Luminary
by xDrifter
Summary: Doflamingo's irritation towards Law grows into something more, something completely different. Breaking the young male was never higher on his lovely to-do-list. Starting off with canon story: Law in cuffs at Dressrosa. Everything molds into something completely different & torturous. Law x Doffy, nonconsensual relationship, on the verge of a sad, violent, emotional story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all, it's been a long time but I'm back and ready to write. I'm eager. I've decided to start off by writing about one of my favorite pairs, Law & Doffy. This story contains a non-consensual relationship with a lot of mature content & mental strain. So I've warned you. Anyway, enjoy. It's a blast to be back!

Consider this chapter as a brief introduction!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reiteration

* * *

Law was in one hell of a situation…

Dark, jagged locks of disheveled hair framed his face in a messy fashion, courtesy of his earlier encounter with the bane of his existence: Doflamingo Donquixote. The shrewd young man was handcuffed with sea-stone prism to the arms of a lavish seat he'd been forced into. Doflamingo had a taste for vengeance, really…Especially since he chose the dauntingly perfect heart shaped throne for his dearest ex-disciple, Trafalgar Law.

Lips pressed together in an uneven fashion, the wear and tear of the previous battles up to this point really began taking a toll over Law's body. Admiral Fujitora and his pink-feathered captor weren't exactly easy to avoid. The power Law had himself, was quite the taxing one…All he could do now was remain seated on throne, completely and utterly powerless before the man who had destroyed his happiness. With or without the power of the nullifying sea prism stone, Law wasn't even too sure he would be able to utilize his ability without diminishing the last of his strength.

"Law…" Doflamingo cooed, gradually making his way over to the clearly, war-torn male. Remaining silent, Law merely furrowed his brows and looked off to the side, completely disinterested in whatever the freakishly tall devil had to say. In the back of his mind, he felt discomfort slither up his spine as he took note that his captor was approaching him once more. The last thing he wanted was to feel the other touch him again. "Speechless still?" Doflamingo grinned fantastically, leaning forward and taking hold of Law's chin, forcing the other to meet his slate eyes with the pair of disgusting pink-tinted sunglasses.

"Let go," came a stern response almost immediately, his grey eyes not flinching for even a second. All Law really wanted was for the man to stay away from him…Damn, if it weren't for the cuffs he'd have been long gone from the blond's hellish domain even if it did render him unconscious in the process. One last Room…that's all he needed.

Doflamingo's cold fingers suddenly retreated and took up a handful of the back of Law's hair instead. Gripping onto the soft locks tightly, he shook Law's head a few times as he reiterated who had the real power—"I don't think you're in the position to demand things from me, Law." Head now tilted at an angle, Doflamingo took pride in watching Law's throat twist ever so gently. Law physically shuddered from hearing Doflamingo spit out his name alone. When it seemed as if the blond's grin couldn't get any bigger…it did. The way Law was clearly discomforted by being touched so intimately…and the way he was still breathing raggedly from his previous struggles—it was all just so raw and attractive to the other. The young male's bare, tattooed chest was littered with lingering red marks from being whipped with an endless onslaught of thread from before…And the few lead bullet wounds Doffy gifted him earlier presented themselves as cherries on top. No doubt had Law taken the liberty to remove the lead during his down time, but by no means was he healed in any way. "Oh? Looks like some of your skin has started swelling up…" Effortlessly, the larger man ran his free hand from Law's navel to chest, tracing the contours of every muscle and wound on the way up. Gripping Law's right pectoral firmly, Doflamingo brushed his cheek against the surgeon's.

Abdomen craving inward as he was being felt, Law let out a soft groan of pain and annoyance—especially at the hand still buried in his hair. He found himself unable to shake the grip, and he lacked complete control of the situation. It was horrifying to see Doflamingo's face getting so damned close—he could even feel the side of the blond's nose brushing along his cheek…and surprisingly enough, heated lips were soon sealed to his. The rough and sticky kiss had Law squirming in surprise and irritation, just what in the hell had gotten into him? To further Law's horror, the spiky haired blond randomly clamped down on Law's lower lip, causing him to gasp and wring his wrists against the cuffs in strain. Immediately, a warm, moist tongue shot down Law's mouth and a very faint line of drool pattered down the corner of his lip. "Mmh…" came a heavy breath as every fiber of his being denied the entirety of the situation he was in. Doflamingo swished and mashed his lips and tongue thoroughly along the inside of Law's mouth, tasting him fully and completely in the process.

Eventually, Doffy vacated the inside of Law's mouth and leaned back to assess the male's horrified face—a string of saliva slowly being ripped in half from lip to lip as he moved off. Quite stunning it was…the mix of shock, confusion, and disgust that was apparent in Law's weary features, his lips slightly bruised from the violent kiss already. "I wonder if you're as warm down there as you were up here…" Doflamingo laughed faintly as he slid his hand from Law's navel straight down his jeans.

"What are you—Don't," Law pressed his legs together slightly as he did his best to angle his body out of Doflamingo's wretched grip but to no avail. Cringing at the feeling of the rigid puppeteer's hand properly feeling him up, Law bent up one of his legs as a last ditched effort to shove him off with the brute force of his knee.

Catching the knee and pinning it close to his very own chest, Doflamingo jutted his hips forward to press against Law in retaliation. The surgeon's antics successfully caused the blonde to remove his hand despite the fact that he had granted the other easier access to grind against his nether region. "Ah ah ah, what did I say about you ordering me around? Law…whatever shall I do to punish you?" An irked look graced Doflamingo's face as he suddenly grinded roughly and quickly against the riled up pirate. Law, letting out a few small huffs whilst struggling against his binds, shut his eyes tight as he waited impatiently for the man to stop messing around. Law's knee that was still stuck in a death-lock with Doffy's arm suddenly felt like a limp noodle. The vice grip remained unmerciful. Unfortunately, Doflamingo's junk was hard and huge—and Law did everything in his power to not acknowledge it despite the fact that the man was moving relentlessly against him. "Law, I know you're a bit tired, but perhaps we should play a game? It'll be fun." came a senile croon. The blond ceased his movements for a few moments as he studied Law's face once more. The spoiled brat was tuning him out completely. "Open your eyes or I'll—"

"Screw you," Law spat at the man, arrogance gracing his sharp, yet worn eyes. "The others will find me soon enough, you delusional bastard." After speaking, Law felt slightly relieved and panicked both—the man finally ceased his thrusts against his clothed nether region...but for how long? It was so phenomenally unpredictable, what Doflamingo was doing to him. However, after the initial surprise, it made sense. Everything set in. Hurting people was probably all the blond ever got off on for the entirety of his life.

Without so much as saying something to express the anger Law provided Doflamingo, the blond immediately took hold of Law's hair once more and head-butted the other straight on, and as hard as their positions allowed. The captive male's head flung back against the chair as a spurt of blood began oozing from his forehead along his temple. "I don't mind reminding you over and over…who exactly is in charge, Law," came a senile whisper. Doffy cupped Law's cheek, pressing his lips against the other's gently this time—a mock apology. In truth, the flamingo above all hated when lowly idiots such as Law spoke to him in such a disgraceful manner. He was a God, after all.

Law was in a haze from the brute force of the head-butt, and everything before him faded in and out of focus…Soon he felt sweat-stained lips take advantage of his own again, "Mhh.." he whined tiredly, faintly…just about ready to pass out. Doflamingo, eager to help Law do so, suddenly darted his fisted hand straight into the other's gut. The driving force caused Law to lose all of his breath and consciousness at the same time, his last gust of air going straight into Doflamingo's relentless lips.

It was arousing, feeling the younger male fade out from existence in that moment. Pulling away from Law slightly, he took a moment to admire his work and smile obscenely to himself. Law's eyes were closed, his head leaning against his left shoulder, his body lifeless in the chair. Oh yes, he fully intended to play more games with Law. The amount of mischief the young pirate had been causing him lately was getting on his last nerves. From Punk Hazard, to his city of Dressrosa…It all had to come to an end now. His officers were currently fighting off the Straw Hat crew and coliseum warriors in the city, and he knew well that Luffy himself was on his way to the plateau. The captain desperately wanted to reach the castle Doffy and Law currently resided in. The birdcage was in place over the city, and he was ready to crush everything around him even at the cost of his own SMILE factory. Everything had been ruined due to the cunningness of Law and his ability to make shrewd decisions—such as teaming up with the Straw Hat crew.

After hearing countless accounts of how the Straw Hat Pirates always triumphed in the end, no doubt did it strike the blond's interest, but he wasn't about to underestimate or overestimate them. In the end, he knew well that he wanted to completely destroy and annihilate Law. It happened to be the number one on his list. He wanted to break every fiber of the young pirate's being, and use him until he was nothing but an incomprehensible mess. Doffy would have his way no matter what circumstance he was in—even at the cost of disappearing with the other if it came to it. His officers, if all went well—would be healed by Princess Mansherry. If this was not the case, and they were captured, he was certain he could retrieve each and every one of them himself if he had to. Putting himself above others, including his family—was what he was good at…but he still treated his family as family especially since they worshipped him like the God he was. They understood him, and that was all he needed to extend his strings out for them.

Removing the sea prism shackles from Law's bruised wrists, Doflamingo hefted up the limp body into his arms and vacated the room. It was time to out-play the cunning young pirate. This time…oh this time Doflamingo would be the one to wind up on top…

* * *

Rate and review, comments fuel me to write more! How frequently should I release chapters? I'm thinking two a week, I feel pretty pumped to be writing again. Also this chapter was 2,000 words which is not as long as I wanted it to be. Hmmm. I'll lengthen my future chapters as well. Thanks all, very much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disturbing chapter, mature content, blood, gore, sexy, all of the above. Beware.

* * *

Chapter 2: Taste

* * *

Fuzzy images of his dimly lit surroundings slowly became clearer. Turning his head slowly to the side, he understood that there was a lamp on a nightstand. A nightstand? It was…beside the bed he currently _lay_ on. Realization and fear skittered behind his dazed slate grey eyes, as he immediately tried to sit upright but to no avail. His chest ached with exhaustion, and numbness around a few of the deeper wounds he wore. What? Law took a look at his arms and legs and understood that he was tied with multitudes of string to the headboard and backboard of the bed. As he moved his neck to take that look, he felt immense discomfort. Something was clamped around his neck, something cold, something metal. A collar? It made him feel weak, the same dull sensations the sea prism provided him earlier. Biting his lower lip out of sheer anxiety, he knew well that this was the worst possible situation he was ever in. Just…if only the damned sea prism collar wasn't in the equation, maybe he could manage a Room within another twenty minutes of rest. His head injury made it hard to formulate any Room in the current state.

Where exactly _was_ he? It seemed like he was still in a part of the large castle, perhaps a secret chamber somewhere? The castle of a king always had a few trap rooms and secret ones, passages—all littered about in the most unruly of places. Doflamingo was nowhere to be seen, and all Law could do was lay there completely helpless. _Damn it all._ How long had he been passed out anyway? Judging by the dried blood he felt on his face, it must have been awhile now…He hoped Luffy and the others could somehow pull through and make it to the castle…It was terrible, not knowing the current situations happening outside the walls. There must have been immense battles, no doubt about it. Just…who was winning? Was anyone hurt? Not being able to help his friends in a time such as this was the most unfortunate. Closing his eyes wearily, he flexed his hands by curling and uncurling his fingers a few times. Time drifted by ever so slowly, and being stuck in that position made it seem like no time was passing at all.

Eventually, the door on the opposite wall of the room creaked open, a very audible and formidable laugh along with it. "I was right to check on you, you're awake." Doffy grinned with an unnerving, dangerous calm. Shutting and bolting the door behind him, he approached Law's bedside and ran his hand along the younger's chest. "My, my, you must be very _sore_ ," came a soft croon as he felt Law slightly shudder at the touch.

"Just kill me already," came a grave murmur, the dark-haired male having none of this toxic bullshit whatsoever.

A guttural laugh escaped Doffy's lips as he pressed his palm to his forehead. "We have yet to play those games, Law…" and with that being said, he leapt onto the bed and straddled Law. The immense weight of the larger, muscular male caused Law extreme discomfort. He breathed raggedly for a few moments, his lips parted and eyes furrowed—a deathwish for Doflamingo reflecting in his pupils. Just what kind of dumbass games did Doflamingo want to play? The man had already destroyed everything for Law, and he wanted nothing more than to end him one way or the other. "This is how a majority of the game will be going…" Placing a hand on Law's right side, he rubbed it smoothly. It was as if he were calming his prey into submission before the inevitable kill. Law knew it was pointless to say anything to get the man off of him, and all he could do was barely focus on what was happening especially with the impressive pressure on his pelvis from the man's weight.

"Fuck!" Law's eyes rolled off to the side and his chest jolted from the initial shock of the blow. Doffy had stabbed one thick string into his lower right side. The string went straight through Law's skin and through the other side—into the bed and then the floor. The power of the thrust caused Law's breathing to quicken, his legs and arms writhing in their binds. Although at the edge of the body and missing everything important inside, it still caused Law immense pain due to the thickness of the string—he clenched his teeth together with sheer disgust and irritation, the reaction priceless to Doffy.

"Oh did I not let you defend yourself, Law? I forgot to explain the other half of the game…" Placing one of his hands on Law's pectorals, he slowly grazed over his perked nipple and then clasped his hand around the male's neck. "I'll do you a favor and remove this little trinket." Unbuckling the sea prism collar, Doffy tossed it aside and rubbed the side of Law's neck, gradually leaning forward to Law's face in the process, his lips now beside the pirate's ear. "You'd best start defending yourself," came a husky whisper as he licked the shell of the Law's ear, "before you start losing body parts…hmm?" The flamingo licked Law's cheekbone slowly.

Law turned his face to the side to avoid as much contact with the man's tongue as possible, his wound gaping in protest in the process. Doflamingo's husky voice vibrating in his ear was more than enough to make him feel like vomiting his intestines out. Was he kidding? No, he truly was the goddamn _JOKER._ Doflamingo was dead serious about him using his power to defend himself…it was a sick joke. All of this was so utterly and unimaginably wrong. "Nh, you're sick…" came a soft, raspy murmur from Law—his world tearing apart thanks to the terrible predicament he was in. Hearing that raspy response riled something up inside Doflamingo, because the next second the man immediately clamped his teeth onto Law's neck. "Hhn-h," Law felt a rough tongue on his neck as it was being violently suckled and bit by his captor, "you're full of _shit_!" Law shrugged one of his shoulders upward in defense trying to loosen the man's hold of his neck, and it somewhat worked. Doflamingo retreated after leaving a nasty mark or two on the younger's neck. Only Doffy could make Law lose his composure in an instant, just like that…

Lips curling into a demonic smile, Doflamingo warned one final time. "Defend yourself, Law."

Eyes widening at realization, Law knew he had to focus real time in order to not die—though that sounded tempting in this situation anyway. Doffy removed a knife from the back buckle of his leather belt, and dragged it along the male's exposed navel before him. His slow movement suddenly ceased, as he moved to dive the dagger straight into Law's heart. Instantly, Law summoned a small room over his heart, protecting the contents within as the knife slid out and phased nothing in the process. Room disappearing as quickly as it came; the dark-haired male fought back bile in the back of his throat. Doffy seemed to have approved, and began to unleash quicker attacks. The third caught Law off guard, his timing inaccurate since Doffy began stepping up his game. His upper arm had been sliced deeply, followed by his upper pectoral. "This game is fantastic, Law!" Doflamingo yelled, clearly excited over his power to abuse his little bitch.

Law produced a few several more small rooms—but he was getting sloppier and sloppier. Energy was forcedly drained from his body, and he began breathing very heavily. Soft beads of sweat began tracing along the contours of his chest, even down the sides of his temples. Heaving softly, it was to Law's further terror that Doffy was about to land another blow—the knife went straight to his belly button. "R-room," came a faint whisper, his fingers twitching at the final summon, just barely saving his intestines from demise from the dagger that Doffy held. The light blue field of safety soon dissipated, invisible cracks fading back into the air. "Mmhh…" Law panted, blood beginning to seep from his nose due to the abuse of his power. His vision starting to black out once again…and then his eyes rolled shut.

Doflamingo grunted in disapproval. He was only getting _started._ "Tsk, tsk…Law. You're not allowed to fall asleep yet." Doflamingo gripped the younger male's hair and shook him. Law opened his eyes very slowly, barely acknowledging whatever the hell it was Doffy was saying. "Perhaps you need a little pleasure to distract you from all of the pain you're feeling?" Doflamingo knew well Law was disgusted by the idea of being touched in such a way by him…but to work his body and mind in such a torturous way, he couldn't help it. Grin never dissipating from the blonde's face; he began unbuttoning the front of Law's jeans.

Extremely exhausted, the younger male lay bound on the bed not even really registering what Doflamingo was doing. It was when he heard the sharp sound of a zipper; he perked up a bit more out of confusion. "What are you…" came a dry murmur from Law's lips. Suddenly he felt his jeans being yanked down to his thighs, his boxer-briefs down along with it. A warm, powerful hand took hold of Law's pride and joy. It was immediately kneaded and worked with a ferociously powerful hold. "Holy," Law bit his lip and was far more awake than he was a few moments ago, "Mhh, stop…" came a husky, grave response as Doflamingo savored every moment of it. He was immensely overjoyed seeing Law cause himself so much pain—the thick rope-string still pinning his torso down to the bed. Any movement would agitate the stab even further. And heaven almighty was Law squirming with urgency…blood began pooling beneath the pirate ever so slowly. His other wounds included.

"Look at how aroused you are, you naughty little pirate…our game seems to mean more to you than I thought." Doflamingo was sporting a raging hard on himself, and he knew all too well that he wanted to take Law right then and there. He wanted to pillage him completely and force Law to take his complete and full length. He wanted to cause the other ultimate misery and be his complete undoing. He wanted to fuck Law with his full force and strength—he wanted to see what level of undoing that would bring Law to. Never before was he interested in doing so to a dainty woman, he wanted to have his sexual partners to a bit more challenging, more enduring. None of them ever were…but Law? This was far too exciting. He would make every bit of it last until he completely broke the other.

Working Law's private region relentlessly, he massaged the tip with his thumb and spit on it. The cold saliva making contact with his swollen and sensitive skin caused Law to shudder in disdain. He moaned softly, his head and torso aching immensely as he craned his abdomen to the side in avoidance. Law tried moving his legs, but under the man's excessive weight it was nearly impossible in this weakened state. "Hhn…" Law shut his eyes as he was being thoroughly manhandled and molested. Doflamingo noticed pre cum beginning to ooze out of Law's member…so he stopped jerking the swollen skin completely.

Law gasped for breath, wishing he could just release himself completely already…so it would all be over. This was so damned embarrassing…disgusting. Heat flushed over the dark-haired male's cheeks. Being displayed in such a obscene manner in front of the man he hated most in this world…It just…was killing him. Refusing to look at what the hell Doflamingo was doing, Law quietly waited, his jagged breaths the only sounds audible in the room. Doffy wanted to play the goddamn waiting game now eh? Law would endure everything as much as possible…even though it was definitely killing him. The burning sensation he felt rushing through his fully erect member was hard to bear any longer. There _had_ to be a way out of this mess…just somehow. Thoughts of Corazon filled his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to rightfully avenge him. Law felt his eyes sting, and suddenly blood lurched from his lips from an overly dry cough. The moment this happened, Doflamingo caught Law's member in a death grip—fingernails nearly piercing the sensitive skin. Law fought back a shocked groan by biting his bloodstained lip. "I can tell how badly you want to cum…tell me how much you want it, Law." Doflamingo seethed the words out with a blackness uncanny, and all Law could manage was a simple shake of his head.

"Fuck yourself," he retorted shakily.

Those two words made Doffy oh so very agitated. Veins popped along his forehead out of anger as his grip tightened around Law's aching member. Law's thighs quivered uneasily. It took every fiber of Doffy's being to hold back on fucking Law until his body bled out dry…The way Law looked right now was overly exciting him as it was…Those disheveled dark, sweat-stained locks were unfurled about in all directions, and the bruises, cuts, and sweat…and oh how the way he was still bound and stabbed with rope to the bed. Stroking Law a few hard times, he removed his hand once more and leaned forward. Doffy pressed his large frame of a chest over Law's, the weight now shifting onto Law's torso. Law, sweating, groaned aloud against his will as Doffy pinned him so effortlessly. Pressing his clothed member against Law's naked one, Doflamingo wasted no time to force his lips onto Law's once more. The younger male was so worn from struggling out of the tight shackles of string on his wrists and ankles that every muscle felt nonexistent at this point. Grinding against Law vigorously, Doflamingo continued kissing and tonguing Law's blood infused lips insides. He would wait awhile longer before he fucked Law senseless. He wanted to keep _playing._ He wanted to _condition_ the other. Law was so disturbed, how on earth was Doflamingo…actually getting off on all this? The intrusive bulge against his swollen skin was unbearable.

Doflamingo tasted his _blood._ It was so _metallic_ tasting; it was so very _sexy_ tasting. Doflamingo practically licked his lips and tongue clean of it. Breaking this kiss momentarily, he asked once more—"Do you want to cum?" his hand snaked down to grip Law's strained member once more, causing Law to shudder again.

Law felt like he could faint at any moment…so he held onto his anger, not his immense arousal, "Never in the seven hells would I want you to…hhn…" he breathed so very unevenly against Doflamingo's lips as he was now being stroked gently, "…make me."

Oh how alluringly arousing the retort was…"Make me, you say?" came a manipulative twist of words from the larger man. Without saying more, Doffy sat up once more and began working Law vigorously. He pumped him roughly, almost violently—causing Law to make such primal, weak sounds given his state. Doflamingo's piercing gaze beneath shades never left the desparate expression Law's face currently embodied. Soon, he began ejaculating uncontrollably and Doflamingo let it all spill over Law's navel and chest purposefully. Law's healthy member now lay snug and limp against his navel, twitching slightly from pain and pleasure both.

With curled toes and hands bunched in fists, Law's eyes rolled back and shut—his mind and body blown so hard he was left winded. He had bit his lower lip so hard it started bleeding once more…yet he rolled his eyes open again and gazed blurredly down at his chest. It was littered in red, white, black and pink. "Aw, Law…you look so cute." Admiring his handiwork on Law, he pulled the younger's jeans down a few inches further. Spreading apart Law's legs, he lowered his head and decided to take a few tastes of his thighs. He sucked on Law's inner thigh, letting his tongue wander the currently unmarked territory. In Doffy's head, he contemplated what games he would play next with the other as he tested the untouched territory. _His_ territory. With those dark thoughts in mind, he bit deeply into the soft skin he now craved.

Just when he thought that he couldn't bear anything more, he felt a painful pressure being applied to a very intimate location. One last weak sound escaped his lips. When the pressure of the bone white teeth clamped down even harder, Law's leg shook weakly as he lifted his eyes to the ceiling...He passed out once more with only a few faint breaths left behind.

Doffy certainly wanted to punish the bratty pirate even further, especially after being so defiant. Soon enough, Law would be begging to be fucked by his tormentor…Doffy finally restrained himself from further molesting the now unconscious pirate before him, and stepped off of the other. With a simple flick of his hand, all of the string binds removed themselves from Law's body, even the one that was stabbed straight through his skin. Blood began pooling at a faster pace due to the hasty removal of the thick rope string Doflamingo created. Pulling up Law's pants, he zipped and buttoned him up once more. If he wanted Law to last longer…he'd have to have his wounds tended for the most part. Perhaps even drug him so he wouldn't be able to use his devil fruit powers. Well…that was what sea stone prism was for regardless. Doflamingo proceeded to clean up Law minimally; just enough so he wouldn't bleed to death. As he went through the motions, he began constructing new ideas in his head. The options of what to do with Law were endless..oh so _very_ endless. Time was running out here at Dressrosa…and all of Doffy's plans were already set in motion. He was going to take Law and leave the city undisturbed, unscathed, and untraced.

* * *

Rate and review, comments fuel me to write more! I feel pretty pumped to be writing again. Thanks all, very much. Nanowrimoooo much welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disturbing chapter, blood, gore, sexy, all of the above. Mature content. Also it took me longer than usual to finish this chapter, I had a lot of explaining to do, haha. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 3: Toxic Wildfire

* * *

Abducting Law seemed to run in the Donquixote Family blood. Corazon when he was young, and Doflamingo when he became a lithe young man. He remembered when he first came across Law…the child was ready to do or die at such a young age. The white lead disease had plagued his life, his innocence, and destroyed his true family. It was a shame, really. In another life, Doflamingo would have had Law become one of his closest family members…he would've also let Law become his right hand man alongside Vergo The thought almost made Doflamingo feel remorse. However…he also felt insanely angered by it. Trafalgar Law was a promising, and very intellectual individual. Far more mature than most men, more cunning, and even a bit sadistic himself. Oh how the news was promising: when he heard of his ex-protégé rip out hundreds of hearts from the bodies of sinful men and soulless pirate scum. And the reason for doing so was also was quite enticing. It was all for Doffy, ripping those hearts out. Just so Law could obtain the title of Warlord of the Sea—thus equalizing himself on the playing field with Doffy. The move made it so that he would be relatively untouchable by the Navy and feared by other pirate crews. Perhaps Doffy would force Law to rip out his own heart for him? The thought made the blond cringe with sheer excitement. There were many ways he could make Law do what he desired…

The heated battles blistering just outside the castle seemed to grow louder—explosions beginning to burst in areas of the city like variations of unstable dynamite. It was just about time for him to set sail with his ex-protégé. He knew well that informing any one of his executives would result in wasted time, effort, and energy. His family had a code to follow, and in situations such as these—they knew what to do, where to go, and how to reconnect with the pink haired devil. The entirety of the city, the coliseum fighters, and the Straw Hat crew altogether actually rose to be quite the challenge, especially against his powerful executives. Ultimately, their one goal was to reach Doflamingo himself…and the blond haired male finally decided he wouldn't allow it. He had a strong desire to destroy the entire city and everything within it…his birdcage would be the facilitator of this decision.

Currently, Doflamingo was spinning strings at light speed; creating a perfect clone of himself. His clone would serve as the ultimate form of bait. By tossing and engaging the shadows of himself into battle, he would create even more chaos, confusion, and anger in the city. Mischief and strife happened to be one of Doffy's many strong suits. In a matter of minutes, three formidable clones had been created. Standing at the highest point of the castle, he took in one last view of the city he had so beautifully manipulated over the past decade. It was a shame to see it all end, in a manner such as this. A vein became visible on Doffy's forehead. He was undeniably pissed off at the idiots in Luffy's crew. Taking down Sugar, one of his executives, was one of the main causes for Dressrosa's downfall. Of course, none of it would have been possible if it weren't for Law's long-term grudge, and his holy crusade for justice. Without further thought, Doflamingo sent his demons out into all different directions. It was time to wreak further unfathomable havoc.

* * *

A lucid dream of what Law cherished most skittered beneath his closed eyelids. The snow-spattered land was a winter wonder of sorts. It would mark the most important memory in his life: where he would run away with Corazon one last time…

He would never forget that hilariously optimistic smile. They would continue their adventures together now, wouldn't they? Free of _family_ , free of _pirates_ , free of the _navy_ …

They would be _free._

The innocence masked in ice white tufts seemed to burn in a thousand hells the same moment Corazon locked Law inside of a chest in order to defend him from the pink-feathered demon. And no matter how much Law screamed, shouted, and cried—no one would ever hear him. Corazon made sure of it, with the power of his sound-sound fruit. It was all in good will—in order to protect him, and hide him from his powerful predators.

Blood spattered over white snow, in such a strikingly beautiful, yet grim contrast. The white soft snow in the air slowly descended over Corazon's black feathers. The man had died with a smile on his face, knowing that he had accomplished the greatest thing in his lifetime: his mission to save the broken child that he loved so much.

* * *

It had been hours since Law had passed out from the hellish situation he was tied up in prior. Easing his eyes open slowly, an ancient tear rolling down his cheek only to have already dried up in its wake. The surroundings before him eventually became clear despite his immense headache. Lips quivering momentarily as he took in his first full breath for what seemed like years, it then dawned upon him that he was parched. It was as if the seven deserts of hell unleashed the worst sandstorm within his mouth.

A sharp, yet calm laugh then penetrated Law's ears. Smiling in such a cunning fashion, Doflamingo informed the other, "You were practically screaming in your sleep for my dead brother, Corazon. I would have woken you up, but that would've been impolite, now wouldn't it, Law?" It was no puzzle to Doflamingo—he was aware of the death Law's dark dream reeked.

So that was why his throat felt immensely scratchier than earlier. Gathering the faint traces of saliva left in his mouth, Law cleared his throat as best he could. No matter how much he kept track of the heinous acts Doflamingo was involved in, never had he imagined how completely deranged the man had become since back then. He had the same uncanny demeanor as in the past—but he was far more ruthless, heartless, and…intimate with his prey. As Law analyzed his opponent with death-stricken eyes, the flame within him clearly was burning for vengeance like never before. He just…couldn't tolerate how much he wanted to kill the demon from hell. The way Doflamingo had murdered his loved one…and then what he did earlier. He tortured Law, molested him into a very embarrassing forced release. Law felt so _dirty,_ and he just couldn't fathom thinking about what happened any longer. And now…that very same blond literally sat there in that chair for God knew how long…just _watching_ him _struggle_ in his dreams. Doflamingo was clearly redefining the term 'sadistic stalker.' Fortunately, Law masked his rage and turmoil well with a very practiced, emotionless face. His eyes, however, spoke more than words could express.

Noticing how Law was focused on Doflamingo alone, and not their current whereabouts just yet—the blond took the liberty to lean forward to the dark-haired male. Law was currently string-tied up in the chair beside him after all, sea-prism stone kissing his wrists once more. It was clear that Doflamingo had no intention of giving Law any sort of chance to leave, let alone fight. Taking a hold of Law's upper arm, Doffy squeezed to agitate. "I'm thrilled to see that I'm the only one on your mind," the blond leaned in further, noticing Law wasn't moving away an inch. The surgeon remained still, his hatred so adamant it rendered him immobile. A sly, game-ridden smile etched onto the corner of Doffy's lip. He whispered to the other, "I've patched you up, just so I can break you further." The blond sunk his nails into Law's arm, provoking a disturbed breath from the other. Said breath gently kissed Doflamingo's face—causing the older man to come in straight for the kill.

Law's bruised lips stung with surprise when Doflamingo began penetrating him with his tongue, a faint haze coming over him as he made no effort to struggle very much. He knew he couldn't free himself of the thick string binds that were wrapped around his torso so tightly, and the sea-prism stones made him feel sick to his bones. It was an insanely stupid thought to ponder—if Doflamingo would ever grant him a fair fight. The opportunities to do so always failed to present themselves properly due to interferences prior to Law's captivity. Feeling that moist tongue strike deeper into his mouth, Law choked into Doflamingo's mouth—the action seeming to provoke Doflamingo to quicken his tongue's movements within Law. The dark-haired male groaned in defiance as he took the tongue-fucking, and without hesitation he quickly clamped down his teeth onto Doffy's tongue. Practically sinking them into the appendage with the intent to bite it off, Law's abdomen was soon met with a haki-encrusted fist. The blow caused Law to open his jaw in agony, Doflamingo breaking their kiss in the process. The sting on his tongue that Law provided him was utterly exciting, "Did you want to start playing more games this soon Law?" Doffy teased, happy to remind Law of their previous activities. Oh how badly he wanted to discipline the other for such an intimate retaliation. Blood rushed straight into the blonde's groin.

Feeling heat simmer beneath his cheeks, the surgeon mentally cringed as he was forced to recall how he was tied to a bed and touched by…

Law shuddered slightly, sickened by the whole memory. With a raspy, yet calm voice, he finally decided to speak with full conviction in his choice of words. "Will you ever shut up?" He repositioned his gaze on Doflamingo's face once more—his question serious. If he learned anything in the past 48 hours, it was how much he hated hearing Doflamingo say his name.

Doflamingo pressed his own lips together, running a crude hand through his golden, spiky hair. "So you don't want to know where we're headed, hm?" Doflamingo's seemingly calm demeanor went straight from answer to attack. He tightened the strings on Law's torso—causing the male's abdomen to cave inward, the string sinking into his pectorals to make luscious red marks. Law was still aching from the prior blow to his midriff. "Don't worry, I won't tell you…you don't _deserve_ to know." The strings tightened with enunciation.

The ship they were boarded on was no doubt a private one—one that was more than likely on the black market. During the time in which Law was unconscious, Doflamingo painted the city with far more feathers of destruction that anyone could fathom. In terms of leaving, all the blond had to do was retreat to some underground passages to get to the docks on the lower shores. Being the king of all man, no one stood in his way or defied him. He made _sure_ the drug-dealing pirates were under his control. Yes, strings attached just for safe measure.

Finding immense difficulty to even breathe, Law bit his lower lip out of sheer helplessness. Chin tucked into his left clavicle, the younger male did his best to endure the stress the strings caused his body. "Mingo…" came a exhale of a murmur, as it finally dawned upon him that they were inside a ship sailing somewhere far away from Dressrosa…His allies, what of them? Were they all still fighting ashore? Could Doflamingo retain the strength of the birdcage from so far? How long had they even been gone for? How did Doflamingo escape so seamlessly? Surely, Luffy and the others had noticed by now? He had to go back. He had to do whatever he could to go back! As panic washed over his body, causing him to feel far more awake than before. Still in a death-lock with the sharp strings laced over his body, Law locked eyes with Doflamingo's shaded ones—discomfort causing his body to quiver under pressure. "Why didn't you leave me there instead?" Law took a moment to collect his breath, questions soaring through his mind like toxic wildfire, "where are you…taking me?"

Laughing openly at the struggled questions presented, Doflamingo merely shook his head as he licked his pearly white teeth. "You deserve a fate far worse than Dressrosa, Law." Taking great pride in the way the other formed the second question, Doflamingo loosened his strings on the lithe body. "My, my, feeling a little more talkative now, are we?" He teased the other with seemingly harmless words, running the back of his fingers along Law's neck. "I'm going to _destroy_ you," came a menace of a whisper—as Doffy let his practiced fingers creep from Law's neck to his hair, combing through ever so _gently_.

Those intimate touches dancing along Law's neck and into his hair sent chills down his spine. It was suddenly far clearer than before; Doflamingo was _very_ interested in sexually torturing the other. The lightened pressure of the strings around his torso allowed more oxygen to flow through him. Having studied psychology and biology for the entirety of his life thus far, Law could understand the mentally torturous aspect of Doflamingo's choice. If he truly wanted to destroy Law, then exploiting every part of his body made sense…but it was extremely appalling to Law, how the blond could even fathom stooping so low…

Law's face was lifted to meet Doffy's by a handful of his own hair being tugged—his thoughts somewhat interrupted by the menace before him. "What's on your mind, hmm?" Doflamingo had been watching him closely, reading him like a puppet.

"I've just finally realized that you get off on causing me pain, you sadistic piece of shit." Law's words were coated with phenomenal blackness, his anger briefly breaking through his calm exterior façade. Curling his fingers into his palms, the surgeon of death clenched his teeth together. He wanted these sea-prism cuffs _off_ of him at _any_ cost. He felt so weak and powerless; there was nothing he could do but take a beating in this state. It was clear as day Doffy wouldn't be letting him go that easy any time soon…

"You're a bit of the sadist yourself, aren't you Law? You steal the hearts of many men, and force them to act on your behalf or die." Doflamingo felt a rush of excitement come over his body as he heard the vast amount of venom laced in Law's words. "Now…since we're on this subject, I want _you_ to give me _your_ heart," he paused, removing his hand from Law's hair and repositioning it over the other's chest instead, "…one way or the other. I will obtain it, and you will personally gift it to me."

Despite being called out on his own dark methods, Law decided that he didn't really give a shit. What he did was nothing compared to the thousand sins of Doflamingo. It was an unjust comparison. "I'd be dead before that," Law reassured with admirable adamancy. Giving Doflamingo his own heart was a death sentence, or a life sentence to being a personal slave.

"Perhaps," Doflamingo mused, his hand traveling from Law's chest down to his jeans. Fingers just barely sliding in, he laughed to himself, pleased with the fact he had complete control to do whatever he desired with Law. "Do you want me to touch you again?"

Clearly uncomfortable with Doflamingo's hands touching him, Law sharply responded, "Do you honestly think that if I say no, you'd listen?"

It was very entertaining to hear Law come to the dark understanding that he was completely fucked. "We'll be sailing for a long while, Law." And the blond fully intended to make every moment a living hell for the other—testing his limits, breaking points, and patience. "…Hmm. I think it's about time we resume our games?" Doffy tapped Law's skin gently, just above the button of his jeans, debating which way he wanted to go about torturing the other.

Law remained silent, knowing full well words were no weapon against Doflamingo. In fact, if he were to speak—he knew full well he would just be digging his own grave. Hatred would be pouring out of his words, vile curses of all colors. The surgeon of death would merely cause Doflamingo to punish his body even further.

The worn look on Law's face was evident through the weary state of his expression, and the fact that he didn't respond to Doflamingo…well it was perfect. Eyes resting on the younger male's lips, he fantasized about the different sounds that would be escaping them in a matter of moments. Turning his attention to the table he sat by, he pulled open one of the drawers and retrieved a vial of liquid. Raising the vial up and before Law, he smiled devilishly. "Do you know what this is, Law? I've procured it especially for you…" The blond noticed that Law may have had a hunch or two, based on the quickened pace of his breathing. "I thought it would bring back some of your…childhood memories?"

The dark-haired male's eyes widened, his suspicions confirmed. Initially he thought it was some type of drug—but no, this was even worse. It was the worst kind of poison on the face of the planet. " _Don't_ …" came an urgent request, Law's mind hurling into a very unpleasant place. He struggled in his seat briefly, not wanting any part of what Doflamingo had planned with that vial. How on earth did Doflamingo come up with such a vile thing?!

"A liquefied version of amber lead. I'm sure it'll taste wonderful?" Doflamingo, completely ignoring Law's grave refusal, the blond unscrewed the cap of the vial and tossed it aside. Coming to stand from his seat, he took a fierce hold of Law's hair, and yanked his head upwards. "Don't make me spill it, Law…it was _expensive_ …" Of course Law was pressing his lips together very tightly, he didn't want to have any form of the poison in his body. Never again did he want to feel the way he did when he was a frail child. White lead disease nearly killed him, and the only reason he survived was because Corazon dedicated his entire life to save him—even at the cost of his own. "Being stubborn will only get you hurt…"

In order to make Law open his lips, Doflamingo positioned himself behind Law's chair, and pushed it forward, more towards the table. Hand re-gripping Law's hair, he effortlessly slammed the male's head into the table with a force sending cracks down the wood. Law gasped sharply, the shock of the blow causing his body to jolt beneath binds. Lifting Law's head up once more, he noticed his jaw was looser than before. Doflamingo pressed the vial quickly into the dazed male's lips, pouring nearly all of the contents in before Law began choking on the vile and trying to shake his aching skull of the death-grip on his hair. Spitting a gulp's worth of the lead out of the corners of his mouth as the tube was still lodged into his lips, the pirate began feeling extremely light-headed. "Nhh…"

The vial was now empty.

Removing the glass tube from Law's lips, a string of saliva breaking from the male's lips in the process—Doflamingo discarded it. Oh how lovely it was, to see the aftermath of the action. Law began coughing, a faint trace of blood escaping his mouth in the process. Lips trembling softly, he felt like he just had swallowed acid. In a matter of moments he was going to start vomiting, seizing, or faint. He could _feel_ it—bile building up quickly at the back of his throat in such a sickening progression.

Removing all strings from Law's body, Doflamingo was determined to resume their games. No more binds, it was time to play! Purposefully, however, he would leave the sea prism stone cuffed onto Law's wrists in order to make sure no vile 'rooms' appeared. A dog without a collar would be stupid, wouldn't it? Immediately, Law tried to stand, his hand pressing on the table for support. When was the last time he had stood? He felt like he'd been tied up for centuries, his muscles burning from the past 48 hours of immense action. In fact, the sea prism made him feel extremely weaker than his body should've felt…If there was anything Law was grateful for, it was the fact that the cuffs on his wrists weren't linked together. Digging his nails into the wood of the table, he was so grateful…that he could punch Doflamingo freely in the fucking face.

He just needed to muster the energy to do so, as handicapped as he was in this state. A burning sensation shot throughout his entire body, as his legs buckled, and then he lost balance. It was _happening_ …Landing on his side just beside the legs of the table, Law began shivering gently—as his body struggled to fight the demonic venom within him. Coughing more frequently, he clasped his hands to both sides of his head and rolled over, lying flat on his chest. Trying to overcome the trauma that swept over him, he thought of what he could do to get the toxic out of his system. With a trembling hand, he gently began inserting his own finger into his mouth…he just needed to touch the uvula and…regurgitate as much as possible…

Doflamingo, finding the whole spectacle attractive, quickly jammed a foot down on Law's wrist, just beside the sea prism cuff. "I'd rather not have you vomiting all over the ship, Law."

"Hhn!" came a sharp breath, as he felt Doffy's foot come down. An immense fever began to take hold of him, slowly but surely—his head injuries not helping in the slightest. He just felt so _sick_ it was unfathomable…

The blond went ahead and removed his foot from Law's arm when he was sure the other wouldn't try the same trick twice. The beautiful contours of Law's back muscles were revealed to Doflamingo in such an enticing manner; the way the other lay flat on his abdomen on the floor and all. Utilizing his power once more, Doflamingo hoisted Law up with a few of his strings. Binding his wrists together and latching the string onto the wooden ceiling, he let the fever struck Law hang before him, his toes the only part of his body touching the ground.

Being suspended in such a manner before Doflamingo made Law want to die right then and there. It was very uncomfortable for Law, the strain on his arms immense since he wasn't able to let his weight fall onto his toes completely. There was only so much he could handle. A cold sweat broke out over him, as he struggled to find breath. Doflamingo circled the younger male a few times, and finally stopped in front of Law's back. Cupping Law's shoulder blades and giving them a firm squeeze, he then dragged said hands straight down the male's back. Ripping all of the bandages he had gifted Law prior, he marveled in the softly distressed groans escaping the other's lips. After ripping Law bare, he slid his hands down to Law's jeans. He went ahead and pulled them down and off of the other, leaving him stark naked for Doflamingo's eyes alone. After doing this, Doflamingo went ahead and assessed every aspect of the other's body. It was so sexy, the way Law's body naturally trembled from being caressed so intimately. Spreading apart Law's cheeks, the blond licked his lips as his shaded eyes locked onto Law's virgin rosebud. "Law…it'll be my pleasure to make you bleed down here."

* * *

Please review if you have some spare time! I appreciate feedback immensely! What would you like to see in future chapters? How can I make things better? Follow and fave if you like what you see! Thanks all! 'Til next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains blood, nonconsensual sexual content, violence, torture, nudity, and language. It might be sexy for some, horror for others, or even considered a complete tragedy to others. This chapter took a lot out of me, but I still enjoyed writing it, sick as that sounds. I want to highlight the dark qualities and really bring them out. Also, I want to thank all of those who review my work—your words feed my fire!

* * *

Chapter 4: Haze

* * *

His insides felt like they were burning into white ash. The amber lead was merciless, and in time it could possibly kill Law if the sea-prism stone wasn't removed. The stone nullified and suffocated all powers associated with his devil fruit, and that even meant his immunities to the disease. If it weren't for his devil fruit in the first place, he would have been dead long ago, at the young age of thirteen. He was rendered as weak as he was when he was a child by this point. Not only was his strength marginally dissipated, but his immune system's defenses as well.

As Doflamingo practically ripped apart the bandages that were bound around Law's waist, all the younger male could do was grimace, his brows furrowing and eyes slightly dilating from the rough manhandling. Law couldn't help but feel immensely violated when the blond removed the remainder of his clothing just to fondle him further. The reminiscent sickness Law felt currently however, was far more distracting. What he felt…redefined nostalgia completely, because he was re-living it. The pain was surreal, except this time there was also a demon was physically with him.

" _Law... it'll be my pleasure to make you bleed down here…"_

Snapping back to reality briefly, the dark-haired male felt an even greater weight of stress set within him. The lead immersing itself within Law's body already made it hard to breathe…but the fact that Doflamingo wanted to penetrate him was enough to make him _lose_ his breath completely. Anxiety washed over the surgeon, causing him to tremble gently beneath Doflamingo's touches. Trafalgar Law was not afraid of death, nor dying. He had accepted his fate the moment he decided that he would do whatever he could in his power to bring the master puppeteer to his very own demise, even at the cost of his life. As if on cue, Law coughed out the remnants of lead mixed with saliva from his mouth. At least he had come this far…and completely destroyed Doflamingo's several years worth of work on Dressrosa and project SMILE. Law had successfully captured Caesar, destroyed Vergo, Monet, and the factory at Punk Hazard. He had created an alliance with one of the strongest crews known to date: The Straw Hat Pirates. The surgeon was content knowing that he was one of the major causes of the freedom of the enslaved people of Dressrosa; that he assisted in the restoration of power to the rightful king. The rest…he hoped Luffy and his crew along with the navy could do. To save the city from one last threat: the birdcage. After barely clearing his throat from his prior cough, he murmured with whatever strength he could muster, "Do your worst…but in the end I'm…" Law's voice was husky, soft, "…the one who's fucked you." Despite his pain, Law managed to smirk to himself, knowing full well that if anyone truly lost anything in this mess: it was Doflamingo. If he had the freedom to do so, he would have flipped off the flamingo at that very moment. The exertion of even thinking and speaking caused Law's head to spin once more, a soft huff escaping his lips as he came to a silent resolution…

Law came to the resolution that Doflamingo could violate, torture him, and even kill him—and in the end none of it would have even mattered because Law knew that he had left his goals in very admirable hands. His faith in Luffy, the straw hats—and his very own heart pirate crew was enough to keep him alive and kicking thus far. One way or another, Doflamingo would be taken down—no matter how far he sailed. In the end…justice would be brought and Doflamingo would face the ultimate consequences. Despite all of this…there would be still a few things Law would regret: leaving his own crew. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Bepo and the others would feel like without him. They were just as strong as Luffy's crew, mentally and physically—so he knew they would continue their plans, adventures…even if Law were to never rejoin them in Zou. Those thoughts along with Corazon were the ones…that caused Law's heart to sink into an acid bath there was no returning from. His smirk soon faded into a crestfallen realization.

As the deeper meaning beneath Law's words revealed themselves to Doflamingo's ears and mind, veins began extruding ever so lightly along the blonde's forehead. Fingers sinking into Law's hips, Doffy came forward and pressed the entirety of his torso and groin against Law's back. His dangerous lips were now pressed to the nape of Law's neck, his nose buried in the dark fuzzy locks of hair. Blackly, he whispered, "I'm glad to inform you that you're the _only_ one getting," he bucked his hips forward—straight between the cleft of Law's ass causing a stifled breath to rip out of the other, "fucked, Law." Almost immediately the larger male removed the strings binding Law to the precarious stand he was in…he immediately caught hold of Law's upper arms as the younger stumbled completely onto his feet—Doffy ran him forward, straight into the wall of the medium sized room they were in. The side of Law's face hit the wall, his clavicle well pinned into the wood as well—the impact resulting in a sharp grunt. Doflamingo wrapped his arms tightly around Law's waist, pressing his chin into the nook of the surgeon's neck, "I'm going to fuck you senseless..." he hissed into Law's skin, causing the other to shudder in mental disbelief.

The sickly Law had one of his very tired hands rest weakly on Doffy's arm around his waist, his other hand flat on the wall he was currently pinned against. Law's hips were also pinned by the blond's extremely heated groin—and making even the slightest of movements would most likely be for the worst. Cold sweat continued to permeate along Law's worn body, especially after hearing that intimate hiss along his neck. If only he could just pass out already…His stomach began turning even more, any moment he was sure he'd vomit. Not even realizing his lips were partially hanging open just to be able to breath, Law blinked slowly—the wood against his cheek causing him vast discomfort.

Hearing no response from the dazed male, Doflamingo let his anger be the facilitator for the remainder of the night's activities. It was true, Law had certainly fucked Doflamingo—but the feathery male would never admit it. If anything, what Law said was a gigantic reminder of how much Doflamingo wanted to draw out his torturous ways. The way Law weakly grasped Doffy's arm and struggled for air…it was _extremely_ arousing. Doflamingo, knowing full well Law would collapse without his support—kept one arm wrapped around him. With his now free hand, he went ahead and lowered his hot-pink pants just enough to free his extremely stiff member. Thick, lengthy, and ready to fuck—he hot-dogged Law's cleft immediately.

The surgeon was literally bleeding sickness and discomfort in his facial expression when he felt Doflamingo's insanely warm skin against him for the first time. Pleased with the reaction, the blond spread apart Law's ass briefly with his free hand and then brushed a few of his fingers along the virgin rosebud he had assessed earlier. Anticipation, suspense, and inner turmoil were eating at Law relentlessly within. He began struggling in Doflamingo's arms; he wanted none of this—not a single piece of it! He tried clawing Doffy's arms off of his waist as he tried pushing himself off of the wall and towards the side. To reaffirm who was in charge, Doflamingo jabbed his free hand's thumb straight into the barely healed wound he had gifted Law previously. It was the area in which he had stabbed Law with his thick strings prior to setting sail. He pressed his thumb deeply into Law's gaping hole of a wound—causing the surgeon to let out a defeated groan of misery—some blood beginning to ooze once more from the inflicted area. At the same moment, with no warning, Doflamingo quickly jammed his other hand's middle finger straight up Law's asshole, not caring if he tore any skin in the process. "Hhhgh!" Law flinched—unable to move his hips away due to the pressure of the wall he was pressed against. The finger, all the way inside to the base of Doflamingo's knuckles—began bending inside of him. Doflamingo twisted his finger around within Law, teasing and working him with no mercy. Law panted—enduring the movements as best he could. How could anyone ever enjoy this! Time passed so slowly as he continued receiving vigorous thrusts up us anus. Unfortunately, just when Law was beginning to tune out what was going on to some debatable degree—Doflamingo jammed a second finger inside after struggling for a minute or two to do so. Law's sphincter protested wildly against Doffy's intrusion, tightening mercilessly against the fingers. "Nhhh!" This only further excited Doflamingo, as he began to literally fuck Law's ass with his lengthy fingers. Law's dry anal canal made the movements more suctioned and sexy—Doflamingo extremely excited for when he would actually be shoveling the entirety of his own member inside. Soon enough, Law resumed his previous trembling as Doflamingo upped the pace in order to completely unravel his orifice.

"Enjoying yourself, Law?" Doflamingo slid his tongue along Law's shoulder—the arm wrapped around Law's waist now reaching for the male's somewhat limp member. The blond began jerking Law's length gently as he fucked him with his fingers violently. After what seemed like twenty minutes of being finger-fucked by not two, but now three fingers, Law felt like he was about ready to burst from the inside out. The lead was really taking a toll on him, making everything feel worse than it was. His member was now completely swollen thanks to the merciless efforts of Doflamingo's other hand, which now retreated and wandered elsewhere. Doffy was stroking himself now, spitting onto his member several times and coating it as thoroughly as possible. Finally, the blond removed his fingers slowly from Law's ass…it had become wet and sticky. With blood. Grinning at the sight, he wrapped his arm around Law's neck and yanked him slightly backwards from the wall. "You're already _bleeding…"_ came a playful laugh of words—as Doflamingo painted Law's cheek with the blood on his other hand. The sight alone of the blood on Doffy's fingers was enough to make Law dizzier—he was near ready to collapse on the ground once more—if it weren't for the man behind him. Without giving it a second thought, Doflamingo immediately shoved the blood-ridden fingers into Law's mouth—his arm tightening around the surgeon's neck that was now lodged at the crook of Doffy's elbow. "Suck them _clean,"_ came an adamant order. The warmth of Law's mouth was fun to explore with his fingers, his rock hard cock nestled between Law's cleft once more.

"Mh," came a muddled protest as the metallic sting of his own blood met his tongue. This was all so very _wrong_ , so very _morbid_ … Law, tired of the painstaking molestation, clamped his teeth down on Doflamingo's fingers in defiance. Either way the surgeon knew he was going to get fucked and beaten—if he could cause Doffy the slightest pain in the process by all means would he do it.

As soon as Law made the decision to reject Doffy's request, the blond finally decided it was time to completely deflower the other. Cringing with excitement—Doffy yanked his fingers from Law's weak jaw and fastened both of his hands about Law's hips once more. He spread apart those soft cheeks once more, and pressed the head of his enormously swollen phallus into Law's reddened rosebud. After pressing for a few moments, the blond was able to get the head of his arousal into Law despite the other's constant struggling. Of course, the sickened Law was no match for Doflamingo's powerful grip—the male at peak stamina. Sharply inhaling the moment the head was in, and ass flinching forward in the process, Law placed both of his hands on the wooden wall—pressing his aching forehead against it as well. "Fuck," he muttered almost inaudibly, biting his lower lip in the process. Doflamingo, in sheer and utter bliss—decided he wouldn't be delicate at all with Law. The male was going to take it the _extremely_ hard way. The blood accumulating in his anal canal would act as the lubricant for their sex.

"You'd better start praying for forgiveness from me, your _God._ " Laughing albeit a bit too comfortably, in one swift movement he jammed the entirety of his length into Law. A surprised, bewildered scream escaped from the dark-haired males lips as he felt his world completely shatter around him. Nails digging into the wooden walls, tears sharply began stinging his widened eyes. Everything Law was going through right at that moment was uncontrollable, the tears, the trembling, the screams…Not moving his rear an inch in fear of the ungodly sensation further breaking him apart—he felt blood ooze from the corner of his lip and ass despite the numbness of the jolt. Doflamingo had hit his prostrate dead on, and all Law could do was take it. Whimpering softly as he waited for Doflamingo to make his next move, Law did his best to mentally prepare himself—the lead still burning his insides in the process.

Law was _extremely_ tight despite the fact that Doflamingo had worked him for quite some time. Virgins were virgins, after all…especially without lubrication. Law's muscles were also extremely tense with discomfort—that was the result of such a nonconsensual relationship. It felt like hell for Law, but for Doflamingo…it was complete bliss. Doflamingo's girth was seated quite well in Law's tense orifice. The surgeon's inner walls were nearly suffocating the blonde's member, but in no time Doflamingo knew he would completely loosen it up…Hands still fastened on Law's hips, Doflamingo withdrew his cock completely from the confines of Law's rear. The surgeon, gasping for breath as Doflamingo moved—once again let out an uncontrollable short-lived scream when he felt the blond ram his cock in once more. Doflamingo knew it'd hurt Law more to exit his orifice completely and then re-enter—the initial expansion of the bud one of the hardest things to take. Just…those beautifully desperate _sounds_ escaping the pirate's lips were worth gold. "I c-can't…" Law murmured in shock, his vision blurring as sickness and disgust began making his body tremble far more noticeably.

"You're going to have to speak louder, Law. I can't hear you over your own screaming.~" Doflamingo decided it was time to pleasure himself further. This time, he kept his swollen member within Law and began thrusting in and out at a moderate pace—as if testing the elasticity of Law's bloodied insides. Tears freely rolled out of the corner of Law's eyes, not just from the abuse, but from the sickness as well. Doflamingo, savoring the feeling of Law constricting around him whilst groaning dejectedly for air…quickened his powerful pace. He now applied his full weight behind every motion. The blonde's pelvis began slapping against the surgeon's rump repeatedly, skin dancing with movement after every pound. Law's legs began feeling completely limp; his rear taking an uncanny fucking that simply sent electric shocks up his spine. Vision fading in and out from the immensely painful movements, Law cried breathlessly, wordlessly to himself—his head still married to the wall as he was being fucked so ruthlessly.

Out of nowhere, he felt himself ripped from the now oddly comforting walls—Doflamingo was moving him, flinging him back towards the table. Fistful of Law's disheveled hair, Doflamingo slammed the surgeon's head down on the table once more—and at the same time he rammed his hips forward and into Law. "Nnh, fuck, hhah!" One hand gripping Law's hip, the other still in his hair, Doflamingo continued pistoning his immense arousal into the freely bleeding orifice. Law whimpered uncontrollably, his senses heightened from the electrocutions his abused nerves provided. Doflamingo, still completely clothed save for his nude cock—took pride in watching the muscles of Law's back shift beneath his skin as he took the violent pounding. Removing his hand from Law's hair, he traced some of the contours of his shoulder blades, tattoos, and scars. Every thrust caused Law's rear to ripple as Doffy's pelvis kissed it to cease.

Coming close to his very own finale, Doflamingo's hand ended up on the small of Law's back, the other now reaching for the male's neglected member. The blond jerked Law quickly, nearly matching the onslaught of thrusts. He seemed to have increased his pace by tenfold, the only sounds in the room being skin slapping against skin, Law breathing raggedly, and Doflamingo grunting as he nearly reached his own climax. The dark-haired male began ejaculating first, the head of Doflamingo's member kissing the sinful bundle of nerves within him was just too much to bear. As soon as Law found his release, he felt Doflamingo's large swollen behemoth pulsate inside him wildly. It painted his insides with white, kissing the red in their own heated embrace. Shuddering for a brief moment from the adrenaline rush of raping Law, Doflamingo repositioned both of his hands on Law's hips and gave the other a firm smack across his left cheek.

Seeing nothing but dark stars fall before his vision, Law felt the contents of his stomach lurch about just as violently as Doflamingo fucked him. With his torso lying on the table, Law coughed a few several times—each time progressing in severity. The surgeon pressed a weak hand over his lips as he began vomiting nothing but liquid—a hint of red blood spurting out here and there in the process. A completely disheveled, shocked, and ravished doll was what Law was completely diminished to in that moment.

It was hilariously attractive, the fact that Law was so sickened by Doffy's touch that he wanted to vomit! Or perhaps it was the lead wreaking havoc far quicker than the blond had anticipated? Perhaps it was both, plus the copious amount of mental strain in terms of post-trauma. Slowly, Doflamingo removed his cock, these satisfied thoughts fluctuating through his mind ecstatically. His member was covered in blood and semen, it was certainly quite the sight. An idea graced Doflamingo's smiling lips, as sweat loomed over his skin and Law's both. Effortlessly, he yanked Law off the table and made the other fall to his knees before Doflamingo. On the verge of collapsing, Law let his heavy head gaze at the floorboards of the ship. Grasping another handful of hair, he yanked Law so that he looked upward at Doflamingo—the blonde's decorated member hanging limp beside Law's face. Oh how wondrous it was, the way Law looked. The blood stains from earlier were still on his upper cheek, his eyes pink from the stinging tears. Bloody and bruised, Law was definitely looking like a proper bitch. "I usually don't give many second chances, Law." Doflamingo shook Law gently by the hair, "Suck me clean."

Law, barely registering the words, remained motionless—clearly about to fall over. Doflamingo knew well that the other was in no way, shape, or form comprehending what he was saying—so he took the liberty to jam the member into the other's lips himself—despite the fact he had vomited only moments ago. Reduced to nothing but a torn puppet, Law slowly faded into a complete unconscious haze as Doflamingo's phallus blocked him from breathing completely—a task that was already very taxing for him…Law's bloodshot eyes slowly shut, his body finally failing him—he collapsed with a finality so grave it mimicked that of death.

* * *

Pretty gruesome chapter, I apologize. Let me know what you think! ;u; Follow and fave if you like! Review! :,D I'll post faster if I know people are actually waiting on me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've finally finished this chapter; I've been working on it on and off the past two weeks. I've had a majority of it done for a while, but I never had a chance to finish until now! I see a few more people have followed and reviewed my story, and I greatly appreciate it. I literally only continue to write this for you guys after all! And of course, I'll feel more urgency to write and continue if I continue to get feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I had a lot I wanted to describe in terms of Doflamingo and Law's relationship. I try to equally balance out what's going on in Law's head versus what's going on in Doflamingo's head.

EDIT: I deleted a paragraph by mistake when adding a line break to signify a mini time lapse within the middle of the story. I've just re-added it. 11/26/16 - 4PM PST.

WARNINGS: Contains violence, sexual content, mental trauma, and mind games.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wilted Rose

* * *

It was absolutely thrilling, the entirety of that blackened beauty of a night. The feathery blond would never forget the image of Law sprawled on the floor before him, the way his legs quivered as faint lines of dried blood delicately graced his skin. After their exciting session together, Doflamingo had hefted Law into his arms and carried him straight to their ironically untouched bed. Their cozy room aboard the ship couldn't have been more accommodating. The larger male briefly contemplated cleaning Law, but quickly came to the decision that he wanted the other to wake up and actually _see_ the aftermath of their destructive sex. Doflamingo was extremely sure that the younger would remain sore and worn for a marginal amount of time—thoughts such as these made the blond graciously satisfied. Oh how he couldn't wait for Law to wake up—he wanted to ask the other if he enjoyed himself, after all.

Morning came, and Doflamingo held the dark-haired prize in his arms. The blond began sitting up in bed against the headboard—keeping Law's back pressed flush against his very own chest. It was sickeningly adorable; the way Law's chest heaved gently as he breathed through those chapped, semi-parted lips. He was unconscious, pale, and his body was warm with fever. With his head limply tilted to the side, he slept soundlessly. Law's temple was littered in small clusters of uneven bruises. The blond had hit his skull against all sorts of things—not only during their sex, but prior as well. It was no doubt that Law was completely dazed…any devil fruit user would be from the amount of ailments Doflamingo had gifted him. Doflamingo knew that the amber lead would cause Law immense internal pain, and eventual death without the help of his devil fruit's defenses. Deciding that enough deterioration had occurred over night, he removed Law's sea-prism shackles. The devil within Law would no doubt save him from complete destruction. It was clear as day that the younger male was currently depleted in health, energy, and consciousness. He bore no threat at this time, nor would he for a while. The blond placed the cuffs on the nightstand beside the bed the couple were currently on. He hated touching the prisms, it made him cringe from time to time since he was a devil fruit user himself. A transponder snail (den den mushi) was sitting on the nightstand beside them as well, however it remained inactive and turned off. After he thoroughly enjoyed himself with Law the night prior, he had waited for news to arrive from Dressrosa—from at least one of his executives or henchmen. No calls came just yet…it was a bit surprising to Doflamingo, but he remained patient for the time being. Eventually, he would get the information he sought.

He knew well that they would be at sea for some time longer. Whenever they arrived at their destination, Doflamingo would have to begin playing a far more dangerous game. The thought made him smirk to himself, his hand stroking Law's navel as he slept. There was nothing on the planet that could scare Doflamingo, and the challenges that he would come across were always exhilarating to him—and they were always most welcome as long as they were interesting. There was no doubt in his mind that he could trump all as long as he lived. Tilting his head slightly in order to press his lips at the top of Law's ear, he whispered forebodingly, "Law."

No response. Law remained lost in his seemingly eternal slumber, remaining just as still as a beautiful wilted rose. Perhaps if Law woke up soon, Doflamingo would be kind enough to share breakfast? Both men hadn't had the pleasure of eating for the past 48 hours because they were frequently tossed into waves of battle during that time. Becoming a bit impatient with Law's irresponsiveness, Doflamingo tried once more—but this time with a little more force. He slid his hand from Law's navel down to his shaft. Gripping it firmly, he tugged as he spoke to the other fairly louder than before—" _Law._ It's time to wake up." The blond chuckled into the tattooed male's ear, the sound and touches alike causing Law's eyes to shift briefly beneath his weary lids.

Dark lashes easing apart, slowly revealing grey irises—Law let out a faint mumble, "Mh…" his brows furrowing softly in a pain so silent. As he slowly regained consciousness…he realized his entire body was aching terribly—especially after being briefly shaken by Doflamingo. His head ached, his throat burned, his stomach was turning, his rectum was recoiling, and his skin was crawling with feverishness. Not to even mention the feeling of being held by something warm…Law's eyes widened. _Doflamingo._ Immediately Law moved to sit up as best he could, Doflamingo wrapping his arm around Law's waist tightly to hold him back and still. The blonde's other arm came around Law's neck, his lips still by Law's ear.

"It wasn't a dream, Law. It was oh so very real…" Doflamingo smiled ferociously, savoring the unpleasant expression on the surgeon's mortified face. Law was given no choice but to gaze at his own nude body lying limp before him—he was completely naked on Doflamingo's lap in some sort of sitting position on the bed. Blood had stained the skin of his thighs and bruises kissed his hips and knees. Law, completely ravished by Doflamingo in every type of essence known to man—felt a fiery meteor of hatred burst within him. He wanted to _destroy_ Doflamingo and free himself of the other _completely_. Weakly gripping the blankets that weren't even used to cover him, Law came to the understanding that the man that he'd abhorred for the entirety of his life was a different level of devil. "What's the matter Law? Were you ready for another round already?" Teasing the surgeon, Doflamingo tightened his arm's lock around Law's neck, and slid his other hand from Law's waist to his rump—he gave the taut skin a very firm squeeze.

"No," Law retorted dryly, coughing gently in the process. Why was it so hard to speak? He absolutely detested how the man's voice practically vibrated through his ear. Lifting a weak arm up, Law gripped Doflamingo's forearm that was around his neck in indication that he wanted space. Air to breathe. Obviously, Doflamingo wouldn't let go…but it was the least Law could do. When he felt the larger male grope his ass, Law shuddered from the aching pressure it applied to his violated orifice. Pangs of pain clawed at his insides, and there was no doubt he could still _feel_ Doflamingo pounding into him repeatedly. He just _ached_ that much. This pain was black and white to Law, and that was exactly what the blond wanted. How would he even begin to move without _feeling_ what Doflamingo had done to him? Law closed his eyes in crestfallen thought—"You've done enough…" it was a weary whisper, the male cringing when he tasted dried blood and semen in his mouth from prior. Law's body was still churning with illness despite the fact the sea prisms were removed from his wrists. Never in a million nightmares had he fathomed he'd be held by the man he hated most in his life—especially in bed…

"Awh," Doflamingo decided that the time to rest was over—so he removed himself from the bed and lifted Law in his arms once more. He held the other in a bridal style, Law's body protesting from further movement. "I beg to differ. I'm also certain that you'll start _enjoying_ what I do to you…In fact," the blond pressed his lips together insanely, "you'll be _begging_ for me to touch you."

The dark-haired male glanced up at Doflamingo; his cheek nestled against the other's pectoral. Hatred bolded the outline of his sleepy eyes, and the devil within him was bleeding with a black vengeance. Law, with obvious distaste gracing his features—responded with great conviction in his words, "You'll be dead before that, Doflamingo." Darkness bled from Law's tongue…the surgeon of death gradually forming his own deranged thoughts. If anyone's heart were to be removed from the body—it was going to be Doflamingo's. Law wanted to burn it over a slow cook fire—the pain would be something close to unbearable. Or, whenever he regained his strength—he had several other ideas in his mind. He was a surgeon after all…he knew how to make the body tick in buckets of pain and pleasure alike. What was that saying again, "You reap what you sow…" came an eerie murmur.

Doflamingo merely chuckled at Law's blackened response…it was undeniably _sexy_. That's what made Law unique…and _extremely_ fun to play with. Kicking open a wooden door not too far off from their bed in response to the surgeon's rebuttal, Law realized that Doflamingo was taking him to the bath. Under no circumstance was he expecting the blond to show him any type of care—especially after being vehemently terrorized for hours the night before. Albeit slightly surprised, the limp Law was placed in the tub—Doflamingo already turning on the water to scalding hot. Law let out a soft huff of comfort when the water began pooling around his body. Gradually, his muscles began to relax from the warm, tingling sensations of heated water. Despite the blissful treat, his head continued to ache with fever from the toxic lead. "Clean yourself," Doflamingo requested calmly, as he retreated the bathroom and closed the door behind him—the lock clicking shut in the process.

Law found great comfort in his newfound solitude. Just as long as Doflamingo wasn't anywhere near him…especially in his extremely weakened state…he would be all right. Gathering his senses, Law began moving slowly, grabbing a nearby sponge in order to tend to himself. The surgeon of death worked meticulously—any doctor would envy the amount of patience Law embodied. However…it was insane just thinking about how the blond completely unraveled the usually calm and collected being. Law shuddered and ached from recalling the past 48 hours with the other man. Grazing the sponge along his thighs, Law scrubbed to clean every trace of Doflamingo off of him. He recalled how _dirty_ he felt when he woke up. He recalled how _close_ he was to begging the blond to stop thrusting into him like he did. Trembling softly to himself, unable to wrap his mind completely around the situation he'd been in—and the situations to come, Law tightened his grip on the sponge and basked in the heat of the water that would physically cleanse him. It stung, when various globs of soap coated the cuts and wounds over his torso…Law continued cleaning himself to the best of his handicapped ability. As long as the sea prism cuffs were off, he could regain his energy at a moderate pace. Doflamingo wasn't afraid of leaving Law alone, in a bath—where water also rendered him useless. The younger male had no choice but to wait for the blond devil to return…Oh how badly Law missed his clothes. He didn't want the blond to violate his body with that vile gaze beneath shades any longer…

Doflamingo had already cleaned himself up earlier—so he set about exiting the cabin and checking over things on deck. The blackjack pirates were working to prepare a hearty breakfast—men were fishing, others were gambling, drinking, and fighting. It was the typical morning routine for savages such as these—and the blond didn't mind so long as they were headed to their destination as previously discussed among other plans. A few of the pirates who had challenged him were strung up on the mast and left to starve. Another group of men scurried over to Doflamingo the moment he became visible and informed him what was on the menu for breakfast among a few other current events. The crew aboard the ship consisted of approximately 150 members, and their usual captain was now taking direct orders from Doflamingo himself. It was either do and get rewarded, or die and get tossed into the sea. "I want the best of what you have to offer. Deliver a bulk of it to my quarters, and keep me informed of current happenings." Speaking with an authoritative yet regal tone, Doflamingo waved a dismissive hand at them as he turned away to tend to other affairs.

* * *

After some time had passed, Doflamingo returned to the washroom he'd left Law in. The younger male had dozed off in the tub, his body thoroughly scrubbed—the sponge still gently nestled in his hand. Quirking his own eyebrow when he assessed Law's work, the blond chuckled softly to himself—Law had forgotten to wash his own face. Blood was still smeared across his cheek, and it was solemnly hilarious. Draining the soapy bloodstained water from the tub, Doflamingo began refilling it with fresh water. Law's legs were bent and leaning against the side of the tub—his knees and upper body the only visible skin emerging from the rising water. All of the sounds Doflamingo made as he worked eventually caused the weary surgeon to wake up once more. "Law, you forgot to clean your face. I've decided to help you since you look tired," the blond laughed softly, turning off the faucet. The amount of water was now sufficient—it stopped just high enough to kiss Law's nipples.

Miffed by Doflamingo's offer, Law knew none of it would bode well. The fuzzy-haired surgeon's eyes locked onto Doflamingo—who was just outside the tub. In a matter of moments all proximity ceased, and Doflamingo grasped the back of Law's hair in order to yank him closer. Law's upper shoulder hit the edge of the tub with a sounding thud—causing the water to swoosh around him. Head now painfully angled toward Doflamingo, Law clasped the other's inflicting wrist and dug his fingernails into the blonde's skin mercilessly. " _Let go."_ If Law was sure of anything it was that he was _really_ fucking _tired_ of getting yanked around by the hair. It hurt, especially with the immense external and internal trauma he was going through.

Watching Law rebel even though they both knew it was futile, Doflamingo merely laughed once more and nuzzled his nose against Law's ear. "Don't drown." And with that said, Doflamingo gave no time for the other to react and immediately dunked Law's face into the water with a force that was overwhelmingly strong. Law's temple hit the porcelain bottom of the tub in a matter of moments, his brief resistance saving him from a far more lethal impact.

Doffy held Law's head underwater firmly, it was just way too pleasuring—watching the rest of the surgeon's body struggle with sporadic movements, the water splashing here and there in the process. Law, weary of resisting due to lack of oxygen and trauma, finally came to settle—water penetrating his lips and filling his throat. Just when it was time to black out, Doffy lifted Law's face out of the water—the younger puffing for air desperately as water spurted from his throat. "You're not _that_ clean yet." The blond looked straight into Law's faintly pink and wet eyes, smiling as he submerged the surgeon's head once more into the water. Law, gripping the edge of the tub only to have his hand slip off when Doflamingo slammed him back down—turned his body sideways, his knees now hitting the side of the tub unevenly. Shaking Law's head back and forth beneath the water with the intention to hurt and somewhat clean his face, Doflamingo grinned mercilessly. "Need some air, Law? Would you like me to give you some?"

Feeling Doffy yank his head out of the water by utilizing the death grip on his hair, the surgeon coughed violently, traces of blood infused water spurting out of his lips in the process. Trembling softly, not even attempting to make the blond release him, Law felt the little strength he had recovered completely diminish. His fever took an insane toll on his body, and everything in his vision was becoming immensely blurry and dizzying.

Not surprised by Law's wordlessness, Doflamingo leaned forward once more. He pressed his lips onto Law's with great force, his hand still on the nape of the surgeon's neck—ensuring the other had no escape. It was so _exciting_ to see how weak Law had become. The lead did wonders on him. The blond aimed to purposefully elongate the kiss in order to make sure Law didn't receive all of the air he lacked. Soon, Doffy felt water escape Law's lips and wet his own in the process—this caused the blond to finally break the kiss. He assessed Law, letting the male regurgitate the last of the water he was forced to swallow. After Law was just about done expelling water out of his system, Doflamingo placed his hands on the surgeon's shoulders and shook him violently in order to regain attention. When Law finally glanced at the other, he grinned and wasted no time hefting the other out of the tub and into his arms once more.

Law felt his chest heave sporadically as he was lifted up and against Doflamingo, the only sounds escaping his lips being gasps for breath. Unfortunately, little did Law know that the way he heaved was an incredible turn on for Doflamingo. There was only so much he could process at that moment without the oxygen he needed, and Doflamingo shaking him so much made him feel even worse. A few moments later, he surprised Doflamingo. Law murmured hoarsely, "Asphyxiation…can kill…" he paused, as Doflamingo merely laughed softly to those words. Law soon interrupted the laughter, the next words coming out in the one breath he could finally muster.

"…I'll send you to hell."

Grin never leaving his face, the blond merely boiled within with lust, excitement, and bloodthirstiness uncanny. "I'd like to see you try, Law." Doflamingo tossed the wet surgeon onto the bed, causing the other to roll onto his side. Standing at the bedside, eyes locked onto Law's back, he leaned forward and grabbed one of the surgeon's ass cheeks. "I've definitely turned you into the deserving little bitch you are…especially after last night. So I'd _really_ enjoy watching you try." He squeezed the cheek and pulled it outward in the process in order to reveal the swollen rosebud from the night prior.

Shuddering at the touch and the silent, deadly turn of words Doflamingo whispered to him—Law closed his dejected eyes. He already _understood_ Doflamingo's point…and the touches were made clearly to make him feel uncomfortable and inferior. Trying to get the man to stop would result in a distasteful outcome, especially with the poor state Law remained at. Feeling the blond release his skin and retreat, the surgeon grabbed a fistful of the blanket as he began easing his eyes open once more. He would definitely do whatever he could to fulfill his words…he just needed time…he needed energy above all. It was then, that suddenly—the smell of fresh meat filled the room. Doflamingo had unveiled one of the main courses that were set on the table. Turning his aching head gently, Law was silently surprised to see that the table he was fucked on last night was filled with a wide array of various brunch items. Starved and weary, the male did his best to sit up on the bed…His skin was still wet with cold, and so he grabbed the blanket beneath him and began drying and warming himself in a very slow and meticulous manner.

Doflamingo, noting Law's realization of the food in the room—did nothing but take a seat at the table. Eyes locked onto Law, he smiled as he spoke. "This morning I've prepared a wonderful game for you, Law." There it was. Law's face darkened immediately with distaste—his legs now hanging over the edge of the bed as he hefted the blanket over his shoulders to cover as much of his body as he could. Chest and abdomen still visible but only in slivers, Doflamingo continued to speak as he eyed the recovering surgeon. "I'll let you eat as much as you want, but only in exchange for something. You have two choices for this part. Choice number one. Give me your heart. Choice number two. You let me fuck you as much as I want before you eat." Doflamingo, extremely thrilled by both options, continued, adding one last bit of spice to his words. "Let me give you a tip here, Law…Just so you know, I'm going to _have_ you again regardless of what you choose," he laughed hotly, clearly liking the idea of Law submitting to the other. "…I just want you to beg your God to pleasure you in the most sinful of ways."

* * *

Review, follow, and favorite! Doing so really encourages me to continue, even at a faster pace! Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all, I've finally finished my final exams at college, and also my Master's exam. So I am totally free until January! Time to get back to writing! Thanks for being patient with me, and thank you to all who reviewed, you're the reason I continue to do what I do. I made this chapter a lot longer than usual to make up for my absence during my exams...ENJOY. o_o.

WARNINGS: Severe torture, sex, stuff and things happen.

* * *

Chapter 6: For The Greater Good

* * *

Grimacing as he listened to Doflamingo express how he wanted to _have_ him again…Law let out a soft irritated huff and tightened his fists around the blanket he had covered himself with. He was simply frustrated, tired, and sick. Phantom pains traveled along his skin, his rear still basking in the prior night's violation. He couldn't and wouldn't imagine what another session would result in. The amber lead in his body was another sensation he still felt. His insides were lit ablaze; and currently he felt the ash of it all crumble inside of him. He hoped his devil fruit would save him, and it seemed like it would—he was conscious again after all. The warmth of the bath had refreshed his senses, despite the fact Doflamingo somehow still managed to land a few blows into his head. Aching as he recollected the things that had just occurred, Law felt so very hurt, belittled, and beaten. He was no doubt losing all of his color; the fact that he was reliving his nightmare within a nightmare. Law massaged one of his temples, wincing at the soreness of the fresh bruise. Furrowing his brows in thought, he gazed at the floorboards with a deadened mien.

"So what will you choose, Law?" Doflamingo crooned patiently, his shaded eyes still locked onto his prey sitting at the edge of the bed. One leg was folded over the other, the blond leaning back in his chair by the table rather comfortably.

Law was naturally levelheaded when it came to making choices—and of course, he would always make the most logical and beneficial one according to the task at hand. He knew that he could survive without food for some time longer because he had faced food shortages in the past. Despite this, he knew very well that food was his only hope to getting well. His body needed energy because it was working so hard to combat illness, stamina depletion, and recover wounds. He knew if he chose nothing, he'd get hurt, and if he chose something, he'd get hurt. It was a lose-lose situation. Combating Doflamingo right here and now for an escape would result in a zero percent chance of success as well…especially when Law wasn't able to create a full scale Room to transport himself out. They were in the middle of the sea, and there was literally nowhere he could go. Dread slowly seeped into his mind, as he recalled the dark memories of the birdcage wreaking havoc in his past, and on Dressrosa. How were Luffy and the others doing? Had Doflamingo received any news in regards to anything yet? Recalling seeing a transponder snail on the nightstand, Law looked over his shoulder to see if it was still there. It wasn't. Doflamingo must have moved it while he was in the bath. Perhaps he'd gotten a call? And of course the blond would never let Law contact anyone…

Laughing as he understood what Law was looking for, Doflamingo shook his head. "Were you wondering what's become of your annoying friends?"

Now _this_ caught Law's attention. Glancing over to look at the man he abhorred, Law waited to see if the other would press on.

Grinning effortlessly, the blond merely shook his head once more. He wasn't going to say a thing further. "I'm getting impatient. Choose."

Giving Doflamingo his heart was out of the question. That choice was never going to happen, and both men knew it. Part of Law wanted to con the other, say yes, eat the food to gain energy, and summon his power to remove Doflamingo's heart instead. On the other hand…if he were touched by Doflamingo _again_ …Law wasn't sure if he'd stay mentally tact after that. He was still traumatized from the night prior, and he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge all that had occurred. The third unspoken choice was saying no to both choices—which was basically a rape sentence for himself…with no food in the end. Law was seriously lost in thought, beginning to ponder the idea of letting himself starve to death and die. The option may be for the best, perhaps…but.

He thought about his straw-hat comrades on the island, and his crew that awaited his return at the island of Zou…They wouldn't want him to give up. Was it time to sacrifice his pride for recovery?

Wordlessly, Doflamingo quickly stood up from his seat and made his way to Law at the bedside. Bending his knees to form a mid-crouch so he would be at Law's eye-level, Doflamingo took hold of the other's chin. " _Law._ I _won't_ ask again."

Already moving his hand to grip Doflamingo's forearm, Law turned his head to the side—successfully leaving the blonde's grip. It was obvious Doflamingo let him be released…seeing Law so miserable the way he was...it was good enough for now.

"Just do it." The words were quiet, quick.

"Do what, Law? _Look at me_." Doflamingo wanted to absorb every moment of Law's response; he wanted to bask in the verbal submission of the other. Without touching Law, he continued to stare straight at the other. The dark-haired surgeon was still looking away, but…that would change. Wouldn't it?

It went against everything Law believed in, this choice. Livid as he was pushed further into the terrible request, Law finally faced his demon and spoke. "Fuck me." The surgeon was gripping the bed sheets at his sides tightly now, his breathing becoming slightly more ragged than before. "Fuck me all you want. Just know that you'll be the one bleeding this time."

And that…was exactly what Doflamingo wanted, and more. Grinning far more insanely than usual, the blond haired flamingo felt heat rush to his groin as Law spoke. "I thought you'd never ask, Law." Almost immediately, the larger male had Law knocked back into the bed. He straddled the other precariously and began ripping the blanket off the other to reveal the skin he enjoyed marking so much. The blond was simply a beast in bed; he groped Law's right pectoral and bit his left nipple all within a matter of seconds. Those brief touches ceased when Doffy decided to remove his own clothing. He tossed his feathery coat on the other side of the bed, his shirt on the ground, and instantly went for Law's neck. He kissed, bit, and sucked up along it in a very animated fashion. Sex lit the flamingo ablaze, especially when Law squirmed beneath him so much, soft and weak sounds involuntarily escaping his lips when he was bit. "You like it when I bite you, don't you? You whine like a bitch when I do…" Doffy laughed into Law's upper neck, biting him again to test and taste.

The surgeon furrowed his brows, already beginning to feel slightly dizzy again. His head still ached, and it stung when Doflamingo had bit his nipple moments ago. His nerves were getting frazzled with the most puzzling reactions. Rubbing his left pectoral to comfort his throbbing nipple, Law found himself slightly agreeing with the other. Being bitten…he liked it, but he hated the person doing it. Knees bent and thighs pressed against the sides of Doflamingo's hips, Law suddenly felt his hand ripped away from his chest. Doflamingo had grabbed both of Law's wrists and pinned them over his head. Lips soon mashed against one another, the side of the blonde's nose grazing against the surgeon's in the process. As he made out with Law, he began grinding into the other's naked nether region. "Mmhf…" Law huffed quietly, turning his head in efforts to break the kiss simply because he wanted to breath.

Letting the other do so, Doflamingo took advantage of the moment to wreak havoc over Law's neck once more. As he did this, he also released the death grip on Law's wrists and gripped each side of the male's waist instead. After a few moments, Doffy leaned back to sit upright on his knees, his clothed groin still pressed against Law's rosebud in the process. He looked at Law, lust filling his body like alcohol. The brooding captain of the heart pirates was feeling ill, his chest heaving noticeably due to the previous pressures of Doflamingo's weight, bites, and kisses. Law's eyes were half closed, one of his hands lying limp over his abdomen, the other resting idle beside him. Bringing one hand over Law's navel, Doflamingo rubbed the other gently, almost _lovingly_. The gestures caused the dark-haired male to glance at the blond, irritation clearly gracing his features. What was Doflamingo up to?

"I'm curious. You seemed confident in the fact that I'd be bleeding tonight as well…" Doflamingo motioned to himself briefly, "no blood yet, Law." He chuckled evenly as he basically reaffirmed that Law was nothing but a doll to him now. In all honesty, however, both men knew that definitely was not the case. The blond then dragged his nails along Law's navel, going straight down to grab the base of his soft and limp member. He stroked and jerked the flesh steadily, causing Law to gasp softly as he squirmed in supreme annoyance.

"Just you…wait," came a steady threat from Law's lips, his words clearly interrupted by the molestation.

"Wait for _what?_ " Doffy chuckled, jerking Law's member roughly now—the skin beginning to harden beneath the even pressures applied. "Hmm?" The blonde let go of Law's hardened flesh, leaning forward to bite at Law's lips briefly. "I'm dying to know, Law," he breathed against the other's lips, his hands snaking about Law's hips and onto his ass. He gripped Law's cheeks firmly and spread them apart as he rocked his heated groin against the other.

The surgeon placed one of his hands on Doflamingo's upper arm, his body weary of the other's movements. Absolutely abhorring his decision and the terrible situation he was in, Law was triggered enough to summon a small room with the little energy he had. The ability flickered across the room and he was able to launch one of the knives from the table straight at the predator atop of him. All it took was a simple flick of his wrist. The tact ability was a handy one; there was no doubt about it.

Doflamingo, a bit surprised Law managed to get that knife to whirl at him at full speed, merely grinned. He wasn't afraid of the knife, so he moved his body quickly, but slightly—letting it graze one of his arms just barely. A very thin red line was now visible, Doflamingo assessing it momentarily.

Law was relieved that the other had released him in reaction to his antics. Propping himself up slightly by leaning back on his bent elbows, his forearms resting on the bed—Law huffed softly to himself. The knife was stuck in the headboard of the bed now, and he eyed it with the intent to harm.

"You're going to regret you ever did that," Doflamingo grinned excitedly, his words causing Law to look him in the eye. Immediately, the blond landed a fierce punch across Law's lower cheek—causing him to fall back into the bed completely. Doffy then yanked Law's hips downwards, dragging his body across the bed so that his legs hung over the bedside. Now standing at the bedside instead of sitting over Law, Doflamingo flipped the surgeon's body over.

Law was currently cupping his face with his hand, recoiling from the blow. His muscles shifted beneath his skin briefly as he coughed sharply, the front of his body now married to the soft sheets since he was flipped. The dark-haired male soon let out another sharp gasp when Doflamingo, without warning, slapped his left ass cheek with a monstrous force. It couldn't be helped; the way Law's body flinched when he was hit like that. Law removed the hand cupping over his jaw, a faint line of blood escaping the corner of his lip and staining his hand. He was left throbbing wherever Doflamingo hit him, and he felt like crying all over again. It was just completely out of his control, his human senses and all. "One spank and you're already reddening up here," Doflamingo massaged the cheek roughly, slapping it once more, but far harder this time. Law bit his lip in retaliation and let out another sharp breath—he didn't want to scream for Doflamingo. He didn't want any of this. "You do realize this is for that little scratch you gave me…" the blonde laughed, "but I'm still far more angry with what you've done to my entire operation at Dressrosa." As the flamingo recalled this, a few veins of anger slowly became visible at the top of his forehead. The hands on Law's hips suddenly began digging into his skin with a scalding hot iron grip. At a loss for words, Law just wanted everything to be over so he could recover. It was just so very complicated, so very _hard_ …How could he even focus on his main goal when he wanted to rid himself of Doflamingo so much?

Finally releasing Law's hips for a brief moment, Doflamingo unzipped his pants and discarded every last piece of clothing he wore onto the ground. He was already hard, fully erect from all of the torture he wreaked upon Law. He hot-dogged the other's cleft, and fully intended to draw out their sex for as long as possible. The blonde began beating Law's ass, spanking him repeatedly until he was blistering red—the slender body flinching and quivering at the violent forces behind each blow. "Stop shaking, Law." The voice leaked adamancy, and it was an unreasonable demand. Law couldn't control what his body did, especially with how much abuse he had undergone the past few days. Furrowing his brows with annoyance, Doflamingo summoned his strings from the tips of his fingers. He wrapped them around Law's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He then continued on to bind Law's thighs, yanking them apart. In order to hold those thighs in the position they were in, he bound them to the wooden frame of the bed just under the mattress. Satisfied with how Law was bound, Doflamingo felt sharp pangs of arousal thrum about his member. It was time to fuck Law. The surgeon's torso was lying flat on the bed, his ass hanging over the edge and pressed against Doflamingo's groin. To further spice things up, Doflamingo decided to bind a little more…

Strings began wrapping around Law's member, his balls as well. Completely wrapping up Law's pride and joy, he tightened the strings just enough that Law could still feel pleasure, but could not release. Yes, Doflamingo intended to fuck the other for as long as possible…which meant Law wasn't allowed to orgasm until Doflamingo felt satisfied. "Ffuck you," Law muttered, his head turned to the side so that his cheek was pressed against the bed. He felt oh so very uncomfortable beneath those binds, and his ass throbbed so much from the blonde's endless abuse. How was it fair that Doflamingo could use his powers, but Law couldn't?!

Merely chuckling, Doflamingo spread apart Law's ass once more and locked his eyes onto that very frazzled rosebud he fucked the night prior. The unaccustomed orifice was oh so very entertaining to ravish…and with those thoughts in mind, Doflamingo probed the tip of his very hard member against it. After rubbing his head against the orifice for a few moments, Doflamingo finally dipped in further and pierced the ring. In only about an inch, he decided to jam the rest of his thick length into Law with nothing but brute force just as he did the night prior. With both hands on Law's hips, he shuddered at the combination of Law's scream and the warm constriction sucking on his cock. Seated fully inside, Doflamingo refrained from movement and locked his eyes onto Law's face that was clearly painted with disgust and pain. Law's eyes were closed, he was already sweating faintly, and he was biting his lower lip desperately. "It's alright to scream for me, Law…" Doffy knew well Law couldn't stop himself from screaming for too long. Pelvis pressed flush against Law's reddened cheeks, Doflamingo slapped Law's cheek once more, feeling the surgeon's ass constrict and tremble about his cock in reaction. Doflamingo enjoyed the feeling far too much, so he continued slapping Law's ass over and over…enough was never enough for the grinning devil. Law breathed raggedly, not sure how much more beating he could take—he was also very well tied up so there was nothing he could do but take it. Heat rushed beneath his skin as he felt himself become dizzier than before. His rump was on fire, his anal canal feeling like sandpaper was ripping his skin apart all over again.

After he felt he had enjoyed himself enough from feeling and watching Law squirm and whimper, Doflamingo finally began pulling himself backwards and out of Law. He didn't move slowly, but quickly. He was so aroused at this point—that he wanted to just fuck Law's brains out. And that was what he did…He placed both of his hands on top of the small of Law's back and leaned forward, using the entirety of his body's strength to fuck Law deeply and roughly. Too tired to hold back his sounds any longer, Law grunted frantically when Doflamingo began fucking him so violently. It was especially worse for Law because Doffy left no space for movement—he was tied in place, and his constrained cock would rub and hit against the cloth of the bed after each thrust. The bed creaked frequently, Doflamingo's powerful thrusts moving it forward to hit the nightstand on the other side almost each time. There was no doubt about the fact Law was seeping blood from his canal once more, old tissue was getting sheared once more. "Don't worry Law, you'll be accustomed to my size eventually…" came a teasing croon, Doflamingo paused his thrusts momentarily to grab the strings beneath Law's shoulder blades. He yanked them upwards as he jabbed his cock forward once more. A defeated whimper escaped Law's lips, his back now pressed against Doflamingo's chest. The blonde's arm was now wrapped around the surgeon's waist, his lips grazing Law's ear as he grinded his cock against the ridges of Law's rosebud teasingly. "You're a mess…" he whispered, sliding his hands along Law's arms only to end up gripping his upper biceps firmly. "You should take a look at yourself." He bit Law's ear gently as he gave his member another tasteful glide in and out of Law's orifice.

Trembling faintly as he stood against Doflamingo in the constricted position he was in, Law tilted his head to the side away from the other's biting lips. Law was in extreme discomfort with the now very messy strings grazing and suffocating his cock and torso. Some of them even slid along his nipples from time to time…Finally able to muster a full breath, Law spoke swiftly. "Get your fucking strings off…of me." He grimaced, shrugging his shoulder wearily to indicate he wanted Doffy to let go of his arms.

"Oh but the strings just make you look _so_ much _sexier_ ," came an equally swift retort, Doflamingo emphasizing his words by tightening the current strings around Law's torso. They reaffirmed themselves against the contours of the dark-haired beauty's slender muscles. These movements elected a sharp gasp from Law. However…just as this all took place, Doflamingo ripped Law from against the bed and maneuvered him sideways in order to slam his face first down into the nightstand beside them. Law flinched rawly from the surprise attack, Doflamingo supplying his rear with four ravenous thrusts in the process. After pressing in that fourth thrust, the blonde assessed Law by leaning over his shoulder. The surgeon seemed to have nearly blacked out, and it was clear he was in an immediate daze from the new concussion. Doflamingo grinned at his work of art, pulling out of him steadily. Turning away from Law's body as it slid limply off the nightstand into a steady collapse on the ground, Doflamingo made his way over to the comfy single-seat armchair by the bookshelf. He took hold of the piece of furniture and placed it before a lovely freestanding mirror. The mirror had a beautifully carved wooden frame that enabled it to stand at a wondrous tilt. This freestanding mirror was located on the adjacent wall of the bed, beside the vintage bookshelf. Doflamingo had positioned the chair so that the back of it faced the mirror. Returning to Law's crippled body on the ground, he found that the surgeon was cupping his forehead that was currently oozing a fresh trail of blood just from the hairline. Doffy had loosened his strings after banging his head against the nightstand, thus enabling Law to crumple a little more freely onto the floor. "Mhmm, aren't you fragile today…" He grabbed one of Law's upper arms and lifted him to his feet, shoving him towards the chair he had repositioned.

Unaware of his surroundings due to the muddled pains electrocuting his nerves, the incomprehensible Law soon found himself slung onto the chair. His abdomen kissed the top of the back frame of the chair, his knees seated on the plush cushion. He had a full view of himself in the mirror in front of him—Doflamingo towering behind him menacingly. The blond placed his hands on Law's hips as he leaned forward to rest his neck on the other's shoulder. "Watch me fuck you." With that, the blond probed and pierced Law's swollen rosebud once more. He pistoned his magnificent length into the other fervently, his skin slapping against the other's with squirm inducing thumps.

Law was completely out of it. His vision blurred as he made sense of his own face in the mirror, blood was pattered about his forehead, his arms resting against the frame of the chair by each side of his midsection. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the pain he felt…and suddenly _all of the pleasure he felt._ Something about this precarious position had unlocked a door of pleasure-induced nerves—the way Doflamingo penetrated him seemed to now actually spark his drive. Perhaps he hit his head too hard…Law felt heat rush beneath his skin, sweat permeating across all surfaces. But then he realized…

He hated looking at the mirror. He turned his aching head to the side in a slow, hazy fashion. Law's tousled, somewhat damp hair covered some part of his eyes—as his body continually bobbed forward an inch after each gracious thrust up the ass. He breathed roughly; his lips parting as he sighed in pain and pleasure both. "Mh…" he croaked softly, struggling to catch a breath.

Doflamingo analyzed Law's dazed expressions in the mirror and slid one of his hands along Law's spine to grip one of his shoulder blades firmly. He continued fucking him briefly, purposefully slowing down in order to build on Law's need for pleasure. It worked for the most part; Law seemed to shudder more often after receiving slower and deeper thrusts. Eventually, Doflamingo's movements came to a halt at the hilt of his cock. Seated fully inside still, he understood that Law was now squirming against him for release. The dark-haired surgeon certainly had enough, and it had definitely felt like forever since they started fucking. "I could last a lot longer, Law…I have strong sense of muscle control," Doflamingo smirked, rubbing Law's rump gently. Leaning forward, he pressed his words against the nape of Law's neck. "I won't let you release until you beg me to." The blond then chuckled softly, playfully thrusting into Law as he stroked the other's string-tied member teasingly.

In reaction, Law shifted his legs together slightly and moaned softly as his body flinched from the simple touch. It was so hot, so sticky…he just needed to let it all out…Doflamingo was certainly a proper asshole—he was going to further damage Law's pride by forcing him to beg to ejaculate. "Fuck yourself," came a quiet whisper born of nothing but sheer anger. One thing was clear to Law: he hated Doflamingo more than he wanted to find release.

"I've found out a few spots that really make you tick…" came a dismissive diversion of topic—Doflamingo more captivated by the other's body and his own arousal. The flamingo then dragged his lips along Law's skin and bit his neck, not hesitating for a moment when it came to gifting the other with lethal hickies. As he did this, Law huffed out a breath of grim pleasure, Doflamingo's hands sliding up the surgeon's sides and over his pectorals. He groped them evenly, pinching and tugging at Law's nipples as he slowly began to thrust into the other once more.

Taking an accidental glance at the mirror, Law hitched a breath and felt his member throb wildly beneath the strings. The pressure was simply unbearable at this point, and all he could do was shudder and moan for Doflamingo against his own blackened will. He'd withstand it for as long as he could, but it was perhaps one of the most difficult things. All in all, Law wanted nothing more than to just pass out from the sexual frustrations Doflamingo inflicted upon him. After awhile had passed, Doflamingo removed his lips from the other's neck and snaked one of his hands back down to stroke Law's member. Writhing beneath Doflamingo's touch in a vehement burst of defiance, Law spoke franticly; "Stop." It was a sharp ghost of a word spoken in one quick breath. Doflamingo smirked, his arousal growing heavier thanks to Law's desperate behavior.

"Such a moist piece of flesh you've got blooming here, no?" Doflamingo laughed as he worked Law's member vigorously now, his pelvis beginning to move again at a gradual pace. With his free hand, he gripped Law's waist and began to add more power behind his thrusts once more. A faint layer of sweat rolled down Doflamingo's chest, the heat drifting right down into his girth. His muscles shifted beneath his skin every time he rolled his hips forward, his veins clearly visible on his monstrous member—it grazed along the ridges of Law's orifice repeatedly, massaging his flesh to new heights of pleasure. Fucking a virgin was _oh so very fun._ Eventually he stopped stroking Law and landed both hands on the other's shoulders. He fucked Law like an unstoppable machine—each thrust causing the other to shudder in such a raw and beautiful fashion. The chair slid forward every now and then closer to the mirror—slight skid marks soon becoming visible on the wooden floorboards. Currently it seemed as if it were a battle—who would release first? Doflamingo, always wanting to be the victor in all of his endeavors would not lose to Law—especially in bed.

"Fuck off already," Law panted, hiding his face in the palm of both of his hands. The tattooed word DEATH on his hands reading visibly as HTAED in the mirror. How much more could he take?

"Perhaps we should try a new position? Or perhaps I should start giving some shots of amber lead…up your veins? I wonder how much of a mess you'd become after that…" Doflamingo pressed his lips together in thought as he continued to shovel his cock into Law, "Yesterday it seemed to have destroyed some of your brain cells…maybe your insides have turned to mush even. Maybe you'll finally beg me after that…" He was the Joker, alright.

Caught off guard by the suggestion, Law felt bile blister at the back of his throat in reminder of the lingering amber lead polluting his system. Talk about the perfect turn off. After Doflamingo stated this, the blond yanked Law off of the chair and flipped him against the wall. Face to face, the blond haired devil lifted one of Law's legs up and pressed his cock back into its favorite new spot. Law almost collapsed in the process; however, Doflamingo's thick member held him into place against the wall. The adamant grip on his leg and side were the main extra supporters of their brand new position. Nothing was more intimidating than to be face to face with the devil of his dreams—especially as he was hardcore fucking you under the worst circumstances. Doflamingo's grin never waivered—sex certainly elated the man to precarious heights. Not wanting to depend on Doffy for support, Law instead placed a hand on the blond's navel, applying pressure towards it so he'd stop fucking him so hard. If he could just slow down the other just a _little_ by all means…he would do it. Instead of looking Doflamingo in the shaded eyes, Law's face was tilted downwards at the ravenous cock that was violating him so savagely. The fact that Law was clearly _not_ into the situation was _extremely_ arousing to Doflamingo.

The blond used his free hand to tilt Law's face upwards to look straight at him. Oh how very tired Law was, the word miserable was clearly written in his hazy storm ridden eyes. Doffy came in for a very lengthy, deep kiss—that resulted in copious tongue-fucking as he gripped and further lifted both of Law's outer thighs to fuck him far deeper than before. Law's rump hit the wall loudly, the younger male feeling tears sting at the corner of his eyes. The surgeon placed both of his hands on the other's hips, digging his nails into Doflamingo with a vengeance so desperate. "Mmf—" Law tried to break the kiss several times, only to find that he was undeniably weak and barely comprehending what his body was feeling at this point…If anything, Law was feeling so tired that he could just fall asleep right there…the aching pleasure skidding along his groin seemed to be never-ending. It was fading into a numb haze, all of the feelings he felt. They were muddled.

Nearing his climax, Doflamingo finally broke their kiss despite the fact that he still rested his lips over the other's. He spoke into Law. "Beg me to make you cum. Do it or the only thing you'll get to eat after this is the semen off of my glorious flesh." It took Law awhile to process what Doflamingo had said, especially since the man never ceased pummeling the other's ass. The seductive, yet threatening whisper finally made some sense to Law…and suddenly he realized he was holding out for so long for no damned reason. Doflamingo was going to pull shit like that—and it was stupid of Law not to realize it before. Well then again…the surgeon wasn't thinking straight…he was getting fucked and beaten constantly that it was hard to process what to do and how to even react.

"Make me…" Law whispered tiredly, contemplatively, "…make me cum."

Without throwing more words into the mix, Doflamingo further spread apart Law's legs and hefted one of them over his shoulder. He took hold of Law's cock firmly, jerking it roughly as he began pounding into the other with a speed uncanny. The momentum of the thrusts built up gradually, piercing into Law at many different angles. Law couldn't keep up with the pace of the madman at all, his hyperventilating breaths turning into sorry, broken yelps. Law gripped Doflamingo's shoulders and soon enough, the strings untied and removed themselves from Law's shaft and balls, allowing him to burst with an intense ejaculation. He pulsated wildly, his cock vibrating and throbbing immensely from the extremely long sex. As Law climaxed, he felt himself black out—Doflamingo still thrusting into him roughly—his back and rump aching from skidding and smacking against the wooden walls. Toes curled, Law soon felt the powerful man's flesh zing and vibrate deep within him. He was getting filled with a copious amount of liquid, the swollen member flinching within his constricting insides. Law gasped for breath, his own semen decorating his navel. His heart was ready to leap out of his throat.

Doflamingo breathed heavily himself, his hands now resting on Law's waist. He leaned in and kissed the other's forehead, dried blood still embroidering Law's hairline. The blond could tell that Law was about to faint…There it was. The surgeon had just closed his eyes; his body still trying it's damned hardest to recover oxygen. Slowly, Doflamingo removed his member from the other's well-used orifice. A faint string of semen snapped apart from the exiting, Law's deflowered bud gaping open slightly from the abuse. Doflamingo rubbed it gently; interested in the way it reacted to his post-coital touch. Not bothering to clean Law again, Doflamingo lifted him up and carried him to the table…he placed the other on a chair and scooted him forwards. Law, limp in the chair, moved faintly in scarce acknowledgement of what was happening. Doflamingo ran his hand through Law's hair as he stood beside the other. He soon shook the other's head gently, "You wanted to eat? Well now just might be your only chance…or were you too tired? You can sleep if you prefer…" Doflamingo laughed as he watched Law slowly open his eyes in brief understanding. The biggest distraction to Law at that moment was how much he was throbbing from their raw, unholy sex.

Taking a seat across from Law, the fully nude male began helping himself to the food as he observed his sex-worn puppet. Now was Law going to miss out on his food opportune, or was he going to fade into his unconscious oblivion once more?

* * *

Follow/Fave & Review! I appreciate the feedback, I feel comforted by it...especially after hurting the Law baeee. RIP.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy New Year to you all! Here is the long awaited chapter you've all been waiting for! This chapter is more informational and situational…surprises await! The next chapter is already halfway complete…I just never had a chance to upload this one until now. Enjoy! Leave feedback, thoughts, concerns! My absence over the holidays were due to real life issues!

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrival

* * *

Trembling faintly, Law let his glassy eyes rest on the colorful food before him. Despite the fact that he was incredibly tired and terribly irritated, the dark-haired surgeon shifted about in his chair and managed to reach for some of the fruits. Even if there were a black hole manifesting within the middle of his heart, he would still persevere for better health and freedom. He ate, dark thoughts burning through his mind like a blue wildfire. He would escape; for there was no way that the pair would remain in the same room on the same boat for eternity. Wherever the hell they were headed…Law would escape. He bit into an apple, the sweet & sour fruit the only shard of heaven he was gifted with in a long while. It was time to devour as much as possible…It was the only thing that he could do in terms of precaution, since he didn't know when they would reach their destination, and what that terrain would offer.

After some time had passed and both men had sated their appetites to a pleasant degree, the larger male began to clothe himself once more. Doflamingo was well built, his muscular body emanating a powerful aura—his contours adding further definition. Law looked away from the fully nude male, shivering gently to himself. He wouldn't be able to shake himself of what had transpired…the _sensations_ that he _still_ felt. There was no doubt that he was uncomfortable with his body at this time…and sitting around just _aching_ was not helping him in the slightest. Pressing his hand on the edge of the table, the younger male stood up and governed himself towards the bathroom. He needed to clean himself again, and rid himself of Doflamingo's "decorations" that consisted of blood and semen. It was frustrating, knowing full well that the blond was capable of causing Law to nearly limp in his walk…

This was no doubt attractive to Doflamingo—seeing Law as he was. The blond did not stop the other from heading towards the bath, the view compensated. "Clean yourself as much as you want, but it will never wash away what I made you _feel_ …" Doflamingo grinned to himself as Law slammed the door shut behind him with whatever dormant strength he had left.

After exerting that strength, Law felt his legs buckle—his hands clumsily gripping onto the sink's counter. This pain wasn't from just being fucked, it was from…Law's knees kissed the ground, his arms clasping over his stomach. He felt like he was being electrocuted from the inside out…a burning sensation sifting beneath his muscles. Different levels of pain continued to shift about unnaturally within him...there was no doubt that this was the work of amber lead. It was acting up strangely, but why? Law's eyes widened briefly, his breath staggering in realization….

* * *

Doflamingo had returned to the ship's main deck. He was informed that they had come across another ship sailing in the opposite direction of them. Apparently the ship was merely transporting goods for an overseas trade based off of the ship's model & flag emblem. The blackjack pirates made no move against them, and chose to remain distanced. Eventually, the clear skies they traveled beneath became clouded. The ship's navigator began to predict rain, and even a possible storm. It would all take place within the span of a couple days based on the changing tides and winds. In terms of reaching their destination…they were a little over halfway there. "Captain Doflamingo…uhh sir!" A puny pirate saluted and stood before the powerful figure, "what should we do with the men on the mast? I-I think they're nearly dead up there!" The grubby no-name pirate now fumbled with his fingers timidly.

"Are birds picking at their corpses yet?" Came a stern, sadistic response from the blonde.

"Uh, I…maybe saw one of 'em earlier, but I'm not too sure sir!"

"Wait for the birds to come…and perhaps their bodies will fall off of the mast themselves. Now get out of my sight...unless you'd like me to string you up there beside your friends?" Doflamingo grinned momentarily, the pearly whites of his teeth in clear view for the puny pirate. The pirate nodded frantically, his eyes wide with fear as he turned away immediately. The pink-feathered male headed towards the bow of the ship, his hands tucked into his pockets. In one of them, he gripped his handy transponder snail…

In truth, Doflamingo had heard no news from his executives directly. At this point, it was clear that they had met their end, and that the birdcage had either been destroyed or destroyed everything within the city. This meant that the navy definitely had Doflamingo on their hit list…and so did Straw Hat Luffy. Soon enough, one of the delivery birds would arrive and deliver a newspaper filled with top tier conspiracies in regards to the truth behind Dressrosa, and the legitimacy of the rule therein. This is what Doflamingo awaited…he gripped the railing of the bow of the ship—anger veins clearly displayed on his forehead like thunderbolts. Everything that had happened was facilitated by Law…Doflamingo grinned towards the sea, a rush of wind fondling his clothes as it gusted on by. Oh how he would _punish_ him…until he took his dying breath. In time, Doflamingo would rebuild what he had, and rise to the power he was created for once more. However, this time…he would do it with Law bound, poisoned, and gagged at his side. There would be no interferences.

If only Vergo were still around…he would have certainly enjoyed torturing Law. Shrugging off these old and sorrowful thoughts, Doflamingo removed the transponder snail from his pocket, and dialed for one of his agents placed at their destination. He informed the man of their approximate arrival time, and talked of the preparations required for their ship's proper integration. Their arrival had to be well planned out, and information in regards to docking, personnel, and underground routes were necessary to discuss. Under the radar operations were certainly his specialty, after all. Of course, Doflamingo was intelligent with his own endeavors…especially since he was an unstoppable force that governed a city through deception for several years. His actions were made out of necessity for his own personal gain, because he would always believe that he was above all mankind.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, Doflamingo returned to his chambers to see Law. As predicted, the room was vacant and the bathroom door was still closed. Doflamingo bore a calm expression on his face as he opened the bathroom door. As expected, Law was laying flat on the floor with his cheek resting on one of his biceps, his arms basically folded beneath his face. He was heaving gently, tremoring slightly—sweat embroidering his worn body. Doflamingo didn't flash his usual brilliant grin at Law when he noticed the surgeon's ill gaze was seated upon him. Instead, the blond merely kneeled over the sick male and stroked some of his dark, damp locks off to the side. The silence was eerie, Law's shaky breaths the only exception. With slightly glassy, pink tinted eyes, Law blinked hotly, his lower lip trembling from his feverish haze.

"You ate quite a bit. I'm sure you've regurgitated a handsome amount by now…" The blond spoke quietly, amusement laced in his voice. Law was a smart man, and it was clear that he had already put two and two together. The blond had injected most of the food on Law's side of the table with the same liquefied amber lead he had used on Law previously. Doffy had more of it, Law just wasn't sure how much. It was certain however, that one vial wasn't enough to sate the man's sadistic tastes. Law was getting better today, but it was time for him to get worse— _again._ As soon as Doffy finished speaking, Law gripped the blond's wrist with a shaky, defiant hand.

"You're a…coward," came a raspy murmur, Law letting go of the wrist shortly after his next exhale. It was clear that Doflamingo had no intention of ever letting Law recover—most likely because he didn't want to risk letting the other escape by any means. Why couldn't Doflamingo just man up and fight the other, just _end_ him instead of drawing this out? Of course, Law already knew the answer to this—it was because simply put, it was just in Doflamingo's nature to make people _suffer._ While Doflamingo was gone for hours, Law had been vomiting—inducing a majority of it himself by fingering his uvula. It had to be done; he wanted nothing in his body that was tied to that lead. It was a traumatic reminder of the familiar face of death he had once met in his childhood. Doflamingo became fond of Law's eyes, especially since the realization of betrayal within them was written loud and clear. Yes, Doflamingo had promised Law all the food he could eat, but lacing them with an exotic poison such as this was beyond fathomable.

* * *

The next few days that passed by were equivalent to an eternity in hell for the shrewd pirate. Almost every day consisted of Law getting beaten, fucked, and poisoned. Doflamingo's word was God's word; there was no doubt about this. As the ship was finally nearing their destination, the blond decided to gift Law with some clothing. It was nothing too special, basic black jeans and a dark grey shirt. As much as Doffy enjoyed resting his eyes on Law's tattoos, it was time to cover up the rest of the _art_ he'd been working on over the course of the week. After fastening the heavy sea-prism shackles over Law's wrists, he slid his hands up and along Law's arms, gripping them firmly in order to shake him gently. "Excited to leave this room, Law?"

Law, weary in mind and body both, slowly turned his head and eyes away from Doflamingo's face. He had no interest in anything the man said to him. The sea prism stones were now in direct contact with the surgeon's skin. It caused Law to feel the lead sickness churn within him far more painfully, his devil fruit no longer working as a defense mechanism. The devil fruit was now forced into a docile state. If anything, yes, Law was relieved to know that it was time to leave the room they were currently in... He hadn't been out to see the light of day or enjoy the fresh seawater breeze for quite some time. He was confined to this sole cabin room, the room in which he was defiled in precarious positions and forced to do things never in a million years he'd do. In the end he mentally determined that for his own health—going through with this all was for the greater good. There were things he still had to do with his life. Of course the number one thing would be to get the justice he deserved by destroying every fiber of Doflamingo's being. Cold stone soon pressed against Law's neck—Doflamingo was now fastening the sea prism collar onto Law…just for kicks most likely. The blond hooked a chain leash onto the front of the collar and then playfully tugged it forward—Law's neck and face jolting towards the other briefly in the process. Merely a centimeter away from Law's lips, Doffy pecked them slowly, gently. "Time to go."

By the east end of the island, the blackjack pirate ship had finally docked. Large, jagged rocks and reefs crowded the area, which was actually perfect for shrouding their arrival from the public eye. Nearly half the crew had already left the ship in order to secure their docking location. When all was readied, Doflamingo opened the cabin door and shoved Law out in front of him. The dark haired male's hands were fastened before him hanging limp, the collar twisting about his neck as the chain leash Doffy governed was now behind him. Law stumbled momentarily as he was being pushed along, a few crewmembers shouting commands at one another to further secure the ship from the relentless rain. The blond flicked open his pink umbrella, covering himself as he let Law lead the way. It was so cold…Law shuddered to himself as he felt the icy rain begin to drench his clothing. It wasn't exactly easy to finally get off the ship in such a worn state. Law found himself being urged forward and onto the mounted walkway connecting the ship to the island. Not too far off, Doffy spotted one of his agent's men. The wet sand on the shore crunching beneath his feet actually comforted Law. Eventually, the pair was greeted by the mysterious agent. Law was clearly discomforted with his lack of freedom and power due to his sea stone restraints…being like this was also humiliating to a degree, despite the fact that it was the least of his concerns. Who exactly was this man anyway? He was wearing black shades, a dark cloak, and a bandana was covering the ridge of his nose down to hang beneath his chin.

"So you're the famous Doflamingo Donquixote. I've heard a great deal about you, Mr. Joker." The male gripped his umbrella's handle a little tighter. "And who is this young man? A prisoner?" It was clear as day to him that Law appeared sick, malnourished, and weary. He tilted his head out of curiosity. Something about this male…was oh so very _familiar._

"I'm not in the mood for any small talk at this particular moment." Doflamingo flashed the man a carnivorous grin and yanked the chain slightly, causing Law to stumble backwards slightly so that he was now positioned beneath Doffy's umbrella. "Don't keep us waiting in the rain for so long, or I'll get angry."

Understanding the message loud and clear, the dark cloaked agent turned his back to the pair and began leading them towards an underpass alongside the hillside area of the island. Eventually, the underpass would lead them into a lush green forest that would take them to an underground passage. The tunnel was an old escape route built for emergencies decades prior. Nowadays, passages such as these were long forgotten due to the usual snowy terrain the island provided. It was extremely cold underground; so many areas were sealed off. Much was forgotten on this island, hence the alias "Ghost Town." This town was located further into the island off of a larger hillside. There was a low population on the island due to the weather conditions, but even so Doffy wanted to take a safe route for the time being. Currently, the snow had all melted away…one of his many connections had informed him of it weeks prior for a excavation project for material. Having Law at his side only made him want to come back here…

This was it. Minion Island. The very island in which Doflamingo murdered Rosinante, his younger brother. How long would it take Law to notice? The snowy terrain was absent at the moment…perhaps if they paid a visit to Ghost Town? Or perhaps the very spot in which the murder occurred? Of course those irresistible events were bound to happen, but that was not the sole reason for Doflamingo's choice to come to the North Blue of all places. There was more work for him here—it also proved to be quite the promising place to lay low for awhile as he waited for the situation at Dressrosa to blow over. _Many_ people now had Doflamingo on their hit list—he was probably on the front page of every newspaper article by now. Angered by these thoughts, the blond eyed Law viciously beneath his shades.

"We've made it through. You know how to contact me if you need anything else sir." The agent who merely acted as a guide turned to face Doflamingo, motioning him towards the new uphill path before them. It was a hill that was fairly steep. At the top there seemed to be an extremely old and worn down mansion. Just beyond this mountain was the view of the entirety of Ghost Town, which was not yet visible to them. "I'll be on my way back to supervising our operations."

"Be sure to notify the Black Jack pirates of our location. I expect to see men posted around the area within an hour."

Law, trembling slightly with the chills from the cold rain merely listened quietly to the conversation the two men were having. What operation was Doflamingo working on? Whatever it was, he wanted nothing more than to foil it as well. After thirteen years of figuring out every single thing about the flamingo bastard…how could he not know what else was planned? Just…where in the hell were they even? This island…just felt so familiar, but Law couldn't exactly put his finger on it just yet, especially with the cold, ill, distractions. Huffing to himself as he tilted his head downwards to protect his face from the rain, Law balled his cuffed hands into fists. He bit his lip in anticipation whilst tasting the rain in the process, just what in the hell was going to happen next? If he could just get loose somehow…these chains were perhaps the biggest burden of his life.

After they parted ways with the agent, Doflamingo found it amusing that Law was struggling up the steep hill they were walking up. Clearly amber lead and sea stone prism combined produced the best results when it came to stifling the other. "You're almost as pale as you were thirteen years ago, Law." Chuckling at the recollection and resemblance, Doflamingo entered the old abandoned mansion, shutting the door behind him and Law. Propping his now folded umbrella against the wall, he started up the fireplace in the main hall downstairs. As he did so, he heard a faint thud behind him—Law had landed on his knees and let his hands rest idly before him. His head felt heavy, his breathing unsteady. Eyes on the floor, the surgeon of death pressed his lips together tiredly. When was he finally going to die? There was literally no escape…yet. Those seemed to be the majority of Law's thoughts lately, irrelevant as it was to think about at this point. After he finished feeding the fires, Doflamingo turned to face Law who was sitting on the old wooden floorboards. "You're in the perfect position to pleasure me, Law. How _thoughtful_ of you." Inching towards the other, he ran a hand through the top of Law's hair and pressed his face forward, against his thigh and then groin. Law turned his face away out of protest, "Not in the mood are we?" Doflamingo questioned teasingly, sliding his hand from Law's hair down to his upper arm. He yanked the other up to stand and began undoing the collar on the pirate's neck. The cuffs followed shortly after—landing on the floor with a clank in the process. After ridding Law of sea prism, the blonde pulled the damp male into a warm embrace. Law's stone cold body was greatly pleasured by the questionable gesture…

Gestures such as these made Doflamingo's character enigmatic at times, even if it were for a mere second. The man was just so talented at creating beautiful illusions of paradise, prosperity, and love. Law was literally listening to what his body needed, however, and he wrapped his arms around Doflamingo, hugging the other tightly out of sheer need. Doflamingo was just so _warm…_ Law buried his face against the blonde's chest, his eyes closing tiredly. If anything, Law visualized warm blankets and pillows to huddle against…his disillusioned mind concocting the best coping mechanisms to stay sane. Doflamingo enjoyed the needy Law he created, and rubbed the other's back gently, the damp shirt shifting along his hand leisurely.

* * *

Morning came, and Law awoke to a pink-feathered coat lying atop of him. He was on a king sized bed on the second floor of the mansion. Not too far off from the bed was a large window—the entire town below them at the bottom of the hilly area was viewable from it. Was this place an image from a postcard or something? What was so _familiar_ about it? Not able to put it together, Law sat up slowly, wondering why Doffy cared to cover Law with the pink coat. Law knew he was shivering for the entirety of the night, sickness and fever rendering him incapable of having sound sleep—but why would Doflamingo care? It was because of him he was like this at all. Pressing his palm to his forehead, Law felt lingering aches from last night's terrors. Where was Doflamingo anyway? What time was it? It was hard to tell with those large masses of grey clouds covering up the skies and sun out the window. Law was definitely feeling a lot better than the day prior, due to the absence of cuffs. Leaving the pink-feathered coat on the bed, Law eased himself up and off. His clothes had dried…however, he needed to rummage around for a jacket of some sort. This place…he had to go out and find out where he was. Going through an old armoire and a dresser, he eventually came across an old brown coat. It was larger than his size, but it would have to do for now. He put it on slowly, the cold air making him feel far stiffer than usual. He buttoned what he could, and exited the room quietly. If he could just enter that town below and get some food, anything…

He was so starved; he could literally eat a mountain at this point. Law observed the hallway and looked over the railing to see if there was any movement downstairs. Nothing. Why was it so empty? Weren't men supposed to be posted outside as well? Perhaps they were…Law wouldn't be able to confirm until he was outside himself. If only he could make a Room and just transport out without a trace…Doing his best to focus all of his energy into his ability, he came to an understanding that he could only create a medium sized Room. It would be enough to perhaps get him outside without a trace…but not to the city in one shot. Hearing a door open from somewhere downstairs, Law quickly returned to the room he had slept in. He overheard one of the blackjack pirates start a conversation with a second pirate. According to the pair downstairs, Doflamingo was supposed to be out for another ten to fifteen minutes. That wasn't enough time…what if Law ran into him in the process of leaving? Sighing to himself, Law came to the conclusion that it might as well be now or never. Shutting the door completely now, Law approached the large window he had observed earlier. Focusing all of his energy into what seemed to be his only chance to getting out, Law created a Room that was big enough to transport him outside the front gate of the mansion. He knew that Doffy and his men were most likely going to be using the back entrance of the mansion like they had the night prior in order to lay low. Hiding behind the dark wooden fence, Law panted from the exertion, and wiped just beneath his nose. There was definitely a nosebleed coming on—blood smeared onto his hand. Currently, it was drizzling very faintly, but eventually rain would begin pouring again—that much was apparent with these terribly ferocious clouds. There were a few men scattered about the entire front yard of the mansion, two men by the main gate that wasn't too far off from Law. Any wrong move, and he'd be spotted. At this point, he only had a matter of minutes to get out of the general area before Doflamingo would return. Just what kind of "operations" were going on, and where? If he had to make a guess, it would also have to do with Project SMILE.

Taking an extremely observational look around him, Law began making a few decisions—he would line of sight the current men out on the field by rolling into a nearby shrubbery. Hopefully it would be enough to cover him as he bee lined down the slope and into the town. Going for it without another thought, Law moved quickly and as quietly as possible. Briefly glancing over his shoulder he let out a sigh of relief—no one noticed a thing just yet. A little further and he could slide down a small slope in which he would be completely out of view. After doing this, Law was able to continue the rest of the way down the hill without worry of being caught. He walked around the perimeter of the town in order to avoid any pirates that knew him. One place he knew he wouldn't dare enter was a pub…if this place even had one. Continuing along, Law made his way into a small coffee shop. He quickly scanned the inside and determined it was devoid of pirates.

"Heyya there! What can I get for ya tod—whoa. When was the last time you had somethin' to eat boy?"

A little startled at first, Law rested his stormy gaze on a rather round, gruffy old male. Well, middle-aged to be more precise. He appeared to be the shop owner. "It's been a long time…I have no money, so if you have some spare…anything, that'd help me out." Law took a seat on one of the stools by the main counter of the small shop, realizing his voice came out raspier than usual. Law was a man of few words, and talking to Doflamingo was something he rarely wanted to do.

"I can tell liars apart from honest men in a matter of seconds, boy. Looks like yer' tellin' the truth no doubt about it…Breakfast is on the house for ya today." The male set about his work and within a matter of minutes a nice breakfast was placed before Law. The plate consisted of eggs, toast, hash browns, and orange juice with a side of jam and butter. Unable to contain his usual cool and composed self, Law dug right in, ravenous due to his deprived nature. "Damn, you'd better slow the hell down before you choke on yer' goddamn fork. I'm not very good at the ol' Heimlich mc-doohickey, son."

Eyes glazing over in a thank you so severe and grateful, Law consumed everything on the plate in a matter of minutes. Minutes in which he didn't have. Doflamingo must've found out about his escape by now, who knew if he'd returned by now? "Thank you for the—"

Law was cut off, "You ready for round two, boy? It seems like you need it!" The shop owner laughed, his deep voice simply jolly in nature. It made Law feel so very welcomed and at home. The free food was something Law certainly wanted, but his time was running short and he needed information more than anything. Not letting his hunger get the best of him, Law responded remorsefully.

"I'd love another, but…there's somewhere I have to be. Can you direct me to the nearest docks? When does the next ship leave this island?" Law placed his fork down on the empty plate, sliding off of the stool and coming to a stand beside the counter. Normally he would observe and find out this information on his own rather than ask someone so casually…but under these circumstances he was pressed for time and needed any type of information he could get.

"That's a shame kid, I wish ya could stay a bit longer and fix yerself up. But like I said, I can tell you ain't no liar. Docks are about a mile away from here, due northwest of the island. There should be some signs throughout the city that can help ya out if ya read 'em. A ship leaves twice a week around noon. Next one is probably tomorrow. You got plenty o' time to get there, boy..." Law nodded in thank you to the man, taking one last sip to finish up the orange juice he was provided. Without another word he turned away, making his way towards the window by the front door. It seemed as if no one was outside…

"The way you're gazin'…" the man began speaking once more. To the sound of a cocked gun, Law turned his body slightly around to see the man pointed a shotgun at him in point blank range. "It's become clear that you ain't a liar…but someone is sure as hell after you. Where did ya run from son? Are you a pirate, a criminal, a stow away?" Law was silent for a moment, somewhat surprised by the fact the male was armed. The gun must've been stowed against the other side of the counter, out of the public's eye. Tip of the shotgun now dabbing at Law's chest, the surgeon was urged for a response—"Well boy? Speak up. A shot gun fired this close will kill ya no doubt about it."

Law shook his head, gripping the shotgun's end and managed a faint smile. "The less you know, the better. I wasn't here. Remember that for your own safety, old man…" The surgeon of death then lightly shoved the gun aside so that it was no longer poking at him. He huffed softly to himself, irritated by how much time he'd wasted.

The shop owner wasn't completely convinced, but he decided to back off for the time being. "Beat it, before I change my mind and shoot yer' sick self…" Rubbing the stubble beneath his chin, he leaned against the coffee counter and watched Law exit the building as silently as he had came. Something about Law…seemed dark as hell. The man wanted nothing to do with it—and he knew whatever Law said was the truth merely through his wise intuition.

Outside, the rain had picked up. Law was determined to immerse himself with his surroundings in such a way that he couldn't be tracked. He planned to check out the docks to confirm that there was a ship leaving tomorrow, and to also formulate the perfect escape route. After doing this, he intended to pick up any stray materials that could help him in terms of food and medicine. Later in the day he'd take off to a different hillside to stay the remainder of the night, and hopefully he would find some shelter from the rain in the process. The morning light…it would fade to a far cloudier darkness eventually. There was quite a bit of time to kill.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since Law had left undetected. Of course Doflamingo was upset. He gave those pirates one job…one holy, sacred job. It was certainly a gamble, oh but the game of cat and mouse could just be _so_ interesting at times. Usually, Doflamingo always stood by his decisions—but the only thing he regretted now was not sea-prism cuffing Law to the bedframe before leaving early in the morning to attend his operations on the island. Of course…the sole night of mercy he gave Law resulted in the male escaping. That was how cunning and shrewd Law was himself. It was entertaining. To play further, the blonde sent out men to search for Law. He knew those buffoons would never locate the male… The real point was to let the male get deeper into the island. That would make finding him _personally_ all the more rewarding.

Currently, Doflamingo was seated in an armchair by the fireplace, darting another thick string at the body of one of the two pirates that were supposed to be guarding Law's room. Both men were dead already, the blonde was merely picking at the bodies out of boredom. They were strung up against the wall adjacent to his chair. Sipping a hot mug of tea, Doflamingo finally put his game of string darts to rest. Perhaps it was time to take a stroll down Ghost Town? He preferred not to be spotted by the public at this time, so perhaps he'd wait a bit longer for the sun to completely set? In a place such as this, no one dared to leave their homes at night due to the stormy ice dark weather. Within a few moments, his transponder snail began ringing. Quirking an eyebrow, the cozy male answered. "Who is speaking?" The snail bore an unknown called ID.

"Young Master…it's me."

Parting his lips in slight surprise yet maintaining his composure all the same, Doflamingo recognized the voice immediately. "Monet…"

"I'm alive, master…and I have a great deal of information to share with you."

"I imagine that you have quite a bit to share…you were presumed dead after Punk Hazard's exposure to the navy and straw-hats." Doflamingo was no doubt overjoyed by her survival, but where had she been all this time? He _needed_ her. Especially in Dressrosa.

"After you gave me the command to destroy the entirety of our operations in Punk Hazard, my heart stopped beating. I dropped instantly. I woke some time later, my body in a different location of the lab. I'm not sure how, but I feel Law was involved. He is the one who stole my heart after all…he either chose to kill me or dropped it somewhere by mistake. I have no idea as to where my heart is now…but aside from all of that, I immediately searched the area for Vergo. He was…" She paused momentarily, reminiscing the horrific moments. "He was completely burnt, bloody, and separated in several different pieces. The factory had exploded into fire and ash. He was barely breathing, and about to die…but I managed to recover every part of him and fled. Shortly after, the navy completely infiltrated the remains of the lab and factory, and purged this island of anything related after collecting whatever data they could find. I've been stuck on Punk Hazard since due to the navy's research and Vergo on the edge of death. I managed to put his pieces together, but they won't hold. This was Law's work, and I fear he's the only one who can put him back together. Oddly enough, Vergo's body still _functions._ This is the power of Law's devil fruit. Over the course of the month I've nursed him back to health…despite the fact he's still in pieces…I apologize for our failure to contact you sooner, but we were only able to find a transponder snail that wasn't linked to the navy by this time." Emotion poured out of Monet's lips as she entertained Doflamingo with this tragic tale, her eyes tearing up in the process. She feared that her beautiful master would be furious for their late contact, perhaps even condemned to death. All in all, she loved Doflamingo dearly, and if that was the verdict, so be it. They had already accepted possible death the moment they joined Doflamingo's family. That's how _close_ the Doflamingo Donquixote executives truly were.

As Doflamingo listened to Monet's story, the smile on his face grew wider and wider. Sometimes family members made mistakes, and the blonde felt that he could also be the most merciful especially in regards to his very loyal disciples. "Monet…you've done more than enough to compensate for the delayed call. I want you to return to me with these pieces of Vergo. I have Law captive…" Laughing excitedly at the revelations that had transpired, the blonde pressed his palm to his forehead, "hurry to Minion Island. I'll send a ship to you to ease your escape off of Punk Hazard…but after some time, you must fly the rest of the way with Vergo. You're faster than a ship with those wings, Monet. I expect you here in a few days, no less."

Monet smiled brightly to herself as she looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Vergo. "We've missed you greatly, Doffy…we'll be there in three days, no later. Farewell, master."

Oh how thrilled Vergo would be, to hear the news of Law being held _captive_ by Doflamingo. And Law's reaction to all of this would simply be _priceless_. Hearing of the surgeon's feats on Punk Hazard certainly ruffled the blonde's feathers further. To have someone so dark and lethal in the palms of his hands was… _exciting._ Law had dissected and blew Vergo up to bits and pieces, he had stolen Monet's heart and possibly punctured it, he had taken Caesar into custody and bound him into submission. His actions were so _destructive_ ; it still slightly amazed Doflamingo as to why the surgeon chose Rosinante over him. That was why he needed to be _further_ punished. Perhaps the surgeon would come around and ask forgiveness. After all, Doflamingo _did_ have a thing for _family executives._ In the end, the ultimate goal was that if Law were to die, it would be in the process of granting the blonde immortality through one final use of his operation devil fruit.

* * *

Follow, fave, and review! It is immensely appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I went overboard on this chapter…please take your time to read it! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this series so far. But yeah, warnings! I spent so much time writing this, that I don't feel like I've spent equal time editing it. In result, I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors that you may see.

RESPONSES: Thanks to all who are reviewing my work, I wanted to let you all know I'm doing my best to treat these character's personalities with care. It's tricky sometimes, but Law is a shrewd, strong-minded character. Doflamingo is a cunning devil with a destructive soul. He thrives off granting pain to others. Writing these two personalities together isn't necessarily easy, I find it a thrilling challenge. I'll do my best to do justice with them. Law is _determined_ to find a way out, and Doflamingo is _determined_ to never let that happen. The outcome of this story will be noteworthy. I'm not sure how many chapters in total I plan to write, but I will take my time to unravel it to you all. I write with love and care, despite the content being dark and grim. Thanks for reading!

WARNING: This chapter contains blood, language, non-consensual sex, violence, and so on.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Shoreline

* * *

Night had fallen and Law had found a small hideaway for himself on the opposite hillside of Ghost Town. It was a torn down shed. He had gathered a few random materials from the town so that he could make the trek without further fatiguing himself. He had confirmed the honesty of the shop owner he had met earlier in the day by making sure there actually was a ship leaving tomorrow at noon. It was all true. In terms of finding a transponder snail, Law had no luck—hardly anyone carried one, and breaking into someone's house was out of the question. If anyone recognized him, he risked being cornered and caught once more. Not only did he risk exposure to Doflamingo, but he risked exposure to the navy as well. For now, he also preferred to be invisible. Fortunately enough, the shop owner from earlier didn't recognize the other. He was probably more occupied by the malnourished look Law bore…come to think of it, not many wanted posters were even posted around. Perhaps the rain muddled them all into the dirt? There was a storm prior to their arrival after all…

The pirate wanted to contact any member of the straw-hat crew that he could get ahold of, but he would have to wait for a better opportunity to do so. Reaching the ship was no doubt he safest bet. For now, Law remained in the run down shed. He had propped himself in an old wooden chair and draped a blanket over his shoulders, all whilst eating some fresh fruits he had stolen from a market via his tact ability. Hopefully the owners would think nothing of the random little rocks that now took place of the missing produce. All in all, Law was relieved to be away from the pink demon, and to be eating some real food. Whatever Doflamingo's operations were on this island…Law would find out sooner or later. Now just wasn't the time for his meddling, his friends may still be in some sort of crisis for all he knew. They would always come first, and Doflamingo could always be hunted down later. Law just needed to give himself the upper hand again and devise a new strategy to do so without getting himself or anyone else killed in the process. Unfortunately, Law knew that staying in the shed for the remainder of the night was a gamble. He debated on changing his location once more within the next few hours. With the rain growing heavier, he knew he risked illness and loss of resources. Doflamingo would no doubt be out searching for him…even in the rain perhaps? Who knew. Sighing gently to himself, Law tried to comfort himself by further wrapping himself up. It was getting colder, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. It was just hard to do so when he knew he wasn't safe and sound—he was being hunted. Hunted down by the bastard who took everything from him…

Anxiety taking ahold of him, Law stood up from his seat and decided he needed to leave. Waiting around for impending doom just wasn't in his nature…he sensed he was in danger still. He wasn't safe _anywhere._ Stuffing the blanket into the worn bag he'd found earlier, he slung it over his shoulder and exited the shed. Doflamingo had a very special ability called moonwalk. The man could trek over to Law's location easily…which was why Law had to move again. Raw intuition at it's finest, the dark-haired surgeon decided to slide down a steep muddy slope and enter a different vicinity of trees. He traveled further and further into the forestation in hopes of becoming invisible beneath the green shroud.

* * *

Doflamingo had indeed gone out to search for Law…the sun had set, and it was time to conclude their very entertaining game of hide and seek. The blonde moonwalked over the town's angular rooftops and knew well that Law was beyond seeking shelter from peasants such as these. Things were at stake for both males, after all. Yet…Law was too cunning to underestimate. What if he had actually chose to hide in one of these buildings? Smirking to himself, Doflamingo decided to hunt the less populated areas first…He traveled to the hillside off to the west of town, rather than the hillside off to the east. Eventually, Doflamingo did find the shed Law had taken refuge in earlier. It had taken an hour to find this place…and the blonde cloud just _feel_ Law's lingering presence there. It was very like the pirate to make sure there were no tracks left behind, no evidence of his existence, nothing… Teeth glimmering beneath the moonlight, Doflamingo laughed openly to himself. Oh how Law loved playing tag in the woods, no? He would pin him down _again_ easily; he didn't need Fujitora's help this time. Exiting the shed immediately, Doflamingo continued along, refraining from slicing trees in the process. He wanted to surprise Law! Cutting down trees was a dead give away! Traveling quicker than before out of excitement, Doflamingo continued covering ground at a pace uncanny. Before he knew it, half an hour had passed…he finally slowed down and pressed his lips together in thought. Now where oh where could Law have hidden this time? It was obvious Law was going to avoid contact completely—especially after all of the _fun_ they had over the course of his captivity. Finding him proved to be quite the task, now didn't it?

Law had made some shrewd decisions…and those decisions consisted of changing his mind often. After wandering in the forest for a while, he decided to head towards the shoreline, thus exiting the earthy mass of mud and leaves. It had taken awhile, but it was worth it. At the end of the forest, there were multitudes of large rocks and boulders that led down to the sand. These rocks basically connected the forest to the sandy shoreline. Law made his way down said rocks, and traveled along the rocky exterior, eventually finding a small, cave-like enclosure. The space was extremely small, but it was enough to satisfy Law for the time being. He could hide in this façade of a cave, and rest there until the morning. Rubbing his eyes gently with his forefinger and thumb, Law let out a tired, shaky breath. He was still doing his best to get over the lead sickness. Despite exerting his energy in his travels, he still felt insanely better than when he was stuck with Doflamingo. Cringing at the thought of the other, Law still couldn't quite bring himself to acceptance in terms of having a non-consensual sexual relationship with the other male. Now that they had a change of scenery, he didn't even want to know what other 'games' Doflamingo had planned for him. Of course all of those 'games' would always consist of torture, sex, and drugs.

Doflamingo came to the conclusion that today, Law was the one playing games with him! And unfortunately, the victor of the game was Law himself—but the win would not last for long. The blond retreated from the forestation, deciding that he knew exactly where Law would be at noon the next day. He wanted to refrain from destroying the trade & supply ship because it was of actual use to him—that was also the reason as to why he had decided to search for Law in the night rather than the morning. In the end, however, he would still get what he needed by utilizing the next ship that came back. In his mind, Law was more valuable than a damned ship. If anything, it just meant more work for Doflamingo to deal with. It was best for him to tackle the problem now since he was out and about already…He didn't want to return to the comforts of the mansion empty-handed, after all. This was the perfect time to execute his new mission at hand: destroying the trade ship at the docks. Of course, the common people would just blame the rainy weather for it…it was perfect. Once Doflamingo had finally reached the docks, he made quick work of the ship and returned to the mansion with nothing more than a grin on his smug face. Of course he'd punish Law once more for the loss of the perfectly functional asset…

He'd return to the docks in the morning to lockdown Law's location.

* * *

Morning came, and Law awoke early out of discomfort. The moist sand and rigid rocks didn't exactly make a great bed, of course. Rubbing his eyes on his forearm, the male exited his little hideaway, crumpling his blanket into a ball and shoving it into his bag once more. He went ahead and walked towards the shoreline across from his hideaway. Despite the extremely gloomy and chilly weather, the rain had ceased. Watching the waves recede at a gentle pace, the dark-haired male took in the fresh smell of the seawater. It was so nice, yet so terrible. Freedom was just as bittersweet as the mellow weather…Coming down to a crouch over the water at the shore, he cupped his hands together and let the cool liquid seep into his hands. Splashing it over his face briefly, he washed his morning grogginess away. He stood once more, drying his face on the sleeve of his coat. Turning his head to the side in the direction of the docks which were probably a mile or two away, Law huffed irately. The trip back wasn't going to be fun, but…it'd be worth it in the end hopefully. Wanting to get a head start despite the fact that he had finally found a safe place to stay, Law began heading to the ship that would hopefully take him off of the island. It was a long walk…so it was time to recollect and even create a Plan B in case of a worst-case scenario. Hands light in his jacket's pockets, the lone pirate carried on.

After a reasonable amount of time had passed, Law realized the docks were in his sight. Removing the blanket from the bag over his shoulder, he cloaked and hooded himself with it. This was the best way to hide himself from immediate recognition, and it was a perfectly plausible outfit in terms of the cold weather. Reaching his destination, he walked up the wooden, sand-stained steps that lead to the dock's main platform over the shoreline. A few men were working and shuffling about—and that was when it finally dawned upon him…

The ship was in shambles. The mast was torn in half, and the railings and front end of the bow had been damaged greatly in the process. The bulk of the fallen broken mast had also destroyed the main steering wheel of the ship located in the helm. Along the stern of the ship there also lay a large gaping hole indicating it must have been smashed against some sort of large boulder from the masses near the shoreline. One of the sailors working on the docks came by Law and motioned him off of the port—telling him to go back to town. The sailor then turned to another man who intended to board. He made it clear to the male that the ship would be under immense repairs for a long while, and that the next ship was scheduled to arrive in two days. Overhearing this, Law turned away from the docks immediately, seeking to completely exit the portside. It was time for plan B—and for that, he needed to head back to his tiny sanctuary. He was thankful that he spent a relatively short time in the public—however…he wasn't buying the storm wrecked the ship story for a moment. In his mind, he knew well that Doflamingo must have been involved—and who's to say that there weren't men in disguise posted around the area. Even worse—what if _Doflamingo_ was in the area himself? Would the _'God'_ dare enter the vicinity of the common people in hopes to track him down? Law desperately hoped none of the idiot black jack pirates would see through his disguise and call him out. Moving past the sorry excuse of busy workmen, Law finally escaped the immediate vicinity and went about returning to his safe haven by taking the most confusing path. He would take his time losing any potential followers, if any, and hoped to set his second plan into motion.

Hours had passed and Law felt that he was secure for the time being. He had set the little things he had in the small hideaway he had slept in the night prior, and retreated back into the depths of the forest to locate the shed he had found yesterday. There had to be some sort of small toolbox in there somewhere…due to the darkness and his illness, Law wasn't able to tell very well. Inside the shed, Law gathered materials swiftly. Among the items he found, he found an old rusted axe. The axe head was separated from the actual handle…Law set about fixing it before he head off again to a different area of the forest.

Plan B had a few different steps to it. Step number one: gather a ton of wood in order to start constructing a mini-ship. Step number two: visit town again in order to acquire a map of the island and neighboring islands. Step number three: locate a shipwright for tips…if it was even possible in this small town. Of course, Law had a plan C…which was to get someone to lend him a small ship. That was a far-fetched idea, especially since he was a well-known pirate with a bounty over 300 million berries last time he checked. Little did he know his bounty rose approximately one hundred million higher after the Dressrosa incident…Law hoped to educate himself as best he could over the span of the next few days. Having no knowledge in regards to the situation was simply eating at him alive—it was just all a very difficult situation. He couldn't trust anyone on this island, really. Perhaps he'd visit the old cranky bastard in that tea shop again for the hell of it. Sighing to himself, Law found an area that he deemed fit for his top-secret construction project. If he was anything, it was definitely well educated and knowledgeable in all aspects, especially in medical sciences.

Law had chose to conserve all of his energy…he could have cut all of the trees around him in a matter of moments with his devil fruit powers, but as long as he was in possible danger he deemed it'd be best to hold off until he fully recovered. He deemed it would be best for him to work out regardless…being tied up and confined in one place for the entirety of the week really challenged his patience. Frustrated by those thoughts, Law swung the sub par axe and began chopping away, giving himself the long awaited work out he deserved. How could he live with knowing he was defiled by another _male?_ How could he live knowing said male was the man he _hated_ most in this world? Stay collected, lay low…that's all he had to do. Plan A part 2 was still viable as well, after all…risky as it was. In two days time, he would see if he could obtain passage on the next ship coming in. It was easy to think logically…as long as he kept shoving his nightmares aside by busying himself, he would be okay. Day turned to night, and sufficient progress was made.

* * *

The next day, Law went back to town to do a little more exploration. Of course he went undercover once more…in the same blanket cloak he concocted the day prior. Without hesitation the first place he wanted to visit was the tea shop. The shop owner was the only male he spoke to on the island…and his safest bet was getting information from him despite the fact he was skeptical. Entering the vicinity, Law was glad to see it was relatively empty aside from a few people. The smell of fresh food was quite enticing. Taking a seat on one of the stools and eyeing the back of the shop owner's apron, Law waited patiently for the other to turn around and see him. Soon enough, he did—a fresh plate of food in one hand, a spatula in the other. "…You." Furrowing his brows, the shop owner rushed past Law and delivered the plate of food to one of the tables in the back. Returning behind the counter shortly after, the shop owner looked Law in the eye—"What the hell you doin' here again boy…"

"I just need some basic information…assuming you don't intend to shoot me." Plain and simple were Law's words.

Shaking his head, he turned away from Law and resumed cooking some eggs on his grill. "Get the hell outta my shop, I have nothin' here for ya…" A few moments of silence passed. "…Beat it, kid."

Fixated on the other, Law responded, "I just need to find a shipwright…can you point me in the right direction? I don't know many people on this island…"

"Aye of course you'd be lookin' for a shipwright…I heard about the problem at the docks this mornin' from one of my earlier customers. Minion Island sure is a shit-storm 24/7, doesn't surprise me the damned ship got wrecked in the middle o' the night. Ironically I am a shipwright, not the best, but good enough for small jobs…but I ain't helpin' you again. I've got enough problems to deal with…" He turned around and placed the eggs on another plate—working on the bacon next.

Law's jaw dropped slightly, all of the information presented certainly a news flash to him. This place was… _Minion Island?!_ Just what in the seven hells was Doflamingo thinking, coming back here…was this to further torture his soul or some shit? Law let out a shaky breath and looked away, his hand gripping the counter uneasily. No _wonder_ this place looked so damned familiar. It just wasn't covered in snow! It all made sense now…the shitty weather, the mansion on the hill…hell, even Ghost Town! This was where…Corazon…

"What the hell happened to ya…kid? Quit yer' face palming and get the hell out already. Or were you too busy daydreaming about my delicious food? Well hate to break it to ya but you won't be gettin' any grub here. I've already got a sick baby girl to take care of. Adding another to the bill will only destroy me. Go on. Get out."

Not even realizing the tips of his fingers were pressed on his forehead, his palm covering half his face, Law shook his head and fixed his eyes on the other once more. Law let the subtle insult slide and parted his lips to speak once more. " _Ironically,_ I am a doctor. If you educate me a little about ships, I can help your daughter. I'm no freeloader, old man…I'm just a man with my own share of problems."

It was silent for a moment—but then the deep hearty laugh bursted out of the older male. "Yer' a goddamn doctor? Aren't ya a little too young to be one? Ya' couldn't even take care of yourself, you were sick as bones, still probably are! Hahaha…. but then again, I can tell who's a liar and who isn't…"

"I'm in the process of my own recovery…I wouldn't worry about it…." came a somewhat irritated murmur from the surgeon.

"If what ya' say is true, boy…it's a deal." For the first time since Law walked in, the older man locked eyes with Law—and in that moment, that answered all of the pirate's questions. The shop owner was just as serious as Law, and it seemed clear that he was dirt poor and could not even afford the luxury of purchasing medicine, or more than one visit from a doctor every few months. Unfortunately, there was a feeling of doubt and skepticism in that expression as well. He didn't ever forget the foreboding words Law spoke last they met, the less he knew the better. But for his daughter, it seemed he was willing to take a risk with Law.

The rest of the day was spent in the older male's home. Law learned as much as he could from the man in regards to building—and for the most part, all of his technical questions were answered. He also learned that the shop owner's name was Shinta. Of course…Law couldn't tell the other his real name, so he made up an alias for the time being. Leo would have to do, simple just like his own name. Eventually, Law was introduced to Shinta's daughter—Leanne. She seemed to be about 11 or 12 years old, and she was bedridden. Her father informed Law that she had a fever, barely ate, and complain that her side would ache terribly from time to time. On one occasion she even vomited. Given this information, Law had a few ideas as to what was causing her illness. In her room with Shinta, the pirate came to her bedside and spoke softly, "can you point to the place it hurts most?"

The brown haired, blue-eyed girl with a dash of freckles across her rosy cheeks nodded tiredly to Law. She delicately placed one of her frail hands over her lower right abdomen, just beside her navel. Nodding to her in return, Law asked her to press on the area gently to see if she could actually feel anything other than pain. It was clear to both of them that pain was literally all she could feel. Law glanced over his shoulder to meet eyes with Shinta who wasn't too far off behind him. "I'm certain she's got appendicitis…her appendix may be completely inflamed, which means her life is in danger if it bursts. I need to remove it immediately…" Which meant…he had to use his devil fruit power in order to save her life. Or…Law could just do it the _normal_ way. That would cause the kid pain, no doubt about it—especially without all of the proper tools. It would also be more time consuming…and Law wasn't exactly sure how much time the girl even had especially since she'd been sick like that for a long while according to her dad. Being so young on the verge of possible death was something the pirate related to deeply, on many levels…There was so much resonance with this patient and himself.

Jaw dropping from what he heard, Shinta furrowed his brows in frustration. How can you be sure?! What do I gotta do, can you do it? Can ya' help her? But are ya' really sure? This ain't a joke kid, this is my _baby girl_ we're talkin' about!"

After he was done expressing his dire concerns, Law came to a stand from the crouch he had been in when talking to Leanne. He slid his hands into his pockets and reassured the male with an even tone. "I can save her easily, but...it would require medical tools, antibiotics, and time to do the surgery. All of her symptoms are a dead give away that she has appendicitis." As he spoke, he studied the male's face—yeah there was no way in hell he'd be able to provide all of the materials he needed to perform a successful surgery on a young girl like her. Not really wanting to hear the man whine in deadened defeat, Law continued speaking, "…I know you probably don't have the means to supply all of that…but there is another way I can save her without causing her pain, or costing you a fortune."

At this point, Shinta quirked his eyebrows in confusion—was Leo some type of magician? Just how in the hell could he even pull something like that? Who _was_ Leo anyway? The man didn't know much about the other, but he did know he wanted to save his daughter from any type of harm, pain, or even _death…_ Was this all a lie? Furrowing his brows in defeat, still adamant with his ability to see through fake people—he asked Leo the question. "How can ya' possibly do that kid…" he was at a loss.

Not wanting to reveal much about himself to the other at all, he sighed softly and responded. "I ate a devil fruit that gives me powers to operate and fix people with my bare hands…May I fix your daughter with my powers? It'll only take a few seconds." The surgeon was very bold and straightforward with his words.

Much was said and done in Shinta's household. It took some convincing and eventually the man came around after whirling endless questions at Law. Eventually he got the message that Law didn't like talking about himself much, and he wanted it to stay that way for a reason. If anything, Shinta had gathered the other was in some type of trouble, just not the severity of it. In the end, Law had removed the girl's appendix and left it for them to dispose of. It was clear the internal body part was inflamed, and had it stayed in her much longer death was definitely a possibility. Everything relieved Shinta immensely about the situation when Leanne herself expressed how much better she felt. It seemed as if all her pain was completely eliminated—all she needed now was some rest. Whatever situation Law was in, he gathered that the other was in dire need of a shower. Law took up the offer immediately and thanked the other for the hospitality. The man had also gifted the Law with free food and informational books related to ship architecture. All of this transpired in a matter of two hours.

Law spent the remainder of the day back out in the forest. He felt much better—so he used his ability freely. He created a large room in the area he stood, and in one swift movement he was able to cut down several trees. The trees fell, and Law could only hope that he was alone…The sound of the falling trees were loudly dangerous. Hopefully being a mile or two away from the town would be enough for his operation. Any time he thought of sound, he recalled Corazon's optimistic smile. The man, if he were here…he could silence the entire area for him. Thoughts tugging at his heartstrings, Law glanced around at the fallen trees around him. The man who took such wonderful care of him had passed away on this island…on this very land. Law was too busy with his own adventures to come back to this island and visit. He was living out his dreams and plotting ways to bring justice to the man who gave him his powers, his life…

After neatly setting all of the trees he had gathered into a neat pile with his tact ability, he stretched his arms out and cracked his back out of comfort. It was gloomy, and the sun had set quite some time ago…at least it wasn't raining at this time. He traveled back to his secret hideaway; thoughts of Doflamingo infiltrating his mind. It felt good—making it another day without getting found. Come daylight, he knew he'd probably find a new spot to hide. The small rocky cave by the shoreline was a great hiding place, but…for how long? It was time to switch it up, for his own safety. Being caught by Doflamingo meant the death of him. The blonde would no doubt think twice before leaving Law alone ever again…as creepy and disturbing as that sounded. Shuddering to himself as he entered his hideaway, Law did his best to shake himself of those thoughts. Was Doflamingo just as obsessed with destroying Law, as Law was with destroying Doflamingo? There was no comparison with that question…why was Law even thinking this? Doflamingo wasn't out to just _destroy_ Law…he wanted to _use_ him as well. In every way possible, mind, body, soul. Now that was just on a completely different level. There was a difference between torture and annihilation. It was…frightening. Solemnity and depression ached within him like a neglected fire…

He laid down, the dark moonlit shore across his hideaway the last image he saw before he closed his eyes. Losing himself completely to the comfort of the blanket and sounds of the sea; Law welcome darkness and eased himself to sleep.

* * *

Oh how comfortable Law looked, the way he was curled up against the blanket atop a soft bed of sand. Doflamingo, standing just outside Law's small hideaway, watched the other silently. It was sunrise—just barely hitting 6AM. Despite the seemingly eternal overcast, rays of sunshine still seeped through the cloudy cracks and reflected over the ocean. Doflamingo planned to make quick work of Law, especially since it was obvious that he had recovered from some of his ailments and regained some strength. It was unfortunate, Doflamingo thoroughly enjoyed the idea of battling Law until he totally exhausted the other…but that would have to wait for another time. He had other plans for the male's abilities. Speaking of powers, the blonde was sure to bring his handy dandy sea stone prism collar! It was time to put the collar back on the lost dog after all. Proceeding with delicacy and caution in every light-weighted step, Doflamingo crouched over Law and observed for a moment more. Law's breathing was steady, one of his hands resting across his chest and limp atop his clavicle. His chest heaved as gently as the receding tides not too far off from the hideaway. Slowly, Doflamingo began fastening the collar around Law's neck…

The touch of the prism stone immediately woke Law, and as if on cue, Doflamingo unleashed an overwhelming amount of strings onto Law's body to hold him down. The surgeon was completely caught off guard and it took him a second to understand what was happening—his body screamed sea prism, but his mind screamed Doflamingo. Already predicting Law's move to use his power to possibly switch the collar with a rock, the blonde sent a rush of brute string up to Law's wrists, turning them to the side in an uncanny fashion—almost spraining and cracking them in the process. Bewildered by Doflamingo's prediction, Law groaned irately and felt the collar click into place. Doflamingo had successfully managed to put the collar onto Law in a matter of seconds since his awakening—his strings the ultimate save for the task. What the blonde did was 100% unfair, and Law was outplayed. How did Doflamingo find him?! How could he catch him off guard like this, just what in the hell…? What had Doflamingo been up to for the past three days?! There was no way in hell he could have been followed…Law was _sure_ of it. How could he be wrong?

Doflamingo grinned at Law's dazed, yet shocked expression, "It's been awhile, Law. I'm glad I came early; it looks like you packed last night. Were you going to change locations again? Had you woken sooner, I might have missed you…" Laughing smugly, Doflamingo yanked Law to an upright position, ultimately throwing him out of his cave hideaway. Rolling onto the sand just outside, Law quickly came to a stand when he felt the strings release him.

With furrowed brows and a brutal resolve, Law gripped the collar on his neck out of annoyance. "Take it off so I can _murder_ you."

Clearly excited by Law's demand, the blonde chuckled and walked quickly towards the other. Law didn't move an inch, instead he locked eyes with the other—determined to fight. Gripping the collar of Law's shirt, Doflamingo yanked Law forward slightly. Oh how he enjoyed the way Law looked up at him, so angry, so untamed. "I'd love to fight you Law, but we both have work to do, games to play…Above all, I need to teach you a few lessons." Leaning into Law's lips, he murmured, "Leaving isn't allowed." Law immediately pulled his face away from the other and ripped Doflamingo's hand off of his shirt. Instantly, the blonde gripped Law's arm with his other hand and flung him the other way, towards the piles of rocks and boulders. Stumbling backwards, Law regained balance only in time to be punched in the gut with nothing but brute force. The blow reinforced Law's stumble and launched him backwards against the rocks—the impact causing him to lose his breath completely. Doflamingo was so fast; he now stood before Law once more—his hands now resting on the other's sides. Stroking them gently, Doflamingo brushed his cheek against Law's in order to whisper into his ear, "I haven't _had_ you in days…" He tightened his hold on Law, the words sending the surgeon to a different world completely.

"I'm not _interested_ in your fucked up _fetishes_." Law spoke with venom, his arrogant eyes expressing volumes of how he felt. It was time to retaliate! The heart pirate balled his hand into a fierce fist and jammed it straight across Doflamingo's face. The blonde held his ground for the most part, the blow was powerful, especially considering the fact Law's strength had diminished greatly due to the sea prism collar. This was why Law was such a name in the world of pirates and navy. This was why he was so valuable. Face turned to the side due to the force of the blow; Doflamingo furrowed his brows—veins of anger clearly protruding across his forehead. Without so much as another word, the blonde thrust his knee upwards and straight into Law's gut—knocking all of the air out of his lungs once more. As Law was recoiling from the attack, Doflamingo never released his grip on the other. He maneuvered Law around, grabbing hold of his hair and slamming his face first into the rocks. "Nhh!" Law placed one of his hands on the rocks, his other blindly gripping at Doflamingo's hand that was buried in his hair.

Doflamingo spoke angrily, "Have you ever been fucked on the beach, Law?" Yes, he'd master Law here; he'd fuck the other into the rocks, the sand, and even against the damn trees. If Law hadn't pissed him off so much, he would've waited until they were back at the mansion. But now, more than ever—the blonde wanted to reaffirm who was on top, and who was in charge. He wanted to _remind_ Law that he was now certainly his _bitch._ When Law felt Doflamingo begin to yank off his jeans, the dark-haired male managed to rip a sharp rock out of the large boulder-ridden pile he was up against and jabbed it at Doflamingo's side. The blonde stopped yanking Law's jeans and caught the blow—bucking his hips forward in order to drive Law further into the rock wall. After reaffirming their position, he squeezed Law's wrist mercilessly, causing the other to drop the rock. Head aching, Law soon understood his temple was seeping blood from the prior blow. To make matters worse, he felt Doflamingo's rock hard junk press against him. Feeling extremely sick from the familiar touch, Law began struggling even more frantically. _No._ He did _not_ want to be fucked on a beach, or fucked in general. Especially by Doflamingo. Both of the blonde's hands were on each side of Law's hips, and soon those hands yanked his jeans down to just his thighs. Desperate for freedom, Law straightened his back and leaned against Doflamingo, scratching and clawing at the man's arms around his waist. The sounds of the struggle…Law kicking rocks, breathing and muttering the words _stop_ and _let go_ …it was all so _attractive_ to Doflamingo.

The blonde pressed his cheek against Law's and kept one arm fastened around his waist firmly, his other hand unzipping and unleashing his own thick, swollen member. He wasted no time and pressed it against Law's orifice. The simple touch of his head against Law's ring caused the surgeon to squirm with great urgency. Feeling around for another rock, Law had to do _something_ to defend his body. Within moments he managed to procure another sharp rock and jab at Doflamingo. The blonde decided that he wouldn't cease his actions this time to defend himself, instead, he took the stab straight into his side. At the very same moment, he rammed his hard cock up Law's tight hole as far and deeply as possible. Both men were being stabbed at that moment, but it was no matter—Doflamingo would make Law pay for the flesh wound by fucking him until he collapsed. In reaction to the surge of pain up his rear, Law dug the rock further into Doffy's side, the blonde merely mirroring Law's actions by further shoveling himself inside. He was all the way in, up to the hilt. Balls deep. Law squirmed against the other out of severe denial. "Fuck," Law muttered, the word almost a whine. He let go of the sharp rock, leaving it embedded in Doflamingo's side. Clenching his teeth together, the blonde angrily dug his nails into Law's hips. To hell with foreplay, he wanted to just ravish the other completely. Pulling out quickly, despite the rough and raw suctioning Law's anal canal provided, Doflamingo began pummeling into Law with nothing but brute force and speed. No doubt would it cause the other to rip apart and bleed. The surgeon gasped and placed his hands on the rock wall before him—his body jolting forward from the sheer power behind each thrust. It hurt, all of it…the penetration…was just so _painful._

It was so erotic, the way Law's clothes shifted about his body as he was being violently fucked along the shoreline. The younger male huffed frantically, muttering curses and groans of all colors from the pain and pleasure pounding into him relentlessly. He was so distracted by Doflamingo's large arousal that he didn't even realize the blonde was biting into his shoulder and sliding his strings beneath his clothing. Every time Doflamingo rammed his cock forward, Law's rear flinched forward as well in order to prevent the blonde from going in deeper. Doflamingo had enough of the evasive action, and took hold of Law's soft member. He stroked it roughly, preventing the other from moving forward as he simultaneously thrust into him. The blonde grew more aroused by the minute, the way Law was so lost in the sensations and absently allowing him to suckle his shoulder, upper neck, and peck his cheek countless times. Pelvis now slapping against Law's rear at an extremely fast pace, Doflamingo sizzled with pleasure and whispered dirty sentences into the other's ear. Law shuddered involuntarily and gripped Doffy's wrist, trying to pull the other's hand off of his cock. Too distracted by the hot phallus doing a number on his insides, Law was unsuccessful with his antics. "Starting to feel good, isn't it?" Doflamingo finally slowed down, all while stroking Law at a steady pace. Thighs quivering gently from the traumatic start of their sex, Law breathed heavily over the rocks he was getting fucked against. Heat rushed beneath his skin when he realized everything _did_ start feeling good…despite the fact that his orifice was throbbing heavily from the savage penetration.

"I hope you bleed out from that wound before you get off," Law bit his lips, panting as he spoke his broken sentence—he knew full well that his words were a gamble. Blood oozed freely from Doffy's side, and the blonde didn't really give a damn about it because he was so obsessed with fucking Law to pieces. His strings would stitch it up anyway. Utilizing the brief pause in their sex, Law was able to procure another rock and attack Doflamingo's side once more. This time, the blonde caught Law's wrist and thrust forward, a sexual attack if anything, causing the surgeon to drop the rock yet again in reaction.

Still holding Law's wrist, the blonde began shoveling his cock into Law at a deeper, slower pace. He jabbed in and out forcefully, causing Law's body to jolt in shock each time. "Always misbehaving, mhh?" Law let out a conflicted sound after each twist forward, Doflamingo's other hand resting idle on his cock in the process. Knowing the blonde would draw out their sex in order to torment him for as long as possible, Law bit his lip in helpless frustration. He wished the man would finish already…Every time they had sex, it felt like the first time…Perhaps this was why the other was so infatuated with it. Doflamingo noticed Law becoming slightly needier…grinning at this; he resumed stroking the other thoroughly, roughly. The moment the blonde's hand resumed movement over his swollen flesh, Law writhed out of hatred and pleasure, the confliction tearing him apart. Doflamingo was well educated on what Law's body reacted to most, especially since the two had spent quite a bit of time together. Despite this, there was _so_ much Doflamingo still wanted to explore. Knees now weakening, they soon buckled under pressure and grazed along the slanted hill of rocks he was forced to lean against. Doflamingo took advantage of this and yanked Law's hips backwards and onto his arousal. Exhaling sharply the moment he heard and felt the thud from the slam against his rear, Law removed one of his hands from the rocks and bent his arm, jabbing the point of his elbow backward at Doflamingo's shoulder with as much strength he could muster. The blonde dodged the blow easily by shrugging his shoulder off to the side. Excited by the defiant spectacle, the older male turned Law around and moved to land a fierce blow into Law's gut. The surgeon caught the blow swiftly, only to have his face attacked by the blonde's other hand. Face knocked to the side, a spurt of blood escaped Law's lips as he felt rocks dig further into his back and head.

Doflamingo hiked down the rest of Law's jeans in a few sudden jerks, the surgeon still dazed by the previous blow. Lifting up his legs and pressing each of Law's inner thighs against his hips, the blonde sheathed himself inside Law once more. Distaste graced Law's gasping features as he felt the larger male penetrate and overpower him. It was all thanks to the damned sea prism on his neck, the stone made him weak, vulnerable…The blonde resumed his steady pace, the power behind each movement never diminishing. He would deliver the most raw and powerful thrusts, loud sounds of skin slapping against skin always heavy in the air. Setting his dark, hateful eyes on Doflamingo's pink shades, he felt the need to taunt the other out of sheer necessity. The man was a coward and he needed to _hear_ it. "The only reason, mmff!...That you put this collar on me is…hhn!...because you can't fuck me without it—damn!" Law gripped Doflamingo's shoulders for support, since there was literally nothing else he could do at this point…

Feeling challenged and triggered, Doflamingo spat back, tightening his hands about Law's waist in order to prepare him for his next actions. "You usually don't talk much…maybe it's best we keep it that way? How about I make you _scream_ instead?" With that said, Doffy changed gears and increased their pace by tenfold. Each thrust seemed stronger since it seemed to be equivalent to the speed of an unstoppable machine. Pistoning himself in and out at various angles, Doflamingo huffed heavily against the younger male's shoulder. Sweat permeated across their skin, Law caving into Doflamingo's goal to make him scream. The surgeon panted heavily, his flesh burning and oozing cum…he was so close to completely _bursting_. It was sick. Doflamingo was well aware of this, and didn't care—he would continue this pace. Law's sounds and whines, the _pain_ he caused the other was just so _arousing._ Law was clawing Doflamingo's back, his nails scratching against the other in severity. Oh how badly Law wanted the other to slow down, to stop! The surgeon was getting fucked into a different world, that was for sure…The way he flinched and twitched from the unwelcomed guest slithering in and out of him with such force. Yes, Doflamingo's actions certainly stopped Law from _talking._

Not minding the scratching along his clothed back, Doflamingo came in and pressed his lips against Law's as he continually grinded and jabbed himself inside. Law groaned into the blonde's lips, the soft vibrations from his sounds causing Doflamingo nothing but comfort. It felt so _good_ inside Law…he could literally do him all day. Running his hands down and around Law's rear, he gripped each globe of flesh and spread it apart—he rammed his thick, veiny cock into Law once more and then ceased all movement. Law curled his toes and exhaled sharply against Doffy's lips. Currently, he was pinned into place by the monstrous cock, and all he could do was get tongued while they stayed in that position.

Law couldn't help what he felt…but it felt so _good_. He was literally on the verge of ejaculation, and Doflamingo was teasing him mercilessly…making him wait. It was so cunning, so clever…to spread him apart further and seat himself comfortably inside. Law squirmed against Doflamingo desperately, his orifice throbbing continually against Doflamingo's swollen flesh. Feeling the blonde's hands tighten around his cheeks with the intention to leave bruises, Law finally realized he was lost in lust—and that it was _Doflamingo_ that was inside of him. Turning his face to the side in hopes to break the kiss, it was to his utter disdain that Doflamingo let him because he now exposed his neck to the other. The blonde knew Law enjoyed being bit there—so he helped himself and began biting the other cruelly, angrily. Sighing heavily as he tried to recover some air, Law removed one of his hands from Doffy's back and decided enough was enough. He'd get himself off in order to focus on getting Doflamingo _physically_ off of him. Taking hold of his own member, he began stroking himself to finish himself off.

"Ah ah ah, I'll be the one to make you cum. Did you want me to tie you down there again?" Brushing his lips along Law's neck and then against his ear, he let his strings tie the surgeon's hands behind his back. With hands still on Law's lower cheeks, Doflamingo gifted the pirate with one powerful thrust to remind him how good it felt to be _fucked._ Gasping briefly from the movement, Law writhed against Doflamingo momentarily as he tried to loosen the strings about his wrists. Oh how _badly_ he wanted to get off. He wanted to be done already. Luckily, Doflamingo felt devilishly generous today. Without adding more words to the mix, the blonde resumed his relentless thrusts from prior and fucked Law's sweet spot like the true beast he was. Massaging Law's rear roughly as he channeled an endless onslaught of surges up the male's orifice, Doflamingo soon felt Law's anal canal constrict tightly about his cock. The surgeon was climaxing hard, his cock buzzing uncontrollably from the intense sex. Semen shot at Doflamingo's bare abdomen, his unbuttoned pink shirt swaying thanks to the seaside winds. The blonde continued fucking Law as he climaxed, causing the surgeon to reach a state of ungodly nirvana, his senses clearly thrumming at precarious heights. Law was sweating and panting frantically, his body quivering as he rode out the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. Unfortunately…even after his climax, Doflamingo was still continued to batter into him.

Sore and sensitive, Law cringed from the continued onslaught of pressurized thrusts. Doflamingo didn't seem like he was going to let off any time soon…The aching pleasure he was feeling previously had now morphed into a numb haze. "Stop…" he breathed wearily, glancing down at his quivering legs. At least Law was now able to focus on the situation a little easier, despite his extreme aches. His wrists were bound, but his hands…he felt around for another sharp rock in hopes to cut between his string binds. For now, Doflamingo remained occupied with pleasuring himself through the use of Law's body…It was all for the sake of cutting himself free so he could attack the other once more. Law found it difficult to cut the strings, it would take a little time—their constant movement kept interrupting his goals. The last thing he wanted was to drop the rock, after all.

Just when Doflamingo slowed down and showed interest of changing their position, Law cut off most of the strings about his wrists and ripped his hands apart from one another. He launched a blow straight into the blonde's face. Doffy took it head on, but kept his hands fastened on Law's hips. He immediately yanked Law off of the rock-infested wall and flung him down onto the sand behind them. Wiping the blood ebbing from the corner of his lip as he stalked towards Law who was on the sand half naked, he grinned a dark grin—it was clear that getting out of this probably wasn't possible. Beginning to sit upright, Doflamingo grabbed Law's ankle and dragged him across the sand. The surgeon tried to wring himself loose, but the grip was vice. He was flipped on his side, and Doflamingo hugged Law's leg against his chest—ramming his erect flesh back into the surgeon's exposed orifice. The younger male huffed sharply, his coat accumulating sand on the inside—even beneath his shirt. As Doflamingo dealt numerous blows up Law's rear while digging his nails into the thigh he kept pressed over his navel, sand spattered all about them—the surgeon dipping further into the ground. Law twisted and squirmed in the sand, his leg never staying still in Doflamingo's grip as he was being fucked. _When_ would Doflamingo _quit_ it already?! Chest heaving, Law bore a desperate expression—a normal human would have definitely been knocked out from the sheer power of Doflamingo a _long_ time ago. The way Law was struggling was perhaps one of the things Doflamingo enjoyed most…it was no lie that he was nearing the edge of his climax. Grabbing a fistful of sand, Law chucked it straight at Doflamingo's face. Frustrated and completely spent sexually, Law winced when he felt the other stroke his limp cock once more. Was he kidding?!

The sand didn't faze Doflamingo at all; instead, he began stroking Law as a form of punishment for being so _naughty_. " _Don't,"_ came an exasperated breath. Law shifted uneasily about the sand, little movement as it was.

"Stop being a brat and take it like a man, Law…Then perhaps I'll show you a bit of mercy." The blonde chuckled lowly, his hand still playing with Law's flesh. Nothing could describe the turmoil churning within Law—he was so _angry, tired,_ and _confined._ He gave in, closing his eyes and burying his face in one of his hands. Seeing this, Doflamingo understood that the surgeon was defeated and complying. He stopped struggling so much. The blonde was immensely satisfied, and so he released Law's member and focused on thrashing the surgeon's rosebud with his thick rod. He lashed himself in and out with the speed of a demon, his sheer power causing Law to burrow deeper into the sand and release the most attractive, desperate sounds. He panted heavily, sweat causing sand to stick onto their exposed skin; Law especially. The younger pirate was still lying on his side—but now…he was biting into his forearm to stifle his cries. He felt his eyes sting with tears as Doflamingo ravished him completely, blood was no doubt seeping between his legs, minimal in quantity however. Speed increasing, Doflamingo gifted Law with five final _juicy_ thrusts, the sounds of his pelvis ramming Law's thigh louder than the waves rolling in the distance. The behemoth roared within Law, filling the surgeon with creamy semen. Dark stars dazzling before his eyes, the younger male finally stopped biting into his forearm, his senses completely worn and sore as he was being filled.

The devil released Law's limp thigh and pulled out slowly, a string of cum breaking from the gentle exit. Law's hole was clearly swollen completely, throbbing as well—it was also a soft red from misuse. Rubbing the orifice with his hand, he set his eyes on Law's dazed expression. His face was completely flushed; sweat bleeding through his shirt and barely getting through the back of his jacket. Of course, he was breathing hard—with nothing to say. This was exactly what the blonde wanted. He rubbed Law's hole harder, causing the other to wince distastefully. Enjoying that little reaction, he finally decided to cease the teasing after spanking Law's cheek cruelly. "It's time to head back, Law…we've got some work to do. I'm sure you'll be thrilled to hear of the news I've yet to share."

Little did he know that his third day of freedom, would perhaps be his last.

* * *

Follow, favorite, and most importantly—review! Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I've got a lot of things to explain! ;D You all are immensely appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! It's been a month since I last posted…Forgive me. ;_; A lot of birthdays happened, life, everything. What can you possibly expect…But please! Enjoy the new chapter. I promise I won't take long to write the next chapter. I've been sitting on this one for weeks, writing a little at a time…but hopefully that won't be the case next time! Let me know what you think! Also I'm thinking of taking a break from Law & Doffy…perhaps it's time to dedicate a chapter on Luffy & friends? What do you guys think? ;D

WARNING: This chapter contains blood, nudity, torture, language, and emotional turmoil.

* * *

Chapter 9: Confined

* * *

 _"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you look at me that way, Law."_

The words of Doflamingo echoed about the walls of the surgeon's dark mind. Law closed his eyes and furrowed his brows out of frustration. How could he let Doflamingo abduct him in such a simple way? How could he let his guard down for even a moment? How could he take his precious moments of freedom for granted? Doflamingo didn't explain how he'd been able to find him…If anything, Law hoped that the man hadn't located the area in which he started building his small ship. To have all of his hard work exterminated in a matter of moments, well…those thoughts alone stressed the surgeon to no end. Here he was yet again, back in the same damn mansion in the same damn room. He was tied tightly to one of the wooden chairs beside a small round table. Sore and constricted, the surgeon bit his lower lip. He was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings, and anxiety—how could he _process_ all of this _again?_ Doflamingo had literally fucked him over on the goddamn _sand._ And he still _ached_ from the sickeningly painful _pleasures_ that tingled beneath his clothes. After their round, Doflamingo had knocked him out in one swift blow to the nerves. He carried him back by walking through the sky. This past week and more…these moments with Doflamingo were molding into traumatic memories. Memories that would burn in the back of his mind until he turned to ash.

Currently, Law was alone in the room on the second floor. It was nearly noon, hours since he had been raped. No doubt did Law doze off from time to time out of mental exhaustion and physical strain, but for a majority of the time he was awake. Doflamingo had no hesitation in telling him that he was expecting some old friends to show up today. Apparently these "old friends" weren't completely alien to the surgeon. Unfortunately, this didn't help Law's anxiety in the slightest. They had _many_ old friends. If anything, Law just hoped it wasn't any of the executives from Dressrosa. If it did happen to be one of them…his concern for his allies would only grow stronger. He believed in the Straw-Hats…with whatever was left of his own heart. The mere thoughts of his friends alone suddenly caused his chest to feel heavy…

His heart ached, his eyes stung. Lips pressed together softly, Law bore an extremely crestfallen expression—his vision blurring as he rested his eyes on his feet. He felt so _defeated_ , but he knew that there was no way he could stop trying…

To be a pirate, well…it meant to be free.

Thoughts suddenly interrupted by the sound of the room's door being opened, Law tried to pull himself together and focus on the pink feathered bastard who entered. The blond shut the door behind him whilst tossing a bag on the floor. Just what in the hell was in there? In no time, he approached the round table Law was seated beside. He tapped his fingers on the table contemplatively, his other hand now slowly grazing through the surgeon's dark hair. Law looked away from the other as he did this, clearly dismissive of the action. Gripping the hair suddenly, Doflamingo yanked so that Law looked him in the eye. "Was this morning not enough to make you behave, Law?" The surgeon let out a distressed breath and was then released from the harsh grip. Law's skin was literally crawling from the mere presence of the freakishly tall male…he couldn't un-feel the hands that pinned him down into the sand and dominate his body so easily. Doflamingo loved to take advantage of Law's body, especially when he was bound. Effortlessly, randomly…the blond massaged Law's crotch thoroughly, eventually unzipping his jeans and taking out the member nestled beneath. The surgeon squirmed uneasily, somewhat surprised by the sudden molestation. Enough was never enough for Doflamingo. Especially since his actions granted Law so much misery. As the older male stroked and jerked Law off, he started engaging the other in a casual conversation as if nothing were happening. Doflamingo's attention never left Law's face in the process. The way he breathed and shifted his legs out of unease, the way he squirmed beneath the string binds wrapped snug around his arms and chest...It was perfect. "And here I thought we were friends again…." Doflamingo laughed to himself, giving the dark-haired male some very rough jerks, his hand tightening around the moist flesh. Eventually, he came to an abrupt stop and released Law. He eyed the stiff member that was now standing freely on it's own, Law's open fly embroidering the base beautifully in the process.

Chest heaving gently, Law glanced at his own flesh in mental disgust and closed his eyes. He hated being so _vulnerable_ and _naked_ in front of the man. Twisting his wrists that were tied behind him and against the chair, Law clenched his teeth together. It was a relief that the blond stopped touching him, but it was a pain that he was left aroused. "Stop _staring_ at me," Law licked his dry lower lip, whispering the rest of his sentence, "…finish molesting me, beat me, or leave, take your pick, bastard." The surgeon was instantly gifted a fierce blow across his cheek, Doflamingo quick to choose.

"This is why I'm _keeping_ you until I _destroy_ you, Law." The blond grinned insanely, suddenly jerking Law a few more times as he came in to bite the other's lips. He broke the brief kiss and shook the surgeon's cock vigorously, enjoying the feel of the soft desperate breaths escaping the other's lips and against his own. Eagerly he mashed his lips against the pirate's once more, his thumb grazing over the head of his flesh teasingly. Law was now cringing for release…Taking advantage of this; Doflamingo stopped his movements once more. The blond retreated from the other completely, breaking the nonconsensual kiss entirely. He made his way over to the bag he had brought into the room earlier and placed it on the table before Law. The surgeon was very uneasy beneath his binds in the chair—he was still recovering from the blow across his cheek and it didn't help that the heavy burden of arousal continued to skid across his member. Doflamingo opened the bag and took out a round, black, somewhat shiny object. It was the size of half a football, and…it was _alive_. Just what in the hell exactly…was that?

Realization hit Law like a bulldozer. He parted his lips slightly. How could he even begin to protest…just…what the hell was Doflamingo thinking?! The blond chuckled at Law's reaction and neared the other once more. The disheveled male shook his head quickly, indicating that he wanted nothing to do with that… _creature._ Doflamingo placed the black creature on top of Law's member, causing it to latch on almost eagerly. "No, nhh…" The blond pressed it down and against Law, and zipped up the surgeon's fly with great care not to nick it. "Fuck you, eh…" It was a tight fit, but…it worked. Law's crotch appeared to be nothing but a handsome bulge now. The tip of the creature could be seen peeking out just above the waistline of Law's jeans...It was shifting about, further burrowing beneath the clothing and suckling his hot skin.

The creature itself was _warm,_ and it clung to his flesh so very tightly. It felt _good_ at first, but then it just started to…ache. To hurt. Law squirmed and shifted about in his chair frantically. "You're not human," came a mutter as he twisted around uncomfortably. He panted irately, only to realize Doflamingo was pulling out another creature from the bag. The blond effortlessly grabbed the collar of Law's shirt and yanked it forward, ripping it halfway in the process, "…Doflamingo," Law protested—as the man effortlessly placed the leech on Law's chest. The leech moved slowly along Law's skin and found a nice spot over his left pectoral. It latched on with it's tiny suckers and bit in, causing the male to wince in the process. Usually leeches released anesthetics to make the initial bite painless, but these leeches seemed to be a bit different. They were…a little larger, a little more…exotic. Regardless, the biting was more irritating than painful, despite the initial sting. Law felt Doflamingo's strings reposition themselves along his body in order to grant the leeches more freedom to move anywhere beneath his clothing if they ever did get bored of the spot they were currently suckling.

"Don't worry, this third one will be the last. Did you honestly think I'd leave you here any longer without keeping you _entertained?_ " Grinning, the smug flamingo placed the final leech on Law, but this time on his back. Crouching before the other, he met Law at eye-level and took a fierce hold of Law's right nipple. He squeezed it vehemently, tugging and twisting it slightly as well. "Wouldn't you rather feel _pain_ than _nothing_ at all?" He asked Law seriously, the gravity of the question currently gripping his nipple.

Grimacing, Law briefly clenched his teeth together in silence. He wanted to spit back, but in the end he had nothing more to express that wasn't already said. Yeah, it was true—he'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Perhaps that was why he lasted so long in this hell? Shaking himself from those dark thoughts, Law managed to smirk at the other almost mockingly.

That was all he had to do to make the blond's grin flatline itself. If anything, Doflamingo became more interested, more intrigued by Law's behavior. He released Law's nipple, and slid his hand along the other's tattooed abdomen, dipping his hand just beneath the ripped folds of the shirt. "It's nice to know you've missed me, Law…" The feather-embroidered male wished at times he could read the other's mind, and know exactly what Law was thinking and feeling. He wanted to know absolutely _everything._ He wanted Law to become attached to his touch, the flavor of his tongue. In the end of course…he'd use the other's ability for his own benefits. In the mean time, all of these fun and games sated his appetite for destruction and entertained him physically and mentally. Doflamingo removed his hand from the other's abdomen and then gave Law a few hard pats over the crotch, causing the leech to tense up against Law's aching member. Doffy stood up and began heading towards the door…he was going to leave Law like this for a while, now wasn't he? "I'll be back soon, Law."

Feeling completely insulted and humiliated, Law writhed in his chair once more out of mere frustration. If it weren't for the strings, the sea-prism, he would _destroy_ Doflamingo and _leave_. He wanted to burn Doflamingo with the might of a thousand suns. Never did he even fathom he would reach this level of embarrassment, humiliation…ever in his life. Just how fucked up had Doflamingo truly become over the years? It was just unbelievable, despite the handsome amount of time he had now spent under the blonde's thumb. The door had shut, and Doflamingo was gone, but for how long? These leeches…who knew how fast they would draw blood. It was disgusting, the feeling of the slick creatures suckling his skin, and then _crawl_ to another spot. It was nothing but a rinse and repeat cycle for them. If Law had learned anything by this point, it was that the more he struggled, the more the leeches stung and clamped on him. With no choice but to relax, Law thought hard of ways to get free…

The sea-prism caused his bones to ache, his head slowly beginning to spin as time passed and he lost blood. The leech on his groin had traveled to his heated inner thigh, the second one on the small of his back, and the third now crawling over his shoulder. Just…how much time had passed now? He was losing all sense of it…Dizzy, Law moved his wrists against the restraints once more, sweat beginning to bead down his temple out of exhaustion. He winced every now and then, the leech bites causing his body to throb…

Was there really…nothing he could do?

* * *

Sitting on the sofa beside the fireplace, Monet basked in the warmth that the flames provided. She was waiting for an audience with Doflamingo. The clever lady had placed Vergo's head on the coffee table beside her, the rest of his body parts resting in a large duffle bag beside her feet. The pair had arrived recently, the sun was setting and darkness was fading into existence once more. No doubt they were exhausted from their arduous journey, Monet especially since she was burdened with taking care of the handicapped Vergo. Since their arrival, they could hear Law scream every now and then from upstairs. Monet was sure that Doflamingo was thoroughly entertaining himself; she was also curious what had become of the other. "I wonder what Master has been doing with Law all this time," she mused to herself quietly, glancing at Vergo briefly.

"Nothing good, that's for certain," came a quick response from the severed head on the table, Vergo clearly agitated and impatient. He wanted to be _whole_ again already—it had been so damned long since the incident at Punk Hazard. And after he was put back together, well…he would beat the shit out of the damned brat and make his life a living hell so long as Doflamingo permitted. It didn't matter to him if the blond was torturing him—Law _deserved_ it for the things he had done. He had left his _true_ family behind all thanks to Corazon's double-crossed brainwashing. To be unable to walk, unable to be one _being_ …it was the worst torture one could possibly think of.

In came a foreboding laugh; Doflamingo was now entering the pair's immediate vicinity as he stalked down the staircase. The tall blond male bore a large smile on his face, his arms lax at his sides—his hands pattered with traces of blood that probably belonged to Law. "You both came as promised, I am pleased. Monet, bring Vergo—it's time to put him back together. We have much to discuss." The blond motioned the pair upstairs, and retreated back to the room in which he kept Law.

Quite the sight it was! The dark haired surgeon was panting softly, his tattooed chest exposed in slivers thanks to the ripped shirt he wore. A pile of leeches were discarded in a bag loosely on the floor beside the chair Law was tied to. Doflamingo must have been ripping them off earlier, causing Law to scream in the process. Some areas of the male's skin were red from the intensive suckling, others just bruised from Doflamingo's hand. The surgeon's fly was zipped but unbuttoned at the top, showing signs of the hasty removal of the leech beneath. Along his body, blood was spattered about messily, but not excessively. The leeches were ripped off violently, after all…

Raising his head up slowly from his limp mien, Law tiredly wondered why the blond was back so soon, it had literally been just a minute or two since he'd left the room again. Wait…

It was to his utter dismay that another person casually walked into the room behind Doflamingo. Monet. And she was holding…

Vergo.

Eyes widening out of realization, Law parted his lips and looked at Doflamingo for answers. How in the seven hells were they _alive?!_ Here on Minion Island, it was one surprise after another…just…Law was so close to losing his shit, if he weren't so weary he would've had an outburst there was no doubt about it. All he knew now was that he was in some terribly deep shit. Nothing good was going to come out of this for him, if anything, his chances of escape had now been burned at the stake—if there was any chance left at all. How could this be? He was so _sure_ that _no one_ could survive that explosion at the lab.

"It's time to clean up the mess you made of my executives from Punk Hazard." Doflamingo made his way towards Law and stood behind the chair he was bound to, his hand now resting on the surgeon's exposed shoulder. He didn't want Law to look at him, he wanted Law to look at Monet and Vergo—he wanted the other to completely bask in the fact that the two executives _lived._ Law had failed to exterminate them, despite the fact that he had come _so_ close….

"You look surprised, Law." Monet chuckled evenly, amused by the expression and condition Law appeared to be in. "I'd like my _heart_ back if you don't mind. Oh, and Vergo needs to be put back together. We've waited _so_ long to see you again…" Monet smiled calmly as she placed the duffle bag filled with Vergo's body parts on the table along with his head.

Vergo locked his eyes with Law, despite the fact he wore his standard dark-tint glasses still—courtesy of Monet. "Put me back together you damn brat," spat Vergo—his anger clearly getting the best of his voice. Little did Law know the hardships he and Monet had to endure during their time at Punk Hazard. It was absolute hell.

Now Law understood everything—it wasn't exactly a puzzle either. _Of course_ they would want to be fixed up by the surgeon of death. If anything, these two executives may be all that Doflamingo had left…it was a good sign that none of the other executives had shown up since the Dressrosa affair. Feeling weak from blood loss, it also became apparent to Law that Doflamingo was weakening him enough so that he wouldn't be able to fight, should the sea prism collar come off. Little did Doflamingo know how wrong he was—Law would most definitely fight despite his condition. Monet was hardly competition, Vergo was a threat—and Doflamingo was the ultimate opponent. "The moment this collar comes off, I'll sever you into even smaller pieces, Vergo." The smooth slur of perfect words escaped Law's lips so daringly. What else could Doflamingo possibly do to him that he hadn't already? There was no way Law would submit to their desires so easily, despite the extraneous mind games he'd been forced to play over the course of their time together.

"It's Vergo- _san_ to you, you filthy _brat!_ " Vergo clenched his teeth together, his face burdened with lines of anger and impatience. How dare Law address him so disrespectfully! Clearly the male had learned _nothing_ from their past sessions.

The hand over Law's shoulder squeezed his skin firmly. "You're not so different from me after all, Law. Your appetite for destruction seems to never cease." Chuckling softly, the blond leaned over the surgeon's shoulder and spoke once more. "Fix them or I'll destroy that little girl you recently cured." He turned his head to the side and whispered, "what was her name, Leanne, was it?"

The demon's voice made him physically cringe. How in the hell did Doflamingo know about _that_? Just how many eyes were around the town that worked for him? Did they also know about the ship he was building? Balling his tied hands into fists, Law furrowed his brows out of annoyance. The girl's life versus the handicapped executives, which would he choose? What would Corazon do? Well first of all…Corazon would no doubt sacrifice his life for that of another. Feeling mentally tortured for even thinking these thoughts, Law told himself: to hell with it. Odds were Doflamingo would kill her anyway, just to hurt him. Odds were, he would be threatened by her life over and over just so Doflamingo could get Law to do his bidding for as long as he desired. There was no doubt that his freedom would be affected greatly by Vergo if he were whole again. All of a sudden, he was physically shaken by Doflamingo, who was becoming impatient much like Vergo and Monet. "Well?"

"I'll do it," came a quick response.

"Hmph." Doflamingo began removing the collar from the spiky haired male's neck; his string binds slowly retreating from around the other in the process. He would be a fool _not_ to be skeptical. At any rate, Doflamingo was prepared for Law's next actions.

Furrowing his brows as Doflamingo freed him, Law almost instantly came to a stand, stumbling in the process. Catching the edge of the table beside him with his hand, he steadied himself and coughed a few times due to the dryness of his throat. He needed water, food, and rest. Vergo, still gazing at Law from the table pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows. Ignoring him for the most part, Law looked down at his chest, his tattered shirt bothering him—but his afflicted skin a bigger irritation. Law couldn't lie to himself any longer, he was _dizzy_. Pressing his palm over his temple, while still gripping the table with his other hand, he took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Doflamingo. You were right. My appetite for destruction will never cease, especially if it involves you. _ROOM_." He swiftly let go of the table and raised his hand up in order to create a room that revolved about them and the entirety of their vicinity. Doflamingo came in to gift Law with a swift blow to the head, but the pirate swapped himself with the chair in order to dodge instantly. Without another thought, the surgeon placed his hand on Doflamingo's back as the chair exploded into bits from Doffy's blow—" _Countershock!"_ Electricity bloomed along Doffy's back, causing him to hurdle forward and against the table, knocking it into the wall in the process. Vergo's head was sent flying among his other body parts. Taking advantage of the damage he had wreaked, Law quickly shambled his way out of the building as he had done days ago within his room ability. Monet had caught Vergo's head, and almost dashed after Law out the window but Doflamingo ordered her to stay and clean up the mess. He was _furious_.

There was no way in hell he would let Law leave again. Swiftly the feathery pink devil exited the building through the window and spotted Law, he wasn't too far off—there was no way he could get far with what little energy he had. Doflamingo immediately lashed out an overwhelming amount of strings and slashed the trees in the large front yard to barricade Law's path. He quickly shot some strings at Law and tried to yank him back. It was a slippery process since Law was determined to escape with whatever energy he had left, but in the end—the blond managed to snag his ankle and hurl him back into the mansion by flinging him up into the air and kicking him straight in the gut so that he'd come crashing through the window. In other words, Law was literally treated like a volleyball, spiked straight back into the room. The blow was so fierce it had him not only crash through the upper floor's window, but straight through the room and against the wall. Sliding down and sitting against the impacted wall, rubble crumbled around his limp body. Law's knees were bent, his hand hugging his abdomen as he heaved from the immense knockback. His head felt so _heavy_ he could hardly _think._ Lifting his head up slightly, all Law could make out was the pink clothing Doflamingo wore. Uncontrollably, he lurched out a spurt of blood—his eyes blinking slowly and then locking onto Doffy's face as he leaned against the impounded wall.

"You don't care for the girl's life, do you Law?" The tall male took a few steps closer to Law, some rubble from the wall still rolling about from the blow.

Law heaved wearily, pressing the palm of his hand on the floor as if trying to get up. "Eh…" he murmured, "don't lie to yourself…you'd kill her either way." Law wiped his lip with his forearm, his sleeve now painted a dark red.

Merely a handful of inches away from Law now, Doflamingo crouched before the other. Eye to eye, the blond brought up a hand—causing Law to wince out of poorly timed anticipation. The notion made Doflamingo smirk, Law thought he was about to get hit in the face. Instead of doing just that, Doflamingo flicked Law's nose, causing the other to look the other way. Chuckling to himself lowly, the tan Adonis spoke once more. "Smart-ass. I've had enough of your rebellion today, Law…" He pressed two fingers on the heart pirate's forehead, "now put Vergo back together."

Law pushed Doflamingo's hand aside with one of his own, "…there is no reason for me to." If anything was clear as day for Law, it was the fact that if he made Vergo whole again, it meant that he was literally signing up for a world of hurt. Law couldn't even bare Doflamingo as it was…and who knew for how much longer? These impossible circumstances were beginning to get to him. He nearly lost himself at the end of their ship's travel. Doflamingo had physically and mentally drained him, to the point in which he had blindly let the other do whatever he wanted without much fight. Amber led was one of Doflamingo's favorite tools to torture him—it literally destroyed Law from the inside out. His devil fruit was a taxing one; and so it saved his life, time and time again.

"Ah, I see…then I'll _give_ you a reason to." Doflamingo stood up and took a step back. He summoned a fiery string whip from the palm of one of his hands, " _overheat_." Without so much as a second pass by, he flung the whip straight at Law's chest. Law swiftly created a room and swapped himself with Monet. Oh, how _clever_ he was! The timing was impeccable—Monet had taken the blow head on, and Doflamingo furrowed his brows angrily as veins rushed with blood beneath his skin. Monet screamed, and did her best to recover from the godly blow. She steered clear of Doflamingo's way, since that's what he wished. Law, now beside Vergo, coughed a few times against the table. As he did this, Doflamingo took advantage and whipped Law straight across his back. The action brought the surgeon down to his knees in a matter of seconds, Doflamingo whipping the other once more on impact.

 _Damn it. DAMN IT._ He bit his lip. He was rendered _useless._

Law cried out as his body trembled from shock. He placed both of his palms on the floor before him, as if praying before an invisible God—the table being the altar. A third, final whip soon crackled against his skin—his shirt now ripped further into shreds. Letting out a final scream, the tattooed male fell on his side and felt his body go limp. Vision blurring and head spinning, Law felt like he was drowning in fire. He blacked out, and fell unconscious.

Not satisfied, Doflamingo let his fiery string whip diminish into thin air. He stalked towards Law and picked him up, streaks of red from the whip's cuts visible on his back. The blond tossed the limp body on the bed that was not too far off, and turned to face Vergo and Monet. The woman was already cleaning up the mess, her very own feathers ruffled out of annoyance. A streak of red was visible across her side due to the blow she had suffered earlier.

"Doflamingo, allow me to spend some time with Law after I've been put back together…" Vergo sighed heavily, expecting no less from the damned brat. When would Law ever learn that he'd _lost_? Killing Corazon wasn't good enough, now was it? "Damn brat doesn't realize he's lost."

"Very well, Vergo. In time he'll come around…I'm certain."

* * *

Easing his eyes open, dark lashes parted to reveal storm-ridden irises. "Mhh…" came a soft murmur, Law's hand automatically cupping his temple. How could things turn so bad so quickly? He looked around, the sound of silverware clinking breaking the immediate silence. Easing himself up against the bedframe, Law saw Monet sitting at the table not too far off with a plate of food before her. Had she…patched him up? He briefly assessed himself and understood that she must have been the one. The bandages were meticulous and different from Doflamingo's methods of wrapping. For the first time in awhile, Law truly felt comforted, even if it was by an enemy that probably sought to kill him as well.

"You're finally awake. It's time for you to eat something." Monet stood from where she sat and shuffled towards the pirate. One of his wrists was chained to the bedframe with sea-prism, the other hand free in order to eat. She placed the plate on the surgeon's lap, and eyed him mysteriously. "I have a piece of advice for you, Law…don't fight him anymore. You've _lost._ If you continue to do what you're doing, he'll destroy you."

A pause of silence waded between them, and then he finally responded as he picked up the fork sitting idle on the plate. "Either way he'll destroy me, assuming he hasn't already…" Law took a bite of the chicken on the plate. It was _delicious_. The initial bite lit up the blazing hunger within him, indicating that he truly was starved. He picked up the pace and ate without paying much attention to Monet.

" _Law_ there is a _difference_ between being destroyed maliciously and being destroyed consensually." Monet spoke with neither benevolence nor malevolence herself, and with those puzzling words being said, she retreated from the surgeon's room and closed the door behind her. It was obvious she intended to alert her Master that Law was awake. Now…how long had Law been rendered unconscious anyway? Glancing towards the large window with the view of the town below, the pirate realized it was the next day. The sun seemed to be high in the sky, gray clouds still blocking it here and there. Sighing to himself, the surgeon finished his food and placed the plate on the nightstand beside the bed. What was Monet trying to achieve through talking to him, why _would_ she even be talking to him? Perhaps she meant for him to get the message: play nice with Doflamingo and make some sacrifices, like put Vergo back together. It would perhaps mean less pain for him from Doflamingo, but there was no question that Vergo would want to destroy him physically afterwards…Law shuddered to himself, memories of past experiences as a child haunting his dark mind. Vergo was abusive; almost everyone seemed to have that dark side these days. Well, Doflamingo was the biggest predator and there was no comparison, but… _Vergo._ Law wanted him dead. To stay dead…

Letting his hand wander over his bare chest, he rubbed his pectoral and then massaged his thigh. Those leeches…they really knew how to _bite_. Scratching his lower back gently, Law felt his eyes sting once more, a few tears escaping those stormy hues involuntarily. Who was he kidding? He was _hurting_ , oh how badly he was _hurting_ …His body _ached_ from the abuse. He could feel whiplash from the violence Doflamingo bestowed upon him so mercilessly, all the way from the bed of the ship, through the sand by the shore—was this truly an inescapable hell? Law curled himself into a ball on the bed, and buried his face against his forearm that rested against his legs. It was easy to stay focused, tense when others were around, but when he was alone…that was when he could really collect his thoughts and emotions. These were the times in which he could really assess his own heart, his own health…

 _I promised myself that I would get out of this mess…_

 _Even if…it means to comply._

It was time to play a game with Doflamingo…and put up yet another façade. Law took a deep breath and wiped his face along his arm. He collected himself as best he could, despite the fact that his head and heart throbbed. Sniffling one final time, he realized that Doflamingo would be entering the room soon. Creaks sounded along the wooden floorboards, and soon enough that door was opened once more. In came Doflamingo, Monet, and Vergo in her arms. The bird-like lady stood by the table and placed Vergo down, along with his body parts in the duffle bag. Doflamingo came to Law's bedside, "You know what I want you to do, Law. There will be consequences if you don't comply." The tan Adonis chuckled, his arms folded over his chest patiently.

Looking up at Doflamingo, Law parted his lips to speak—but then he stopped himself and looked away from the other. Eyes landing on the window, the spiky haired male shook his chained wrist—indicating that he couldn't do what Doflamingo asked unless he was freed. Normally Law's silence meant compliance. With this thought running through his mind, Doflamingo freed the other with nothing but a smirk on his face. The feathery pink male was a predator, ready to attack and put down the surgeon like a dog if he chose to rebel once more. Law was aware of this, and he was still recovering from the prior day. He had no leverage here, _no one_ here to back him up. It was insane; Law usually was perfectly fine on his own…but after getting so far into the mess of bringing down Doflamingo, there was no way the blond could ignore him any longer. Doflamingo had literally ripped Law from all of his resources. Swinging his legs over the bedside, Law stood up and walked past Doflamingo—evading physical contact as much as possible. He made his way towards Vergo and Monet, the woman stepping aside—allowing Law to have full view of Vergo and his parts. "Room." The surgeon created a virtually small room around him and Vergo…and soon enough he turned the morning room table into an operating table. He merged all of the male's body parts together, and in a matter of moments the room dissipated and Vergo was standing on his feet fully in tact. The second this was done; Law leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, panting softly from the brief exertion. Recollecting himself rather quickly, Law stood upright once more and glanced over his shoulder at Doflamingo, waiting for the man's next move.

Vergo flexed his body, bent each of his arms and stretched out his muscles as best he could. "Ahhhhh! It feels so nice to be _whole_ again!" Vergo grinned and moved about in an animated fashion. Monet, clearly overjoyed, gave the other a memorable hug and took a step back to let the man get a grasp of what it felt like to walk again. Eyes locking onto Law after a few moments, the male furrowed his brows angrily, recalling the horrific way he was left to die by Law's doing. He glanced at Doflamingo, who was merely grinning at the restoration of one of his top executives.

The blond placed both of his hands on his hips and addressed Vergo, "as promised, he's all yours. And…Monet. It's time for you to tend to the matters we discussed last night."

Nodding in agreement, Monet left the room with a smile. She pondered what would become of Law…if anything, she tended to be sentimental at times, but she knew well that the Young Master's way was the only way. She loved him dearly, and if Law was something he wanted to use as a tool, it was best to keep that tool alive and functioning despite the wretched torture he was destined to endure. Perhaps her words caused him to actually…reconsider?

Doflamingo took a seat on one of the soft armchairs not too far off from the window that overlooked the town. It was time to watch the _show_ between Vergo and Law.

The male in the tuxedo addressed Law with a lethal tone, "…Do you have any idea what I've had to _endure_ this past month? I was nearly incinerated, and that's exactly what you intended. You tried to _kill_ me, isn't that right _, brat?"_ Vergo approached Law slowly, his hands balled into fists.

"You tried to kill me, _Vergo_."

"It's Vergo- _san_!" Beyond frustrated by Law's intentional disrespect, the male lurched forward and slammed Law against the wall—his hand fastened tightly around the surgeon's neck. "Address me _correctly_." He tightened his grip around Law's neck, the pressure causing the younger male to choke and grasp onto Vergo's wrist with all of the strength he could muster.

"Gh…go to _hell._ " Law sputtered. The surgeon summoned a room and swapped himself with the blanket from the bed not too far from them. It was all just to get out of Vergo's death grip…Law rolled off of the bed and onto the floor swiftly, thus entering Doflamingo's space by the window. "Mingo-ya…" came a soft whine of irritation as he sat up beside Doflamingo's feet. This was what he would get for _complying?_ Well honestly, what else could he expect? Law rubbed the side of his neck, not in the mood to fight anymore. He didn't have much energy, despite the fact he had eaten a plate of food that he hardly digested yet. If anything, he felt like regurgitating it completely…

Laughing in a steady tone, Doflamingo ran a hand through Law's hair—as if he were petting a dog at his side. "We'll let it go for now, on one condition Law…Apologize to Vergo- _san_ for what you did to him."

Bringing himself to a stand because he couldn't stand being _pet_ by Doflamingo, Law turned away from Vergo and Doflamingo both. He took a few contemplative steps away from the two, sick of everything. Whatever. He glanced at Vergo, hatred swirling beneath his grey irises. "Forgive me, Vergo- _san_."

Vergo approached Law and grabbed the male by the upper arm, "we'll continue this later then, _smartass_." He let go of Law after shaking him forcefully, leaving the pirate uneasy where he stood.

"In the mean time…" Doflamingo swiftly wrapped some strings around Law's waist and flung him backwards so that he landed in the other's lap. "…how about another dose of amber lead, Law?"

"Mh," Law cringed as he was forced into Doflamingo's lap, "… _no way_ in hell," the surgeon squirmed momentarily, only to find that Doflamingo cuffed one of his wrists with sea-prism in order to keep him under control.

"No? Then give me what I want…" the blond kissed the crook of Law's neck, his lips now nicking his earlobe. Doflamingo ran his hand down Law's chest and massaged his navel as indication...

* * *

Follow, favorite, and review! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's no lie, I've become tired of being evil. I've let the darkness consume my soul from time to time as I write Luminary. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was written to shine some light on the situation. Oh, and I hope you guys don't mind Zoro and Sanji in this chapter…we have to include some happy loving every now and then, no? Please let me know what you make of the addition. Er…at least this is my version of " _happy_."

SIDENOTE: I fully intend to write a separate fan fiction based on what happens _after_ Luminary. That story will be my dark rendition of the Big Mom arc revolving around Sanji, his hardships, etc. I love my reviewers dearly, and take into account what their concerns are, suggestions are, and what they want to read! A lot of you left some intuitive comments, so I've taken the time to respond to them and finish up this chapter. I posted this chapter quickly in apology to how long it took me to post the last one, and also because you guys are so encouraging. I feel inspired. I went and spent the past 48 hours on the computer being a crazy, just for you guys. No regrets!

RESPONSES:

rescueremedy & bbazzle: I agree. Having breaks from the depressing torture and destruction is needed. So yeah! I am totally going to verbally illustrate a straw hat recap for you guys! It's time for some happiness to seep into this relatively dark story. By the way, I can't respond to your PM because you have PM's disabled. :[

Lauriux: I've visited the idea of Stockholm Syndrome a few times, but I definitely have decided against labeling Law with any psychological issue. I want the readers to diagnose the surgeon themselves, hehe. Law's mindset, well…things will change, for better or worse. I know in the middle of chapter 7, when Law and Doffy arrive at the mansion for the first time, some psychological aspects are portrayed in regards to Law's mindset after the scarring journey there.

Guest regarding the tunnel guy: I hope this chapter sates your desire to see him. ;D Yeah, Doffy enjoys Law's looks despite the fact he lost weight. He remains slender, malleable, and lightweight. He regained his composure from the three days he spent away from Doffy, but all of that may have been for naught. Also thank you for responding to the commentator before, I don't want my story to become PWP and have no point. Therefore, it is not a sexually driven story, more plot driven. I'm trying to tell it as realistically as I can, without going overboard—though I will admit I have done so from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 10: For Tomorrow…

* * *

 _•_ _STRAW HAT SHIP•_

The city of Dressrosa had been mostly destroyed; but saved nonetheless. King Riku had returned to power, and the Straw Hats were able to escape thanks to the combined efforts of the newly formed Straw Hat Fleet. Alliances were made, ways were parted, and it was the dawn of a new day. Kinemon, the Wano samurai, expressed the need to enter the island of Zou because Law mentioned that his crew was there waiting for him. Sanji's group on the Thousand Sunny had met up with Bartholomew's ship that carried Luffy's group. The Straw Hats were officially reunited, and sought to travel to Zou together. Of course the Straw-Hats had to delay their journey there due to the disappearance of Law and Doflamingo…The group of pirates were literally wasting their time on Dressrosa searching for the pair. At the time, _no one_ knew of Law or Doflamingo's whereabouts. Luffy was _frustrated_ by the entirety of the situation. It got to the point in which they tracked down some executives for answers, only to find that it was too late. The navy took a majority of them into custody. It was despicable, what Doflamingo did. How could a captain leave his fellow comrades behind to fall? All of Doflamingo's executives were defeated and taken into custody by the navy, and Doflamingo was nowhere to be seen. If Luffy knew anything at all, he knew how much he hated people like Doflamingo, the Tenyruubito…They made his blood _boil_.

 _Everyone_ worked so hard to find Doflamingo, all for naught. The string-clones that the flamingo left behind were annoying to deal with, but in the end…their mission remained incomplete. At the very least, the city was saved, lives were saved, and the rightful king had returned to the throne. In terms of finding any leads on Law, well…

Usopp had heard from Violet that she had located him with her clairvoyance, but she was a bit too late at that point to notify anyone…She saw that Doflamingo was escaping with Law via an internal route she thought was beyond repair and actual functionality. How could she let that possibility slip past her? Doflamingo was certainly a cunning devil; there was no question about it. He kept his affairs underground, literally. Violet had informed Usopp, but there was nothing he could do with all the chaotic situations the battles in the city were putting them in. Everyone was occupied fighting something, and defending someone. Baby 5, one of Doflamingo's young executives that decided to join forces with the coliseum warriors was also at a loss for information. All she could offer up was the fact that Doffy may have had another area in which he operated, but all of that information was classified. If anything, the place was probably very low key. She tossed a few names of places to Usopp, who scribbled them down on paper to give to Nami later.

With that small lead in mind, the Straw-Hats collaborated within the dining cabin in their ship. Almost all of them were seated around the long, wooden dining table. In order to find Law, they had to figure out where Doflamingo would hide. Nami rolled out a map over the table, drawing lines and pointing at various locations.

"What was Tra-guy saying about Doflamingo's operations again? The last SMILE factory was the one we destroyed, right? If I were him I'd travel some place that no one really knows about, but some place far from the navy as well…" Nami folded her arms over her chest, sighing softly to herself.

"Nami-swan! Maybe some tea will help you come up with more ideas!" Sanji smiled as he came around the table with a tray of hot tea. He placed a few cups down for everyone except Zoro. The blond glanced at the map and tucked the empty tea tray beneath his arm in order to light a cigarette. "Don't you think figuring this out ourselves isn't gonna get us anywhere?"

"Ah, Nami, Baby 5 gave me a list of names that we could try searching…she didn't know anything else, but if she had to guess where Doflamingo would go, it'd be one of these islands!" Usopp handed Nami a crumpled list of names he'd hastily written himself. "If Doflamingo really has another base of operation, we're gonna have to take it down!"

"In honor of the Tontatta's, yeah! I'll destroy all of those SMILE factories!" Franky added, as he retrieved some cola from the fridge not too far off in the kitchen.

Robin chimed in curiously, "Who knows if there even is a factory there, for all we know we may have destroyed the last one on Dressrosa. Also, Sanji may be right… do we even know anyone in Tra-guy's crew? I'm certain they're dying to see their captain." She sipped her tea and smiled, admiring the jasmine scent steaming from the heat.

"Oi, swirly brow, where's my sake?" Zoro kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back against his chair, folding his arms behind his head casually.

"What'd you call me?! Get your damn feet off the table before I kick you out of your seat myself, you muscle-headed marimo!" Sanji bit into his cigarette and grabbed Zoro by his green robe to indicate his irritation.

"Luffy, you knew Tra-guy before all of us, there must be _someone_ we can track down in Zou…Maybe his crew can point out an island from this list…" Nami shook her head, clearly tuning out Zoro and Sanji's ruckus. "There are five islands to choose from, and they're all in different directions from here…"

Swinging his legs off the table, Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji by the tie and yanked him forward, "Tough talk for a shitty cook!" The pair glared daggers into each other's eyes, there was no doubt that they were about ready to land a few blows in each other's faces...

Stifling his laughter at Zoro and Sanji's fight by stuffing his face with more meat, Luffy finally took one large gulp of juice before speaking, "Hmm…Tra-guy's crew…" Scratching his head, he thought hard…he thought long…

 _SCREEEEEECH._ THUD.

"I'm surprised a third rate swordsman like yourself can even form a proper sentence!" Sanji kicked Zoro's gut, causing his chair to skid backwards. Almost instantly, Zoro leapt onto Sanji, causing the cook to hit the floor with a thud, the pair clearly getting physical with their argument.

Luffy started laughing at the spectacle once more; it was so like Zoro and Sanji to do that! It felt like it'd been forever since he'd seen the pair fight like that. Things seemed to be normal again after Dressrosa; save for the fact that they still had larger fish to fry and friends to save.

"Luffy, _focus!"_ Nami furrowed her brows and then hit him in the head with a rolled up map. The woman was eager herself to locate Law and complete their mission. The last thing they wanted was for the man to destroy another island, heaven forbid it came down to that. The woman pressed her lips together and tucked some of her bright hair over her ear.

"Oww!" Luffy shielded his head with his hands and then readjusted his hat. He just couldn't stop _laughing_ —"It's not my fault Zoro and Sanji are funny!" Usopp joined Luffy in the chuckles; despite the fact he was fearful of Nami and her map. Only a woman of her caliber could turn a soft piece of paper into a lethal hammer.

"Nami, don't be so hard on Luffy, hm?" Robin stated calmly, chuckling herself at Luffy's reaction. Regardless, none of this could be helped. Especially when it came to Zoro and Sanji…well, their fighting was normal for as long as they could remember, and it would never cease being a form of entertainment for Luffy.

Chopper soon entered the dining room and his eyes widened at the sight of Sanji and Zoro. The swordsman had punched Sanji's face, causing the other's nose to bleed. In parallel, the cook had kicked the other in crotch, causing a single tear to rip from his one eye. "Hey! Zoro! Sanjiiiii!" Chopper frantically scrambled to the pair's side, hopping into the whirlwind of struggle-some blows and eventually got them to quit their pointless fight.

Sighing exasperatedly, Nami rolled her eyes back at Luffy, "Luffy, did you remember anything about Law's crew? We need to know what to look for when we're in Zou…"

Eyes landing on Chopper, Luffy finally was able to recall something—an animal. No, it was a giant version of Chopper, no wait…it was a bear! "Well there was a bear, oh yeah, it was a white bear in an orange jumpsuit! It can also talk, just like Chopper does!" Luffy's eyes sparkled at the idea of a talking polar bear; it was just so damn _cool_. "Oh and I think they all use a submarine for a ship…hmmm." Luffy shrugged and picked up another stick of meat, helping himself.

"A talking bear? Could it be?" Kinemon finished chewing his meat, "on the island of Zou, there are all sorts of talking animals. Perhaps the fact that he's a polar bear would make it easier for us to find him? We can ask the locals, and see what they say…I just hope Law-dono is doing alright."

Sitting on the floor beside Zoro, the blond haired cook spoke briefly, "So it's simple, we'll find Tra-guy's crew on Zou, and then go from there. His crew probably knows more about Doflamingo than anyone else." Sanji picked up his bent cigarette and puffed out a faint cloud of smoke, sighing to himself as Chopper put a bandage over his nose. Some of his hair was tousled and parted the wrong way due to the struggle, his tie also a little too loose at this point.

"Sanji, _sake._ " Zoro muttered lowly, rubbing the side of his head as he sat cross-legged on the floor. The blond took out his ashen cigarette and flicked it at Zoro in response. The swordsman caught it and furrowed his brows out of annoyance.

"We'll find Tra-guy, and then I'll kick Doflamingo's ass once and for all!" Luffy stood from his chair in an animated fashion and slammed a hand down on the table. "That bastard can't hide from me for much longer!" He furrowed his brows and exited the dining room—meat in hand. He headed straight out to the main deck without saying another word. In truth, he was truly frustrated with how long this entire battle had gone. Leaping onto the head of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy sat with his legs crossed Indian style. He watched the ocean before him, determined to reach the island that Law was held captive on. He wanted his friend back, and he wanted to defeat Doflamingo. Enough was enough. The night breeze whistled on by, Luffy's dark hair swaying along with it. He held onto his hat with his free hand and calmed himself down slightly. It was time to come to terms with the fact that they needed information that only Law's crew could provide…

Hopefully it wouldn't take _too_ long. Luffy wasn't one to wait.

* * *

 _•_ _ZOU ISLAND•_

A couple days had passed and the straw hats had finally arrived on the island of Zou. They had learned the story of Jack, the beast pirates, the minks, and had made some friends and foes. They learned of the culture, the way the island of Zou was ruled, Momonusuke's true role, and that the name of the elephant itself was Zunisha; a being of it's own. Pekoms, Wanda, and Carrot had become their allies, and the Straw Hats were considered their tribe's saviors due to the odd circumstances of their arrival, and their ability to use Caesar as an antidote to cure the air in the island's atmosphere. Much had transpired over the first day in Zou, and eventually all of the formalities had been taken care of by the end of their second day there. Luckily, the wonders that the new territory presented was enough to keep Luffy busy… Despite this, everyone knew that they had no time to waste if they wanted to find Law. That happened to be their number one priority. Who knew what Doflamingo could have done to him by this point? Above all, everyone feared for his death, despite the fact that no one said it.

Everything had fallen into place. They inquired about a white bear, and eventually they were led to Bepo, who was most definitely apart of Law's crew due to the familiarity of their jolly roger. As it turned out, Bepo was actually a member of the mink tribe himself. The heart pirates were stationed a bit deeper in the forest, and they were sniffed out thanks to Wanda and Carrot. Luffy was excited to see the heart pirates again, despite the fact that he didn't remember half of them. Nami had engaged in lots of conversation, filling in the heart crew on the entirety of the situation they ended up in.

Everyone was glad that Dressrosa was saved…but at what cost? Law's life? Bepo was shocked to learn of Law's proposed "abduction" and knew that nothing good would come out of it. His poor captain…stuck with the monster that reaped him of pleasant dreams! The entirety of Law's crew was filled with worry, anger, and despair after hearing this. If anything, they were determined to get their captain back—despite the orders that Law had left them with. They were to stay grounded for the time being, and to _believe in him_ and see him whenever he planned to return. Of course, that was just _part_ of their mission. The rest of it had to do with taking down Kaido after destroying Doflamingo and his operations. They had people to find, things to gather, and no time to waste. Preparation was mandatory.

Law was a man of strategy. If one plan went down, he was sure to have a backup. Unfortunately, this time that wasn't the case. He was human after all, and humans erred. After much information was exchanged, Nami was finally given a chance to present the list of plausible locations Doflamingo could have taken Law to. Bepo was Law's navigator, and he turned out to be quite knowledgeable just as Nami was in regards to the topic.

In terms of Doflamingo having more factories, well…based on the group's intel, they proposed that there was a 30% chance that there was one, and it would be under construction somewhere low key. It took several years to build the Dressrosa façade, so there would be no way for Doflamingo to recreate that so easily. The straw hats had already taken down the major SMILE facilities, that much was confirmed. Either way, the heart pirates assured the straw hats that whatever Kaido wanted, Doflamingo wouldn't be able to provide it—Kaido would destroy Doflamingo himself regardless. Both parties knew that it wouldn't happen though, since Luffy was determined to finish what they started. However, Kaido would be their next opponent there was no doubt about it—it was a matter of time before all of the dots were connected. List in hand, Bepo looked over it with keen eyes, other crewmembers such as Shachi and Penguin doing so as well. The furry bear suddenly became very uneasy, somewhat hesitant.

He pointed to Minion Island.

There was no mistaking it. That was where someone like Doflamingo would take Law. His captain's backstory was something that he would never forget… _That torturous bastard._ Bepo couldn't bear it; he had to save his captain no matter what his orders were. The polar bear had quickly come to the conclusion that he would join the Straw-Hats on this mission to rescue his captain. Both pirate crews were alliances now, and in order to take down Doflamingo and save Law, he needed Luffy's strength. Having his crew go alone was not wise, despite the fact they wanted to come. Nami asked Bepo how could he be so sure that the place he chose was correct, but Bepo merely shook his head adamantly. He just _knew_ it.

After much debate, it was settled. Luffy was fine with Bepo coming along, but the rest of the heart crew had to stay in order to respect Luffy and Law's decisions. They were very upset, but if Law believed in Luffy, they would too. Kinemon, Momonosuke, and Kanjuro—the Wano warriors would also stay on Zou to tend to their own affairs. They rest assured knowing that the fate of Law was in more than capable hands. Luffy declared that Law was in this mess because of their failure to aid him properly in the first place, and he expressed that it was only right for him to see it all to the end. Law was also his _friend_. And Luffy would travel to the ends of the seas to ensure a friend's safety. The rescue operation was thus finalized.

* * *

 _•_ _THOUSAND SUNNY•_

The next morning, the straw-hat crew set sail with their lovely guest, Bepo. Nami had mapped out the quickest and safest way to get to their destination, the only unfortunate part being that it would take them awhile to get there. The North Blue wasn't exactly close… They sailed over the seas, the windy saltwater breeze drifting on by. The skies were blue, white clouds drifting along seamlessly. Currently, Franky and Luffy were playing a game of volleyball, Usopp acting as the referee and Chopper keeping tally of the scores. Nami and Robin were lounging on beach chairs, letting the crispy rays of sunshine toast their exposed bodies. It was so relaxing, especially since Brooke was playing his violin so beautifully in the background. It lit up the atmosphere and brought smiles to everyone's faces. Nothing could ruin the serenity and peace of being home with nakama.

Bepo was enjoying the livelihood of the straw hats, and it was inspiring to see how wonderful their culture was. Despite all of this, he leaned against the railing of the ship and looked out at the sea. He remembered when he met Law, on Swallow Island…the man had beat up Shachi and Penguin, the very people that bullied him for being a talking bear. From that point on, all three of them got their crap together and followed Law, admiring his strength to perservere. Before all of that, Bepo was wandering, trying to follow his dream of finding his big brother. Never did he think he could achieve such a feat, until he came across Law. He was a beacon of inspiration, and brought meaning to his life when he felt so low, lost, and beat. Swallow Island wasn't too far from Minion Island… These days, it seemed like no one could escape their pasts. It was time to embrace them, and become better people. Bepo sighed softly to himself, worried for Law's well being. Out of the many conversations he'd had with his captain, he knew very well that the surgeon was hurting inside. At most times he seemed devoid of emotion, but only those who were close to him knew that there was indeed a heart within. It wasn't just a play on words, the _heart_ pirates. Just because Law was a surgeon, didn't ultimately define everything. Corazon was apart of his heart, and no _mes_ could trade that for the world.

Sanji was in the kitchen, washing dishes from their lunch—and quite a bit of dishes there were! He was used to it, no crew in the world could devour as much as the straw-hats could. Correction: as much as _Luffy_ could. It made the blond smirk to himself, his eyes locked onto the pearly white porcelain of the dish in hand. He left the entrance to the kitchen open, so he could hear the wonderful music Brooke provided, and the scores Chopper announced for Franky and Luffy's game. As he worked, he let his mind ponder… They were going to the _North Blue._ That was where he was born… The blond grimaced from his unpleasant childhood memories. It was best not to recall his tragic past…he didn't want to spoil the beautiful day before him. Eventually, Sanji heard someone shuffling behind him…not bothering to look; he already guessed it was Zoro. "If you're looking for sake, I hid it somewhere else, moss-head."

"Ehh?" Zoro cocked his head to the side and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes now resting on Sanji's back. "I should've known a shitty cook like yourself would deny a man his drink. It's been _hours_."

Sanji looked over his shoulder and spat back at Zoro, "It's not my fault you have a knack for getting _drunk_ and _lost_ , dumbass."

"What'd you call me, dartboard for brows!?" The swordsman came forward and grabbed Sanji's upper arm, "number seven will never learn his place now will he?"

The blond didn't want to drop the soapy dish he was currently washing, "Don't touch me, I don't like to associate with the _directionally_ _challenged_." Sanji locked eyes with Zoro, clearly irritated by the other's response, "I can't believe you're still holding onto that number seven crap! It doesn't even matter! It's been _forever_ since Saboady!"

"Whatever you say, _seven_." Zoro shoved Sanji to the side, causing the blonde's waist to bump against the adjacent counter. The dish the cook held had slipped out of his hands in the process, clanking back into the sink with a splash. Sanji's abdomen was now drenched…at least the dish didn't break, or at least he didn't think it did. The blonde's white-collar shirt was loosely buttoned as it was, his sleeves folded up neatly in contrast. It was a shame that such a nice shirt was now coated with dirty water. As he examined himself briefly, he darted his eyes back at Zoro. "There's no way in hell you're getting any damned sake now, moss for brains! Now get out."

The swordsman folded his arms over his chest once more, glancing at the pile of dishes Sanji had yet to wash. "Ah, I get it." Zoro smirked to himself, his eye assessing the blonde before him. Sanji was gripping the edge of countertop as he faced Zoro, the small of his back still pressed against it. "You just want me to keep coming back. Are you that bored, swirly brow?"

Sanji furrowed said brow and took a few steps forward. Without a word, he reached into the sink and pulled out the wet plate. Almost instantly, he pressed it flat against Zoro's chest and brought his face close to the other's. Up in Zoro's grill, he spoke softly, yet fiercely. "Maybe you should just help me wash these damned dishes once in awhile, marimo-chan." Foamy bubbles drifted by them from the action, the pleasant smell of soap gracing the air between.

The feel of the wet dish pressed against his somewhat bare chest caused Zoro no immediate discomfort, but surprise. He furrowed his brows and smirked once more at Sanji's rebuttal. If there was anything he'd never get sick of about Sanji, well…it was the fact that he always bit back with a heart of gold. The way he looked up at him now certainly sent Zoro to another place, courtesy of Brooke's beautiful violin music strumming in the background. It caused him to forget that Sanji just mocked him with the whole _marimo-chan_ thing. He adored Sanji; there was no doubt about it. Yeah, they were rough around the edges and always fighting like an old married couple…but despite this, they pushed each other to even greater heights. There was no mistaking it, Zoro and Sanji brought out the best in each other. Unfortunately, Zoro wasn't even aware of how long he actually harbored _feelings_ for the other. He didn't even know what exactly those feelings were…And telling Sanji was something he never planned on doing, since all the man did was dote upon every women he came across. Not to mention the endless nosebleeds since their reunion… Wherever the hell he was kept for the past two years, well…it certainly did something terrible to him.

Not bothering to take the dish in order to keep Sanji's hand busy, the green-haired swordsman placed his hands on Sanji's waist and took advantage of those very near and dear lips. His dry lips coalesced with soft ones, the combination a sticky sweet dose of affection. The blond flinched initially, his hand still pressing the dish against Zoro's chest. The four-second kiss seemed to last forever, the blond now absently gripping one of the swordsman's wrists with his free hand. "Mhh."

The kiss was broken gently, but so awkwardly…

Sanji didn't outburst as Zoro predicted he would. Instead, he looked at Zoro with such a confused expression, his lips still parted in silent question. So many thoughts ran through the blond's head, one of them wondering if Zoro got drunk merely off the thought of sake. Maybe he shouldn't have called him marimo-chan…? Sanji awkwardly pulled the dish from Zoro's chest and held it with both hands, at a loss for words—usually he'd outburst, well that would have been the normal thing to do but… _but._

Zoro wasn't a fan of the silence only because his heart was ready to self-destruct from what had just transpired. Never before had he ever let himself slip up like that, it was…uncalled for, and he didn't want to damage their brotherhood. How could he lie to himself though, that very moment was _fleeting_. He didn't want it to end, and he didn't want to hear the shitty cook reject him either. Tightening his grip on Sanji's waist, he pushed him back against the counter—"Zoro—" and locked his lips against the other's once more. Sanji placed the dish on the counter as he was being kissed, his hands now sliding up Zoro's abdomen to his chest…he pushed. He pushed Zoro back with a slow, gentle force—the action causing the green-haired swordsman to tighten his hold on the other. It was as if Sanji were deciding whether he wanted this or not in the middle of the kiss; it wasn't as if Zoro had given him a warning or anything…Soon, the blond was able to break the kiss by turning his head to the side, Zoro's lip grazing against his cheek in the process. Both men stayed in that position, breathing softly in silent thought. The swordsman held onto Sanji as if he were holding onto the last line of their relationship…

"Even silence can kill, Sanji."

* * *

 _•_ _MINION ISLAND•_

Sitting on one of the stools by the counter, Leanne waited patiently for her dad's delicious cooking. "Do you ever think Leo will ever come back to see us? I don't feel like I had enough time to thank him properly, dad…" The brown haired girl sighed softly to herself as Shinta turned around and placed a plate of steak before her. It was dinner time, and the café was closed. Tonight the entire house was reserved for the father and daughter alone. Now that Leanne was well again, all Shinta wanted to do was spend some time with her like they used to. In his heart, he knew that he'd be forever indebted to Law. He who wanted nothing but the knowledge of ship building in return…

"I'm not so sure sweetie, but I reckon it'd take him awhile to build a mini-ship. I'm sure he's around these parts somewhere doin' just that." The man then turned away and continued cooking his own plate of dinner. Steam sizzled from the heated grill, various vegetables also getting a nice tan from the temperature.

"Did you ask him where he's stayin' at? Maybe we can bring him some steak too, dad!" Leanne picked up her fork and dabbed at her meat. Oh how colorful her plate was! Broccoli, carrots, rice, and steak! Her dad was a brilliant cook! Sometimes she wondered how it was even possible for her to reject the food he made her while she was sick. "Mmm! Delicious!" It was the perfect combination of savory and sweet! Shinta's cooking could make anyone smile.

It was a valid question, a valid gesture. It didn't even look like Law had much, if anything, the man looked burdened. Come to think of it, Law never looked well. The clothes didn't seem like they were his, his eyes were glazed over time to time, and his breathing seemed slightly abnormal the first time they met. If Law was able to cure Leanne, surely he'd be able to help himself? However…what troubled Shinta more was the fact that Law had warned him to forget all about him. _Someone_ was after him, and he'd be forever damned if he were to get involved. In order to protect his daughter and himself, Shinta heeded Law's words. Unfortunately, it all felt so wrong. He had to fight every fiber of his being in order to stay out whatever mess Law was in. In the end, Shinta was a good man who only wanted to help those that deserved it. "He was pretty vague about where he was stayin'…but my gut tells me he doesn't really have a home…"

"Whaaaat? Why didn't he just stay with us?" Leanne took a big sip of her apple juice, extremely curious about the entire situation. She had a big imagination, heart, and soul—children were literally the epitome of purity.

"Cuz, uh…well sweetheart, he's just in a complicated situation. But how 'bout I tell ya I'll try to find him, and see if he wants to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Shinta wasn't really sure where he was going with any of what he said, but at least it would make his daughter feel a little more at rest, and comforted. The kid just seemed so determined to see her savior…He didn't blame her.

"Awesome! I hope you can find him dad! Maybe I can show him the tiny toy ship you made me! It might help him build his ship too!" Leanne smiled brightly, revealing a sliver of meat stuck between her tooth. "Hehe."

Shinta chuckled at his daughter's behavior and ruffled her hair out of love. "Alrighty darlin', that's that. I'll look for him tomorrow. Now finish up that plate o' food! Cheers to good health!"

* * *

 _•_ _MINION ISLAND•_

The beautiful harpy lady, Monet, was spending her time supervising operations at the new laboratory. It was under construction still, it's location completely classified to the world. Vergo and herself had quite a lengthy conversation with Doflamingo the prior night…Of all the things she had learned, she was most concerned about Sugar. Yes, Sugar was one of Doflamingo's executives, but she was also Monet's little sister. The blond had promised he would get all of his executives back, but it would take some time. Sighing softly, the winged woman perched herself atop the brand new SMILE factory. The exterior was modeled; it was just the interior that Doflamingo's men were working on. It took time to build something as classified and advanced as this…

In truth, Doflamingo had started this project a month prior, and expected no less from it thus far. The blond had expressed his distrust in regards to one of the men he had posted there, and asked Monet to oversee the operation from this point on. He wanted her to keep an eye on the man in the black shades…the same man that had accompanied Law and himself through the tunnels. In Ghost Town, the weather remained muddled and cloudy…it irritated Monet, since she hated getting her wings wet. Sighing to herself, she used her sharp vision to keep her eye on the male from time to time. He wore a bandana that covered his lips, dark shades, and a baggy cloak to perhaps protect him from the unpredictable forecast. Currently, only a faint air of rain pattered down from the skies…Monet glanced up, letting a few of the microscopic orbs land on her face. It was somewhat…refreshing.

She yawned to herself and glanced back down…Wait. Where did the agent go? Slightly panicked, the amber-eyed beauty descended from where she perched. She scanned the area, unsure of where he could've gone in that brief moment. Landing on her talons for feet, she walked past the bushes and forestation. This was the area closest to where he was standing… How could he disappear like that? The harpy looked around, her senses very keen, very alert. There was only dirt, trees, and rocks here… _Where had he gone?_

"Lady Monet," she turned around instantly, seeing the man standing a couple of feet away from her, "were you looking for something?" The man smiled beneath his bandana, something that she could not see, for it was concealed.

Bluntly, she responded. "No, not anymore." Monet flexed her winged arms as she approached the male, "what was your name again?" Something was terribly wrong, and she could _sense_ it in her _bones_. The aura off this man was _vile_ to her. Casually, she played it off, and acted her part. Despite this, she knew that the man most likely saw through her, even though her charade was as convincing as ever. So what exactly was she even sensing? The harpy couldn't put her wing on it…but she would certainly alert Doflamingo later.

"They call me Eno."

* * *

Follow, review, and fave! How'd you like the marimo-chan comment?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's good to be back. IRL currently doing final exams for my bachelor's degree. It'll be over on March 16th. These final projects are driving me crazy. I'm so sick of illustrating in a rush, but at least my mind can be put at ease. Do you guys want me to make a few illustrations for this fic? I've contemplated the idea heavily. I feel like I will, out of sheer leisure. After these last two finals, of course. Anyway, enjoy another long awaited chapter. It is time to sate the dark side of our souls. _Don't worry. We will see the straw hats in this chapter, just in case your eyes bleed from the 'terrible' beginning._

WARNING: This chapter contains extensive non-consensual sex, language, violence, disturbing content, suicidal thoughts, and mental strain. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mind of Mine

* * *

 _•_ _MINION ISLAND•_

Night had fallen, and never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be sitting at a dining table with Monet, Vergo, and Doflamingo. And damn, did his back _ache._ The whips from the prior night certainly had taken their toll on his body. Of course, at this point he wore a single sea prism cuff on his right wrist—it was literally immovable, impenetrable. At times Law thought of cutting off his hand when he was alone, and the moment the cuff was removed he'd create a room and operate on himself to fix it…doing that was a gamble, however. It wasn't full proof. He'd further contemplate that at another time. Obtaining the key to his cuff was out of question since the eyes on him were very keen. Of course he was hesitant of the food placed before him, since Doflamingo openly expressed how he enjoyed poisoning the other from time to time. Unfortunately, he needed all the strength he could get, and taking a gamble at this point could eventually kill him. Silently, Law ate, avoiding eye contact from the others purposefully. He just…really needed his own _space._ A bit sluggish with his movements due to the sea prism, Law chewed his food uneasily.

Doflamingo, Vergo, and Monet were discussing something about an agent they didn't like…and apparently he was using a fake alias that slipped under their radar. They were currently working on digging up the man's real identity…Apparently none of them knew what he looked like beneath the bandana he supposedly always wore. Not really caring much for the topic, Law tuned out of the conversation and found himself thinking of his crew on Zou. He had lost his vivre card that lead to them…courtesy of Doflamingo stripping him bare before their departure from Dressrosa. A brief flare of anger stirred within Law, he'd never forgive Doflamingo for what he did to him…Letting go of that topic quickly in order to save his mind from depressing thoughts, the surgeon took another bite of the overcooked fish on his plate only to chew absently and contemplate the amputation of his hand again…

"Looks like Law enjoys my cooking," Monet smiled and landed her eyes on the tattooed male beside her. She folded her wings away and leaned back to relax in her chair.

Vergo swiftly grabbed the back of Law's hair and pressed his face down onto the table beside his plate. Silverware clinked from the brief jolt. "Ungrateful brat, show some _gratitude_."

Cheek pressed flush against the table, Law groaned out of irritation. "Eh…" came a simple breath. He would never have a single moment of peace in this hell, now would he? Biting back his tongue in order to stifle his oncoming curses, Law remained still, letting Vergo have his way. He gripped the edge of the table wearily, apprehension bubbling within him like molten lava.

Eyes on Law, Vergo smirked to himself after assessing his compliance with the action. It was about time that the damn brat gave in. It felt _good._

It was interesting, really. Law would always put up quite the fight, and it seemed as if rebellion ran through his very veins. There was no doubt that he absolutely loathed Doflamingo, and that he would do anything to escape from his clutches. These facts alone made it far more rewarding when the surgeon actually gave in to Doflamingo's wishes. The blond seemed to achieve this only when he had Law pinned down for an excessive amount of time. If anything, the blond loved being the one to wind up on top, especially in bed. It made him feel extremely dominant and superior when he physically and mentally degraded the other beyond comprehension—especially through sexual exploitation and intimacy. Losing in a situation as raw and primal as that…well that was what brought Doflamingo to his own state of nirvana.

Doflamingo, forever sporting that oh so very conniving grin, took interest in the fact that Law had zero response. Lately, he'd been letting things happen to perhaps save his body from another beating? Yes, he was probably saving his strength for another viable chance to escape. But…how long would it actually take the other to fill that empty void of a reservoir? It was no immediate threat to Doflamingo, because in the end he wouldn't be providing Law with the chance ever again. "Vergo, don't let him off so easy. He hasn't thanked Monet yet, has he?" The blond chuckled and then took a sip of his blood red wine.

Furrowing his brows, Law quickly spoke before Vergo could respond himself—"Thanks for the food," the surgeon's eyes quickly sought Monet's, a hint of blackened anxiety hidden within them.

Monet laughed at the sudden thank you, "then finish it, and perhaps you'll have another meal tomorrow." Vergo grumbled to himself, Doflamingo just as irked by the evasion as the other. With that being said, the harpy lady stood from her seat and picked the empty plates up and off the table with her wing like hands. "I'll clean up. Sleep well, everyone." She would've loved to stay and chat, but…she wasn't at the same level of abusiveness and bloodthirstiness as Doflamingo and Vergo naturally were. She preferred to let the men be, and check in with them later. Besides, she had her own investigating to do in regards to _Eno_ , the fraud. The man sent her skin crawling, and she didn't like it one bit.

Feeling even more uncomfortable when Monet vacated the dining area, Law rubbed the side of his arm and managed to look at Doflamingo, who sat just across from him. Usually it was easy to look the man in the eye and tell him to fuck off, but nowadays? _Damn_ was it _unsettling_. It was hard. Was he really losing himself amidst all this confinement, this _conditioning?_

"Take him upstairs, Vergo." Doflamingo finished up his wine and laughed freely, "I believe you've waited long enough for the revenge you seek." Setting his glass down, the blond demon landed his eyes on Law. Oh what an _anxious_ and _uncomfortable_ expression the surgeon wore!

Glancing at Vergo, a faint trace of sweat ghosting down his temple, Law gripped the handle of the chair he sat on as if he were about to make a run for it. This was just…the absolute _worst_ feeling in the whole entire world. He couldn't tolerate another beating, he just couldn't. Vergo interrupted the surgeon's thoughts and gripped him by the upper arm, yanking him up and off the seat. "I hope you don't mind the noise, I don't intend to be _gentle_."

Doflamingo licked his lip briefly, "I don't expect you to be, since sound is better than silence." The line was bitter, reminiscent of Corazon—no, it was more of a mockery. Smug from the agitation that skittered across Law's face, the blond grinned blackly to himself.

Barring his teeth at Doflamingo whilst Vergo gripped his arm and ripped him from his seat, Law spat at Doflamingo, his voice accompanied by the screech of his chair—"You really don't know a damn thing about _family_ , you sadistic—" Vergo yanked him backwards, "—bastard!" Law tripped over slightly, the taller male shoving the other away from the table only to punch him across the face for his spiteful words.

Of course Doflamingo was angered by Law's emotional rebuttal, but Vergo quickly let his hands do the work for the blond. Said blond retorted sharply whilst Vergo beat him, "And what of your family, Law? Where are they now? Just as dead as mine?" With that being said and done, Vergo dragged the frustrated surgeon upstairs, the younger male struggling in the process despite the previous blows to his body. The pair arrived at the desired destination, Vergo kicking the door open almost hastily. Without so much as a second thought he tossed Law on the floor and slammed his foot down on the male's abdomen.

Body flinching instantaneously, Law collected himself with much trouble, his shaky hands slowly beginning to grasp Vergo's ankle as he lay there, ill at will and heart. "Hh…Vergo-san…" his words were silent, soft, and serious. It was perhaps his way of begging for mercy, those words he spoke, after being beaten so many countless times in almost every situation there was just nothing more he could do. He had been a victim to rape, leeches, several beatings, and whiplash. How much more could he possibly endure?

The soft address caught Vergo's attention, "did you want to tell me something?" He pressed his foot down with a tad more force, causing the other's abdomen to cave in slightly from pressure.

Whining briefly, Law grimly reminded himself that he had lost. Accepting his defeat, he shook his head slightly, weakly. He was hopeless. At least it was better than being hurt by Doflamingo's hand.

"No? Hmph. Let me tell you now…I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for as long as I please." Vergo removed his foot off of the other's clothed body, " _Stand up_." This was way too easy…but even then, the executive was determined to teach the other a lesson. It was no secret that Doflamingo had tortured Law in several different ways since they had departed from Dressrosa; he had every right to since his entire operation had been thwarted by Law's sharp mind. The very mind that was simply at the edge of an unfathomable breaking point…

Perhaps it was time to finally push the other off that edge, off that cliff? Grinning at the thought, Vergo decided he'd give Law a few new nightmares to dream about, to keep him a bit more entertained. One could only dream of Doflamingo for so long, no? The man watched Law slowly sit up and come to a stand. Law was sure a sight to behold, dark lines heavy beneath his stormy eyes, tousled hair and a slender frame. He was ready to accept yet another beating, and surely Vergo would do just that. Quickly, he grabbed Law by the neck and rammed him against the nearby wall. It was time to resume where he had left off the day prior. He punched Law in the gut with his free hand as he pinned the other in place by the neck. Several blows were dealt. After awhile, Law struggled to regain his breath, his composure. A tear rolled down his cheek, a line of blood seeping from the corner of his lip. Rubbing Law's afflicted abdomen after supplying it with such precise blows, Vergo tightened his grip on the surgeon's neck. He let his hand travel over the other's crotch, rubbing it gently only to suddenly slap it forcefully. A groan ripped from Law's lips as he clasped his hands around Vergo's wrist. "You're not foreign to that type of pain, are you?" Vergo gripped Law's groin once more, enjoying the way the other shook from the touch. "Joker has had his way with you, I'm sure…" Vergo beamed menacingly, "but now it's my turn to warp your face with pain, and break whatever is left of you."

Law grew sicker after every word he heard Vergo speak. Was he really about to stoop so low, to the level of Doflamingo? Not fully processing the terrors that were being implied out of sheer protection of his own sanity, Law found himself being flung backwards, against one of the armchairs in the room. Back hitting the armrest, Law slid onto the floor and hugged himself, his abdomen aching severely from the previous blows. Vergo quickly came forward and yanked Law to his feet, turning him around in the process. He pressed Law against the armrest and dunked his head straight into the cushion. Without wasting time, he swiftly began yanking the other's jeans down enough so that they hung snugly around his thighs. Vergo quickly assessed Law's flesh, running his hand along the malleable skin as he spread him apart. "He's definitely had fun with you," Vergo smirked to himself, landing a fierce blow on Law's right cheek.

Law shuddered and grunted into the cushion, his hands laying flat on the soft plush. He slowly began to push himself up, only to have Vergo shove his face back into the cushion by the hair. It was so hard to breathe properly in the position he was forced in, let alone catch his breath from the beating he just received. Face first in the cushion that _Doflamingo_ once sat on, with his rump hanging over the armrest for Vergo to abuse, Law couldn't bring himself to allow any of it. NOTHING WAS WORKING. He was beginning to do _everything_ the horrific men asked of him, he even bit back his tongue far more than usual in order to protect himself. And yet. _And yet—_ he was _still_ being beaten, _still_ being raped _._ Forced deeper into the cushion, Law's muted protests succeeded in completely arousing Vergo. Said man then unzipped himself and readied his warmth for penetration. He had no intention of pleasuring the other, but merely pleasuring himself whilst mentally scarring the other. There was nothing more to it.

Thick and heavy, he pressed the moist tip against the shy orifice. Law blindly felt for Vergo's hand that was still buried in his hair and shoving his face into the cushion, there was no way this was happening! The larger male suddenly pierced the surgeon's ring, causing Law's lower half to shudder, his body shifting sharply from the sting. Surging forth almost immediately to incite further terror, Vergo grunted in pleasure when he felt Law tremble beneath him and miserably groan into the cushion. The head of his member tingled against Law's frayed bundle of nerves within. Law was overcome with pain because he was still healing from his previous session with Doflamingo on the beach. "Tight fit, but I'll be sure to loosen you up…" Vergo pulled out of Law hastily, loving the feel of the tight skin suck onto his flesh as he did so. Eagerly he bucked his hips forward again, the sharp pang of pleasure heavy on his musky arousal. Law shook from impact, and was about ready to vomit from the nauseating situation.

Sweating prematurely out of ill health and suffocation, Law laid both of his hands flat on the cushion beside his head, gripping onto the soft fabric out of sheer helplessness. It hurt to struggle; it hurt to move…how could he possibly fight back? All of a sudden the sea prism on his wrist felt even heavier a burden than before. The menace of a man began moving, supplying his rear with testing thrusts. It was undeniably true that Vergo was having his way with him. _Vergo having his way with him._

Completely losing his mind to that thought alone, Law felt around the cushion in denial, latching his shaky hand onto the solo pillow beside his shoulder. He gripped the soft object tightly as his body bobbed forward from each unmerciful thrust. He was now taking many rough jerks up his sensitive orifice, his body gaining relatively zero pleasure from the movements. Law felt like he was about ready to pass out from the pain and suffocation—especially since Vergo was _still_ shoving his face into the cushion. Law let out a sharp, muted growl every time Vergo re-sheathed himself in so forcefully, his body now squirming with urgency. The surgeon was in need of a severe break from the position, so without even thinking he tried his best to launch the pillow he held onto at Vergo. The blow was weak, since Law's angle and blindness allowed him no clear shot. If anything, it caused Vergo to slow down for a moment and chuckle.

The clothed predator released Law's hair, allowing the other to finally rest and catch his breath. It was so erotic, the way Law tried to breathe, the way he struggled…Not to mention the way his shirt hugged his body, half of it folded up in ripples from their position, revealing the skin on the small of his back. Angry veins of arousal throbbed needily about Vergo's member, his hands now both resting on Law's lower waist. He pulled out and jerked forward, shoving himself in as deep as possible so that his balls were pressed flush against Law's skin. "No-," the surgeon croaked weakly, his ass constricting about Vergo unwillingly. The dark haired male hated how he was being held in place, hated how he was being controlled so easily by the men he loathed. Eyes burning a light pink, hues of hazy red flushing his cheeks, Law rested his chin on the cushion as he looked forward, catching his breath.

"This is what you deserve." Vergo grabbed the back collar of Law's shirt and yanked him upright, the surgeon's fingertips grazing over the armrest in the process. Law's shoulder blades were now pressed flush against Vergo's chest. The larger male wrapped his arms around Law's body and arms, holding onto him tightly as he began thrusting into him whilst they stood. Vergo pressed his lips against the upper shell of Law's ear as he breathed hotly from his sensational movements, "You deserve to get beaten," he rammed his cock up Law to stress the word, "fucked," another ravenous thrust, "bound," Law cried out from the next one, "gagged," another thrust, "humiliated," Vergo rammed himself in once more, "and degraded." From then on, Vergo increased his pace and fucked Law well, the surgeon unable to stifle his screams from the unnatural penetration. He thought he would be used to it by now, but in actuality he was extremely sensitive to it all. His tissue would never heal in time for the next slot of abuse. No matter how much it happened it would always hurt, especially since both men never were gentle, nor used lubricant of any kind. They _wanted_ to hurt him. Law felt tears rip from his eyes after hearing what Vergo had to say, the next onslaught of thrusts only reaffirming his sorrows.

Vergo was more than pleased with the result of his actions, and eventually he slowed down and maneuvered Law towards the bed. He made Law face him, and pushed him down onto the mattress as he straddled atop of him. Vergo ripped off the remainder of Law's jeans, and spread apart his legs in order to burrow his monstrously swollen member back into the cozy orifice. Law tried to fend him off, but the man was powerful, and he was weak. Vergo, annoyed by the defiance, gripped each of Law's wrists and pinned them down beside his head. He looked straight into Law's eyes as he began fucking him once more, the expressions he was receiving in result more than satisfying. This is what he wanted, to twist Law's face with fear, to make him cry, to make him _miserable_. Law panted heavily, unsure of how much more he could take…He tried to wring his wrists loose of Vergo's grip, but it was all for naught. His constant struggling made Vergo want to fuck him harder, faster. Law closed his eyes, his ass burning from the constant movement, his thighs being forced apart by Vergo's hips. Said hips rolled into him like ferocious waves of the ocean against a reef…eventually, Law's libido was slowly ignited, the feeling actually sickening him further. With dry, parted lips, the surgeon stopped struggling out of weariness and lay there as Vergo fucked him to the point of no return. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of teaching you a lesson, you piece of shit," sweat beaded down over Vergo's body, faintly bleeding through his suit in the process. Annoyed by this, said man removed his jacket, followed by his shirt, all while his cock was still burrowed in Law's anal canal. A very firm set of muscles were revealed, the man now landing his eyes on Law once more. The boy was panting heavily, sweating quite a bit himself. Not liking the idea of Law having a shirt when he didn't, Vergo decided he'd remedy that. He grabbed Law by the collar of his shirt as he lay there, and ripped it apart—top to bottom, thus revealing the male's beautiful black tattoos and pert nipples. Law's body jerked about from the force of the action, the ripped halves of his shirt now resting over his body messily—yes that was good enough for Vergo. Seeing the violence still adorned over Law was all the more arousing. Thrusting slowly into Law as he ran his hands over the other's bruised, heaving abdomen, Vergo found himself oddly attracted to the figure. He slowly moved his hands upward, over Law's pectorals only to eventually pinch at those nipples. His slow, sensual thrusts caused Law to blush further out of the pleasure he refused to acknowledge. Law turned his head to the side as the next thrust rolled into him, his hands slowly curling around the bed sheets at his side.

Both men breathed hotly, Vergo's eyes latching onto Law's neck as he turned his head. Breaking the short-lived gentle movements, he suddenly clasped both hands around the surgeon's neck. He started strangling the other, suddenly ramming his cock up Law's orifice as a rude wake up call. He knocked into Law fiercely, his strength creating loud sounds of balls slapping against skin. These sounds were louder than the creaking bed beneath them. Law grasped at Vergo's wrists and growled out of extreme discomfort. Vision beginning to blur, the younger male began feeling very feverish. He was just about ready to die then and there…Law parted his lips weakly, his tousled dark hair spiking out in various directions. It was no doubt Vergo thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Law's pulse beneath his hands, it was as if he were crushing Law's heart all over again like he had done at Punk Hazard. Frustrated with his unfair defeat at said location, Vergo tightened his grip against the fragile neck as he channeled his moist member into Law with continual force. It felt _good_ to control the _life_ beneath his hands.

The entirety of the scene itself was exquisite. Doflamingo slightly regretted not walking in earlier, but here he was now, leaning against the doorframe with such a pleased grin. Vergo had a thing for asphyxiating his prey, now didn't he? Adding another questionable sound to the mix of all that was heard, Doflamingo laughed evenly, alerting Vergo and Law of his presence. Vergo glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment, only to resume his actions. Taking a few lithe steps forward to get a better view of the scene, Doflamingo inquired, "Vergo, if you kill him I won't forgive you."

With that being said, Vergo grunted and finally released Law's neck. Exhaling sharply whilst trying to regain his breath _again_ , Law placed a hand gently over his neck in order to soothe himself. Vergo took hold of the surgeon's hips and stopped moving briefly. "Brat needs to suffer…so I've thought of something else." Managing to smirk, Vergo pulled out of Law, thus revealing his swollen, thick arousal. The larger male stroked himself a few times, and then did the unthinkable—he coated his cock with a layer of armament haki. The member became slightly thicker, but above all, far more lethal. His heated member was now a black armored weapon. Law, unaware of what was happening anymore at this point, felt a few more tears escape the corner of his eyes. He wiped his face with his forearm, heat boiling beneath his skin in the process. What could he possibly say or do, to make any of this stop? How could he make any of this pain go away? There was absolutely nothing he could say or do, that was the simple, unfortunate answer. And now, Doflamingo was here—making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand out of fear and disgust. He prayed to the seven seas that the blond would not get involved in this current mess. Prayers soon sent straight to the depths of hell, Law screamed—"HHFUUCK—!" Vergo slammed his haki-encrusted cock straight up Law's ass, the sheer power behind the blow nearly doubling. The entirety of Law's body flinched, his head hitting the headboard of the bed in the process. Law grasped at the sheets frantically, his toes curling from the intensity of the action. "Hh—ah!" he breathed sharply! Vergo had literally pierced his ass and rammed his nerves deep within. Vergo grinned at the reaction; this was the absolute loudest he had made Law scream to date. He supplied Law's rear with a collection of thrusts, Law's voice becoming more frantic and helpless.

Doflamingo watched with great interest, Vergo's idea clearly effective and arousing all the same. Grinning at the entire spectacle, the blond felt a pang of envy spark across his own clothed member in reaction. Poor little Law. There was no doubt that his night wasn't going to get better from here on out, but merely worse. "Try a different position, Vergo." The blond made his way to the table not too far off from the bed, and took a seat at it as indication. Vergo, not really minding the suggestion, slowed his thrusts and then removed himself from Law. A faint string of blood and semen broke in half from the action, the remainder clinging to Law's swollen bud in the process. Easing himself off of the bed, Vergo grabbed the heaving Law by the ankle and flung him onto the floor. The surgeon crumpled weakly, his movements sluggish as he tried to process what was happening. Vergo picked Law up by the hair, the surgeon groaning from pain as he was forced to a stand. Pushed and maneuvered towards the table, Vergo slammed Law's face down and against it whilst shoveling his extremely hard, haki-imbued cock back into place. "Mhhff!" The surgeon pressed his lips together, grimacing out of nothing but sheer pain. His head, oh how it ached! Vergo suddenly spanked Law hard, enjoying the way the surgeon's rump bounced back briefly from the action.

Law, lifting his head up weakly to see Doflamingo was sitting just in front of him at the table, felt his heart throb in his throat. How the hell was he _supposed_ to feel? Vergo's huge, haki hardened cock was seated up his ass, and Doflamingo was staring right at him, watching him get _fucked_ in the most obscene manner. Law absolutely loathed the way Vergo was now touching him, massaging and slapping his rump without moving his cock. It was clear the man was merely doing this to make Law moan out of pleasure for Doflamingo, nothing more. Eventually, he ceased the questionable molestation, fastening his hands on Law's shoulders.

He started thrusting. The new position made it far easier to penetrate and really delve deep. He fucked Law with the great force of his haki, his pelvis smacking Law's rump repeatedly in the process. Law shuddered from each blow, his hands resting on the table wearily, the tattooed word DEATH clear as day for the blond to read. Law's ripped shirt that was hanging loosely about his frame was shifting along his body frequently due to their fast paced sex. The fierce intercourse caused Law to lose all sense, his desperation for rest growing with each passing moment. Pulling out completely and then piercing Law's ring once more, Vergo rammed in this time in such a particular, violent manner that Law's legs spasmed with the thud, and a singular word escaped his lips in such a broken yelp, "PLEASE," he groaned, oh so _very_ miserably. This was the first time he found himself _begging,_ "Please…stop…!" Fingernails digging into the table, Law's sweaty body quivered weakly, blood beginning to seep from his broken orifice and along his thigh. Doflamingo chuckled straight away after hearing this, the way Law was losing himself now was exactly what the men wanted.

So this was what it was like to pop an already popped cherry? Vergo, lost in such dark bliss, grabbed the ripped shirt Law still wore on his arms and shoulders, and yanked it backwards violently, the fabric ripping against Law's warm skin. The action was so erotic, even Doflamingo found it arousing. After a few more fervent thrusts, Vergo was about ready to release himself into Law. The way pirate had now _begged_ him to stop had hands down reaffirmed his already predestined victory. Never ceasing his movements with those thoughts in mind, Vergo decided to pick up the pace. _Now_ he was fucking Law extremely fast, ramming into the other with such a forceful, unforgiving pace. He moved his hands from the surgeon's shoulders to his waist, and held him into place so that he wouldn't move the table in the process and disturb Doflamingo. Law would take every thrust to the peak and brim. Vergo, sweating heavily, felt his flesh just about ready to burst. He pounded into Law with several more times, thumping into that bleeding cherry without a care in the world—the way the other spazzed and trembled from each whip forward aiding in his climax. Cock zinging and vibrating within Law's canal, Vergo let his haki dissipate the moment he ejaculated deep up Law's ass. He let his heavy semen fill the inside, and damn did he have quite a bit to release—it had been quite some time since he last got off. Throbbing wildly within the surgeon, Vergo rode out his orgasm to the fullest he could; panting heavily in the process. He gave the other a few very slow, testing, thrusts—letting any remainder pump out if need be. Vergo then left his cock inside for quite some time, letting it soften up naturally as it was still burrowed in the swollen hole.

The feeling of fucking someone until they bled, well, that was insanely satisfying. Running his hands over Law's rump, he massaged and spread the younger male apart, admiring the way the _beautiful_ ring still clung to his cock out of sheer swollen misuse. It beamed a soft red, blood still slowly seeping from the sides. Surely in time, semen would eventually leak as well. Of course, Vergo had yet to remove himself. Law panted fiercely, his body feeling very limp…it was surprising that the male hadn't passed out yet, both men had to credit Law for being as strong as he was. This was why they found him so favorable to fuck as well.

Clapping briefly, Doflamingo expressed his approval from the show. "Law, do you want to rest?" Doflamingo leaned in, flicking Law's head with his finger out of assessment. The blond then glanced at Vergo, as indication to remove himself from the other. Wordlessly he complied, and slowly pulled himself out of Law, the surgeon cringing briefly from the action. "Well I'm happy to inform you that you _can_ rest...but after you clean Vergo." With that being said, Doflamingo summoned an array of all too familiar strings. However…something was different about them this time, something was oh so very… _strange._ Stabbing Law at various points with his strings, he laughed to himself insanely—"I don't want a single drop left on him, Law."

It was to Law's utter disdain that he lost control of his body, assuming he had any at this point. The painful pricks along his body…these weren't ordinary strings. He pushed himself up and off of the table, parasite strings laden on his joints, his skin. Unable to control himself after some weak, half-assed struggling, Law faced Vergo and got down on his knees before the other. His hand involuntarily lifted up, and grasped the base of Vergo's softened cock. Slowly, but surely, his face inched closer and closer…until his lips wrapped around the semen, blood encrusted member. He had no choice over any of this, his body was out of his control, and his mind was burning in a thousand hells of protest and confusion. Law felt as if his body had been lit ablaze; his rear was aching, his rump was throbbing, his head was hurting…

Was it time to write suicide down on his to do list? In order to preserve any dignity he had left? Hell, at this point there was no way he had _anything_ of him left. He sucked on Vergo's member, the larger male running a hand through Law's hair as he did so. _No no no no no no no. STOP. HE WANTED IT ALL TO STOP. HIS BODY WOULD NOT STOP._ Law shook visibly, his will breaking completely. Those parasite strings could be used in such creative ways; the minds of the devils surely did work wonders, now didn't they? Enjoying the post-coital cleaning, Vergo dipped his cock further into Law's lips, causing the other to gag out of reaction. He wanted the boy to taste every inch of him….

"Vergo, make sure you clean Law up as well afterwards. I'd prefer not to smell you on him tomorrow." Doflamingo chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he watched the dog do his parasitic bidding.

Eventually, the cock was clean, and Law was released from the painful pressures of the parasite strings; Doflamingo openly promising that he would definitely do that again, but at another time. This was merely the _introduction_. For now, he wanted to head to bed—tomorrow was going to be an _extremely_ busy day. The surgeon collapsed from the forced exertion after it was all over, Vergo picking him up easily in the process. He'd clean Law, as ordered—and thought nothing more of it. Who would have knew, the brat was far more satisfying to use like this than anyone he'd ever come across thus far.

Law could now… _rest_.

* * *

 _•_ _THOUSAND SUNNY•_

* * *

"Is it just me, or are Zoro and Sanji acting weirder than usual?" Nami took a sip of her tea as she took a seat at the table across from Robin. The dark haired lady was currently reading one of her favorite history books, her eyes reflecting the calm of the gentle sea.

Chuckling gently, said woman glanced up from her text in order to look at Nami. "Perhaps, but I'm sure it won't last for long. Boys are boys, after all."

"I don't even think they're speaking to each other…what if this is like the _scary_ kind of angry, you know, where they're so upset that they don't even wanna talk to one another."

"Zoro and Sanji not talking to each other? That sounds impossible. All they do is argue."

Nami laughed briefly, "You're right—"

Luffy suddenly stormed into the kitchen, a determined look on his face—"Nami! Are we there yet?! I can't wait anymore!"

Sanji followed Luffy in with a contrastingly gentle gait, "Don't break the damn door down, careful," he muttered, brushing past the captain. The blond made his way towards the kitchen, where he began gathering various ingredients for supper. Sanji had envisioned a new dish; inspired by a fish he had read about in one of his new cookbooks. He was going to make a spin off of that recipe and create his own masterpiece.

" _No_ , Luffy. We won't be there for a few more days. Why don't you go kill some time by fishing or something? Sanji could always use some more stuff to work with, since you eat almost _everything_ he stashes away." Nami rolled her eyes, sighing to herself wearily.

Groaning at the rough estimate, Luffy folded his arms together and glanced over at Sanji guiltily, "Ahhh yeah, sorry," he chuckled softly, "I'll go fishing then! Where's Zoro at anyway?" Fishing was one of Zoro's favorite past times, other than training, sleeping, and enjoying sake. Everyone was aware of this, and so it was only natural for Luffy to locate the male and tag team some big game.

Sanji furrowed his brows at Luffy as he went off, though he did admire the way Nami defended his stocks and got the captain to work _for_ him rather than _against_ him. Quietly, he continued roaming in thought and action as he worked. He recalled what had happened the other day with Zoro… How could he even begin to get that memory out of his head? Zoro had kissed him. Not only did he kiss him once, but _twice_. And he held onto him _tight_. He even formed a proper, _poetic_ sentence. A sentence with his very name in it. There was no eyebrow insult, cooking insult, nothing. Zoro was being as serious as he was with his swords. _Even silence can kill, Sanji_. And what did Sanji do in reaction…? Well, he pushed Zoro off and bolted out of the kitchen. What else was he supposed to do? What was Zoro even expecting anyway?

The blond began chopping various vegetables, his thoughts slicing through his mind just as swiftly as his movements. Since that day, he avoided Zoro as much as possible, despite the fact that he was burdened with the situation. It was a matter of time before Zoro would confront him…or maybe he wouldn't, out of fear of what would happen. Sanji didn't really know how he felt…and everything was so confusing. He loved _women_. Not men…well. He _hated_ cross-dressers, like on that hellish okama-island he'd been stuck on for two years. Being tortured by those inglorious bastards was by _no_ means fun. But an _actual_ man that _wasn't_ adorned in makeup and frilly dresses? He was cool with that. Wait, what? It was just…did he even care for the same sex in the same manner Zoro did? Was Zoro _gay_ , or was he _bisexual?_ Come to think of it, the man never seemed excited by women in any way, shape or form. The man never hurt or fought with ladies, was he just being a gentleman like Sanji was? It was all questionable, but even so, it still made sense. Zoro definitely enjoyed men, and he enjoyed Sanji in particular.

When they kissed…

It wasn't so bad. _Wait._ What? Sanji shook his head, dumping the vegetables into one of his heated pans on the stove. What the hell was Zoro thinking? Furrowing his brows with anger as he snapped out of his reminiscent reverie, Sanji decided he'd confront the other after supper. Kissing him was out of the question! If he liked him so much he should've just _told_ him instead! Or damn, he should've thought more about it all before even doing _anything_. Did he really like him that much?! Sanji added spices into the mix, perhaps a bit too many at this point—his mind bursting with flavors of anger and confusion. Since when did Zoro get to treat _him_ like a woman?! Was this some sort of challenge? To some fight or some crap? Sanji lowered the heat beneath the pan. He needed to cool off…

Just…

Those words Zoro had spoken so softly to him, those were the very words that were currently tormenting him. It made him believe that Zoro truly did have some affection burrowed within, burning just for him. The ' _what if_ _it was all true'_ was eating at him. So…after they'd enjoy their supper tonight, he'd talk. The blond gulped quietly to himself, uneasy with the entirety of the situation. He could just tell him he wasn't interested…and that they should forget all that stuff ever happened, right? But doing that…everything would just be… _weird_ after that. Was that…even what he wanted?

"Sanji-kun, you don't look too well," Robin entered the kitchen, placing her and Nami's empty mugs of tea into the sink. "Is something bothering you?" She began washing the mugs, a bit curious as to what could be on his mind. Usually Sanji wore a content smile whilst cooking, since it was a calling he was very passionate about.

"Ah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. This recipe has me on edge is all, I've never done it this way before." Sanji almost immediately smiled from the mentioning of it, new inventions always excited him. He couldn't wait to see how it would turn out. The now aromatic kitchen would soon attract every single shipmate in a matter of moments; that much he was sure of.

"Can't wait to try it, it smells delicious." There was the Sanji she knew. Robin smiled evenly, placing the mugs on the drying rack soon after. "Bepo told me one of his favorite foods is fish."

* * *

Dinner was a blast as usual on the straw hat ship, despite the fact that Luffy's mood was a bit off out of his impatience to save Law and kick Mingo's ass. The captain was optimistic nonetheless, since Sanji's food always made him happy. In actuality, everyone felt the same way Luffy did in regards to the situation—but they dealt with their feelings with more patience because they knew it would take time to reach their destination. For now, they would enjoy their time waiting, because they knew that the moment they'd arrive, a battle would be waiting for them. After much praise for the chef was expressed, several more plates were downed and the dining room and kitchen were eventually vacated.

Of course, Zoro didn't show up. Everyone assumed the man was off sleeping somewhere or drinking sake up in the crow's nest lookout. The blond knew a little better than that, however. Since he was the chef, he knew that Zoro only skipped if he had something heavy on his mind, sleeping, or finishing a work out exercise. Sanji normally would have hunted the man down; skipping meals was something he hated to see his shipmates do. It was just…this time he didn't want to for obvious reasons. Zoro had probably skipped out for the very same reason. Alone at last, Sanji began cleaning up the mess in relative peace and silence. Part of his mind contemplated fetching Zoro now, since it was more than likely that people were going to start napping or passing out from food coma. The last thing he wanted was for people to be around while they…talked. Sighing heavily to himself in thought as he did the dishes, he wiped his forehead with his forearm and continued to think on it. Maybe after he cleaned up, he'd find Zoro and give him the dinner he skipped.

Some time had passed since dinner. Zoro was wide-awake, up in the crow's nest. He had just finished his extra workout, in order to keep his mind occupied from what had happened between Sanji and himself. He had come to terms with everything finally, and decided that he'd have to face the other sooner or later. If he was sure of anything at this point, it was the fact that he felt a great need to apologize to the blond for his sudden actions. Bare-chested and sweaty, the swordsman grabbed a towel and dried his face, followed by his shoulder and neck. It was time to get this whole damn situation out of the way…Hopefully everyone was asleep by this point. If Sanji was asleep well…he'd wake him up somehow. Zoro let the towel hang around his neck like a scarf as he began organizing his weights and setting them back into their proper places. Merely a few moments later, Sanji entered the crow's nest from the flip door on the floor of it, a plate of hot food in one hand, a bottle of sake tucked under that arm, and his other hand on the ladder to maintain his balance. Hopping onto the wooden floor, the blond haired chef let his eyes rest on Zoro's sweaty frame, his muscles defined and chiseled from hard work alone.

"You can't skip dinner as long as I'm around, did you forget?" The blond trotted towards the sofa attached to the curved wall of the lookout. He took a seat there after placing the food and sake on the small coffee table before it. Almost immediately, he stretched his arms forward and relaxed on the comfortable cushion, this was the first time he sat after spending an insane amount of time cooking, serving, and cleaning up after dinner. It was so nice to finally wind down after all that work. Sanji soon retrieved a cigarette from his semi-unbuttoned collared shirt's pocket, followed by a lighter from his slacks. The cigarette was promptly lit ablaze, the blond cozily leaning back into the sofa once more.

How could Sanji act so casually, so _calmly_ after what they'd been through? Zoro mentally shook his head and smiled vaguely to himself. "The only thing I forgot was helping you with the dishes." When the blond had walked by, the lavender scent of dish soap had gently struck his nose. He finished putting the last of his weights away and came around the coffee table, taking a seat beside Sanji. The green-haired swordsman leaned forward and picked up the plate of food, admiring the steaming scent of it. He dug into the golden glazed fish, glistening vegetables marrying nicely with the rice beside it. Damn, it was like heaven on a plate—this was certainly a new invention, now wasn't it? "Not bad."

Sanji shrugged slightly to himself, removing the cigarette from his lips with the tips of his nimble fingers. He cradled the white cylinder between his fingers, breathing out a faint trail of smoke silently. His eyes were set on the weights on the floor, his blond fringe covering the side of his face per usual. Just what exactly was he thinking? Zoro knew well enough what it _could_ be…but…

For now, he'd just finish his food. The sooner he did that, the sooner they could… _talk._

* * *

Follow, review, and fave! Thank you so much for your continual support and patience. I will deliver more chapters soon. I seem to be a burst writer. I post post post, then I disappear, then I post post post. Ehh...I sound like a shark. Oh well. I'll try to mend my ways, but alas, aren't we all used to empty promises? ;D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I think I have a problem. I think too much. A few updates! An awesome reviewer mentioned I should upload this story on AO3, archive of our own. It's another website for fanfiction. I've done so and posted my story there as well for you all to read.

I've been doodling lately. If you guys did want some insight on who the hell I am, I opened up a tumblr recently for my doodles. I've been working on a series of ink works for FFXIV, a game I play. xdrifterrr . tumblr . com. Just doodles requested by friends. I have an official deviantart with more professional pieces. I'm working on cleaning up that site. I'll link that later when I'm comfortable with what I've posted there. (It's been forever since I cleaned that site up.)

Oh yeah, I will illustrate a few scenes from my story, it literally takes no time to do so. Comment with a few scenes you enjoyed, maybe I'll draw it! I definitely have one or two I enjoy. Thanks all for your continual support, I'm extremely gratituous to those that have expressed their opinions and concerns about my story. Breaching 67K words in 12 chapters is a big accomplishment. I'm usually writing 15 pages in a word doc each chapter. It's a lot of work, so I'm sorry for being slow these days. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Chapter 12: Rejuvenation

* * *

•THOUSAND SUNNY•

Zoro had finished his plate of food, leaving nothing but the fork behind on the white porcelain. The silence in the room wasn't eerie, but oddly comfortable. Sanji was still quietly enjoying his smoke as he would usually. "I'm just gonna say it, I'm sorry." His words were grave and swift, heavy on him but quick to let go.

Sanji immediately perked up from his hazy smoke, glancing over at Zoro with a nearly unreadable expression. "Yeah, you should be. I don't even know what you were trying to accomplish…" The blond just needed more of an explanation from the other…in regards to well, everything. It all needed to be spelled out, especially since this situation was abnormal for both of them.

"Don't really know. But…the truth of the matter is…" Zoro hesitated momentarily as he leaned forward, placing his empty plate on the table, "I actually like you, shitty cook." He rubbed the side of his neck as he craned his head to the side, not bothering to look at the blond as he said it. It was judgment day, and Zoro wasn't sure if he was ready to get sent to hell or heaven so early.

The cook furrowed his brows gently, not really sure how to take the mixed remark. "…Zoro." He fell silent for a few moments as he turned his face to look at the swordsman. He was clearly waiting uneasily for the verdict that would make or break a potential relationship. Wait, _relationship_? With…Zoro? The blond felt heat rush to his cheeks at the thought of it; luckily no blush appeared. Only Zoro could trigger him like this, joke or not—"If you think I'm supposed to be flattered or some crap, you're dead wrong." An air of severity clung to Sanji's very words as he spoke, the smoke gentle in the air much like his mien. "What you did caught me off guard and surprised me…but after thinking about it, it all kinda made sense. You know, that you're…" he hesitated, and then murmured the rest, "…fond of men." Sanji shifted his gaze from Zoro to the table, still trying to wrap his mind around the entirety of the situation.

Grimacing from the way Sanji was telling him off, only to soften up after hearing the other's half-assed acceptance of reality, Zoro uneasily pressed his lips together out of apprehension. "Damn it." He folded his arms over his chest and looked at the other, his brows furrowed with a lace of anger, "I just need to know if you're interested…or feel the same way…" It was _such_ a pain to ask, and…well, it wasn't that Zoro had a thing for just _males,_ he loved whatever and whomever he loved. There was no barrier to it, nothing more. Of course…sake was more pleasing to him than women in general these days. Sanji, on the other hand…he was the only one who ever _really_ entertained him and kept him company. Through thick and thin, there was always the cook at his side—even in times of danger, depression, and defeat. Sanji was his ultimate companion, and perhaps he spoke to the most—be it through battle or banter.

A moment of silence passed, Zoro becoming even tenser in the process. So he spoke once more, the suspense was just unbearable, "…we can forget this ever happened." The words, murmured so seriously, were perhaps the hardest thing he'd ever suggested. Who was he kidding? There was no way he'd get this goddamn ladies' man to end up with him. Zoro suddenly felt a rush of stupidity wash over him, his mind overheating with an emotion he wasn't exactly fond of expressing.

Sanji shook his head and finally met eyes with the swordsman for the first time since he arrived. "…Forgetting is out of the question. And you can't just expect me to just get used to this so quickly, and give you some sort of answer…"

Getting a little more impatient and frustrated by Sanji's response, Zoro interjected with a question rather quickly, "Did you like it?" He held his gaze with the other, silently admiring those blue hued eyes.

"…What?"

"When I kissed you, did you like it?" It was simple, either he enjoyed it, or he didn't. And the answer to that would ultimately be the answer to their relationship. Zoro hated indecisiveness, and beating around the bush, it was either a yes or a no.

Confused by the question, albeit a bit embarrassed, Sanji rubbed his eye with the side of his knuckle, "…I don't…really know. It's hard to enjoy something you weren't ready for." What was Zoro getting at?

The shirtless swordsman sighed heavily, contemplating to himself momentarily. What if Sanji was actually given a chance to be…well, _ready_ for it? Damn it. He'd suggest it, since he was already in this deep…"Then let me try it again, and this time you won't be caught off guard." He ran a hand through his own fuzzy hair, "…And then you'll know if you're interested."

Sanji was surprised by Zoro's forwardness, but that was just so _like_ him. Zoro was taking charge of his issue and trying to resolve it because it was clearly eating at him. Even so, the blond felt irked by the sudden suggestion and couldn't help himself from retorting negatively, "Uh…no. Can you stop thinking about yourself just for a damn moment? It's not just about _you_ getting your damn answer _._ "

"Then stop beating around the bush, shitty cook. How can you be so unsure? Either you hated it, or enjoyed it. Either you like me, or you don't."

"It's not that simple, you damn amateur. Liking someone is one thing, but trying to understand if you like the same sex is another thing!" Sanji, clearly flustered, dabbed his cigarette's butt into the plate on the table before them and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

Suddenly understanding what Sanji was truly trying to come to terms with, Zoro relaxed slightly and cursed himself for not seeing the bigger picture. Sanji's situation was no easy one. Not feeling like he earned the right to neither respond nor apologize, all the swordsman could do was sit there in silence, tension etched into his demeanor. He rested his eye on the conflicted chef, feeling the need to comfort him become overwhelmingly strong. With slight hesitation, he rested his hand on Sanji's shoulder and squeezed the other gently. In a low, hesitant voice he murmured. "…I've held this all in for too long. Head's not on straight." Zoro released the blonde's shoulder and lost himself to a somber silence. He'd give Sanji his space, to let him absorb everything, now that all of his emotions were all out on the table.

Sanji found comfort in the gentle gesture, but overall he still felt pretty worked up and uncomfortable. Maybe he should…well. Zoro was serious about him, and it was clear as day that he was being genuine through his words and actions both. The blond suddenly felt his heart beat faster than a well-oiled machine, his thoughts sending him into a whirlwind of anxiety and question. Maybe he should…he'd do it. Looking at Zoro once more, the blond sat upright from his lax position and nudged Zoro's arm. When the swordsman looked at him, the blond took advantage of the moment and grabbed both ends of the towel resting around his neck. He pulled him forward by tugging on the damp material, and pressed his lips against the other's.

This time, Zoro was the one who was caught off guard, but accepting of it nonetheless. He placed his hands around Sanji's waist, pulling the other closer in the process. Their lips coalesced in such a striking manner, both men testing each other's taste almost naturally. After a few moments, the blond broke the kiss, his lips resting merely half an inch from Zoro's. The tips of their noses grazed against one another, as their heated breath lingered in the air betwixt them. Zoro chose to move forward and kiss the other once more. Taking said kiss for only a brief moment, Sanji pulled away again, evasively. "No," he shook his head and moved away from the other, his eyes searching to lock onto anything but Zoro.

Worried to see Sanji wipe his lip with the side of his hand as he looked away, the swordsman felt apprehension seep beneath his skin. He pressed his own lips together as he rubbed Sanji's side gently, eventually releasing said man completely. "That bad?"

Sanji shook his head, wordlessly. The cook felt his skin crawl from whatever it was that he was feeling, and so he pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and fumbled for a few moments to light it. It was almost frightening; did he actually _enjoy_ that kiss? No way in the seven hells did he ever think he'd _willingly_ kiss Zoro in some sort of heated exchange. Breathing in the air of nicotine, he exhaled evenly, calming his nerves.

What was going on in his mind? Zoro would give anything just to _know_. Anytime Sanji felt uncomfortable, or at a loss—he'd bite the cigarette in apprehension. Classic Sanji. "Tch, you're worse than me." Zoro grimaced briefly, leaning forward to pick up the bottle of sake off of the table. It was about time the cook actually let him have some. The swordsman popped the lid open and took a swig. He was no better than the blond when it came to his own fix.

A few minutes passed, Zoro stood up from where he sat, his body completely cooled off from his work out at this point. He made his way over to his green robe that was draped over a nearby chair. He flung it over his shoulders and began tying his red sash about his waist.

Eventually, Sanji came around and broke the silence. "…How long have you felt like this?" The blonde's eyes were now set on the back of Zoro's frame as he dressed. It was no lie, the man was physically attractive—and any gender could admit to that hands down.

Zoro felt slightly better when he heard the blonde's voice, but the question…it made him feel insecure, albeit a bit uncomfortable. However…he came to the conclusion that anything was better than Sanji's silence. Glancing at the blond on the sofa, he responded, "…Don't know. I couldn't…" Zoro hesitated, pressing his lips together and shutting his eyes. He turned his face away from the other, pressing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes in thought, "Brooke's damn violin music," he muttered to himself. "…Probably longer than-tch, why does it even matter, swirly brow." Frustration seeped into his latter words as he turned to face the other with furrowed brows and heated cheeks. It was definitely from the sake, yeah. Totally.

The moment Zoro looked back at Sanji with his usual angry face, Sanji felt an air of renewal wash over him. That was _normal old Zoro._ The face in itself caused a chuckle to break out of his nervous demeanor. How could he _not_ love pissing the other off, even when he didn't intend to in the first place? Classic Zoro.

* * *

•MINION ISLAND•

* * *

It was an early start to a new day. The coffee shop owner, Shinta, was well on his way out of town, off to search for Law. He didn't have the slightest clue as to where he could have been staying these days, but wherever it was, it'd be in hiding. Which meant…he would not be easy to find. If anything, he knew that the surgeon wanted to build a ship, and what better place than the woods? Due to the fact that was the only lead he had, he'd follow it as much as possible until he saw fit.

After hours had passed, Shinta felt as if he had exhausted every last bit of his energy. He didn't like the idea of leaving Leanne, his daughter, home alone for so long. Unfortunately he hadn't found a single trace of Law, nor a track to follow. The woods were vast, and there was also the matter of choosing which side of the island to start searching on. Would it be west or east? Disheartened, but feeling relieved that he had tried his best today—Shinta began his journey back home in hopes to reach before sundown.

On his way through the forest clearing, he noticed a figure up ahead. An air of danger and suspicion graced his mien, who the hell would be out in the forest at this time? A lumberjack wrapping up work for the day perhaps, but this man certainly didn't look like one, save for his tall and bulky appearance. Well then again, a cloak like that wasn't really helping him deduce anything. Approaching said male now, the elder addressed the other out of kindhearted curiosity. "Heya there, what're you waitin' 'round here for?"

"Shinta, was it?"

The shop-owner suddenly felt apprehension bubble beneath his skin, this man, just who was he exactly? He knew his name right off the bat. Now _that_ was strange. And he was sure as hell no regular in his teahouse. Was this one of the men Law tried warning him about? "Who's askin'…"

"Someone with similar interests as you. I'm trying to find someone. This certain someone, well…he's not out here anymore. He's elsewhere."

Could it be? Was he looking for Leo? Why, was this the _enemy,_ or was this some sort of friend? There was no way to tell for sure. "…Listen pal, I dun' really know what you're on about—"

"Do you want to find him or not?" Eno didn't feel like engaging in a circular conversation, so his sudden interjection literally translated to cut the crap and get a move on. He had too much to do, and little time to do it.

Shinta pursed his lips, hesitated, and then spoke. "Leo…?"

* * *

Vergo stared intently at Law, who was currently laying in bed half naked and semi conscious. The damn brat hadn't been the same since their last session; clearly something had broken inside of him and there was no turning back. That was exactly what they wanted—to make him reach this breaking point. Had he held out any longer, well, Vergo and company were beginning to think that Law was some sort of inhuman demon, one that just wasn't capable of falling. Well, unfortunately for him, he had now fallen. Victory never looked better, especially for the vengeful Vergo.

Doflamingo had asked Vergo to watch over the tattered body for some time whilst he tended to other affairs. It was oddly intriguing that Vergo didn't tire from watching Law's body. Just the way he breathed in such a subtle manner, well…it was alluring, almost enticing. Across his skin various bruises and cuts pattered along, eventually burrowing along his clavicle and sprouting to the side of his neck. It was clear as day that Law was parched, his lips chapped and dry from lack of moisture. Vergo finally lifted his heavy gaze from Law, and retrieved a bottle of water for the surgeon. He grabbed the other by the upper arm and helped him sit upright against the headboard. "Drink."

He nudged the bottle against Law's lips, the other easing his eyes open slightly out of discomfort. Parting his lips briefly, water soon met his tongue and wet his throat with rejuvenation. Vergo had tilted the bottle, causing Law to drink slightly more than he could handle. Water leaked slightly from the corner of his lip in the process. Law slowly lifted up a hand to grasp at the bottle gently, trying to help control his intake—of course that action in itself was weak, slow, and unsuccessful. Vergo decided to set the bottle aside and converse with Law, or…whatever was left of him now. One could only wonder what went on in that shrewd, now delicate mind. "I wonder if you can even walk. Can you?" Vergo teased briefly, shaking the other gently. Obviously, Law was in pain, and walking was out of the question.

Law gave little to no response, his head tilting gently off to the side as his stormy eyes finally found Vergo's shades. How long had Law been at this stand still situation? He was fighting cracked and bruised bones, ruptured tissues, concussions, blood loss, food poisoning, dehydration and malnutrition. Surely, this was hell that he prayed no one would ever have to endure.

Let alone…the loss of his family, his city, and his home. Even his _savior._

He closed his eyes. He had been defeated and that was the end of his story. No more words, no more actions, no more… _anything_. Law was numb to it all whilst questioning his current existence. What a marveling mystery, his existence was! He was alive, just how did he manage that? How long more did he have before he was completely obliterated by his toxic environment? Yet…all he could manage…was thinking of Corazon's smile every time he felt his heart beat. Surely, his devil fruit was working miracles to keep his life in tact thus far. But in the end, even Law was just a man. And men fell to these ailments, even if it were slowed by the unnatural phenomena of devil fruit.

Releasing the other's arm, Vergo stood from the chair at Law's bedside. Perhaps it was time to figure out what was on the menu for dinner? The sun had nearly set, and _damn_ was he hungry. Exiting Law's room, Vergo made his way downstairs to see if Monet had dinner plans.

Alone at last, Law shifted about slightly in such a sluggish fashion, his hand now resting over his heart. The tattoos…they were the permanent reminder of what he stood for, what he believed in, dreamed of. For now, he'd remain adrift in his semi-conscious thought process.

Downstairs, Vergo was alerted that they had a visitor at the door that appeared to be completely harmless. He had come with a delivery. Interested by this, but not fully convinced, the man in the tuxedo approached the front doors of the mansion and was met with a rather old male with a large basket full of wonders. Fresh bread, biscuits, pies, and breadsticks were all neatly presented within; a checkered cloth covering the rest to preserve warmth. What the hell was this? Did Monet order fresh bread from the town or something? Or did this man just happen to wander up here? Nothing was quite believable, but he was sure that he was about to get one hell of a story. Despite the fact that he was very hungry, he maintained his stern mien and questioned the male he had the exceedingly rising urge to destroy out of irritation. "Start talking old man, before I take your bread and kick you down the hill from where you came." Zero bullshit requested.

Clearly intimidated but maintaining his happy go lucky expression at the same time, Shinta chuckled nervously, "I usually come up the hill once a month to collect huckleberries in da' brush…On the way here I heard the good ol' laughter o' men and ended up here. I thought I'd share some bread from my lunch basket with 'em since I spend my day on the hill…the men ushered me here, oh dearie…" Shinta shook his head and shrugged, "…I can be on my way if ya' don't want any—"

"Take a bite of that bread old man." First thing's first—was it poisoned? This was _still_ too damn odd.

Upstairs, Law's forehead was met with a rigid hand. The spiky haired surgeon no doubt had a slight fever from ill health, and Eno deduced that this was indeed, no way to live, and indeed, the work of Joker. Law reeked of sea-prism and abuse. This definitely was the notoriously grand pirate Trafalgar Law himself—his suspicions were confirmed! It'd been so long since they last met. Eno sighed heavily to himself, removing the bandana from his face, followed by the dark spectacles shielding his eyes. He was a well-built man, reptilian in nature. His rigid exterior and strong mien embraced an air of solemnity; seeing one of the top pirates from the Worst Generation in _this_ state? Law was better than this, and this was unacceptable. When one bit the bullet in battle they would no doubt, fall. And Law fell.

He shook Law by the shoulder gently, causing the other's eyes to shift beneath his lids. Eventually, they eased open to the sound of Eno's familiar voice. "I'm not here for you specifically, but I couldn't resist taking a detour from my mission…I had this hunch, and followed it. It's you, Law." He placed a hand on his hip as he spoke, shifting his weight briefly as he stood at the bedside. A moment passed. "…But you were here that night, those several years ago. My father was murdered here, during the… _exchange_. You know, the one that went all wrong. You ended up with the devil fruit that caused the death of many men, save your own."

His real name was Diez Drake. He shook his head briefly. "You were a kid, I was a kid. I don't blame you for what happened." Diez Drake, son of Diez Barrels. "My father abused me, but he and the rest of them didn't deserve to be massacred." He had climbed the side of the mansion and came through the window."Tch, hah, this is pointless when you're practically brain dead." He used to live here.

"Drake," Law whispered, in confirmation. What a hellish surprise…one of his opponents in the New World, but even so…there was some sort of tie between the two that happen to take shape of a thin line.

Shaking his head to himself, Drake sighed—"I can't get you out just yet. My crew is on standby at a different location. Doflamingo is already onto me, even with my alias and disguise. This jackass was supposed to go down in Dressrosa, but the papers were saying otherwise. I was already on Minion Island with my own agenda, and then I overheard a man speak to Joker on a transponder snail. I took him out and resumed his position. His name was Eno." Of course, Drake didn't plan on telling Law his true intentions, reasons, and agenda in regards to why he was here and what he planned on doing in the future. Kaido was his main quarrel, and Doflamingo was merely the precedent. For now, this information would suffice. That is…if Law even comprehended it all clearly. How long exactly had he been stuck with the Joker? Days? Weeks?

The surgeon, a bit more alert than before, weakly furrowed his brows as he did his best to understand what he was being told. It had been quite a while since he'd spoken to anyone other than Doflamingo, Monet, and Vergo. He was on a tight leash, and there was no loosening of it due to who was at the other end of it. He needed backup, and hell, it was better now than never. Law's broken self-esteem, confidence, and strength, suddenly felt a spark of revitalization. Was this the bit of hope he needed to… _wake up_ out of this depressive haze!? Whatever the hell Drake's motives were…well, it was clear as day he didn't want Law to rot at the hands of Joker. Not in _his_ damn house, at least. Law managed to smirk, weak as it was.

Now…was that the smirk of a mad man, or a shrewd one?

* * *

"You haven't died yet, impressive." Vergo rolled his eyes beneath his shades, something that no one could visibly see. By this point, he had made the old man try a bite of each thing in the basket to ensure that none of it poisoned. The man hadn't died nor collapsed, so it was clearly clean food.

"Well what else did ya' expect?" Shinta sighed, full from the food samplings he had just consumed. "Go on an' help yourself now. I'm gonna head back home now, it's been a long day. Sun's been long set and it's late."

Taking hold of the basket, Vergo furrowed his brows—no. This old guy wasn't going to get off so easy. Yes he had brought him some treats by sheer coincidence, and yes he had wasted his time. And for that, Vergo marveled at the possibility of an even better dinner. Perhaps this guy could teach Monet a thing or two about cooking? Her damned wings were good at many things save that. "It's dark, and you'll roll down that hill if you make one wrong step. You're staying here tonight, and you're going to make us a _perfect_ dinner. If you fail, well…then you'll never get to go home as long as we see fit." Yes it was a risk to expose Doflamingo to this male, but that didn't matter as much—he'd probably kill this shitty excuse of an old guy anyway. Vergo latched onto the old guy's arm and dragged him inside, flinging him straight onto the ground with little effort. The front doors of the mansion were promptly shut and locked.

* * *

Vergo placed the basket of various breads on the table before Doflamingo and Law. Lovely aromas were escaping the kitchen and seeping into their immediate atmosphere. Law's mouth watered at the scent, despite the fact that he was no fan of bread to begin with—the centerpiece of the table was no doubt a turn off, but in his state anything would suffice. Apparently Monet was in the kitchen with their _guest cook_ of the evening. Vergo sat adjacent to Law, who was beside Doflamingo. The blond had an uneventful day and was somewhat entertained by the fact that dinner would be a surprise, so to speak. He was eager to meet their guest, and he was eager to have a hearty meal. And…if he was let down, and left in disappointment, well it would be quite unfortunate for whoever said man was.

Death by dinner? Always a possibility.

"What's on your mind, Law?" Something was slightly off; the spiky haired surgeon seemed a tad more awake than usual. Or perhaps there was just a dark hint of arrogance glinting in his eyes…or maybe the smell of food was perking him up? In actuality, he was still brooding and gloomy as usual…perhaps it was nothing after all. The brief silence was then broken by the sounds of the kitchen doors opening, Shinta came out with a few steaming plates of food in his hands and arms. The old man faltered briefly when he saw Law, his condition clearly poor. He was just…so out of it. And those cuts and bruises…they were not tended, his bare chest clearly on display for the sadistic madmen to behold. What exactly was going on here?! At least Eno was right—Law was here after all! Had he been captured?! The surprised old man placed the plates of food on the table, a second shock hitting him almost too quickly—was that the warlord _Doflamingo Donquixote?!_ Is this the island he _fled_ to post Dressrosa?! Fearing the possibility of his town being destroyed, he prayed to all that was holy that his home would not suffer the same fate as Dressrosa. And this male…Leo, no, he wasn't Leo—he _knew_ that was a lie from the start. This man was _Trafalgar Law_. Just how in the hell did he end up in such a dangerous situation?! He needed to call for help, the navy, anyone! He needed to alert his town, and do whatever he could to save their home from impending destruction!

Panic clearly etched on the old man's face, Doflamingo burst out in a heinous slice of laughter. _This_ was the cook that Vergo _happened_ upon?! Clearly it wasn't some coincidence! Did this old man truly intend to find Law himself, and save him from their clutches single handedly? Absolutely preposterous! There must have been more to this meeting than that. Law…just how cunning was he? Did he put the old man up to this? It wasn't completely out of the question despite the fact that the surgeon wasn't much since they'd broken him. And here he threatened to slaughter the man and his daughter before Law's very eyes just days ago. "Vergo, this old man is Law's friend."

"Law's friend?" Monet trotted into the dining room, her own plate in her feathery hand. Perfectly content, she approached the table and filled a vacant chair. The harpy lady was too busy with her own affairs, tracking down Eno and what not. She had yet to tell Doflamingo the news of his disappearance…The man had left his post earlier than usual today, and she had plans to confront him with Doflamingo on site tomorrow. Who knew if Eno would even show up? Perhaps he left early for something as trivial as bringing a pie home to a friend? That was highly doubtful…but now she'd have to see if he would show up to work tomorrow. If he didn't, well…then clearly he was involved in acts of espionage. That would lead to the bigger question: who was he working for?

"In that case we should get rid of him," Vergo spat, clearly irritated by the man's existence.

Despite being handicapped by the condition he was in, Law had many thoughts sear through his mind. It was hard to think, deduce, and react—he felt tired, sluggish, and worthless. He felt weak, powerless, and fucked. Despite the negative bouillabaisse of emotions, he still had _morale._ He had a hint of _hope._ And hope came in the most unpredictable forms. Now that he was more conscious, he only just came to terms with the fact that Drake had infiltrated the mansion and revealed himself to the other. For now, he remained neutral in position, but willing to save Law from a man he happened to dislike. Drake had said a lot of things, but he hadn't mentioned Shinta once. Was the shop owner being used as some sort of diversion or distraction? Did Drake even _inform_ the other of the danger he was getting into?! Worried and uneasy—a feeling all too familiar, Law murmured wearily, sternly, "Don't waste your time on a scared old man," he coughed briefly, biting back his tongue with subtle anxiety. His voice was sturdy despite the dryness of his throat. It was time to get his head back in the game, especially since…new cards were dealt to the table.

"Ohh? You're concerned about him?" Doflamingo summoned a web of strings and within seconds the old man was bound and slammed against the wall. Crumpling to the floor from the uncanny force, he spat blood and slowly sat upright, the strings still overbearingly strong around his body. Leaning against the wall now, all Shinta could think of were thoughts of his young daughter, and what would become of her future if this man continued to reside on their island. These damned, unruly, unholy, and _powerful_ pirates…the world would be better off without them! However…this wasn't completely true, and deep down inside he acknowledged that. Law was the man who saved his daughter's life, and for very little in exchange. All men were created equal, from the beginning of time and to the end.

Just…where was Eno? Being held hostage wasn't apart of their plan. Surely Eno would come back for them both…wouldn't he? Shinta feeling very uneasy, acknowledged he took a big risk with a man he barely knew. If anything, at least Eno was correct—Law was here, and with dangerous men. In hindsight, that seemed like one hell of an understatement. Doflamingo and company were beyond dangerous.

Feeling like he had just swat a fly, Doflamingo turned his attention elsewhere. Law's expression. The boy had a bead of sweat slide from his temple out of what, fear? Sickness? Both? What a refreshing picture to see. Turning his attention to his food, he savored the smell and picked up his wine glass. Raising it towards the bloody old bastard he'd swatted, he spoke, "Compliments to the chef." Chuckling, the trio of monsters helped themselves to the fresh meal Shinta created under Monet's supervision.

As they dined around him, Law's head spun with anger, frustration! How could one possibly eat when a _friend_ was hurting? How could one possibly eat the meal of a man who was now currently _bleeding_ and _bound_ on the floor before them! The surgeon of death suddenly felt a great urge to _show_ Vergo, Doflamingo, and Monet that he wasn't a man to be preyed on, emotionally and physically, but a man to be _just as feared_. But how?! His body ached from the violent rape infested battering he had received recently, and there was nothing he could bring himself to fear more! That was it then, there was nothing more to fear! If Luffy were here, he'd fight to the death, and that was all that Law wanted to do. Drake and Shinta reminded him of that. So that was it then, so be it. _I have to wake myself up._

Law would eat the food, not out of spite, but out of respect for the man who sheltered him. Finally taking up a fork to his plate, he consumed as quickly as he possibly could, despite his pulled muscles and aching jaw. He ate almost emotionally; doing his best to block out the fiends that surrounded him. Soon enough, the meal was taken from him, courtesy of Vergo, and Law stabbed the man's hand with his fork faster than anyone could predict. Vergo's hand was now pinned to the table, and he grunted quite audibly. Law, not really giving a shit, spoke with a cleaner voice than before, "A storm's coming. And you'll be struck by lightning." He was rejuvenated with a recently gifted sense of clarity…

Law smirked.

The captain of the heart pirates was recalling the reassurance, little as it was, that Drake provided him before leaving. At least _someone_ knew of his whereabouts and intended to return now that his suspicions were confirmed. "Hold on for awhile longer," he said, before he bolted out the window before Vergo returned.

* * *

 _•_ _THOUSAND SUNNY•_

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Luffy!" Nami furrowed her brows and was just about ready to smack her captain with the nearest object. "Just _one_ more day! Be patient and stop working us all up! We'll be there tomorrow!"

"I can't help it, it's been _forever_ since we left Dressrosa!" An exasperated sigh left his lips as he folded his arms in brief despair. It was just hard. Everyday, he looked at Bepo—the polar bear was so forlorn and worried for his captain. Luffy couldn't help but feel like he'd failed the other, and didn't do enough to save his friend who was in peril. The situation at Dressrosa was just completely chaotic and confusing. One trouble led to another trouble there, and the fight with Bellamy still set his emotions ablaze with the fires of vengeance. "I just want to kick his ass already." Grumpy, the straw hatted captain was then called over by Franky.

"I just want to get there so you can quit whining," Zoro muttered to himself, leaning his back against the railing of the ship. So much chaos and confusion had taken place at Dressrosa, and his knack for getting lost had ran him straight into Admiral Fujitora and eventually, Pica. He, among the other members of the crew left Law in Luffy's hands. They all had faith in their captain, and that faith was undying. In the end, it was a group effort and they hadn't been quick enough to come to the rescue.

Franky had invented a new gadget and was just about ready to give it a test drive. It was a remote controlled battle drone the size of two footballs. It could drop bombs over enemy ships or be a spy camera with the addition of a transponder snail. Luffy's eyes immediately sparkled—Usopp and Chopper already following the drone around like star-crossed lovers. It was a neat invention! Nami and Robin were also fascinated by the tinkering.

Sanji soon entered their vicinity on the main deck, a fresh plate of well-seasoned fish in hand. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, he ended up yawning quietly to himself. Minion Island, huh? They were getting closer, and visually it was obvious. The storm clouds were becoming thicker. Law did indeed save Sanji from the overheated whips of Doflamingo, and the least he could do was return the favor. But...they all knew Luffy. The man wanted to defeat the devil. He made his way to Bepo and gifted him said plate, in hopes that it would cheer him up. Taking a seat beside him on the bench by the orange trees, he smiled softly to himself. "I'm sure Tra-guy's fine. Eat up. We're probably in for one hell of a time over there."

Bepo lit up at the beautiful plate of food now in his fuzzy paws. Well that was awfully kind of Sanji, now wasn't it? "Thank you." A pause. "…I just want to get it all over with and see him." Overcome with flashbacks of the separation he'd endured with his own brother, and the feelings he felt at that time…well. It was overbearing. It hurt. He had searched so long and to no avail. He just hoped it wouldn't end up the same way with Law, who had practically become another brother to him throughout all of their adventures as well.

"We'll find him, Bepo. Now eat up…and damn that drone is getting pretty clos—" Hums from the drone neared…It was out of control! It came full speed, straight for Bepo's hands! "Damn!" Before they knew it, Sanji's plate of fresh fish was knocked into the air! Both Bepo and Sanji flinched momentarily as the drone finished buzzing by. Luffy, still dazzled by the awesomeness of the invention, let his nose take control of his body. He took a detour and grabbed at the fish—which in turn was shoved straight into his mouth.

"Ahhh, thish ish good Shanji!" Luffy chuckled as he munched on the fish, the blond irked by Luffy's behavior that they were all too used to. Glancing at the slightly dumbfounded Bepo, Sanji muttered, "I'll make another, no worries. I always make extra in case of…Luffy."

And so the boys continued their ongoing drone chase, as Brooke calmly sipped a milky cup of tea in the background. Franky, still feeling slightly guilty for hitting Bepo's plate continued fumbling with his remote control. The damn connection was spotty, maybe it was the cloudy weather? It'd been getting stormier and colder the closer they got to the island, after all…Maybe that storm was going to hit soon. Who knew? If anything, this was sure going to be one _long_ day.

* * *

Comment, kudo, do whatever it is you need to do! I appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a couple months or so. I've lost track of time. The world keeps moving around me and I can't seem to keep up. People in my life have left, some doors have been closed, and some have been opened. Here's to life. Let's keep on living. My greatest apologies for this unintended hiatus.

One message can come a long way.

One of my readers, HarmonicaSmile gave me a friendly reminder and kick in the gut—that I still had some work to do. I desparately needed that reminder, so thank you. I've been facing demons these days. Regardless, you all should know that I've had half this chapter complete for about two months. These past two weeks I've been working on it. I've finally finished it, falling asleep on it here and there throughout the very late...and very dark nights. Here's to my escape.

WARNINGS: Blood, violence, nonconsensual sex, language.

* * *

Chapter 13: Embolden

* * *

 _•_ _MINION ISLAND•_

* * *

 _"_ _A storm's coming. And you'll be struck by lightning."_

Blood seeped onto the table from beneath Vergo's hand; courtesy of the fork Law drove into him merely a moment ago. Grunting audibly, Vergo quickly yanked said fork out of his hand. Blood spurted briefly upon removal, accompanied with a distasteful grunt. Without wasting so much as a single moment, he leaned forward and grabbed Law by the hair—he was just about ready to land a blow straight across the brat's face. " _Vergo,"_ came a condescending chastise from Doflamingo. Cringing briefly, he reluctantly heeded Doflamingo's tone, and released Law. Just what in the blazes was the blond planning? Surely he would give Law a dose of his own wrath…it was clear as water that the blond was also disgruntled by Law's threatening words. After Vergo lowered his bloodstained hand, he began wrapping it with a table towel in a very grim silence.

Law, slightly relieved, locked eyes with the greater terror: Doflamingo. Despite all that had transpired in the last few hours, he felt a surge of renewal coat his mind. It was time to dust away the suicidal haze blackening his very sense.

"No need to say such hateful words, Law." The sound of Shinta's dry cough then caught Doflamingo's attention. He glanced towards the crippled old male against the wall, "Oh, I understand…" Doflamingo's frown soon eased itself into an uncanny smile, "…you're just angry that your friend isn't sitting at the table with us. Perhaps it's time I erase his existence…completely?"

It was obvious that Doflamingo was going to kill Shinta tonight, regardless of Law's actions. The best way to deviate the devil from his task was to become the deviation himself. Like hell…what else could he do? He was so used to it already! Why _not_ become the object of interest once more? Before the blond could raise a single string against Shinta, Law forced himself to speak—to say something, _anything._ "You call yourself a Celestial Dragon? That's laughable. You're one of the world's biggest imperfections. Holy or unholy, I can't wait to see you _rot_." And _damn_ was that satisfying to say. The man before him was no doubt one of the blackest impurities in all of creation. It was still so surprising to Law, how could Doflamingo be related to such a kind-hearted person like Corazon?

Law's earlier words had already sparked a nerve before, but _now_ Doflamingo sported _thunderstruck_ veins. Mood completely spoiled, the larger male felt the urge to rip Law from his high horse and force him down into the dirt once more. Just where in the hell did he work up the damn courage to speak like that? Especially after all of the _extensive_ conditioning they had put him through. Angry. He was so very angry. "Law!" He stood from his chair, his towering height revealing his true strength and brute determination, "Don't ever speak to me like I'm beneath you!" Slamming his hands down on the table, he remained fixated on the challenging pirate before him, "I am a _God_ that insects like you should _fear_!"

If Doflamingo was as powerful as he claimed, then why did he keep Law cuffed? Raising his wrist up slightly as indication, Law spoke with venom. "Are you sure you're not the one who's scared of _me?"_ Even the sun above tiny grains of sand appeared far more magnanimous and blessed than Doflamingo. "If there were a God, He'd be nothing like you." Law spoke without fear, but with adrenaline. There was no going back, despite the dire consequences of his actions. As long as Shinta's life was spared…it all was justified. That damn old man.

Gritting his teeth together out of sheer agitation, the blond spoke with grave frustration, "Leave us!" Monet and Vergo were clearly disgruntled by Law's insolence, and wanted nothing more but to chastise him themselves, through words and violence alike. However…Doflamingo openly chose to deal with the surgeon himself. The irked pair heeded and left, Vergo giving Law an unforgiving glance in the process. His bloody hand wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the rebellious pirate. Now all that remained in the room were Doflamingo, Law, and Shinta. What exactly were the blonde's plans? Well it was obvious now, wasn't it? He'd unravel the surgeon right here, right now—in front of that old bastard. Nothing could be more painful and humiliating than that!

Mind set, Doflamingo leapt over the table and kicked Law's abdomen with such force that it launched the younger male's body and chair backwards. Said chair skidded and hit the wall, Law still somewhat seated on it limply. With the chair now sandwiched by the wall and Law, the surgeon clasped his gut with his arms trying to recoil from the brute pain of the attack. "Shit," he quietly said beneath his breath.

Anger deviating into an insane smile, Doflamingo spoke once more—his tone calmer. "Chances are you might die tonight." It was too bad, because Doflamingo wanted to keep the rebellious protégé around for quite some time to come. Eventually, he had hopes that he could brainwash Law enough to grant him immortality. Unfortunately…something had disrupted their progress. There was something greater involved, something that was in the air, not in words. He'd find out sooner or later, and when he did…he'd raise hell once more.

Doflamingo was just so damn _frustrated_ with Law's smartass mouth. He was practically begging for attention, begging to get taught another lesson. Perhaps that was his ploy? To distract him from the dastardly old man who was practically near dead already? Laughing with his ever so menacing tone, Doflamingo addressed his broken toy once more, "How does it feel to be on the losing end, Law?" The younger male, still pressed against the frame of the chair in which he sat, coughed softly to himself. It was clear as water, the extreme pain and discomfort Law was currently feeling. At least his masochistic plan was working… The surgeon smirked weakly, glad that he had gained Doflamingo's full, and undivided attention.

Now what exactly in the hell was there to smile about? Irked, the blonde demon closed the distance between him and the seated male. He began unfastening Law's jeans, an action that happened so swiftly it was almost unnoticeable. At this point, Law hardly cared. Doflamingo could do whatever the hell he wanted to him, so long as the life of an innocent was spared. The only man who had shown him kindness since his arrival deserved to live, and if he could entertain Doflamingo's brute sadism even for a moment, he would. Hopefully…Shinta would be able to escape the room at least thanks to the little time he'd grant the other. Doflamingo, not caring for where Law's eyes lay, already had his member out. The warmth of the mass grazed along his inner thigh, and Law's body reacted physically—fearfully. Quivering slightly at the touch, Doflamingo grinned and gripped one of Law's upper arms. He used his other hand to grip the younger's thigh, yanking his leg forward and slightly upward in order to scoot his bum up at a curve. There it was now, the shy, abused orifice he had taken so much comfort in undoing.

Probing the tip of his musky length against the worn skin had caused the other to wince. Apprehension and anxiety licked the surgeon's insides. Doflamingo moderately pushed his thickness inside. Law's chin hovered sickly above the male's shoulder as a sharp exhale escaped his lips. Given not much of a choice, the dark haired male wrapped his arm around Doflamingo's neck, resting it there almost limply for an unwanted support. The flamingo-like male didn't care for Law's discomfort; instead, he began thrusting into the other with such a tasteful, slow, thoroughness. With furrowed brows, Law groaned softly out of the pain he felt in his abdomen, which in turn reverberated along his chest. He was sure a few of his ribs were cracked. Lips not far from the blond's ear, he muttered with a darkly, "I can hardly feel anything…not anymore. Ehh…ff,"he gripped the back of Doflamingo's short, spiky hair—"It might be…because you have nothing down there, heh…." Law's brief chuckle was weak, and it dissipated into the air rather quickly.

Furious with the way Law implied that Doflamingo had an ineffective and small cock, he retorted sharply, "You say you can't feel anything, yet you…" the blond sheathed the entirety of his member into Law's orifice, a glorified thump sounding in the process, "…still make such sweet sounds." The tan male had applied force behind that particular thrust, causing Law to flinch against the chair and wall he was pinned against. Loving the way his girth was completely encased inside the surgeon, Doflamingo chose to leave it in there for a few very long moments. He brushed his nose against Law's cheek, as his hot breath grazing along the boy's lips. Smirking, he pressed his lips against Law's parted ones, the surgeon tightening his grip on the back of Doflamingo's hair in the process. The blond didn't mind it very much, because in the end he'd force Law into a crippling defeat.

Law wasn't pulling or pushing the other as he let the larger male wreak havoc onto his lips. Unfortunate for him, he felt Doflamingo begin to pull himself out halfway, only to ram fiercely back in. Grunting against Doflamingo's lips, Law let his free hand rest on Doflamingo's side, trying to recover from the painful blow. In truth, every movement that Doflamingo made hurt, but he wouldn't admit to it and wanted to do nothing but insult and distract the other for Shinta's benefit. He felt sick, it was a given, but…what other play could he make at this point? Annoyed and feeling like complete and utter shit, Law bit Doflamingo's lower lip and scratched at the other's side. He kept his other hand tangled between the golden spikes, that hand slowly traveling down to rest over the nape of the male's neck.

Doflamingo, thoroughly aroused, resumed.

* * *

 _•_ _THOUSAND SUNNY•_

* * *

The day had come.

Excitement rushed along the veins of the Straw Hat Captain himself, Monkey D. Luffy. Today was the day that they would save their friend and take down the bastard that messed with the innocent people of Dressrosa! He'd do it for Rebecca, King Riku, and all of the people they had met along the way! It was time to deliver justice, on behalf of the entire Straw Hat Fleet of Coliseum fighters as well! Sitting at the head of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy couldn't contain himself when he saw a sliver of the island in the distance. "We're hereeee!"

"Almost. Don't get too ahead of yourself, Luffy!" Nami, understanding that there was simply no way in hell that she could stop Luffy and get him to listen to reason and tactics, sighed wearily to herself. At least she had spent a good chunk of her time having a nice conversation with Bepo the bear. He had explained to her what he remembered of Minion Island in terms of key locations and geography. Apparently it usually snowed there? But oddly enough, it was nothing but stormy rainfall here…Part of the navigator wondered if something insane happened here just like back on Punk Hazard, where the island was afflicted and changed by the sheer power of devil fruit users.

Bepo, standing beside Nami, gazed at the land in the distance…this was the island that his Captain was on, there was no doubt in his mind that this would be the one! Law just had to hold on for a tad bit longer…they were on their way! "Law…" he murmured quietly to himself, paranoid of the possibilities of numerous conditions he could be in. Who knew what sort of situation he was in? Law was a smart man, but Doflamingo was quite the challenging opponent. Alone with a man of that nature...Bepo could only hope for the best.

Nami was pleased that they had Bepo with them. As long as he was here, navigating through the island would be a lot easier than doing it blind. Thinking, she glanced over her shoulder back at Zoro and Sanji. They were on deck, enjoying their usual smoke and sake whilst basking in the sea breeze. The blond was leaning against the ship's railing, and Zoro was sitting against one of the orange trees in his classic Indian style pose. "Hey Zoro, Sanji…" she approached the men a bit more, folding her arms over her chest. "When we dock up at the island, you guys need to keep Luffy under control. There's no telling what kind of ruckus he'd cause the moment we land." She turned away from the pair and raised her voice so even Luffy could hear, "We don't want Doflamingo and whoever else is there on the island to know we're here. This isn't like…a normal visit to just any island, this is…well. This is a fight!"

"Hear that, Luffy?" Sanji reaffirmed, pulling his cigarette from his lip casually.

Luffy furrowed his brows, his eyes still content on the island they were slowly approaching. "Yeah!" He knew where his crew was coming from, but it was hard to contain himself completely. He'd waited so damned long, and went through hell to get to the goddamn tyrant. He didn't like doing things slowly, with tactics and what not, he just wanted to go straight to the blond and end things. Of course, in the end, no matter what was said between anyone, he'd do just that. And they all knew it, and believed in him.

Zoro remained quiet for the most part. He knew that whatever that they were up against; he'd take it down. There was no way that he would ever fail his captain again, given all that they had been through. Law, on the other hand...they were an alliance. If anything, he was a pretty sensible and likable guy. He admired him in silence, since words and expression weren't things Zoro cared to convey. He lacked therein, despite the fact that his actions spoke louder than words. Law was a determined man who actually got things done.

The sound of the main cabin door creaked open, Usopp, Brooke, and Robin entering the main deck in the process. The trio was all geared up and ready for whatever the island had to offer. "Well we're ready to go! Hey, Chopper get out here and look at that! We're getting pretty close to the island!" The marksman scurried over to the bow of the ship, taking in the view of the mass of land up ahead.

Robin stood by Zoro, who was still lounging against the orange tree, "Someone should probably tell Franky," she chuckled softly, folding her arms over her chest comfortably. The super cyborg was tinkering away in his little workroom inside the ship. That drone was done for the most part last she checked, which caused her to wonder what else the male was concocting.

* * *

 _•_ _MINION ISLAND•_

* * *

The Thousand Sunny had finally docked. At the east end of the island, the ship finally dropped anchor and was well shrouded. Luffy was in the midst of leaping off deck and charging onto the island grounds. This was well anticipated by everyone, and so Zoro stood in his way and reminded him with a hard stare that he was to wait. Getting Luffy under control…well…

What the hell did they expect? It wasn't going to work, period.

"Oi! Luffy! Take this bracelet, it's for good luck!" Franky ran up to his captain and handed him the metallic bracelet. What exactly was that for?

The captain, captivated by the shiny bracelet, put it on with a grin. "Coool!" Instead of asking what it was for, he furrowed his brows and turned is attention back to the task at hand. Luffy was adamant in doing things in whatever way he wanted to, especially when it came to such an elongated situation like this, and not to mention the loss of one of his friends! The pent up rage, frustration, and defeat was far too long left unsettled. He needed to bring justice and do what was right for the whole of Dressrosa, the Colliseum warriors, and his friends. Launching his fist far away, onto a shrubbery infested canopy tree in the beyond, the Straw Hat Captain was off! He left the immediate presence of others, causing a majority of them to facepalm, groan, and roll their eyes. That was their captain, alright. In the end…well, they couldn't argue with him, or have him any other way. Luffy was driven.

"Well, he's gone," Sanji stated, exhaling a faint cloud of smoke in the process. The rest of the crew was now getting ready to disembark on their rescue mission.

"Let's just hope he doesn't blow our cover too early," Nami sighed, walking down the plank connecting their ship to the island.

"Right. So…if I remember correctly, we should head towards Ghost Town. Maybe someone over there can give us some information. It's in this direction, I'm sure." Bepo sauntered off the ship alongside the other members, and would act as the team's navigator until they reached the right area. Bepo could hardly contain himself, despite the fact he relentlessly battled his fear of Doflamingo and insane amount of concern for Law's safety. This was it.

After he had left Law the night prior, X Drake had come to the realization that Shinta had never left the building. The damned shop owner had gotten himself caught and reeled in, like some sort of fish. It was unfortunate that he couldn't just waltz in and save Law and Shinta. Doflamingo would have Drake's head before that, especially since Vergo and Monet were now in the picture. The reptilian male had tried eavesdropping after leaving Law's chambers. He wanted to see if Shinta was going to be alright for the time being. It appeared so; if he could deduce anything, it was the fact that they may have decided to use him as some sort of chef for the night. Who knew how long that would last, however…

Not having much more time to waste, X Drake had left the mansion. He had to reconnect with his crew on standby and inform them about their slight change of plans. The sooner the better, no doubt about it. Seeing Law at such a defeat…it made Drake feel sick inside. Little would he express in regards to it, but…damn, the surgeon had put himself in such a shitty situation. Hell, maybe the guy deserved it. Who knew.

Drake had recruited a few of his crewmembers to aid him in the operation. Taking Doflamingo head on at this stage, well…it wasn't a risk he was willing to take just for Law. The plan was to infiltrate and remove Law from the mansion, without drawing attention to themselves. Shinta wasn't really their concern, but if they came across him they decided they would pull him out of the fryer as well. After informing his crew of this information, Drake and two of his crewmembers embarked on their rescue operation. Drake's ship was docked in quite a shady location, and it took one hell of an effort for anyone to even find it. After traveling through the rainy forest clearing for awhile, Drake and his comrades decided to stop up by a small river. They were in the midst of refreshing themselves, when suddenly they heard rustling and the pitter-patter of footsteps among the rain. The sounds weren't too far off. Alert and aware, the reptilian male stood by idly—readied for the incoming situation at hand.

"What in the—" Drake took a quick leap back, almost getting dead on mauled by…what? A person?

Wait…what? Straw Hat Luffy himself!?

"Ahhh!" Luffy came to an abrupt halt, nearly colliding into Drake in the process, "Whoa!" The rubber male gripped his hat from the abruptness of the halt, the slippery wet forest dirt nearly squelching in the process.

Surprised, yet not surprised, Drake clenched his teeth together, "Were you looking for a fight or something?! You almost ran straight into me!" After the initial burst of frustration, the reptilian devil fruit user collected himself almost immediately, "Ahhh, what're you doing here?"

"Oi! You're that guy…uhh, oh! Have you seen Tra-guy?! Or Doflamingo?! I'm gonna kick his damn ass!" Luffy didn't really care where the hell Drake came from, he just wanted to find his friend! Fists balled up at his sides, the energized rubber man was the epitome of haste itself.

If Straw Hat was anything, he was sure as hell _driven._ "Calm the hell down, Straw Hat. Some of my crew and I were just about to get him out of that damned place…we were gonna go in quietly, since we can't risk facing Doflamingo at this time…I'm a little short-handed. I sent some of my people to a different island…" Team Kaido. But of course…that information wasn't to be disclosed to any other pirate crew at this time. "We can't risk getting caught."

"Huh?! Just leave it to me! I'll kick his ass. You guys get Tra-guy out while I beat him up! My crew is here too!" Clearly Luffy was beyond ready to roll, and there was no stopping that train.

Now that the straw-hats were in the picture, Drake realized that they could actually pull off Luffy's idea, dangerous as it sounded. If things did happen to go south, he knew that he could just leave the scene if needed. The Straw Hats would be the biggest decoys themselves. Here's to another big change of plans! Smirking to himself, the reptilian captain agreed. "We'll take you to where Doflamingo's at, is your crew going to join us?"

"They'll find us! Let's go!"

Now _that_ sounded reassuring.

* * *

Shinta had thought he'd hit his head too damn hard. The scene that was taking place across the room…was unreal. What the hell was Law thinking! That was his true name, now wasn't it? Law…

Doflamingo was described as quite the dreadful man, but this, this was far worse than he had ever anticipated. What Law was doing…was buying him time to get out of the area while Doflamingo was occupied. Shinta feared for Law's mental state, with the way he was reacting to the demon's actions and all…. His taunting was all for a good cause: to save Shinta. Tears striking his disoriented old eyes, the nearly crippled shop owner did his best to get up on his feet. With great effort, he was able to stand with the wall as his support. Shinta was forced to make one of the most hardest decisions of his life: leave or stay. Leave to warn everyone and try to save Law, or stay and die trying to stop the devil himself. It was hard to think clearly, the shock of Doflamingo's prior attack nearly killing him as it was. No, no, no…he _had_ to get help. Drake…he must have been around somewhere. Shinta limped towards one of the windows of the mansion. Pained and worn, tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes!

Law! He was being tortured and punished beyond his control! Doflamingo was sick, far worse than anyone had described! He had not only abused Law, but he was warping the male mentally! He was raping him physically, forcing the heart pirate to make impossible choices, whilst openly degrading him. How much more could Law take?! Shinta, unable to bear this drama, finally made it to the open window not too far off. Law…was being thoroughly defiled for his sake. For his escape. Lugging himself over the ledge and out the window, Shinta rolled onto the wet grass…the next chapter of his journey merely beginning. Despite his blurry vision, he would never unsee the terrifying actions of Doflamingo. He would do everything in his power to save Law!

Pain and pleasure warped within Law, the sensations slowly morphing into nothing but more adrenaline. Despite the outcome of his efforts to save his friend, the man could feel the sense of morbid triumph skitter within his heart. However…

Law began chuckling. As he was being ruthlessly battered, what more could he do? The pain was immeasurable, and he could only take so much. Losing control of his voice, he whimpered as his chuckles turned to cries. Why was he smiling? Because he let the worst happen…this was his _win_. His morbidly sorrowful win. He had successfully diverted the pending death of Shinta, but at the cost of whatever was left of his sanity. Hands gripping Doflamingo's shoulder blades, the miserable male chuckled briefly and grunted as each thrust speared his bundle of nerves.

Doflamingo, thrown off momentarily by Law's concerning actions, deemed the boy had gone completely mental at his mercy. Grinning at the loss of sanity, the blond grabbed a fistful of Law's hair and yanked backwards, so that he was forced to look him in the eye. Pumping himself into Law barbarically, he built up his arousal into an all time high, the pressures from skin sliding against skin aching along his cock. He wanted it to last, so he finally brought himself to slow down. "You're enjoying yourself quite a bit aren't you?" He ran his other hand alongside the male's outer thigh as he seated himself completely inside once more. "Tell me how good that felt, Law…" he pulled out slowly and pressed back in, the swollen cock now nestled snugly within. The younger male had ceased his sound as Doflamingo pulled Law's leg forward to meet the cozy thrust. Leaning forward, Doflamingo asked once more, "Tell me."

Panting heavily, Law's tear stained face illustrated such misery and sadness that all he could do was smile at his one and only peace: the fact that Shinta still breathed. His smile eased into a sly, deadened smirk. Law chuckled softly to the man, "I already told…you…" he breathed hard, "…I can't feel a _damn_ thing." Grinning, Law pressed his inner thighs against Doflamingo's hips to reaffirm his words.

Frowning, Doflamingo rammed his angry cock into Law fiercely, which elected quite the open flinch and grunt from the other. "Feel this?" The aroused blond pulled out of Law quickly, only to activate his haki and lodge himself back in. Slightly thicker, rougher, and faster…that was what that next thrust entailed. Law parted his lips in shock from the blow, the chair threatening to break from the abuse. Doflamingo was the one laughing now. Gripping Law's hips to control the severity of his squirms, Doflamingo began pleasuring himself thoroughly against the surgeon's orifice. He grinded his elevated cock in and out, grazing it against the ridges of Law's orifice. Quite an audible thump was heard each time, the chair creaking and bumping against the wall each time. Law cried out continually and closed his eyes, his cuffed hands gripping the other's shoulders weakly.

Doflamingo let his cheek brush past Law's as he landed his lips against the crook of the surgeon's neck. He bit. He thrust. He let his hands roam the sweat-imbued torso before him, the feel of Law's muscles shifting beneath skin just as arousing as their movements. The motions were sensitive, intimate…

* * *

The straw-hat crew had entered Ghost Town, some with umbrellas in hand. The cover not only protected them from the rain, but also from being easily identified. It had been awhile since they last wore their rain gear! Bepo, nostalgic as ever, lead the way through the town. He wondered if they could take shelter somewhere and ask around about recent happenings. Doing that would inform them at the very least and also grant them a step in the right direction to find Law.

With that plan at play, Franky also had an idea to execute. The entire crew knew full well that Luffy was a force to be reckoned with, and that there was a large chance he'd storm off on his own per usual. Franky decided to send his now fully functional drone after the rubber male. If they couldn't keep up with Luffy, the drone would. How? Well…the bracelet he had given Luffy before he stormed off was actually a tracker that the drone could sense. A mini camera was also on the drone thanks to a video transmitting transponder snail that was latched atop. Now they had eyes in the air! If Luffy was in trouble or found Doflamingo and Law before them, well, they would know.

"Leanne's café, I remember the owner was the best cook in town. He probably can tell us what's been going on lately." Bepo sauntered over towards the entrance, the rest of the crew following along at a decent pace.

Zoro, standing openly out in the rain beside the entrance, waited for everyone to file in. Sanji, last in line, paused before entering—umbrella in hand. He had sheltered Robin along the way, since Nami told him she could handle herself. Now that everyone had gone inside, he stood alone. The blond pointed his thumb towards the door in order to motion Zoro towards the entrance, "You coming inside or what?"

"After you. If Doflamingo's here, he probably has men hiding all over town." Zoro laid his eye on Sanji as he casually smoked on of his usual cigarettes. Wasn't the blond interested in the food here on Minion Island? Why did he have to wait on Zoro? The swordsman decided that he shouldn't read into it so much, so he decided to mentally shrug it off.

The blond set his eyes on Zoro, the male standing with his arms folded over his chest. Rain coated his body and seeped through his robe and sash. "You're getting drenched." Sanji sighed quietly to himself, beginning to take a glance around the place, "I don't sense anything too threatening just yet…"

Zoro cocked his head to the side, "Get inside, swirly brow. Something's off about this place…"

The pair soon entered the shop.

Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brooke, Franky, Bepo, Sanji, and Zoro were surprised to see the scene before them. The cozy café was in shambles. Chairs were overturned, tables were smashed, plates were broken, and fragments of glass were littered everywhere. Just what in the world had happened here? Sanji took a few steps towards the broken plates on the floor. He crouched and picked up a piece of one of the plates, assessing the porcelain. What a waste.

"Shinta isn't here…I was hoping he'd remember me and help us out…" Bepo scratched his head with one of his furry paws, confusion and worry overcoming his demeanor.

"What the heck happened here," Usopp muttered, wondering and fearing the worst. "Do you think all of the other places in this town have been wrecked just as much as this one?"

"Could be," Nami answered, concern laced in her voice. Were the townsfolk here just as used and abused as the people of Dressrosa? Were they too late to save anyone? Nonsense! Nami couldn't believe those thoughts. "Everything looked pretty peaceful on the outside…it's raining, so I thought more people would be inside." She paused in thought, and then took a glance at the staircase. "Let's look around and see if anyone's upstairs. No one was out on the streets, not many at least…but wasn't it just to take shelter from the storm?

Robin, closest to the small wooden staircase nodded at Nami and headed upstairs, Chopper accompanying her in the process. "Is anyone home?" The dark-haired lady entered one of the rooms upstairs, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Chopper, waltzing inside and brushing past Robin, determined he had tracked some scent of…some sort of entity. A person? Sniffing closely now, the doctor ended up inching closer and closer to one of the closets….

"Chopper?" Robin murmured, wondering what kind of smell or trail Chopper had picked up on.

Slowly but surely, Chopper opened the closet…only to reveal a young girl hiding away, burrowed against the warmth of a pile of her old clothes. She flinched from the sight of a deer, and held onto her stuffed animal for her own protection. "No! Go away!" The little girl shook slightly, afraid of what would happen next.

"Don't worry, no, we're not gonna hurt you!" Chopper took a small leap back, holding up his paws in the air to show nothing but his innocence.

Robin took the liberty to add, "Your front door was open, and we thought we could find a man named Shinta here. He's Bepo's friend."

"B-bepo?" Leanne shook her head, "I don't know a Bepo! What do you want from my daddy? He's gone! Why can't you all go away! Go away before more bad men come looking for me!" Pouting, Leanne felt her eyes begin to sting. She wanted nothing more than to be alone and have her dad back.

"We're looking for one of our friends. Maybe you know him too?" Damn, something had certainly scared the child beyond comprehension. Did people storm in here looking for her and Shinta? Robin thought to herself quietly.

Chopper nodded, "We're looking for our friend, Law. So it looks like if we find your dad, we can also find our friend!"

Leanne's eyes widened. "R-really? You're gonna look for my dad?"

"Yeah, it's our best bet to finding our friend!" Chopper smiled, and twirled around, thoughts of success filling his mind with positivity. They were a step closer to finishing this all now weren't they?

"Law…" the girl pondered to herself in thought, "that name sounds close to Leo. My dad and I had lots of fun with Leo…"

"Leo?" Chopper repeated, beginning to ponder a few things himself. What did that mean?

The name Leo also sparked some slight interest to Robin. It could be that Leo could have merely been an alias, but in the end, there were a ton of people named Leo these days. It was probably just a coincidence, and this kid was still pretty young. Robin offered a kind, serene smile to the young girl, "Why don't you come on out and come downstairs with us? You can meet the rest of our friends." She held out her hand to the other, a smile on her face.

Leanne took hold of it.

* * *

Doflamingo was a plague among men. It was certainly so. After pummeling and finishing himself off inside Law, he cupped the other's heated cheek. The blond pressed his forehead against Law's, their climactic heavy breaths hovering between their lips. Tiredly, Law took hold of Doflamingo's wrist. Despite the long round he had just endured, he still wanted nothing more than to be rid of Doflamingo. The larger male immediately closed the gap between their lips, his member still lodged up Law's orifice. It shifted about each time Doflamingo moved, supplying Law with much discomfort. After helping himself to a very full and complete kiss, the blond finally withdrew his member from the heated region. Grazing his length along Law's inner thigh, the larger male addressed the other. "I'm surprised you're still conscious," he laughed openly as sweat continued to permeate beneath his clothing.

"Fuck you," Law retorted with an edge so dark, so dead. He was afraid of looking down at his genitals, the mess unfathomable. Sore, yet numb, he glanced over the blonde's shoulder. Shinta had made it out. Law's bruised chest and abdomen heaved slowly as he continued panting from the aftermath of the hell he'd been given.

Doflamingo furrowed his brows and noted Law's antics. "Forget the old dog. He's probably dead," the blond turned his head in order to peer over his shoulder as well. Teeth instantly gritting together, Doflamingo immediately came to the understanding that the bastard was there no longer. "Where is he!" He quickly painted the picture together in his mind as he scanned the area. Shinta must have gone through the window! Blood had pattered about the floor here and there, the sad little trail more than enough to solve the simple puzzle. Turning to face Law once more, he gave the heaving male a firm pat across the cheek, as if warning him. Doflamingo distanced himself a bit from Law and tucked his member back into place, his figure appearing to be normally clothed once more. The male turned away from Law completely and called for Monet and Vergo. The pair, hearing their summoning, soon came down to report to their captain.

Law, still trying to collect himself, was absolutely lost in a world of pain, humiliation, and discomfort. Despite his brief sense of renewal and clarity, Doflamingo certainly knew how to bring him back down to the depths of the seven hells. If anyone saw him as he was, well…he just couldn't bear it. Slowly wiping his face with his cuffed hands, the troubled surgeon tried to listen to what his captor's next moves were.

The surgeon's body was silently weeping all the while.

Standing before his subordinates, Doflamingo spoke sternly, irritation clearly etched within his words. "Find the old man and his daughter. Bring them to me so I can slaughter them myself…we also don't want Law to miss the fun." Revealing his pearly whites to his subordinates as he said the latter, he glanced back at Law—sure that the other had heard. Anger was still embedded in the blond's demeanor, despite this—he still yearned to finish the task at hand.

" _Damn you to hell, Doflamingo."_ Tongue sharpened, eyes emboldened, Law gripped the edge of his nearly broken chair. Fuck him. He wanted to kill the man with his own two hands and make him suffer seven times more than he did. At the very least, he just wanted to rid the world of its blackest presence. Doflamingo needed to be put down, and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Follow, favorite, and review! Feedback is always appreciated, especially since it's been such a long while. Thanks everyone for the continual support.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey all, thanks for the continual support. I had a lot of thinking to do for this chapter, and it took some time to write it all out. I work two jobs, 7 days a week, and every night I have commitments with people to tend to. I actually just quit one of them today, so there's that. Here's to having the weekend off again. I started this story in November of last year, if I remember correctly—it's been one hell of a ride and I'm gonna see this through. Thanks for following me from start to finish guys. We're almost there. Please review and follow, I'd love to see if you guys are enjoying the read. I've got a lot more to write and fight within me. Shit definitely is starting to hit the fan this chapter.

WARNINGS: Blood, mental trauma, non-con sex, language, among other things.

* * *

Chapter 14: Stay With Me

* * *

 _•THE CAFÉ•_

* * *

"So when was the last time you saw your dad, kid?" Sanji leaned against the bar counter and glanced at the nervous child. Robin and Chopper had just introduced her to the straw-hat crew just moments prior. So…what exactly was their goal? Find this kid's old man, and then have the old man inform them on anything related to Law, Doflamingo, or anything that was just strange in general. They had no other leads after all…

Leanne, not very keen of strangers, felt an odd comfort as soon as she mustered the courage to look Sanji in the eye briefly. Those were quite the serene eyes, ones that she could hopefully trust. She glanced around the room…only to realize everyone appeared to be just as friendly looking. There was even that cute bear, and a super cool robot! Not to mention the fact that there was also a very funny looking guy with a super long nose. "…It's been almost two days," she sniffled, her response merely mumbles.

"Damn, that doesn't sound like too long ago…" Usopp furrowed his brows in concentration, "where did ya last see him, here in the shop?"

"…Mhm," Leanne wiped her eye, "…he said he was gonna give Leo some food, and that maybe he could visit again sometime."

"Leo?" Nami asked, quirking her very own brow. "What did Leo look like, did he have dark hair?"

"Was he almost as tall as this guy?" Usopp pointed at Zoro, "Well uh, a bit taller?"

"And did he also have those SUUUPPEEERRR cool tattoos all over his hands and body?" Franky flexed his robot hands wide open as he posed.

Leanne, captivated by Franky's animated behvaior, soon smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's Leo! Is he your friend? Were you looking for him this whole time?" She asked almost eagerly, as if some sort of revelation had dawned upon her. "Leo saved my life, he fixed me when nobody else could!"

"Our friend is indeed a doctor!" Brooke rejoiced, this was a wonderful lead!

"I'm glad that you're all fixed up now, Leanne. It is very much like my captain to use an alias, Leo is very close to the name Law…it's probably what was on the top of his mind at the time." Bepo confirmed with finality to the conversation.

"Did your dad tell you which way he was gonna go, Leanne?" Nami asked, only to be interrupted by a sudden outburst from Franky.

"Oi! What's this, guys! Look, it's Luffy! I just checked my drone to see if it was still working. Looks like Luffy made some friends! The transponder snail on the drone is transmitting this to us live! Isn't that…" Franky held up his arm, a small screen attached on the inside groove. It showed Luffy trudging through the forest with some other men.

Everyone immediately came closer and gathered around the screen, "X Drake? What is he doing on this island?" Robin recalled the man well, because of his reptilian features.

"Oi, Luffy! What are you doing with those guys?" Franky spoke to his own transponder snail, hoping that Luffy would notice the drone following him—the snail transmitting the voice over.

Luffy looked over his shoulder to see where Franky's voice was coming from, his eyes now sparkling at the sight of the drone! Little did he know that was what the bracelet was for—it was the honing device that the drone was attached to wirelessly. "Eh?! Franky! That's so cool!"

"Yeah Luffy your bracelet is how the drone follows you! What is Drake doing with ya?!"

"We're going uphill! To Doflamingo!"

"We'll be on our way to help then, Luffy!" Nami responded, grabbing hold of Franky's transponder abruptly.

"See you then!" Luffy retorted, resuming his run with the other men.

Sanji sensed something in the distance. "Hold on…" He listened. "It can't be as easy as that."

Zoro added, "We have company…" Sanji and Zoro exchanged a mutual look towards one another. Something was coming. And it was coming super damned fast, almost as if…whatever it was could fly.

"Nami, Brooke, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Bepo. Take Leanne and get out of here. We're about to run into some trouble." The chef leaned off of the counter, letting a seamless cloud of smoke fade as it escaped his lip.

"Go with them, swirly brow. The threat isn't big enough for the both of us to be here." The swordsman folded his arms over his chest, his face laced with nothing but the calm before a storm.

Of course Sanji would be too stubborn to leave that directionally challenged moss head behind. There was no way he could find his way up that hill without guidance after they were done dealing with the incoming threat…and there was just no more time to waste on the matter.

"So we left Zoro and Sanji behind," Nami addressed the group as they all traveled towards the general direction of the hillside, "but we can't all go up to where Luffy is. It'll be dangerous and we can't take Leanne there. We have to split up again. Franky, Robin, Usopp, take Leanne somewhere safe—you guys can keep an eye on us with that drone once we find Luffy. Chopper, Bepo, Brooke and I will find Shinta and Law too. Hopefully Zoro and Sanji won't take too long… Now let's get going!"

* * *

 _•THE MANSION•_

* * *

Fragments of life skittered beneath those dark, very dazed eyes. Living in such amplified pain and misery over the span of a month had certainly poisoned his heart and mind. What was going on again? Law slowly came to.

Doflamingo must have knocked him out after he cursed at him for what seemed like the millionth time. "Nnh…" the surgeon slowly rolled his eyes open. He glanced about wearily, fuzzily. The hall was empty, and the side of his face was resting on the dining table. Monet and Vergo…

That's right. They were sent after Leanne and Shinta. But…they were long gone. The realization of what had occurred finally hit Law like a truck. How long had he been out? "Damn it," he muttered to himself dryly, as he fought the burning bile in the back of his throat. Law flinched suddenly; the touch of a terrorizing familiar hand was soon resting on his shoulder. Wait, he wasn't in the chair anymore…

"Law, what's on your mind? Were you perhaps…" Doflamingo stroked Law's exposed rump, "…wondering where everyone is?"

The front of Law's chest was pressed against the table, the side of his face pressed against the wood. His feet were resting limply on the ground, his hands still cuffed. Pain soon skittered up his spine the moment he tried to stand—Doflamingo's hand pressing him back down. What the hell had happened? He wasn't in this position before… Unless… "…H-h, fuck." A mumble. His head throbbed insanely. He ached. But…this _ache_ in particular was far fresher. He had been out cold, and he should've felt a bit better by now. Instead…he felt worse. Doflamingo had fucked him while he was unconscious. There was no doubt about it. Even now, the hands on his flesh hurt to _feel._ "Sick," a whisper. At this moment…he felt completely paralyzed. How much time had passed again?

Doflamingo grinned ridiculously to himself, "Oh, you're wondering what happened to _you_ while you were out cold." The blond laughed condescendingly, "I filled you up again," he smacked Law's flushed cheek, "just for good measure. You were still so _tight_ … Your whole body wanted it, even while unconscious." The blond grinded his groin against Law's well abused cleft, placing both of his hands on the other's shoulders. He hoisted the other up, causing Law to stand with his back pressed flush against the blond's chest. "I would ask Sugar to turn you into a toy, but…" he hovered his lips against the shell of Law's ear, "…you already are one."

Thoroughly disgusted and just about ready to vomit, Law furrowed his eyes as his lips grimaced distastefully. He literally had nothing to say…nothing that he hadn't already said. He refused to be acknowledged as Doflamingo's sex toy. Even when he'd die he was sure Doflamingo would commit necrophilia. Legs quivering from the disgusting thoughts that were now plaguing his mind, Law waited for Doflamingo to make his next move. He was at the other's mercy while he was still lost in his own tormented thoughts. How far did Shinta even get? Hell, the old bastard may have already died by now. All his efforts for nothing…Just what in the hell was he supposed to do now? If Drake was planning on saving him, what exactly was his strategy? What cue were they waiting for?

"No comment, Law?" Doflamingo bit Law's shoulder a couple times; electing a few brief groans of annoyance and some irritated squirms. The blond then turned the other around. He held Law by the waist, "I won't forgive you for what you did on Punk Hazard or Dressrosa…or even with Rosinante and the devil fruit. You deserve all of this…until I kill you."

Law refused to look Doflamingo in the eye until he mentioned Corazon, his savior. At that very moment, all the dark haired captain could do was lock his storm colored eyes onto the other. In those eyes, what exactly could be seen? Over a decades worth of turmoil, that much for was certain. Biting his lower lip, lost in memories of the man who saved him, Law finally spoke. "You brought it upon yourself…" Rekindled in an absurd sort of way, Law shoved Doflamingo off of him and glanced around for his clothing…any sort of clothing. He needed to cover himself. Being so exposed like this, well…

Fuck that.

Disoriented as ever, Law stumbled. He could hardly stand on his own. The male decided to fight his weakened state. The cuffs weren't going to come off unless he snapped or cut his wrist and used his blood as lubricant. Most times that wouldn't work…but Law had slimmed some, due to lack of food. Perhaps he'd try it.

Doflamingo let Law fumble about for his ripped clothing; to him it was no big deal. Laughing momentarily at the short response he received, he cracked his knuckles for his own comfort, "The world is full of sheep that need to be led somewhere, Law. Even if it's to their death." The blond followed Law's movements with his eyes. The boy had managed to cover himself with great difficulty. The surgeon soon propped himself against one of the walls, his tattooed chest heaving gently. Doflamingo decided to let the arrogant surgeon rest for a short while…just long enough until Vergo and Monet were back with Shinta and the child…

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

 _•LUFFY•_

* * *

Trudging through the rainfall whilst headed up one of the major hills that overlooked Ghost Town, X Drake huffed to himself and slowed to a halt by a small clearing of trees. Luffy, following beside him, furrowed his brows. "Why'd we stop?" What's the matter?" The straw-hat captain balled his hands into fists, riled and ready. Drake glanced at both of his crewmembers briefly and made a few motions with his hands. What exactly was he signaling to the others? Did he see something in the distance? In a matter of moments, both of Drake's shipmates retreated and ran off in different directions. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What was Drake up to? "Where are you guys going? Huh?"

"Don't worry about 'em. They've got a few things to take care of for me. We can keep going in the mean time Luffy. Sounds like your crew is headed this way too…" In truth, all Drake wanted was for his men to complete a few of their 'tasks' before the rest of the straw hats showed up to bombard a few of their operations. Well, _Doflamingo's_ operations. The moment they attacked Doflamingo would be a signal for them to retreat and let Luffy do all the work. As for Law… Drake had a hunch he'd be fine. That poor bastard.

Eventually, the pair reached the top of the hill, the stormy breeze quite chilling. Wet skin crawled beneath Luffy's clothing. Damn was it cold… The straw-hat captain pressed his lips together, his determined eyes landing straight on the mansion before them. There it was, they were here… And the place was crawling with goons similar to the ones that they fought on Dressrosa. Despite this, there was something a bit off about this place… Why would Doflamingo even come here? Luffy, just about ready to leave their hiding spot behind the shrubbery, was immediately pulled back by Drake's firm hand. "Don't you dare. Not yet. We should wait for your crew."

"I'm going in, I'm not waiting anymore." Luffy was irritated, his voice stern as ever. "It's been too long. I need to go for my friend, Tra-guy. I gotta do this for everyone back at Dressrosa too."

Sighing heavily, Drake face-palmed himself as he listened to Luffy's half-assed speech. "…Fine." There was no stopping this guy. The reptilian male could sort of tell that _this_ man with _that_ kind of determination…well, his bounty did justice after all. "You're just gonna rush in then?"

Silence.

Drake glanced at Luffy only to see that he had already taken off. "What the hell…" he muttered to himself, contemplating his options quietly. Perhaps he'd let Luffy take care of it alone…if any of the other Yonkou's found out that he was apart of Doflamingo's downfall…well he'd sure as hell make a target out of his crew. It'd be better to let Luffy and his crew take all the credit for now. Drake weighed his options, and decided to hang back in the shadows. He'd see how things would play out. As for that damned shop-owner...he forgot to mention him to Luffy. No big deal.

* * *

 _•THE CAFÉ•_

* * *

They shot down through the roof, the sound of the crushed building louder than a crashing wave. Rubble and smoke settled about them, just as the rain beginning to wet the inside of the café. Zoro and Sanji easily dodged the crash landing of an entrance and waited for the pair of executives to make themselves known. "Looks like tea for two has turned into tea for four," Monet murmured as she and Vergo stood back to back. It was very alarming—the straw hats were here. They needed to alert Doflamingo immediately so he could take action. But first…they had to defeat them.

"I'm sorry to say, I have the right to refuse service to any guests I choose." Sanji dabbed the butt of his cigarette onto one of the tables, his initial shock in regards to Vergo's survival dissipating rather quickly. He was almost certain that Law had finished him off at Punk Hazard. He didn't exactly have the best encounter with Vergo himself, in actuality. He had fractured his leg in mid-combat the last they fought.

For Zoro, however, it was different. He had destroyed Monet's will to fight in a matter of seconds, his very aura overpowering her entire being. Had things changed at all since then? She wasn't shaking in shock this time, at least…not yet. She was still weak in his book. Vergo, however…he had the brute strength that he sensed earlier.

"Black leg. It'll be easy to finish you off once and for all," Vergo assessed, adjusting his sunglasses in the process. The swordsman, however…he'd see.

"You'll have to go through me first," Zoro interjected, almost eager for a fight. Monet wasn't worth his time. Sanji could deal with her. "That bird lady isn't much of a challenge."

Monet furrowed her brows out of sheer annoyance. "More importantly, where's the girl, boys? You can't hide her from us." Monet quirked her lip slightly—she was a bit more prepared for the duo this time around since she had seen what they were capable of beforehand. She knew she wouldn't be able to take down Zoro, but perhaps she could distract blondie while Vergo dealt with the moss head. If anything, she knew she'd have to fly out as soon as things got out of control. Leanne in hand or not. The new end goal was to notify Doflamingo.

"We're not about to tell you," Sanji placed both of his hands in his pockets, "…Also…same goes for you. You can't hide Law forever."

Of course they'd be here looking for Law. Gritting her teeth together, the harpy lady decided to initiate combat and charged straight toward Sanji. Despite her damned attractiveness, the cook dodged effortlessly and found himself blocking a second swift attack with her powerful harpy leg. Leg against leg, Sanji knew well he'd have to put a stop to her without dealing a direct blow to her. Hitting women was against his policy.

Vergo took Monet's cue and went straight for Zoro, the man already provoking them from the start. A kick to the left, a kick to the right, he assessed Zoro's swiftness, his strength beneath his blades. Oh this man was something, wasn't he?! Vergo knew right off the bat he'd be using haki to deal with this man. It's almost as if Zoro had extensive training in dealing with kicks—of course it had to be that damn blond friend of his. Smirking to himself from the adrenaline rush, Vergo appeared behind Zoro with the speed of a demon. He landed a heavy blow to Zoro's spine, the swordsman flinching and recovering quickly. Vergo was faster than his large, heavy body led on to be. Coughing briefly, Zoro dealt a few fierce blows to Vergo, their fight intensifying. The swordsman had godly precision; something Vergo noted as well. Zoro proved to be quite the formidable foe.

Sanji deflected yet another blow landed by Monet, only to launch her straight up into the air and through the very roof she had come from. Monet, now in the sky, spread her harpy wings as her eyes landed on Sanji who was already moonwalking up towards her. Now how in the hell could a mere human do that? Was he that damn fast that he could walk on air? "Now I'd never hit a lady…but you're gonna get worn out sooner or later. When that happens…well, it's curtains for you." She could try to hit him all she wanted, but there was no way in hell that he'd be taken down by her. Sanji would watch for the moment she became vulnerable after burning herself out…all in order to trap her. That was his plan. Hopefully she'd cough up some information about Law.

"I don't get worn out easily, pretty boy." Monet chuckled in a sinister fashion, batting her wings in four consecutive motions with such force. A gale wind was created, and it sped straight towards Sanji. The blond was knocked downward, only to rebound on the remains of the rooftop, his feet launching him off to a different direction. He approached the next-door building and retrieved a rather large, wet flag that was hanging off the front of it. He had no intention to attack her directly. With the wet cloth in hand, Sanji sped towards Monet—confusion in her sharp eyes. What was he up to?

And then it hit her. Sanji had flung the flag over one of her massive wings, and tied it rather quickly to the other one. Monet kicked and screamed with the voice of a cursed banshee, Sanji eating one of said kicks straight in the abdomen in order to accomplish his feat. Monet fell, unable to free her limbs. Sanji, being the gentleman that he was, caught her easily after regaining his breath. He landed on the ground, the woman staring at him with such malice in her eyes. Without a word, Sanji sat her down across the street on a bench with a mini roof over it. It was raining still, and the two of them would wait outside for the victor to exit the teahouse. The blond knew for a fact that Zoro would never lose a fight again, especially after two years of training. It was a matter of time before they finished.

 _•LUFFY•_

Luffy had knocked out virtually everyone in his path that was affiliated with Doflamingo. He had leapt over the fence and launched himself straight through a window on the second story of the mansion. If anything, Luffy was thankful that this mansion was nothing compared to that damned castle in Dressrosa. It'd be easier to find Law now, and that's all that mattered…aside from kicking Doflamingo's ass. The dark-haired captain of the straw hats ran along one of the hallways upstairs, leaving only a few alarmed henchmen behind. It was a matter of time before they rallied up everyone they had to stop Luffy. The henchmen were mostly astonished when they saw the young captain appear out of nowhere. Just how the hell did straw hat Luffy infiltrate the premises without alarming anyone thus far? Just what in the hell?

It only took a few moments for Luffy to get through the whole hall and peek in every room. "Laawwwww!" He yelled, not giving the slightest care for who was around to hear. He wanted Doflamingo to show himself. There were two more doors until he reached the staircase at the end of the hall. Opening one of the doors, Luffy paused briefly—noticing that there were a few overturned pieces of furniture, a weird squishy black blob crawling out of a bag on the ground, and splatters of blood all over the floor. Hell, even the window was broken. Was this where they kept Law? Furrowed brows and concern overcame Luffy's features. Even more determined, Luffy looked in the last room to find nothing and ran down the staircase. He passed a kitchen and then came across a few men who he knocked out instantly. Finally, he entered a large dining hall…

"…Law?"

Half the room was normal. The other half…was loaded in string. Webs upon webs of string. String walls, string floors. There were mounds of it everywhere. Law…he was now apart of the string-ridden wall. He was wrapped up completely, with an absurd amount of the white laces. Only half of Law's arms and torso were visible, the rest of him well embedded in a load of thread. Little did Luffy know that beneath the string, his wrists were trapped in sea stone. Just what in the hell…had they done to him? Law looked so pale, so worn, and so small. He was tortured, and heavens knew what else. Dried blood framed Law's temple, his lips chapped and lower cheek bruised. Welts accompanied the tattoos across his chest, most cracked and swollen. Disease embroidered all of his cuts, his body had given up fighting off everything that was broken and hurt. Hands balled into fists, Luffy ran across the large dining hall, and entered the string domain. He ripped several of the strands apart as he approached, the area completely covered in synthetic webs. Standing in front of Law now, Luffy spoke to the other with a tone so upset, so concerned. "Tra! Wake up!" He shook Law by the shoulders, the surgeon's head shrugging off to the side limply. When Luffy saw that it was no use, he grabbed a fistful of string from the wall and began ripping it. He pulled and yanked as much as he could, moving as quickly as possible. He needed to get Law out of there pronto; he needed to take him to Chopper!

"I don't appreciate the way you're ripping my strings apart, Mugiwara-ya." Doflamingo now appeared to be standing beside the dining table behind them. "That's what Law liked to call you, correct?" The blond folded his arms over his chest and laughed to himself briefly as Luffy began to look over his shoulder. They locked eyes. Such anger was apparent in straw hat's dark eyes. Doflamingo knew he was about to be thoroughly entertained by this weak ant.

"What did you do to him?!" Luffy demanded to know, "I'm gonna kick your ass. For Law, and for all of Dressrosa! You're going down here and now, Mingo!" Luffy's words were coated with anger, his tone so sharp that a faint growl could be heard beneath them. The rubber pirate leapt forward, his fist ready to land quite a fierce blow! Luffy channeled quite a bit of strength behind his first move, his eager demeanor compelling him to do so! This was the moment he was waiting for!

* * *

 _•TEAM NAMI•_

* * *

After traveling uphill through the forest for quite awhile, Nami the navigator slowly came to a halt. They were almost there. She spotted a clearing just up ahead and told the others to hide among the bushes so that they could assess the situation. The fence around the mansion seemed to be in tact, but…there were henchmen all over the place. Half of them were knocked out on the ground, the others scurrying towards the inside of the mansion. Wait. Some of them were also scurrying _outside_ of the mansion as well. What the hell? Talk about disorganized chaos.

"Luffy was here, that much is for certain," Brooke whispered to the others as he noted the scene before them in the distance.

Nami nodded at Brooke's words, "We've gotta get inside and find Law while Luffy keeps Doflamingo occupied."

Bepo sighed quietly to himself, the suspense was making him extremely anxious. He wanted to get in there as soon as possible in order to find Law. He needed to make sure he was safe…It had been far too long since he'd seen his captain. "Let's go, we can wipe out these goons easily."

"Bepo, Nami. You both head inside while Chopper and I take care of these men. We'll meet you guys in a few minutes." Brooke stood up from his crouched position by one of the trees, his sword already in hand. "Come Chopper, off we go!" The skeleton would most certainly prove to be the biggest distraction on the field. Brooke ran in rather quickly, suddenly capturing all of their attention. Nami and Bepo ran around the clearing and headed towards the mansion, clearly taking advantage of the moment. Chopper soon activated kung-fu point and joined Brooke on the battleground, blow after blow—men fell to their knees! No one could defeat the Soul King and Chopper! Completely engaged in battle, the distant shouts of men crying out soon faded from Nami and Bepo's ears. They entered the mansion from one of the windows on the flank.

* * *

 _•TEAM FRANKY•_

* * *

Franky, Robin, Usopp and Leanne were headed in a different direction. They didn't want to be too far from the mansion in case they were needed, but at the same time they wanted to keep Leanne somewhere safe. They didn't know where else they could take her, and who they could really trust around the area. It seemed everyone was holed up at home due to the storm. Finding an old cabin between the shrouds of many trees, the straw hats decided to take shelter there for the time being. The girl seemed to take a liking to Robin, and for the most part she felt a lot safer than before. "We'll stay here for a little while, at least until the rain lightens up. Then we'll try to rejoin the others."

"I'm gonna go survey they area around us, I thought I saw something earlier on our way here. Usopp, come with me! We won't be too long, Robin. You guys are safe here." The cyborg soon exited the cabin, Usopp complaining behind him, trying to get him to stay. Franky flat out ignored the complaints, his mind focused on a few other things. He led the marksman off the trail and elsewhere. They walked for what seemed like forever, but in actuality it had been only twenty minutes or so.

Eventually, Franky confirmed his suspicions: there _were_ henchmen here! He could've sworn he saw someone or something scurrying about in this direction. Wait…

"Is that…" Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Another SMILE factory," Franky confirmed, an air of seriousness gracing his robotic features. With furrowed brows, both Franky and Usopp observed the area. There were men working in the area, producing loads of strange devil fruits. Beside the factory was a small building half it's size. Who knew what was inside there, some sort of laboratory most likely. Everything also looked brand-new…this building must have been recently completed. So this…this was Doflamingo's back up plan. He had to produce more fruits to give to his dealers. They had to stop all this crap once and for all.

With his binoculars on, Usopp's jaw dropped once more! He could see two familiar faces sneaking around the factory! Those two men…weren't they with Drake and Luffy earlier?! Did Drake order his men away? "Franky!" Usopp whispered frantically, "Drake's men are up to something, it looks like they may be trying to infiltrate the factory…what if they're after some of those fake devil fruits! Ah! They're stealing them now! Why? What are they up to?!"

"For a second I thought they would've destroyed it themselves…but looks like we have a new mission now, Usopp. We need to devise a plan."

"Ahhh we're gonna try and blow this factory up?! Ugh, you know what you're totally right, we should definitely do that and save this island from impending doom. But don't we need help from the others, and uh, we should totally tell Robin! Let's leave and go to her and uh, come back later!?"

Franky huffed briefly in response to Usopp's quick words, "we'll have to do it now, on our own. Robin has to look after Leanne."

"Wha?! Look at the size of that thing though Franky, how the heck are we gonna do this?!"

"We're lucky I've done this before. Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

 _•ZORO & SANJI•_

* * *

Some time had passed. Sanji lit another cigarette, listening to the fight patiently. Zoro and Vergo had exited the teahouse through the back. The fight was now taking place on the street behind the teahouse. Sanji would remain on the sidelines with Monet, who was slowly slipping her wings out of the binds only to have him tighten them again. Her wings were certainly strong; he'd give her credit for that. "So where's Tra-guy now? Up that hill in the mansion? It's been weeks."

Monet locked her poisonous gaze on the blond male, "He's probably dead by now," she smiled serenely, hoping that would shut him up. Further conversation was futile and he should've known. The woman was eager to see Vergo return, but she had to come with a backup plan…she needed to get out of the bind as quickly as possible.

Sanji furrowed his brows distastefully, all of a sudden hearing a loud bang from the distance. The fight was nearly finished, he could feel it.

Vergo was fast, but Zoro was faster. After a few blows were exchanged, the swordsman understood that Vergo took a split second longer to rebound. Taking advantage of that fact, Zoro was able to cut through Vergo's haki armored body in one unpredictable movement. Zoro wanted to end the fight quickly. There were much better things to do, after all. When Vergo was cut and made vulnerable, Zoro took advantage of the moment once more and knocked the man into a nearby wall with the strength of a tornado.

Vergo, left in the rubble, was severed in half. His haki armor had been sliced! What sort of swordsman could deliver blows that could destroy his armor? He was lost in an air of shock and de ja vu—he'd been cut before by a familiar brat. Not again. _Not again._ In this brief moment of realization, Vergo understood he was locked in a trauma-induced paralysis.

To finish him off, Zoro delivered one final blow with his three-sword style Ul-Tora Gari—he came forward with a descending slash, and that was definitely the end of Vergo. With the aura of a tiger in mind, Zoro sighed softly to himself after he executed. In order to perform as well as he did, he harbored an extreme focus. Spending two years with Dracule Mihawk, well…he sure as hell learned a lot. Smoke from the collateral damage coated the area, despite the relentless rain pattering down on the road he stood on. With closed eyes, Zoro sheathed his swords. More rubble hit the ground in that moment. That was the end of that.

Zoro had entered the coffee shop through the back door, and soon made his way to the entry doors. Outside across the street, he saw Sanji standing beside Monet who was sitting on the bench with her wings tied. The moment she landed eyes on Zoro she frowned…where was Vergo? Had he…lost? Realizing she was now in a bigger mess, the harpy struggled to come up with a plan. She needed to escape.

The green haired male crossed the street and approached the pair. "Didn't send her flying elsewhere, that's a shame." Zoro folded his arms over his wet chest as he came to a halt.

"A lady should be treated with far more care than this," the blond sighed. He felt guilty for even tying her delicate wings.

Zoro took one look at Monet, only to see that she was shaking slightly from his presence alone. "Untie her wings." He had mentally traumatized this lady back on Punk Hazard, and it looked like her nerves finally got to her again just by looking at him this close up.

Sanji listened, more than willing to let her go. The moment he untied her, Monet stayed put out of fear. "Damn Zoro. Didn't know you had this sort of affect on girls. Guess we'll leave her then…" he started walking, "No wonder you're g—" Zoro cut him off by grabbing his arm as he brushed past,

"Good at ending fights?" the swordsman furrowed his brows as he locked eyes with the blond. Water dripped from his chin, the man still drenched from the continuous rainfall.

Sanji pouted briefly in acknowledgement, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go." Zoro released the other's arm in response. The blond then continued onwards, rubbing his arm with his hand in the process. "Just stay with me, marimo-chan." The last thing he wanted was for this directionally challenged moss head to get lost in unknown territory. Again. It was good that they let Monet go, the harpy lady wasn't going to tell them anything either way. The men entered the forest, already beginning their uphill journey.

Zoro mentally sighed as he walked alongside the blond. He sure as hell wished he could actually _stay with him._ Ever since the night they had together up in the crow's nest, he'd been lost in thought about what to do with the blond. Sanji was acting like…the same old Sanji. As if nothing had ever happened. How long could he lie to himself? "After we finish up here…we should talk."

"Talk about what?" Sanji asked with a surprisingly hard tone, clearly he was irritated. "We already talked."

What the hell was Sanji annoyed with all of a sudden? With furrowed brows, Zoro retorted, "We got nowhere. You still haven't told me what you really want." Abruptly, Sanji stopped walking in his tracks. Zoro noticed this and stopped as well, his eyes now locked onto the blonde's face. The wet fringe of his light hair covered the side of his face per usual, his eyes locked onto the moist ground before them. What was Sanji thinking about?

"Zoro…I." He balled his hands into fists as his arms hung limply at his sides.

The swordsman wore a stern expression on his face, he didn't like seeing the other so lost…and alone. Hell, maybe he needed to steer Sanji into the right direction this time around. For a change and all. Zoro took a step toward the blond and placed his practiced hands about the other's waist. He closed his eye and pressed his forehead against the others. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Actions would always speak louder than words for Zoro, so maybe this was his way to comfort the other.

"I need more time…" came a soft breath of a response. The blond actually _was_ comforted, but he'd never admit it. The chef slowly wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, bringing himself to look straight into the other's eyes with such a soft, blue gaze.

Those movements alone were enough to make Zoro cave into what he wanted. The cherry on top however…was when Sanji's light breath hit his lips. Zoro moved in, pressing his lips against the chef's. He tightened his grip about the blond's waist, and kissed with such a somber passion no one knew he was capable of. With furrowed brows and a tender heart, Zoro pushed the other's back against a tree that happened to be just behind Sanji.

The blond let Zoro have his way with his lips, one of his hands scuffing up through the hair on the nape of the swordsman's neck. As soon as he felt the tree grit behind him, Sanji broke the kiss briefly, his lip grazing along Zoro's cheek. The swordsman then began kissing downward, down Sanji's jaw and to the crook of his neck. Sanji squirmed slightly, his hand resting on Zoro's back, while the other hand continued to massage Zoro's nape. "Nh," Sanji murmured, the other male had bit him softly, adoringly.

Zoro kissed the side of the blond's neck once more, before coming up to eye level again. "Sanji." The male rubbed the blond's waist with his thumbs gently, "I can wait, but…not forever."

It was then, that the blond came to terms with it. Zoro _really_ loved him. He could _see_ it in his daring eye. He could _hear_ it in his patient tone. Sanji, unable to find words to respond, decided to pull a Zoro. He came forward himself, and pressed his lips against the other once more.

"…H-help me…please…I can't move much more…"

Zoro and Sanji immediately pulled away from one another, their attention snapping straight onto the voice they had just heard. Who in the hell was that?! How come they didn't notice before?! "Damn, what happened to you, old man?" Sanji made his way over to the old guy who seemed to have just crawled his way through the wet, soppy clearing. He was injured badly.

Just how long had that guy been there? Did he see them…kiss? Probably…but the old guy was disoriented, and Sanji had already made his way over to help. Crouching over him, Zoro and Sanji both helped the other up against a tree. "Could this old guy be the owner of the teahouse?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah he's gotta be. I could've sworn I saw him in one of the picture frames inside." Sanji shook the man gently, "Old man, you still there?" No response. The blond shook him gently once more, "hang in there." Glancing back at Zoro, Sanji sighed. "We've gotta take him back."

* * *

Review, comment, and follow! Thanks for all of your words. I love to hear from you guys, it really is one of my biggest motivations!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Today marks the one year anniversary of the day I first posted and wrote this fanfiction! Cheers to nanowrimo! I wrote like a demon for hours upon hours today! I will revisit and edit this for sure, I literally have NOT proof-read this at all yet. I just _had_ to post it before midnight! THREE MINUTES LEFT. AH. I'm sorry that you don't get to see much Law this chapter. Don't worry, the next one will have a lot more of him, I promise. We're getting there guys. I love you all.

Bloodstained P. - Thanks for the taking the time to write a review for me! I'm glad you enjoyed my story. It wouldn't let me respond to you in the comments, so I'm just giving you a shout out here!

* * *

WARNINGS: Blood, gore, violence, language, sexual references.

* * *

Chapter 15: Unraveled

* * *

 _•ZORO & SANJI•_

* * *

It was a bittersweet turn of events, really. Sanji and Zoro were set back from reuniting with the others at the cost of getting Shinta home safe. Thank the seven seas that they actually found him, what were the odds of that? The pair had finally reached the café after trudging back downhill for some time. Outside, Zoro and Sanji noticed Monet was long gone. She must have snapped out of her petrified state and mustered the will to fly off elsewhere. Inside the café now, Zoro carried the old male upstairs into one of the rooms. Sanji had asked the swordsman to lay him on a bed somewhere while he looked for some medical supplies. It was cold, wet, and chilly…Damn.

It was unfortunate that the roof had been wrecked from Monet and Vergo's crash landing. The blond made a mental note to bring Franky and Usopp back here to help fix it. Those two knew their way with wood, mending the ship from time and time again. After locating a supply cabinet, the blond grabbed all sorts of first aid items and headed up the stairs to see if he could fix up the old man. Sanji was no doctor, but he had the basic knowledge of treating injuries from multitudes of experiences. They had been on tons of adventures, after all. Being a pirate wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Entering the bedroom, Sanji set to work immediately, Zoro was standing by idly whilst leaning against a wall with his arms folded. The swordsman set his eye on Sanji. The blond had pulled up a chair by Shinta's bedside, already setting to work on patching up whatever he could. While Sanji did this, the swordsman thought to himself about Luffy's progress. At the very least, the captain must have found Doflamingo by now… The fight must have started already, he was almost certain of it. It was almost a matter of time.

Shinta, somewhat conscious now that he was in better care, coughed a few times. Concerned, Sanji inquired, "take it easy old man, you're safe now."

"T-thank ya," the shopowner coughed once more, "but I needa find my daughter, did ya see her?" A grave air graced his words, he didn't notice much other than the house was a mess—was his daughter safe? That was his utmost concern among many.

Sanji continued dressing the older male with some bandages. It looked like he had hit his head pretty bad. "We took her somewhere safe, so don't worry. She's with the rest of our crew."

Feeling far more relieved, Shinta did his best to relax a bit more, "I can't thank ye enough, boys." A few moments passed, and then it dawned upon the exhausted old male that he actually had no idea who these people were…."Who are you boys?"

"We're Law's friends…we came to find him. Know anything about that?" Sanji responded, eager to hear what the hell it was that the man went through to make him end up in such a state. Did he run into Monet and Vergo earlier? Or was this just all Doflamingo's doing? If it were the latter, well… _damn_ was this old guy lucky to be alive.

Shinta's eyes widened after hearing those words…these people. These people were Law's friends?! They came to rescue him?! Little did they know! Oh so _little_ did they know! All of the torture, all of the pain that Law had to endure alone! They needed to know, they just _needed_ to know of all the ways that Doflamingo was _terrorizing_ that poor boy! Better yet, they needed to stay away! The shop owner would be damned if he saw anyone else undergo what Law had! It was no use! There was no way a man like Doflamingo could be taken down…

Noticing the other's bewildered expression, Zoro furrowed his brows, "what's the matter, old geezer? What happened?" It was clear as day that Shinta had seen some things, and knew more than he could possibly explain at this time.

"Forgive me…I tried to save the lad, after all he did for us…" wiping at his teary eye, Shinta caught his breath. "It was no use…"

"What was no use? Get it together and tell us what's going on." Sanji pressed with concern beneath his words.

Trying his best to collect himself and his wits, Shinta gulped and then nodded in confirmation. He would do his best to explain. "Law came to me quite awhile back, he was malnourished. I learned that some bad people were after him an' he was lookin' for a way off this island. Storm came and plans were changed, I'm assumin'. Law had saved my daughter's life, I found out he was a surgeon of some sorts. I gave him what advice I could, an' off he went. Leanne, my daughter, she missed his company and such so I went out lookin' for him. I ran into another lad later on, and he told me Law was taken…we came up with a plan to get 'im back. I had no idea that Doflamingo was in that house up on that damned hill…bastard almost killed me." Shinta sighed heavily, his summary completely short of the terrors he'd witnessed.

"I'm glad you made it out in one piece, more or less. Don't worry about Law and Doflamingo. Our captain's gonna….kick his ass." Sanji smirked to himself at the latter, believing it with every ounce of his will.

"No, no, no…you don't understand the half o' it, boys…" Shinta rubbed his head wearily, "I'm only alive because of Law. He…" the old male paused. "His body became the ultimate beatin' bag o' a distraction, all so I could crawl outta there before I was killed…" A tear rolled down Shinta's eye, "…He's…probably…"

Zoro furrowed his brows, "he's fine. He's tougher than he looks." With that being said, Zoro walked out of the room, not caring to hear more of the story. The old man was too disoriented to even begin to understand the situation he was dealing with. Door still open in his wake, Sanji sighed gently to himself.

"Law's gonna be fine, we've got a doctor in our crew. When this is all over I'll have Chopper come over and take a look at you too."

"Sanji was yer name was it?" Shinta removed his glassy gaze from the ceiling and landed his eyes on the chef. "…Law wasn't just beaten." His words were quieter now, as if the darkness were seeping through his lips and poisoning the air around them. "…he was tortured for weeks on end it seemed. He wasn't fed properly…he was humiliated. Doflamingo Donquixote _defiled_ that young man. And boy, when I say _defile,_ I mean he ripped the very clothes off 'im and shoveled a load up in 'im." Shinta looked away from Sanji, "…even if Law is alive…I don't reckon he'd be the same. There is nothin' pure in that damn ol' mansion, nothin' near it. The boy is lost." Flashbacks zipped through Shinta's aching head…the way Law _laughed_ with such _misery_ in his eyes!

* * *

 _•NAMI & BEPO•_

* * *

In through the window they had gone, only to enter some sort of old music room. Dusty, old, and lifeless—that's all it appeared to be. Brooke would have felt right at home. Sneezing to herself gently, Nami cringed at the amount of dust that surfaced from their indoor landing. "…Look at this place. No one's been in here for a long time…"

"Yeah," Bepo murmured, already brushing past her and towards the nearest door. "Let's go, we need to find him!" Opening the door as dust drifted alongside them, the furry bear's ear picked up on a few sounds. That _had_ to be Luffy. He must have found Doflamingo! Heart racing beneath his fur, the snow white bear raced in the direction of the sound. Nami followed as quickly as she could, refraining from interfering with Bepo's undying desperation. He _needed_ to find his captain! He _needed_ to finally see him again! A promise was a promise, and he wasn't about to let how he felt go! Racing down the hall the pair eventually came across a few goons. The goons were taken out within seconds by Bepo and Nami, allowing them to advance without an issue. Soon enough, they came across a rather large kitchen, and just through those doors across the room was their destination.

Not a second was wasted and Bepo barged through the doors just in time to see Luffy fully engaged in battle with Doflamingo! The final showdown had begun! But wait…half the hall was a giant web! It was covered in string… _everything_! Just in the distance…mounted on that very back wall…was…him. It was him.

"Luffy! We're here!" Nami called out to her captain just as she noticed Law further down the dining hall. "Tra-guy!" Nami and Bepo made their way down the hall, yanking apart any string that crossed their path. It seemed that Luffy was too busy fighting Doflamingo to chat—which was completely reasonable. The straw-hat captain would keep the blond devil occupied while the others saved Law. Currently the two forces of nature were battling within the mansion walls—walls that slowly began crumbling around them. In a matter of moments one or the other would be knocked straight out of the house through one of the walls.

Sure enough, it happened—the timing was impeccable. One of the walls of the mansion collapsed, and Luffy was knocked back and into the forest clearing. Doflamingo launched a consecutive string attack right towards the dark haired captain—only to have Luffy rebound with such a ferocious will to defeat him.

While Doflamingo had his hands full with Luffy, Bepo and Nami had finally closed the distance between them and Law. Bepo, tears streaming down his facial fur, shook his captain by his shoulders to no avail. Law was so _unresponsive_ —it was as if his body mirrored that of a corpse. Nami, teary eyed from the sight herself, began yanking all the strings she could off the weak, unruly male. The strings were incredibly strong—there was no way to cut them, but they could definitely _loosen_ them. After a good amount of tugging, biting, yanking, and pulling the strings off of his well constricted body—Bepo cradled Law in his arms, assessing all of the damages that had been done to his body. Clouded by an overwhelming amount of emotion, Bepo was unable to focus completely on the _how to's_. He knew how to treat the wounded and sick, his captain was a surgeon, a doctor after all! But… _Law…_

The state he was in. Unfathomable. Shocking. Heart-breaking. He looked like a misused, discarded toy that was buried for years in a child's backyard. A time capsule that had caved in from the pressures of earth over the years. Tears hitting the body he held, little did Bepo realize that Nami was calling out to him. She was saying something…about getting Chopper or someone…what? Law. That was all he saw.

Bruised, beaten, slim, weak, vulnerable, shackled, and unconscious… That tattooed chest of his was barely even heaving; thank the seven seas it even did! Law's hair spiked out in all directions, his hat was missing, and who knew for how long. Blood pattered along the male's tattered jeans, they were undone and probably ripped off time and time again. And all for what reason?! Bepo shook Law once more, and barely could find the strength to say his name again without openly sobbing.

All this time…Law was waiting for them. And then it hit him—what if Law _gave up_ on waiting for them? What if Law _gave up_ on _life_ itself?! Being pushed to the brink of no return…was it possible for this heart pirate? Given his background, and his depressing childhood…

Yes, Bepo thought to himself. Yes, it was possible for Law to give up. Even if he did, he would bring him back. He would do his very best to bring Law back to his senses! Being alone for so long…it was a hazard to one's health. Being stuck in the same hopeless scenario, day by day…It was _definitely_ a hazard to one's health. Doflamingo was going to _pay._

* * *

 _•ZORO & SANJI•_

* * *

The way Shinta described what he had seen in regards to Law…well it caused the blond's eyes to sting in remorse as well. What Shinta had seen…every word of it must have been true. The way he spoke harbored so much conviction; emotion clearly laden in his watery eyes. "Gonna have to stop you there, old man." Sanji sighed softly to himself, worried for the old man's health. The whole ordeal had taken a load out of him, that was for sure. That and the fact that Sanji himself had heard enough. _No one_ deserved to go through what Law had. If he was sure about anything, just… _anything_ : it was the fact that he was going to fix Law the most nutritious meal he could come up with. It'd be soon, hopefully.

Zoro had never quite left. Outside the room he leaned against the wall alongside the door. He was just far enough off that no one could see him or notice that he was there. The swordsman was many things, including the epitome of silence at times. He had listened to virtually everything—all of the words that Shinta had to offer, and all of the blond's reassuring responses. Usually he'd play off not listening, however, at grave times like this he most certainly would. Arms folded over his chest, he huffed to himself quietly. Sanji would be exiting soon, so it was time for him to shuffle on downstairs. Zoro had sharp hearing, especially since he had now lost one of his eyes…

So Law was _'defiled'_ and violently abused on a mental and physical level. It was shocking really—did this literally mean that Doflamingo got off on pain? Did it actually mean…that the feathery bastard _enjoyed_ raping others? Was it some sort of power trip, or was he just gay in the worst way possible? For a man of _his_ nature, well…it was more likely that the man got off on putting people beneath him, both literally and physically. It was mind-blowing. For a brief moment as Zoro shuffled downstairs, he thought of Sanji. Hopefully none of this crap would make the blond feel negative towards him…

After a few moments, Sanji had left Shinta with all of the supplies he needed at his bedside. The blond trotted downstairs, his eyes searching the damaged café for Zoro.

"Took you long enough," Zoro murmured, ready to go.

Noting Zoro's presence, Sanji flicked his cigarette into the nearby trash bin and buried his hands in his pockets, "No one's waiting now. We'd better go." Eyes on the cracked floorboards as he walked out the front doors, Sanji decided that he'd keep what Shinta had told him to himself. Zoro didn't need to know…not now, at least. Maybe later. For the time being, that was enough pain exchanged through words and whispers…

The pair would now make their way towards that damned mansion once and for all.

* * *

• _FRANKY & USOPP•_

* * *

After much coaxing, Franky managed to get Usopp to initiate first fire. The marksman took out all of the henchmen around the area before they delved into ground zero. The infiltration had begun, Franky and Usopp already making their way towards one of the factory's entrances. Franky's plan involved explosives. Lots of them. He would plant them all over the machinery on the inside of the factory, and then set them off with a detonator. If Franky was anything, he was quite the handy cyborg.

Entering the factory, Franky and Usopp made their way up a flight of stairs to where most of the synthetic devil fruits were being manufactured. The design was similar to the other factory back on Dressrosa. Here, the cyborg decided to place the first bomb rig on the side of the conveyor belt. While the shipwright worked on this, Usopp did his best to fend off any straggling men that hovered about the area. All sorts of shots were fired, Usopp's vast collection of ammo surprising their enemies in expert time and precision. "Franky hurry that up will ya?!"

"It's done! Lets get to the next area!" Franky hurried along, Usopp following close behind. The control room wasn't too far off, and this was Franky's next destination. The cyborg's eye suddenly caught a glimpse of some familiar figures off in the distance. They were headed up to the belt where…they had just planted the first bomb. "…X Drake's men? What're they doing?!"

The men were up the stairs in no time, and they had sacks in hand—they were filling their bags up with as much fruit as possible! Did they not just see Franky install a _bomb_ up there?! "Oi! Drake's crew!" Franky waved at the men from down below, "Don't mess with the—"

Gunfire. Doflamingo's men were coming back with _reinforcements!_ The henchmen began _firing_ at Drake's men, their aim not exactly the _best._ It was only a matter of time before the conveyor belt blew up into smithereens! Were they _that_ dimwitted?! "Usopp! Take cover!"

 _BOOM!_

Metal scraps of machinery burst forth in all sorts of directions, smoke and rubble perforating the air. Franky's entire backside was charred from the heat of the explosion, his arms wrapped around Usopp. He had shielded the marksman with the whole of his body.

Removing his hands from his face, Usopp looked at Franky who was just beside him. "Thanks Franky, you saved me from getting burned!" Coughing to himself after speaking, Usopp looked towards the source of the blast. It would take quite a while for the smoke to settle—there was going to be more of it anyway, so it was best to keep going. Drake's men…they didn't make it. As Usopp scanned the area for any movement, he realized a figure was approaching through the smoke. What? That didn't look like a man…but a…lady? "Look over there, what the—"

"Boys, my master isn't going to appreciate this. Oh _no_ …not one bit." Monet revealed herself and stood before the pair. "I'm afraid I'll have to introduce you to one of my friends. Perhaps you'll show yourselves out after meeting him?" The harpy lady had enough tragedy to deal with in a day. If she could terminate at least a few of the straw hats she would feel a lot better—that damned chef and swordsman had already made mockery of her earlier. Monet was _frustrated_. Frustrated enough to test out one of their lab experiments. One of two: she pressed a red button just beside her—this lifted one of the walls off to the side of the boys. It almost resembled that of a garage. No. Wait. That was the side entrance of the laboratory.

Inside the laboratory were a few large cylinders with strangely mutated animals. However…off to the side of that there was a large set of _cages_. Inside one cage in particular was something that Franky and Usopp had never seen before. It was a scaled beast on all fours, it had a long tail with horns spiking from the ends of it. Not only were the horns there, but they were also running alongside the spine of the creature—all the way to the head. It was almost as if it were as agile and alert as a wolf—the way it peered intently at its future prey. If one could fuse a reptile and a wolf, this would be the result. There were a few odd details that Franky noticed as well—the creature was a dark shade of _purple_ , and appeared to be glistening as well. There were also a few medium sized holes running alongside the spine. "Whoa, what the heck is that thing?!" Usopp gasped, his eyes widening with disbelief!

"Sick 'em, Jinn." So that was it's _name_. The harpy hit another button from the nearby control pad, releasing the monster from its cage. Monet had not only been supervising the final parts of the construction, but also the experiments that their team of scientists were conducting. Apparently the lot of them had worked with Caesar clown once upon a time. The workers in the laboratory were alarmed from the explosion and the appearance of intruders left and right. As soon as they acknowledged what Monet was up to, they already evacuated the area—they sure as hell didn't wanna be around their 'beast'. Perhaps it was just…uncontrollable?

The purple reptilian emerged from the cage, and Monet leapt into the air—she'd get the VIP view from above. Franky furrowed his brows, putting one of his mechanical arms forward. It was time for the good ol' Franky canon! He aimed at the creature and was just about to fire. "Here goes! _FRANKY CANON!_ " The beast was far quicker than it led on! It leapt straight over the incoming beam and landed behind Franky! The ground shook briefly from the heavy landing—Jinn was also heavier than anticipated! It was as if he were loaded with several anchors!

Franky held his ground, Usopp stumbling in the background. "Ughhh! _Franky!_ _Move!"_ Usopp saw the beast getting ready to swing his lethal tail straight at the cyborg!

* * *

 _•LUFFY•_

* * *

Back up on his feet after being knocked out of the mansion, Luffy channeled heat through the entirety of his body. He was _so_ ready to take down this _demon_! He had acknowledged Nami and Bepo's entry earlier, and was glad that they were tending to Law when he couldn't. Doflamingo leapt into the air, his eyes locked onto Luffy. Such _irritation_ graced the tan Adonis's face—his features hardened from the actions taken against him. "Full bright!" He generated five detached strings from his hands and began launching them straight down at Luffy. It was as if he were throwing spears straight down at the other trying to impale him, to crush him—just like the ant that he was.

Luffy dodged the missiles quickly, chucking the remainder of a sliced tree at Doflamingo. As predicted, the blond dodged it—Luffy now had gained enough momentum to launch himself up and straight at Doflamingo himself! Before Doflamingo could register this, an explosion went off in the distance. The factory! The blond glanced in that direction, noticing a plume of smoke climbing up the sky! "Red hawk!" Luffy landed a blow straight into Doflamingo's gut, coming in with great speed! The tree was nothing but a mere distraction! Fire splitted about, forming an astonishing display of warm wings! The fire embraced the target on impact, Luffy recoiling back from impact and landing on his feet.

It was clear as day that the air had been knocked out of Doflamingo! The way that a string of saliva and blood spurted from his unfortunate lips… oh yes it was clear as day. Grasping his abdomen briefly and landing on two feet himself, Doflamingo furrowed his brows like he'd never before. Thunderstruck veins sprouted beneath his skin, laden on his forehead. This god damn kid. What was he up to? Was that explosion his crew's doing as well?! Doflamingo summoned his penta-chromatic strings and lashed out at Luffy, leaping up a few tree branches in the process. He made his way up and past the shrouds. He had to _see_ what had become of all of his hard work. What was that? Monet was there? Hovering above the factory…

She'd done it. She must have released _it._

Smiling crookedly to himself, Doflamingo soon dodged another blow Luffy was in the process of landing. After doing so, he landed on his feet just across the other. "If you're friends are messing with my factory, well…they're in for quite the _treat._ "

Newfound concern began bubbling beneath the captain's skin, despite this—he wouldn't let it show. "My friends don't go down that easy! Whatever it is, they'll be fine!"

"Would you say the same thing about Law?" Doflamingo laughed openly, recalling the hopeless expressions Law had supplied him time and time again. Oh how much _fun_ they had together! Each round, each _session…_ Who knew that terrorizing and _fucking_ the person he found most interesting would be so damn _pleasing?_ "I don't think he's exactly _fine."_

Growling openly, Luffy retorted, "Shut up! He didn't deserve any of that!" With that being said, Luffy and Doflamingo exchanged blows once more!

* * *

• _CHOPPER & BROOKE•_

* * *

The reindeer and skeleton had defeated a majority of the crooks swarming around the mansion. Despite being weary from their exertions, they still had quite a bit of fight left. It was about time that the pair entered the mansion and found the others. They could already see and hear the fight that wasn't too far off—Luffy definitely had his hands full, that much was for certain.

After some time had passed, Chopper and Brooke had finally found their way to Bepo and Nami. The scene that they beheld, well… it was morbidly horrific. Bepo held Law in his furry arms, bloodied strings tangled all about them like some sort of frizzed out nest. Doflamingo's strings were _strong_ , and it must have taken them quite some time to loosen them up enough to get Law out. "Bepo, Nami, Law!" Brooke kneeled beside the navigators.

"Tra-guy!" Wide eyed and burdened with an overwhelming amount of concern, Chopper stood beside Law, already pulling out his stethoscope from nowhere. The doctor placed the end of his stethoscope over the male's chest, and heard nothing. Freaking out further, Chopper moved the metal head slightly, searching for the heartbeat that he sought to hear! "Impossible!" Bepo, breathing heavily, mentioned to Chopper that Law must have moved his heart to a different part of his body. Sighing in relief, Chopper felt elsewhere for a pulse and found it by his neck. What in the world had Doflamingo done to Law?! All this time…he was… _tortured._ Chopper shook his head several times, tears accumulating at the corners of his eyes in the process. "We need to take him back, somewhere safe! I need to operate on him immediately!"

"Let's get back to the house then!" Nami suggested, eager to get Law back to normal as quickly as possible.

"But who's to say if it's safe there? Weren't Zoro and Sanji taking care of some trouble there?" Brooke mentioned, worried.

Adamant in her suggestion, Nami shook her head. "Yeah, but I'm sure the trouble's been dealt with by now. We don't have much time, so this is probably our best bet. And that explosion that we just heard…it came from the opposite direction."

"You're right Nami, let's hurry! We don't have time to waste! Judging by all of the damage it looks like Law has waited long enough! He's been like this for a long time!" Chopper hurried along, motioning the others to get going. It was time to head back to the café!

* * *

• _ZORO & SANJI•_

* * *

"Not so fast," Zoro dove into the scene _instantly_ , using two of his blades to block Jinn's incoming razor sharp tail. Locked with the tail between his swords, Zoro waited for the chef to deliver a follow up attack.

Sanji closed in from the beast's vulnerable side, "Looks like we're just in—" he landed a fierce kick to the ribs, "—time!" the creature was launched into a nearby wall, growling ferociously in the process.

The monster duo had decided to take a detour the moment they heard men shuffling towards the factory from all over the place. The explosion itself was a dead give away that things were going down. Naturally, Zoro and Sanji decided that they should check it out—the last thing that they wanted was to see any one of their friends hurt.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Tears streamed down Usopp's face, he groveled in front of them in astonishment and relief, he was so glad to see them! That monster thing was _super_ scary! If it weren't for the pair they probably would have been toast! Who knew what other kinds of creatures were around here! "Thank goodness you both came! Where have you guys been anyway!? Things aren't going that great, and there are all sorts of creepy monsters in that lab room thing over there, and this crazy harpy lady from Punk Hazard is flying up in the air somewhere and she's _super_ scary when she's mad! Can you guys take care of the rest over here, I think Fran—"

"Hold on," Sanji glanced up. Monet was there after all—and she didn't seem as vulnerable and weak as she did before. Maybe letting her go wasn't such a great idea after all? And…what exactly was she doing? She was reaching for something in her belt's little pocket. What the heck was that thing? A syringe…? Monet injected herself.

"That thing isn't dead yet," Zoro mentioned, his swords still drawn. Soon enough, Jinn was up once more. It appeared to be surprised by the ambush, but perfectly in tact nonetheless. Charging forward, the purple creature gritted its fangs at Zoro—the swordsman quickly dodged and countered, sending the beast backwards.

Screaming. Monet was screaming in the sky, her body shaking and her eyes dilating at rapid paces. What the hell did she do to herself? The woman's talons grew longer, her wings grew thicker! Her muscles grew buffer, her form shifting into something stronger, something faster! Talk about a harpy on steroids. Was that liquid something that they cooked up in the lab? Some sort of devil fruit juice? Who knew. While Zoro dealt with the moist purple beast, Sanji moonwalked up towards her—he wasn't about to wait for Monet to attack first! It seemed that she had enough of the pair and decided to go all out this time. "Hey lady, didn't think you'd be up for another time out so soon."

Annoyed, Monet screamed at Sanji—causing him to flinch from the sound itself. Talk about insane puberty round two. As he flinched, she went on ahead and landed a blow to his gut via her knee, and then shot him straight down onto Jinn. Now…why on earth would she aim at that purple monstrosity? If Zoro and Sanji could do a tag team move, well…

 _So could she._

Sanji landed straight onto the monster's back, forcing Zoro to hold off his next attack. Instead of rolling off the creatures body, Sanji found that he was somewhat _stuck._ Jinn's body was moist, borderline _slimy._ The holes alongside the spiked spine seemed to be releasing some sort of _toxins._ The blond understood in a matter of moments—this creature was _poisonous_. He could even _smell_ it. Already some of his skin had made contact with the excretions, his nose inhaling some of it as well. " _Damn,_ " Sanji muttered, struggling to get loose.

"Stop hanging around and get off that thing, Sanji!" Franky was firing some shots at Monet, who was cackling in flight, watching the spectacle below her. "Usopp take over! I have to finish planting the rest!" There were still a couple more bombs to plant, Sanji and Zoro had come at a great time. Hopefully they could handle this and they could all get out in one piece!

"Uh yeah, sure! Just go!" Usopp was 100% regretting his words, "But wait, what do I do…uh!" The marksman shook his head, trying to get a grip of himself. What could he possibly do to help the boys out?!

Sanji finally made some progress and managed to get his arms loose. Unfortunate for him, however, that the beast began releasing gas from the holes on his sides. The chef did his best to hold his breath, his body already beginning to feel sick. Just a few more seconds and…he did it. He freed himself from the excreting beast, coughing onto the ground in the process. Jinn growled and swatted his tail towards Sanji—the blond rolling out of the way in the nick of time! "The thing's…" Sanji glanced at Zoro, coughing in the process, "…poisonous!"

Slightly irritated and definitely concerned for Sanji, Zoro decided it was high time he'd finish this. He came forward, but so did Monet! She closed in on Sanji and snatched him by the collar of his shirt—flinging him back up into the air! Sanji had been trying to regain some of his breath, the poison was clearly integrating itself in his system! Holding his own, Sanji exchanged several kicks with Monet while in the sky. He wouldn't let a little poison get the best of him, not now! He held together for the time being!

Zoro continued his offense, and slashed at the monster's tail—the sharp spikes atop it hitting the ground. They had been sliced off in one quick movement! Angered, the creature began releasing gas from its heated holes. It drifted about the area and towards Zoro, the swordsman well anticipating it. Quickly, he whirled his swords about, creating a gust like wind—causing the gas to drift in a different direction. Jinn charged straight at Zoro, barring its fangs straight at the other. Zoro fed the monster his swords, and used the third to slice into skin. Leaping back in a resigned retreat, the somewhat bleeding monster whirled and whipped his tail at the other once more, only to have Zoro leap over it, giving him ample time to completely sever Jinn's tail off!

* * *

• _LUFFY•_

* * *

It was time. Doflamingo and Luffy had fought for quite awhile now—both of their conqueror's haki clashing even in the air itself. With strong aura and determination laden in each of the male's forms—the time had certainly come. Luffy had been pushed to the next level: Gear Four. The straw-hat captain had changed physically, dark tattoos similar to Law's taking place over his pectorals—his upper body now decorated with strength. Mentally and physically. Larger, faster, stronger—Luffy stood proud, hopping repeatedly to accommodate his new fighting style. Despite the continual hopping, he would most certainly take down Doflamingo once and for all. Moving straight towards the pink flamingo, Luffy landed several blows on the other's torso—triggering the other male to respond by activating some of his own awakened abilities.

Admittedly, Doflamingo had certainly underestimated Luffy. This was where the final showdown would begin. The stakes were high for Doflamingo, but he was just as determined to defeat the man who threatened his very operations.

* * *

Favorite, follow, and review! I love to hear from you guys! You guys are amazing, and also my biggest motivators! My reasons to write!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! I had this chapter ready and done for a couple of days now. It took awhile to get a chance to proof read and post this, so please enjoy it. I want to ensure I don't rush things, and that you all receive quality writing to the best of my ability. Also, I believe that I'll be able to finish this story in the incoming chapter. That's right; Chapter 17 will be the last one for my story, _Luminary_. Do not fret! I plan to continue this in a sequel revolving around Big Mom's Arc. I'll link the first chapter to you guys _at the same time_ I post Chapter 17 of Luminary! It'll be a double post. I basically plan to post the end of _Luminary_ and the start of the _sequel_ within the next week or two. So please stay tuned!

I am so grateful to the fellow writers and readers that have been following along my story for the past year. It's been one hell of a ride that's for sure. Take your time reading this one. Despite the fact that I did write about Law in this chapter, it wasn't _as much_ as I had initially thought to. I felt that I shouldn't force and push Law to a state of 'alright' so easily. This strong-minded character will unravel the mess of a mind he's been left with, but naturally and in due time. I hope what I've included in regards to Law this chapter will sate most of my readers! I've spent nearly 70% of the story torturing Law, but now it is most definitely time for his rest.

* * *

WARNINGS: Blood, depression, language, non-consensual sex references, homosexuality, intimacy, & the start of something steamy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Roots

* * *

• _DOFLAMINGO•_

* * *

The straw hatted brat had somehow managed to up his game, despite the large amount of energy both men had already exerted. What exactly did his opponent call this? Gear Four? The hell was this transformation—clearly Doflamingo had underestimated his foe. Before they engaged in battle once more, the blond demi-god glanced over at the sound of unsettled rubble by the mansion. _The mansion._ That's right. Luffy's damned crewmates were after Law…

It was unfortunate that this rubber ape was obsessed with defeating him; otherwise Doflamingo would have eradicated his friends then and there. There was absolutely no way he'd let the others rescue _him_. It wouldn't happen—and the fact that they actually believed they could win?! It left quite the sour taste in his mouth. No one could _compare_ to the power of Doflamingo Donquixote.

It was time to finish this once and for all. He'd cut this rubber brat to shreds, and then he'd hunt down Law and destroy the entirety of Luffy's crew.

* * *

• _THE CAFÉ•_

* * *

Bepo carried Law the entire way.

Nami, Chopper, and Brooke were on the offense and defense as they made their way down the hill. The group took out goons left and right along the way, determination and morale festering within each crewmember. They all believed that Luffy would win in the end, and there was definitely no turning back! Once they were back at the café they'd come back for Luffy—maybe even Franky could supervise the fight with his drone! Hopefully the others were doing alright! Ever since they all heard that disastrous blast in the distance, nothing but concern surfaced in their minds. Hopefully the rest of the crew would find their way back to safety sooner or later. For now, Law was their utmost importance.

Rain continued to descend as they made their way to the heart of Ghost Town, where the winds picked up along with the chills. Law was so _cold_ ; it filled a never-ending pool of worry from Bepo. "Law…" the bear did his best to keep the other warm. Soon enough, the crew came to a halt just before the café…

The café…

Half of the roof was shattered, rain seeping into the establishment and wetting the floors thoroughly. Just what in the seven blazes happened in here? Whatever it was…well. It appeared that Sanji and Zoro took care of it. But…where exactly were the pair now? Had they gone in the direction of the blast? "The boys made a mess…" Nami held the door open for the others to enter.

"Robin!" Chopper exclaimed, happy to see her inside. She was in the middle of summoning several arms to patch up the ceiling. "We found Law! We need to lay him down somewhere immediately!" With furrowed brows and intensity laden in his voice, Chopper and Bepo made their way past her towards the stairs.

Shocked to catch merely a glimpse of Law, Robin responded, "Leanne is upstairs with her father, apparently Sanji and Zoro found him injured and brought him here to patch him up. There should be more rooms and medical supplies upstairs as well." Bepo and Chopper didn't waste a single moment and had already gone up the stairs after hearing this. Robin then resumed the task at _hand_. She crossed her arms over her chest and summoned her many hands once more. It was time to finish patching up the café with the wood she and Leanne had come across in the forest.

Robin had figured out there was a factory—that's why Franky and Usopp were gone so long. They were the cause of the explosion. To Robin, the best course of action was to take Leanne somewhere further away from the factory since there was too much hustle and bustle going on in the area. Apparently the large group of men that worked for Doflamingo were known as the 'Black Jack Pirates.' It was dangerous in that immediate area. Despite the fact that she wanted to help her crewmates, she acknowledged that Leanne took first priority. As the pair were on the move, luckily enough, they ran across Zoro and Sanji. Robin instantly felt far more relieved. The boys had told her to head back to the café to reunite Leanne with her father, and that she did.

Nami and Brooke were glad to see Robin in one piece. The pair went ahead and began updating her in regards to the fight up the hill. Luffy and Doflamingo were still at it! They could _hear_ it. They could _feel_ it in the very earth.

* * *

• _THE FACTORY •_

* * *

Jinn growled and wailed the moment his tail was severed! Zoro had slashed at the perfect angle, his precision and strength remarkable. Surprisingly enough, Jinn's tail continued to whip about even when detached. What the hell? Were those just some dead nerves forcing out a few final kicks? Mentally noting those twitches, Zoro anticipated the rampant creature's next charge. It came straight for him with the momentum of an unstoppable train! The swordsman dodged sideways, only to _sense_ a sharp movement shoot toward his blindside! The creature's tail had just barely brushed against the side of Zoro's chest. The male had successfully dodged the appendage, surprised to see it ever _functioning_ after the amputation. Perhaps it needed to be diced further…?

* * *

Sanji was irritated internally and externally—being a ladies man most definitely had its ups and downs. After exchanging a few kicks with the harpy's heavy, yet agile legs, the blond decided that enough was enough. It was time to clip this bird's wings once and for all. Enough damage had already been done to the situation! If only they hadn't let her go earlier…it was a mistake on his part. "You can kick me, you can—" he clashed with her once more, "—poison me, but I still won't ever _hit_ a woman." Sanji evaded her next attack, already formulating a strategy to put her down and out of the game for good. The blond chef landed on a platform that hovered over the main floor, Zoro and Jinn still exchanging blows below. Beginning to cough briefly, Sanji covered his lip with the back of his hand. Was that…blood? What sort of poison was this? _Damn._ He needed to end the fight soon. Scanning the area quickly, Sanji realized that these walkways led to bigger pieces of machinery off to the side on an even larger platform. These metal structures had tanks lined up and off to the side for perhaps…future experiments? And then it clicked. Some of them were empty. The control panels beside each respective cylindrical tank seemed easy enough to operate….

Monet charged straight at the blond merely a moment later, eager to land a blow. It was clear as day that she was beyond pissed by his deflective behavior. Nothing would make her happier than being able to slice into the idiotic blond's chest. Hell, she'd rip out his heart if she could! _Why was he such a coward?!_ A wannabe gentleman? She wanted to tear him to ribbons and make him feel the humiliation she felt when she was paralyzed and bound earlier. This time she had far more strength to serve up.

Seeing her come straight for him with sharp talons angled towards his chest, Sanji decided that he wouldn't dodge. He felt slightly sluggish as it was; and he needed her to feel like she triumphed, even if it were just for a moment. This would give him an opening to execute his plan. He planted his feet firmly on the ground…and there she came! In that _very_ instant, Monet locked eyes with Sanji as she zoomed forth. With expert anticipation, Sanji dodged one set of her talons and let the other set sink into his shoulder. Now that the fish took the bait and was _hooked_ , he could turn the tables. Despite the pain afflicted, he moved quickly. He gripped her calf with both hands, and swung her about! After two spins, he released her—the harpy sent flying straight into one of the tanks! A spurt of blood shimmered in the air, her talons ripping right out of Sanji's flesh! What he did seemed so _easy,_ like tossing bread into an oven!

 _Not done yet._ The chef collected himself quickly, ignoring the searing pain emanating from the exit wound! Leaping towards the tank with the swiftness of the wind, Sanji hit the button that was labeled "CLOSE." The cylinder began turning, the metal and glass structure winding away into a shut space of confinement. These pod like structures were built to keep the creatures in…

Nothing could be heard as it closed…other than Monet's screaming. Defeat wasn't her thing, now was it? Sanji let out a shaky breath, his bloodstained hand sliding down and off the control panel. Falling to his knees, he gripped his shoulder. That wasn't his main worry, but the poison was. Sanji's eyes turned slightly pink. It was as if he had the world's worst acid burn lick his insides. With all his strength, he brought himself to stand up. With one hand pressed over his shoulder, Sanji used the other to grip the railings as he made his way down to the main floor. It seemed like Zoro was just about to wrap things up as well…

* * *

This place was a two in one—a factory and a laboratory. Zoro understood this full well now, courtesy of the zombie tail appendage that was currently trying to spear him like a fish. In one more blow, he would finish this all. One move. That's all he needed. It just needed to happen at the right _moment_.

Jinn may have had a variety of different tricks up its sleeves, but ultimately the beast was no match for Zoro. He'd fried bigger fish before. Zoro was a very observant fighter, and after some time had passed he was able to predict what Jinn's next move would be. A double charge, one from it's severed appendage, and one from Jinn's sharp gaping jaw. Each charge was already on the way—aiming to sandwich Zoro from either side. The technical swordsman merely jumped up in the air—it all happened so quickly it was as if he'd teleported! Jinn ended up colliding head on with his tail! The tail ran straight into the creature's open, bloodied jaw! Jinn had basically stabbed himself in the mouth, the momentum tremendous due to the weight behind each charge! Blood spattered about behind Zoro, as the swordsman landed off to the side.

The sight behind him was probably beyond disgusting, and Zoro didn't care to look or assess for any twitching. A bullet in the brain should have been more than enough to cease all operation.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp's jaw dropped completely, his eyes widened from the horrific sight behind Zoro. It was almost as if he'd made the same face he made that founded his title on Dressrosa: 'God Usopp.' The same face that caused executive Sugar to faint. "Uh, I-I-I…I think we need to go…go now! Yeah, Zoro, let's leave before Franky blows up this whole joint," Usopp shook Zoro briefly out of nothing but sheer nerves, "Man that was so scary but it was also pretty awesome, but I…oh my holy…I can't look at it any longer! Let's get out of here!" The marksman turned away from the corpse and glanced around, "say, where's Sanji?!" Last he saw the other he was up in the air somewhere fighting with Monet!

"Oi! Guys! It's done, let's get out of here!" Franky yelled at his friends from the distance as he ran towards them, a remote in his hand. He was ready to blow this place as soon as possible! The cyborg came to a halt as soon as he got to the pair. Catching his breath briefly, he noticed Sanji wasn't there yet either. "We've got no time to waste! I saw one of the scientists mess with some controls back there, who knows what other monsters may be coming! I gotta end it before its too late!"

"M-more m-monsters?!" Usopp flinched from the thought, "but we can't leave without Sanji! He's probably by the stairs or something let's check!" Usopp ran towards the stairs, the smoky atmosphere not really helping the situation. Sure enough, after some trial and error, the frantic marksman was able to locate the blond, who was limply hanging onto the railing, his feet on the last stair step. "I knew you were up there somewhere! Ahhh! We gotta go Sanji, what's the matter with you!" Usopp shook the other, horrified to see the terribly deep gashes on his shoulder, and blood trailing down the corner of his lip. "Damn, where's that bird lady, she's not coming for us is she?!"

"Usopp!" Franky was slightly miffed when he saw Usopp run off without them, despite the fact that he and Zoro caught up pretty quick.

The moment Zoro locked eyes on Sanji's condition; he felt a mallet strike his heart like it would a gong. What the hell had happened? It was no doubt that Zoro was a bit shaken up internally. Of course he let none of that break through his ever-calm exterior, despite the split second his eye let the worry display. "I'll get him, lead the way." Zoro quickly wrapped one of his arms around Sanji's waist, already hoisting the other over his shoulder. There was no time for argument or protest—they were in a rush to get out, and that was what they'd do. The group of men could already hear strange screams from incoming creatures in the distance! Franky and Usopp led the way out; there was definitely no turning back! It was time!

Franky hit the button.

 _Boom!_

The factory's largest support beams and structures had all burst! Fire channeled fire, and metal projectiles shot left and right! The group of men all ducked and took cover behind whatever they could find! Zoro had taken Sanji to a tree by the clearing with as much speed he could muster, while Franky and Usopp did the same but on the opposite side of a large rock. " _Damn,_ that was close!" Usopp could feel the fire singe his nose! Thank goodness it was still raining!

The heat was _incredible_ , Zoro beading with sweat as he sat Sanji down by the tree. He set his eye on the other; distaste clearly gracing the chef's facial features due to pain and discomfort. The swordsman gently moved aside the tousled blond fringe that covered Sanji's eyes. "You still alive swirly brow?" His tone was even, serious.

Sanji furrowed said brows and retorted quietly, "Yeah." His skin was damp with sweat, he'd been bubbling with heat since he was poisoned—and this explosion certainly didn't help him. He felt so… _light-headed._

Zoro was concerned, seeing through Sanji's façade of manliness. It was obvious as hell that the chef didn't like it when others were concerned or worried about him. The last thing the blond wanted was to be a burden to anyone, and that's why he was such a good man at heart. Crouched beside Sanji, Zoro took hold of his bandana that he usually wrapped around his arm and wrapped it over Sanji's shoulder instead. He did this as tight as he could. It sure as hell wasn't the best band-aid, and it hardly covered the entirety of the gashes—but at least it would hold for the time being. Sanji had been cut deeply, and he was _still_ bleeding. Of course the blood loss at this point would make him feel extremely dizzy, hence the quiet response.

"We need to get to Chopper, Sanji's been poisoned and wounded." Zoro glanced at Franky and Usopp in the distance, ashes now falling alongside droplets of rain in the air. "With any luck, they're back at the café with Robin…"

"Damn, hang in there Sanji! Hopefully it's not as bad as it looks!" Usopp made his way towards Zoro and Sanji, worried about his friend. "Do you think they've found Law yet?" Usopp asked, unsure of the outcome as he crouched in front of Sanji, trying to see if he could help with the wound.

Franky responded, "I was tuning into the drone earlier, and I could've sworn I heard Nami and Bepo find Law. I'm sure they went back to the café to treat him…so let's hurry and get there too. It's our best bet!"

* * *

• _THE CAFÉ•_

* * *

In a closed room, Chopper set to work with Bepo at his side. They worked in utmost privacy, doing their best to mend the broken. Nami was able to procure the keys to the sea-prism shackles—they were left on that large dining table back at the mansion. She was lucky enough to find them just laying there on their way out. Now that those cuffs were long gone, they could bring Law far more ease. So many bruises and cuts were visible on those wrists…he was shackled for a _very_ long time. Law had been _writhing_ against them in such pain and misery. This made Bepo and Chopper infuriated with Doflamingo and the tortures he'd inflicted upon the other. The list of what to bandage and treat was endless.

Law's wrists, arms, legs, forehead, neck, and torso were covered in bruises and cuts. His back was laden with welts from being whipped. Said welts and bruises were also skittered across his rump. It was far more horrifying when Chopper and Bepo realized where that fresh trail led. Reddened skin meant recency of assault, and the marks on Law's rump led to a bigger mess between his legs. Law's rosebud was incredibly sore and swollen, gaping slightly from an extremely rough penetration. Mortified, Chopper and Bepo were completely taken aback. It was clear this wasn't the first time Law had been… _used_. This must have happened several upon _several_ times for it to get _this_ bad.

The shock of it all left both doctors speechless, and they just continued to work. They did their very best to clean and bandage _everything_ and stitch what needed to be stitched. A few of Law's ribs were cracked; some joints were sprained here and there. But nonetheless he _lived,_ and that's what Bepo and Chopper were most thankful for. Chopper applied a soothing herbal cream to the swollen areas of Law's body, and soon enough they flipped him over carefully and noted his insanely chapped lips. Law was starved and dying of thirst, this much was for certain. Hopefully Sanji would be back soon to make something for him since Shinta still needed some rest himself.

In the mean time, they'd cook up some medicine. Bepo eased a warm liquid through Law's lips with a ladle. It was filled with watery nutrients and herbs that would help clear the throat and aid with pain. Despite the fact that Law was unconscious, well…it worked for the most part. While Bepo tended to this, Chopper located some clothes that Leanne said they could have. They were a bit oversized for Law, but in the end it would do. They dressed Law with sweatpants and a plain black shirt, tucking him into bed as comfortably as they could. "Chopper…we shouldn't tell the others what Doflamingo's _really_ done." Bepo spoke gravely, quietly.

"We won't," Chopper responded, his tone just as serious. All of this was just insane. Never before had he seen someone so abused, so _tortured_. "We need to let Law rest as much as possible…and when he wakes up, we don't want him to be worried." The reindeer went ahead and began setting up an IV drip fluid that would feed Law nutrients while he was unconscious. Who knew how long it'd be until he was up and running… It was unfortunate. At least this would help in the mean time. They could remove it later when he was up.

"Yes…thank you." Bepo was relieved to hear Chopper agree with him. That was exactly what he wanted as well, for Law to rest and not worry. To be _raped_ and have everyone _know_ about it….well that would have been quite the solemn fate. "I want to be here when he wakes up, so I won't be leaving this room any time soon, Chopper." The snow white bear was in insane internal pain himself. Witnessing and unraveling the truth about what had happened to Law during the entirety of his captivity was certainly grim indeed. He prayed to all that was holy that Luffy would take down the monster responsible.

"I understand, don't worry Bepo. We'll all be here for you and him both!" Chopper nodded to the other, trying to bring some sort of positivity into the dark situation. "He'll be alright." Physically, in time. Mentally? Chopper feared the latter, but hoped for the best. If anyone could help Law through this, it was Bepo!

* * *

Downstairs, Robin had made a few cups of tea for everyone. Nami and herself were now seated at a coffee table, conversing casually to one another as they waited for some news. Brooke was snooping around for some milk in the kitchen in the mean time.

Out of nowhere, Usopp came through the front door of the café and held it wide open for Zoro to come in with Sanji limping at his side. The swordsman had been supporting the other for the remainder of their trip back, and _damn_ were they drenched. Sanji's shirt was completely bloodstained now; the rain outside smearing and spreading it along the fabric. The amount of blood he lost must have been _insane_. Franky soon entered behind the pair. "Zoro, Sanji!" Nami stood from her chair in alarm, "I'll go get Chopper!"

Robin soon added, "Why don't you just take him upstairs, there should be another room to lay him down in. It'll be easier for Chopper since all of his supplies are upstairs."

Zoro merely nodded, "Got it." If anything, Zoro was glad that Chopper and the others had made it back here in one piece. This meant that…Law was probably here too. Finally. Zoro went on ahead and helped Sanji up the stairs, the blond nearly passing out in the process. The trek back to the café wasn't exactly a joy ride after all. Sanji didn't want to be _carried_ back, so he did his best to walk. More like _limp_ with a ton of help from Zoro.

Nami had run up the stairs before the pair, in order to alert Chopper. She knocked on the door to Law's room. "Chopper, Sanji is hurt! Can you come look at him?" Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Zoro approaching with Sanji by his side against him. She directed him to the last room down the hall, Chopper replying he'd be there in a moment. That room was the only one that was left vacant. Nami went ahead and opened the door for the pair. Zoro shuffled on inside, laying Sanji down on the bed in a matter of moments. "What even happened to you guys?"

"Sanji got poisoned. The rest is a long story, I'll tell you later." Zoro, ever so succinct, landed his eye on Chopper who just exited the room down the hall—the door still open in their wake. Was Law in that room? The reindeer hurried on over with his medical supply bag, eager to help out in any way possible.

"Zoro! Sanji! What happened?" Chopper pushed a chair at the bedside, and hopped atop, his round eyes widening at the sight of the large gashes over Sanji's shoulder. "Nami, get me some hot water! I've gotta stitch this up, he's already lost a lot of blood! Sanji is blood type O, and we don't have anyone with that kind of blood on our crew!" The last thing Chopper wanted was to go through what they'd gone through on Fishman's Island, where Sanji almost died from blood loss. Nami nodded and ran off to do as Chopper asked. It was obvious that they couldn't let the chef lose any more. The blue-nosed reindeer then began readying his needle and thread, "Zoro, take off his shirt so I can stitch without it in the way! I need to get this thread secured!"

Wait, what? Chopper was asking _Zoro_ for help? More specifically… to take off Sanji's _shirt?_ Immediately, Zoro deleted the lewd thought in his head and groaned quietly to himself—he would just try his best to get it done as soon as he could. No time for arguing. He came around the bedside and removed his bloodied bandana from Sanji's shoulder. After he did this, he went ahead and began to unbutton the blond's damp shirt. His focus was completely on the chef now, his hands working meticulously. Sanji didn't seem to be _completely_ unconscious since his eyes were _slightly_ open. Beneath the shirt, Zoro was met with soft, scrumptious skin. Sanji's chest heaved gently, slowly…

Only a few more buttons. What was up with the damn chef and all this fancy wear?! Zoro furrowed his brow and kept his eye on the task before him. "You know he's poisoned too, right?" Zoro finished undoing the buttons and began to carefully pull the shirt off the blond's wounded shoulder.

" _Poisoned?!"_ Chopper furrowed his brows, missing the needle hole he needed to jab the thread through, "By what?!" Chopper quickly picked up a tissue and dabbed at the blood by Sanji's lip. Without another moment wasted, the reindeer planted his portable microscope from his bag on the nightstand beside the bed. He examined the blood on the tissue with such focus and determination, that he already began thinking of formulas for the correct antidote. What sort of poison was this?! Chopper pulled out one of his books from his medical bag and began flipping through pages quickly. He'd seen this before…what was it?! No wonder Sanji had nearly passed out!

"In the lab there was some kind of gas monster. It reminded me of Caesar Clown's gas since it was purple." Zoro finished removing Sanji's shirt, and tossed it in the nearby trash bin after balling it up. Grabbing a nearby towel, Zoro came back around the bedside and began wiping Sanji's shoulder, the blood still seeping from the wound ever so slowly, but surely.

"Keep pressure on that wound while I stitch it, Zoro!" He may as well, since he was already cleaning the area. Chopper thought quickly, yes, it all made sense now! Caesar Clown's gases weren't exactly _friendly_ , and this was very similar to the stuff that they found on Punk Hazard. Nami had finally returned with a bowl of hot water, the steam sifting gently throughout the air. She went ahead and placed it on the nightstand beside Chopper so that he could use it. "Thank you, Nami." While Zoro held pressure atop the lower portion of Sanji's gash, Chopper picked up the needle and sanitized everything before he began.

The point of the needle finally met Sanji's skin, the small reindeer working meticulously, swiftly. As some time passed, Nami realized she was standing there and watching rather quietly. It was just _strange_ to see Zoro helping Chopper stitch up _Sanji._ Usually the swordsman could care less? Perhaps it was all just…too serious of a wound this time? Who knew? "What are we going to do about the poison, Chopper?" She asked, worry wetting her words.

"I still have some leftover medicinal herbs that I collected in the past. Hopefully these ones will work against the poison and ultimately get rid of it. I'm not sure how long it will take…and I still need to see how much poison Sanji was exposed to." Chopper moved onto the next gash. There were three in total.

While Nami and Chopper exchanged some words as he worked, Zoro stood still just as focused as the latter. He could tell the chef was in distress and discomfort, each time Chopper pricked him with the needle. They were halfway done. "You got it from here, Chopper?"

"Yes, thank you Zoro and Nami. You both can go down and wait for me. I'll be treating his poison next." Chopper spoke with confidence and focus, the matter of treating people, and saving them…well. It brought the utmost seriousness out of the reindeer. This was his calling—he had to do his best each time, because it actually was at most times a matter of life and death.

Zoro slowly removed the pressure from Sanji's shoulder, giving the cook one last glance before he left him in solely Chopper's care. Sanji's head was turned away from the wound, his eyes still slightly open. Those lashes rested against his skin like a soft blanket, blond hair tousled about and off to the side. He was a handsome man; there was no doubt about it in Zoro's head.

Zoro and Nami headed downstairs.

* * *

 _Trafalgar Water D. Law._ That was his name. Now…how long had it been exactly? Law slowly eased his eyes open. What was that he _tasted?_ He pressed his lips together briefly, slowly. "Law!" The sound of that familiar voice begged the surgeon to turn his head slowly. His blurred vision soon made out a white blob…no. Fur. White fur. Orange…jumpsuit. Was he dead, or was he… What?

Law realized that it was Bepo. _No way._ Now how on earth could _Bepo_ be here? Law wanted to sit up if it weren't for the weight he felt on his chest. The surgeon was just _so_ damn _tired._ But wait—the sluggishness. It was mostly gone. _No._ It was the sea prism sickness! It wasn't there…not anymore. Law glanced down at his wrist with just his eyes. He flexed his fingers briefly… _no cuffs._ There were no cuffs! It was as if he could breath for the first time. This was definitely…heaven? A revelation.

No. Bepo placed his paw on Law's shoulder. This was _reality._ "Law…it's me, Bepo! I came with the Straw-Hats to save you. They left Dressrosa a few days after they took out all of Doflamingo's executives. After that, Luffy and the others came to Zou and found me. We left Zou to come find _you,_ Law!" The snow white bear had been sitting at Law's bedside the entire time, watching over him in nothing but silence. He was just so relieved that Law was in his care now, despite the fact that he'd been broken to pieces by the Joker's menacing hands. He was so glad that Law was awake now…for the most part!

And then it all rushed back to Law, in that very _instant._ Doflamingo had let him 'rest' against the wall of the mansion after he'd woken up to find out that he'd been fucked unconscious. The blond haired devil had summoned a whirlwind of string and tied his body completely. He had been wrapped and strung up on the wall, ensuring absolutely zero chance of escape. Law _remembered_ this. Law remembered the way Doflamingo came up to him, and whispered in his ear…

 _There is no escape for you, Law._

How could it be over? From the dark chambers in Dressrosa, to the confining walls of the ship's cabin. From the shoreline, all the way to the mansion's bedroom. He'd been mastered by Doflamingo at every occasion, on every piece of furniture…

The lead. The resurrection of Vergo. The whips. The leeches. The starvation. The _strings._

How could it finally be… _over?_

Law's lip trembled briefly as his mind whirled into the darkest direction; how in the seven hells was he supposed to _escape?_ Physically he could, but mentally? How? How could he _escape_ it all? He tried to just… _internalize_ it. With storm-ridden eyes glazing over and stinging, Law soon felt his body quiver out of sheer anxiety and fear. Was Doflamingo coming for him again?! There was no way that the blond bastard would let him off so easy! Where was he now?! And this was… _Bepo?!_

Tears stinging his very own eyes, Bepo did his best to console Law. It was clear as day that his captain was lost in magnanimous disbelief. The way he looked now, more than ever, was the most vulnerable he'd ever seen Law. The man was simply traumatized. This was certainly not his captain at all! "Law, you're safe now…we're all here for you." The tender bear leaned forward from his chair, and hugged what he could of Law's worn body. He buried his fuzzy face in Law's chest, trying his best to gather himself for the betterment of Law's sake. He just couldn't stand to see the pain embroider Law's facial features; his crestfallen eyes, lips, and breaths. He couldn't stand to see those morbid memories poison his mind! "I'm here now, Law…" Bepo murmured quietly, beyond forlorn in demeanor. "Try to remember that time…" Bepo tried to change the atmosphere with a single memory, "…when you beat up Shachi and Penguin? When we all first met?" Bepo chuckled quietly against Law's chest, "…they wanted to come save you too! The whole crew, Law!"

The tears couldn't stop falling now. Not from Bepo, nor from Law. The surgeon's hands trembled gently, as he brought one of them up to rest atop Bepo's head. The rumble from Bepo's soft chuckle against his chest was extremely comforting and familiar. This was definitely his Bepo. Law clutched the fur firmly. And yes, he remembered…Shachi and Penguin. Everyone. How could he forget? Those were the very _roots_ of his family: his crew. It was as if Law had seen clearly in the first time in what felt like _ages._ His roots…they would most certainly _always_ keep him warm.

"Bepo-ya…" a caramelized whisper, soft and heated.

* * *

Downstairs, Brooke and Usopp decided it was high time they helped out as well. Currently they were in the midst of preparing some sort of meal for everyone in the café. They figured it was probably the nicest thing they could do, since Shinta and Sanji still weren't up and about. What a coincidence it was, that both of the go to chefs of the house were down for the count. "Whoa, Brooke! Don't add milk to that! I'm pretty sure we don't need milk in the _frying pan_!" Usopp grabbed the bottle of milk from Brooke and swapped it with oil instead. "Ahhh, I think you should flip the meat over now?"

"I do believe that Sanji-kun boils potatoes in water, so we should probably do that next…" Brooke flipped the slice of meat over in the pan, only to see it completely blackened and dry. "Oh."

"Ahhh look what you've done! It's been burned, can't you smell that?!" Usopp gripped both sides of his head frantically as he came closer to the stove, "Look, it's all flakey and crumbly!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho…I'm sure it definitely smells burnt! I'd most certainly smell it if I had a nose. But I don't." Brooke chuckled a bit more while Usopp took over, trying to scrape the burnt bits off the pan and onto a plate. The marksman muttered to himself, wondering why they even bothered! Maybe third time was the charm?!

"You guys are burning an awful lot, aren't you?" Leanne entered the kitchen, the smell of burnt meat leading her there. She had just finished spending some time with her father, and decided to come downstairs to see what everyone was up to. "My dad's an amazing cook, so I've learned a thing or two. Let me cook something for you guys! It's the least I could do after all you've done for us and Leo." Leanne smiled warmly, almost eager to put the chaotic chefs out of their misery.

"About time someone put this circus out of business," Zoro stated casually, standing behind the bar's counter with his arms folded over his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but no one's cooking could compare to Sanji's. It was good that this kid came down and benched Usopp and Brooke, those two couldn't boil an egg for all they knew.

"Hey, I don't see you tryna' help around here!" Usopp furrowed his brows and pointed his finger at the other out of annoyance.

"Are you forgetting who saved your sorry ass back at the factory?" Zoro, not fazed in the slightest, continued to stand in his calm uniformity.

"What are ya gettin' at, Zoro?! We all worked together in there! I shot down a few men here and there too, okay?! I even, uh, supervised the whole event alright?! That's right, under my direction none of us would have survived! For I am the brave almighty Usopp, the world's best sniper, God Usopp!"

"Knock it out, guys," Nami chided from the coffee table nearby. "It's over now, that's all that matters. All that's left is for the wounded to recover, and Luffy to take down Doflamingo…"

"I'm just glad we can watch what's happening on Franky's screen. That drone is an amazing piece of work," Robin added.

The cyborg himself was seated at the same table with the ladies. They watched the fight closely, ready to get on the move the moment their captain called for them. The trek up the hill wasn't that bad—the straw-hats knew the way up well by now. Save for Zoro, the directionally challenged.

After some time had passed, Chopper soon made his way downstairs as well. The reindeer had finished treating Sanji and had also taken a look at Shinta. After doing this, Chopper took note that Law was awake—this was an excellent sign! Of course the reindeer continued to leave the heart pirate in Bepo's beyond capable hands. The bear's care and supervision was probably the best thing that Law needed at this time. For now, the reindeer wanted to give the utmost privacy. These things were important, after all. Especially after…all that Law had been through.

"Chopper, how are they? Sanji-kun and Tra-guy?" Robin inquired the moment she saw the reindeer hop down the stair steps. It was clear that she was worried about both men.

The reindeer went ahead and leapt onto one of the bar stools beside where Zoro was standing. "I just finished treating Sanji awhile back. He's got a slight fever, but he'll come to sooner or later. He just needs rest. I ended up giving him an extra dose of medicine as well so he's probably going to be a bit out of it. The poison should start clearing away from his system soon. As for Law…he is in bad shape, but Bepo and I have taken good care of him. I've never seen anyone so injured without proper care for so long…He needs to take it easy for a few weeks."

Nami nodded after hearing Chopper's brief update, concern burdening her heart. Sanji would be alright, and in time, so would Law. An air of relief swept over everyone in the room. They all cared very deeply for Sanji, and for Law as well. In the end, no matter where anyone was from, they were all nakama. Companions. "I can't even begin to imagine what he's been through…" she murmured quietly.

"Doflamingo, that bastard. He tortured Law this entire time…all that I ask is for you all to respect his privacy. If anyone should be with him at this time, it's Bepo. We can all visit him a bit later after he's rested and eaten." Chopper instructed the latter calmly, making sure everyone understood the severity of the situation Law was in. It had been far too long that the male had been left in Doflamingo's clutches. Oh how _degraded_ and _broken_ the surgeon must've felt! It brought tears to Chopper's eyes, just the thought of it!

"Understood, Chopper! I'm just glad everyone's in good hands now!" Usopp patted Chopper's hat, "you're the best doctor in town, buddy!"

Flattered, Chopper smiled briefly and tugged his hat downwards as he was patted. Oh the praise, he couldn't get enough of it! But they weren't exactly out of the woods yet…

After some time had passed, Shinta's daughter finally finished cooking. "Food's ready!" Leanne smiled as she peered over the bar's counter, to see the entirety of the straw-hat crew. The girl had whipped dinner around from a chaotic cacophony to a bountiful symphony. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was far better than what anyone else could produce! She had made some mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, and stir-fried vegetables with white rice. She also managed to make gravy to go along with everything. "If you guys need more salt, feel free to add some. I never put in too much," she chuckled, motioning everyone over to help themselves.

Everyone went on ahead and thanked Leanne for all of her hard work—she salvaged whatever Usopp and Brooke had started and turned it into something quite delicious. As everyone ate their meal at different coffee tables in the teahouse, Zoro chose to remain at the bar. What Leanne had made was pretty nice—yet he felt as if…

…Maybe he should bring a plate up for Sanji? He recalled the numerous times in which the chef had done just the same for him. When all was thought to be over, it never was. Sanji would always make sure none of them, including Zoro, would miss a meal. Regardless if they fought or argued, the blond would always turn up sooner or later with food at peak condition. Maybe this…could be the least he could do for the other?

Just what in the hell was he thinking…he had never extended himself towards the other as much before. But…now that Sanji knew the _truth_ of how Zoro _truly_ felt... It was all cards out on the table. Zoro had reason to do all that he wanted now. After finishing his meal, the swordsman decided to take a plate up to Sanji. In time, he was sure that Chopper would bring food to the others as well.

At this time, the atmosphere was tense—apparently Luffy was in 'Gear Four.' This was a new form equipped with an upgraded fighting style. Franky had enlarged the screen, now displaying the fight across his broad chest. Doflamingo and Luffy seemed evenly matched at this time, but in the end—their crew knew full well that Luffy would triumph. They watched the fight with such focus—it was only a matter of time before it was all over…

While everyone was occupied, Zoro made his way upstairs with a plate of food in hand. He wasn't worried about his captain, for he was just as convinced as the others—Luffy would triumph.

Upstairs, the green-haired swordsman made his way all the way down the hall to last door: Sanji's room. Entering and closing said door behind him, Zoro set his eye on the chef who was in bed resting. He was shirtless, slightly sweating, and had a wet towel placed on his forehead. According to Chopper, the poison had given the male a slight fever. Coming to his bedside, Zoro placed the plate of food on the nightstand and took a seat on the chair Chopper had left there. Before he addressed the other, he took in the view quietly to himself…

Sanji was really handsome. Some of his skin was slightly flushed, his lips parted from the slow, even breaths that he took. Damn, even the man's nipples were hard and pert. Maybe the exposure to the generally chilly atmosphere hardened them up. Shit. The swordsman then realized he was _definitely_ being a bit _perverted._ Shaking himself from those thoughts, the green-haired male let out a heavy sigh. Sanji had a rather large bruise along his abdomen as well—that damn harpy must've kicked him earlier. It was clear Chopper had rubbed some ointment along the area. Sometimes Zoro didn't understand Sanji and his philosophy in regards to women. Zoro leaned in slightly and took the damp towel off Sanji's forehead, beginning to stroke it along his temple gently. "Hey, swirly brow. You awake?" Hell, bringing Sanji food was just an excuse to be with him. Zoro needed to stop lying to himself.

Sanji eased his eyes open slowly, sliding his irises to the side to take a look at who was beside him. _Zoro._ "Mh?" came a tired murmur. Damn did his head _ache._ It felt like something was pounding into his head repeatedly…in time it would ease up hopefully. What was Zoro doing here? The last thing he remembered was…Chopper? Those were some tough herbs to swallow.

"Sit up. I brought you some food."

Eyes set on Zoro now, Sanji saw that the man wasn't going to take no for an answer. After giving Zoro a distinctively weak glare, Sanji tried his best to sit up by shifting his weight onto his forearm. Zoro went ahead and helped the other by gripping just beneath the male's wounded shoulder. Sanji grimaced briefly and managed to lean his back against the headboard of the bed. "Already losing your breath?" Zoro teased with a slight smirk on his face, setting the towel aside on the nightstand.

The chef wasn't ashamed of his condition, but he furrowed his brow in response. "Shut up, marimo." It was a slurred response at best. Instinctively, Sanji reached into one of his pockets to retrieve his pack of cigarettes.

Zoro realized this rather quickly and took hold of the blond's wrist, "You're recovering still. It can wait." It was clear as day that Sanji was a bit out of sorts, due to the sickness and the meds he was on. Cranky, but definitely Sanji.

The cook wasn't ready to let go of the idea of a cigarette, so he tried to rip his wrist out of Zoro's grip. Annoyed by his stubbornness, Zoro refrained from letting said wrist go. It came to the point in which the healthier male yanked Sanji towards him, and wrapped his arm around the other. Zoro pressed the blond's side against his chest, and rested his chin atop the other's head. "No cigarettes."

Sanji didn't like it when he was denied a smoke, especially when he craved it most. He winced as he was pinned partly to Zoro's chest, his wound getting slightly irritated from the movement. The blond retorted quietly, "next time you want sake you'll be sorry."

When the other spoke, his breath hit Zoro's chest briefly. The swordsman couldn't hold it back much longer—not only did he want Sanji on an emotional level, but he also wanted him on a physical level. He wanted to feel that breath, he wanted to press this soft _skin_ against his own whenever he pleased. Zoro tightened his grip on the other slightly, rubbing Sanji's bruised abdomen gently.

The shirtless male finally managed to turn his head and look at Zoro—only to be met with a kiss to the temple. Since when did the damn marimo get so comfortable with touching him? He never gave the man permission…did he? Irritated, tired, and sore, Sanji gave up and relaxed a bit beneath Zoro's grip. How much blood did he lose again…? And his headache…

Sanji's skin was warm to the touch. This was all Zoro wanted to do, to comfort and distract him from the nicotine. Unfortunately, part of the swordsman felt that all he was doing was taking advantage of Sanji in his condition. Who was he kidding? He knew Sanji wanted it too. The moment he felt the other relax, he went ahead and kissed his cheek, followed by his lip. He tasted the other briefly and then delved further in. Sanji, weary, returned a few of the kisses, his lips locking against the others every now and then. As they did this, Zoro slid one of his hands up the blond's side and managed to take hold of one nipple. He massaged it gently, grazing his thumb along it every now and then. Eventually, Zoro broke the kiss and then began pecking down and along Sanji's neck. As soon as he neared the wounded shoulder, he took a detour and kissed the blond's clavicle. Beginning to make his way further down, Zoro's lips eventually grazed over that very pert nipple. He suckled it momentarily, only to end up biting it gently.

The chef leaned back against Zoro's arm as he was kissed, eventually resting back against the headboard once more. Zoro was now biting and sucking his nipple, and _damn_ was that distracting. Sanji's thoughts of nicotine were mostly diminished, since all he could do now was _feel._ Zoro's hands were now gripping his waist firmly. It was nice to get touched like this, or…maybe he was just too out of it for his own good. Suddenly, a bite came down and onto his nipple; it came down much harder than before! This caused Sanji's chest to flinch briefly, "Zoro," came a quiet exhale.

That small movement Sanji made along with his voice was enough to send heat straight to Zoro's groin. Great. He'd definitely gone and done it now. Retreating from the reddened nipple, Zoro came back up and gripped the back of Sanji's hair, shoving his lips against the other's rather roughly this time. Rough enough to knock the blond's shoulder blades against the headboard. The movement caused a quick thud to sound, the blond now receiving a deeper kiss than before. Sanji was slightly surprised by the amount of force Zoro suddenly displayed, so out of nothing but sheer reflex, he gripped Zoro's wrist as if he were about to rip the hand out of his hair. Letting the dose of pain set instead, Sanji finally realized that Zoro just wanted to kiss him further… The chef returned some, but not all of the kisses. What was even _happening?_ Where exactly was this… _going?_ Sanji couldn't make sense of anything, he was far too weary…

What Zoro wanted now, more than ever before—was to lay with the one he loved.

* * *

Follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you all next time for the final chapter. : ,D Love you guys endlessly—xDrifter.


End file.
